Mew Galaxy
by EternalFluffy
Summary: COMPLETE A female alien becomes a Mew Mew to save her planet, Kish contracts a deadly illness, and Ichigo hears a shocking tale about her origins! R&R Please!
1. A Mercurian Mission

Hello! This is my first TMM fic, so go easy on me! Note: Updates for this fic are going to be slow, since I'm not finished writing it yet… but please review! The more good reviews I get, the more motivated I am to continue! …(begging).

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew and all related characters belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I made up King Jubala and Flan(Peach).

This chapter is strictly aliens, but don't worry, the new Mew, along with the others, come in chapter 2! I know Mercury might not be their planet, but I had to choose one planet with harsh conditions, and so it was Mercury. Mercury has no atmosphere and no sand, but well let's just pretend… Also I've never seen the anime, so everything I get is just from the manga, although I've seen anime pictures. And I don't know what happens in A La Mode, so this doesn't take that into consideration. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Chapter 1: A Mercurian Mission

It had been a year. A year since their salvation had been denied. A year since the transportation had failed. A year since their three representatives had returned to the planet with disappointing news.

"We are in a Crusade!" King Jubala had declared to his Mercurian nation. "We will reclaim the grounds that are rightfully ours! That was your mission- your only true purpose!"

"But, Your Majesty…" the leader replied, stepping forward. "The fascinating things we saw…the amazing data we've gathered. It wouldn't be right to just steal it away from its present inhabitants."

The enraged monarch jumped from his throne. "Silence! I don't care what kind of new data you've acquired! You went there for one purpose and one purpose only- and that was not to gather data!"

The second representative and tallest of the bunch took a step up next to his fellow teammate. He held out a small, glowing container, held tightly by a heart-shaped stopper. "Your Majesty, we knew it would be unacceptable to return with nothing to aid our race, so we managed to get a hold of this rare substance, said to have magical healing properties. Why, while we were still struggling to carry out your plan, we experienced the unbelievable power of this substance, bringing us back to life. We believed that if we brought it back with us, it would perform the same miracle for our beloved Mercury…"

He shook the container, and a drop of this liquid seeped out, hitting the sandy ground with a small splat. "…But, unfortunately, while we were traveling through space, it lost its power. It seems like it will only work on the planet of its origin- Earth."

King Jubala sat back down and rested his chin in his hand. "So I was right. You're all failures. Just like the rest of us…just like the ones that came before you."

At last, the smallest representative, about half the height of the taller one, stepped out and held something out to the king. "Here, Your Majesty. We're not complete failures. See, this didn't lose its power!"

King Jubala reached out and snatched the round, multicolored object from his little hand. He held it up to the light to examine it. "Now what's this?"

The little representative grinned. "A friend gave some to me. It won't help this planet, but it'll make you feel better! It's called a 'candy'!"

King Jubala scowled and threw the round candy drop to the floor. "Fools! A high-budget trip like that, and all you bring me is a bottle of useless liquid and a piece of candy!"

"I-I've got more candy, if you want it…" the little representative squeaked in nervousness.

"Get out!" King Jubala roared. "Get out of my palace! You're lucky I'm sparing your lives!"

The three representatives quickly scurried out of the underground palace.

The king watched as the little black dots slowly disappeared from his palace grounds. He stared down at the floor, at the little round candy, still wrapped. Slowly, he got up and snatched it from the ground, unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth. "Well…maybe they _did _bring _something_ useful back…"

"Tart, you should know better than that," the lead representative scolded. "To offer the king of Mercuritopolis candy!"

Tart shook his head. "I thought he would like it. Besides, we've got nothing else to show from our trip to Earth."

The three of them were walking along the tunnels of the underground city where all of the Mercurians lived. The Mercurians didn't look all that different from normal humans, except for their unusually large elf ears. Another unusual aspect about the Mercurians' appearance was their outfit. To protect from the scorching sun and frequent sandstorms on the surface of Mercury, they wore short-sleeved, loose-fitting garments, some with veils and apron-cloths. The Mercurians never usually went outside of their normal boundaries in the city of Mercuritopolis, but sometimes they were forced to return to the surface to gather food, or to carry out special assignments. No human had ever known of their existence before since they used a special magical perimeter to avoid detection by the space probes sent from that planet.

These three residents passed quickly by their neighbors, since news of their failure had quickly spread and most everyone on this planet now hated them.

"Candy or no candy," the apparent leader added. "It definitely was a worthwhile trip."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Kish," Tart complained. "Stop with all that mushy lovey stuff!"

"Stop with the lovey stuff?" Kish retaliated. "What about you over there with your little girlfriend? Kissing up in a tree!"

Tart's face flushed red to match his flaming red hair. "For one, she's _not _my girlfriend! We're just friends! For another, we _weren't _kissing! She was just giving me a piece of candy!"

Kish chuckled. "Yeah right. She passed it with her _mouth_! Don't think I wasn't watching." Tart looked away into the distance as Kish continued to chuckle to himself. "In fact…" he continued. "The only one of us who hasn't yet fallen madly in love is Pie here."

The tall, older ambassador just persisted frowning and staring into the distance.

"Aw, c'mon, Pie!" Tart cried, grabbing onto his teammate's long pants. "You must like someone. C'mon, tell us!"

Pie looked, snootily away from the other two. "I don't find it necessary to have foolish crushes on petty humans."

"You're just saying that," Tart said. "You always say stuff like that, but you don't really mean it, do you?"

Pie yanked the little Mercurian out of his grip. "Be quiet! We have much more to worry about than your insignificant little relationships!"

Kish continued to chuckle to himself. "Aw, I know that for a fact. See, I've known him longer than you have, Tart. I can read the signs."

"Hey!" Pie cried, turning to look at his other teammate. "Who invited you into this conversation?"

"I invited myself!" Kish replied with a grin. "Since I'm an expert on this subject…"

A nearby voice giggled at them, and they all turned to find its source. "You return to the home planet, fail to regain our territory, anger the king of Mercury, and you still have time to fool around?"

"Flan!" Pie cried. He jumped out in front of the other two representatives. "Please excuse these insolent friends of mine. They're really the ones…"

"Hey!" Tart and Kish cried at the same time.

In front of them stood Flan, a young woman in her older teens. She wore similar dress to the other Mercurians, except she wore a skirt, a bit longer than Kish's apron, and a veil covering part of her face. Her light pink hair was clipped up, spilling over the sides of her head. Flan reached up and removed her veil, letting it hang down her back. "Well, it's just surprising to see the three of you out and about after such a trying experience. It's been a while, Pie."

Tart's big yellow eyes grew wider. "Pie? You know that lady?"

The older Mercurian shook his head and his grayish pigtail swayed. "Flan and I used to work together. Good to see you again."

"That was before you met us, huh?" Tart prodded, but Pie just ignored him.

"So…" he addressed his former co-worker. "Where are you headed?"

Flan shook her head. "What business is that of yours? You think that because you're a representative of this planet that you have a right to know everything?"

Pie crossed his arms, but his expression didn't change. "You've changed since I've last seen you."

"Or maybe we're all changing…" Flan began. She cast once last glance at the group and pulled her veil up again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I _do _have something I must attend to." She turned her loose skirt and sprinted off into the dark halls of Mercuritopolis.

Pie stayed in the same position, staring at the direction in which Flan had just run, even as his other two teammates began to slip away.

"What's the matter, Pie?" Kish teased, suddenly appearing around his shoulder. "You upset because your girlfriend just ran away from you?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Pie objected. He sighed. "I just hope she doesn't get herself into any trouble, that's all.

Several days later, the three alien representatives were surprised to receive another summons from King Jubala.

The king wore an elaborate robe, decorated with all kinds of symbols, and a chain around his forehead, their version of a crown. His hair was very long and dark- almost like the evil entity, Deep Blue whom their race had created.

The three Mercurians once again stepped into the palace, looking a bit more humble than they had the last.

Tart shivered as he approached the throne, and not just from the marble floor against his bare feet.

Pie's eyes widened as he drew close to the front. A familiar figure was standing, silently beside King Jubala's throne. "F…Flan?!"

Flan smiled at them. "Well, we meet again…" She turned and quickly curtsied to the king. "Your Majesty, you must not intend to inform these failures of our plan…"

The king glanced up at Pie, Kish, and Tart standing before him. "I figured that as representatives of this planet, they have a right to know with is going on with their nation."

"And what is that?" Kish asked, taking charge once again. "Whatever has gone wrong with our nation, I can promise you that we will fix it."

"Yes, I know you will," the king answered, sarcastically. "Just like you fixed the poor surface conditions of this planet."

"King, you must give us another chance," Kish pleaded. "We must not return to Earth again. That little blue planet is filled with billions of Earthlings. These humans could crush our entire race with their inexhaustible power sources."

"Power sources?" King Jubala asked. "You mean that measly bottle of water you brought back with you?"

"It may have been useless here, but it has unlimited power on Earth," Pie spoke up.

"Anyway, that's not what I have called you here to discuss," the king interrupted. "You know of the Shadow Plague, do you not?"

Kish, Pie, and Tart all looked at each other in confusion. "Shadow…Plague?" Tart asked.

"Come on!" Flan suddenly cried from her corner. "Get with it! Are you blind to the world around you? You've been back at Mercury for about a week, and you haven't noticed?!"

King Jubala took in a deep breath. "Another reason I was counting on you to reclaim Earth for us…"

"The Shadow Plague!" Flan cried. "A terrible disease that had already affected about half of our population. We're not sure where it came from, but research has indicated that it might be due to the harsh conditions underground, and above ground, especially when transferring between the two. So far, about 50,000 Mercurians have died of some form of the Shadow Plague."

"Of course there's always the growing threat of attack by Jupiter," King Jubala added. "But that's for me to deal with."

"So," Kish spoke up again. "How can we help fight this 'Shadow Plague'?"

Flan smiled at them from her corner of the throne room. "That's where I come in."

"You?" Kish complained. "You're no ambassador, or even a powerful sorceress."

Flan just continued to grin. "Oh, I have my ways. And unlike you men and your forceful ways, I plan to travel to Earth, but instead of using your parasites, I will befriend the Mew Mews and get them to help me find a way to bring a Mew Aqua back to this planet to cure everyone!"

Kish frowned. "How come only she gets to go? We're on friendly terms with the Mew Mews now…"

"Because…" King Jubala replied, his voice rising. "I know Flan will stick to her job, get it done quickly, and report back here as soon as possible. If I sent you three, you'd waste our precious time with your pesky romances!"

Pie turned around and glared at Kish and Tart with an "I-told-you-so" look.

Kish looked seriously disappointed and shrank to the back of the crowd.

Flan looked back at them. "I leave this evening, so say your farewells while you can."

"Good riddance," Kish growled under his breath.

"Well, good luck, Flan," Pie said. He stepped over and shook the hand of his co-worker. What he found unusual was that she was wearing long sleeves. It was probably just to protect her from the raging environment above ground.

"Pie…" Flan replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll do my best. I…well, I'm sorry if I annoyed you that other day. Thanks for everything."

Tart and Kish stared in awe as a sliver of a smile appeared on Pie's face. "You too." Finally, the two of them pulled away and Flan headed up to her room in the palace. (She was a servant to the king.)

"That is all," King Jubala commanded, his way of dismissing his subjects.

Kish, Pie, and Tart began to troop towards the palace entrance. Only a few seconds later, the king called out, "Wait!" The three Mercurians froze in their tracks. "Tart…"

Tart slowly turned around, still shivering. "Um…yes, Your Highness?"

"Do you happen to have any more of that candy you brought back with you from Earth?"

"Um…why yes, I've got three left," Tart replied. His mind was screaming, "_Please don't take them all!!!_"

"Give me one," the king commanded. Tart stepped forward with relief and handed his ruler a round, wrapped candy. "I've decided to have my scientists study this material and see if they can replicate it. There's a considerable profit to be made in the candy business. Thank you, Tart, for bringing _something_ worthwhile back from Earth."

Tart beamed. "You're certainly welcome, Your Majesty!" He skipped back over to his glaring teammates, and they all exited back out into the cold, cruel world of Mercuritopolis.

Of course on their entire trip through the rest of the city, the little redheaded representative teased his two friends. "Ha ha!" Tart cried, skipping along next to Pie. "Did you see that? _Did you see that_? And you said I wasn't going to be of much use. You said I wasn't old enough, you said I'd never be able to please the king. Well guess what? HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!"

Kish growled and grabbed a long, dirt-colored material, draping it over himself. "Grab a cloak, you arrogant little nuisance."

"Be careful what you say," Pie replied, much to the others' surprise. "I could say the same about you."

"Ooooh," Tart cried. "He got you good, Kish!"

Kish just grumbled and pulled the cloak around his head. It was much colder down in the deeper parts of Mercuritopolis.

Still, Tart continued to bob up and down, calling out brags to whoever would listen. While his mouth was flapping, his mind was reeling, and suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence. "Yeah, and little did…oh my gosh!"

"What?" Kish looked over at his companion. "You forgot something?"

"Yeah…I did!" Tart suddenly went running down the dark halls of the city.

"Tart!" Kish cried. "Tart! Ah, he's gonna get himself into trouble again…" He took a stride after the little representative, but as soon as he did, Pie reached over and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Let him go," he advised him. "He's a free spirit."

"Spirit…" Kish paused and stood up very straight. "I forgot something too!" He sprinted off in a different direction.

Normally someone in his situation would wonder why his friends had deserted him, if it was something he had done, or if they wanted time away from him, but Pie, on the other hand, knew exactly what was up. He glanced around the area and found himself in a typical Mercurian marketplace. "Perfect," he plainly stated and glided over towards a booth.

Meanwhile, in another part of the marketplace, Tart was glancing by a different set of booths. He looked up at the different wares these merchants were selling.

"Toys?" Mercurian toys weren't all that different from Earth toys, consisting of rag dolls, electronic games, board games, only made from glass particles. Of course that wasn't safe for the kids, but parents tended to be extremely strict on Mercury. "Nah., she's not really into _toys_…maybe I should get her some more plates…"

Tart gazed in a china shop for a moment before deciding against it. Then, he stopped at another booth. "Maybe some matches…" He shook his head again. "I don't think they'd let me buy matches. Besides, what if she smuggles them…"

At last, Tart stopped in front of a third booth and his face lit up. Sitting comfortably and majestically on a velvet cushion at the front of the counter was a silver baton topped on both ends by pointed golden knobs and glittering ribbons. "That's it!" he cried. "That baton is perfect!"

"May I help you, young man?" the Mercurian salesman asked, leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take that baton up at the front!"

The Mercurian man pulled the glittering baton from its place of honor. "You wanted this, correct?"

Tart nodded, joyfully. "Yup, that's the one."

"1,000 uboos." Uboos were, of course, the currency on Mercury.

"1,000 uboos?!" Tart cried (About the equivalent of 300 US dollars). He stuttered and checked his pockets. Altogether he only had about 37 uboos. Suddenly he pulled out one of his candies and plopped it on the table. "How about this rare Earth item instead? I guarantee you it's worth about twice the price of that baton. You can't find them anywhere else on this planet!"

The Mercurian gazed, dumbfounded at the round sugar-coated ball. "Wow…you're right; I've never seen one of those before." Slowly, he smiled. "Alright, I'll take it!" He grabbed the candy and handed Tart the baton.

"Yes!" The little representative skipped away holding the special item. "I had to give up one of my candies, but after King Jubala starts manufacturing them, I'll be able to get some more." He stared down at the shining baton in his hands. "Well, before I give this away…" He took a big sweep and twirled the glittering stick up into the air. "Aaaugh!" Crash! The performing item came crashing down on Tart's noggin. "Gee, this is harder than I thought."

In the other section of the marketplace of Mercuritopolis, Kish was also on the hunt, but unlike Tart, he knew exactly where he was headed and what he was looking for. He bent over a jewelry case, drooling for some inexplicable reason.

"Um…excuse me, young man?" the female marketer addressed him. "Would you like to see something a little closer?"

"Well…that one…the heart with the ribbon symbol and the diamonds in the center…it would look so accenting around her neck…"

"Oh," the lady replied with a smile. "Buying something for your sweetie?"

Kish eagerly nodded.

"Well, I can show you the most popular picks for girlfriends…"

Kish shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Aw, someone you've got a crush on, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, you're awful open about it," the jewelry seller replied. "Most guys would just blush and look away, or yell at me for asking them."

Kish grinned. "Well, I'm on a mission. I don't hide my feelings."

The lady behind the counter smiled a bit. "Okay…you wanted to see that necklace, right?"

Kish nodded again, and the merchant slid the jewelry tray out, carefully picking up the heart-shaped necklace made of diamonds and pink painted ribbons. She placed it on top of its casing.

"You can look it over if you want, make sure it's really…augh!" The poor lady was startled as Kish suddenly grabbed the necklace. She tensed her muscles, ready to scream for help if he tried to steal it.

Thankfully, he just stared at the shining necklace, eyes wide. He began to feel all around it, as if something were underneath it, drooling.

"Um…okay. So you want that one…"

Kish's mouth was too full of drool to talk, so he just nodded again.

The merchant quickly swiped the necklace from his hands, packed it in a velvet box and, slowly handed it to him again. "15,000 uboos." It took all of Kish's money to afford the necklace, but he felt it was necessary. "Just try not to get it dirty before you get it to her…" the merchant called, concerned with his strange actions.

On the complete opposite end, both metaphorically and literally, Pie was gliding about the east marketplace. Being the exact opposite of Kish, he was the very image of composure and self-control. His mature manner helped him to blend easily into the crowd of merging Mercurians, and no one recognized him as one of the failure representatives.

Pie wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he knew whom he was buying for. He quickly glanced around a few booths, but found nothing she would like. Then, at last, he came upon a booth selling table setting. He knew the glass probably wouldn't last for long, but he just knew she'd love the beautiful tea set. The cups and saucers were adorned with elaborate pictures of dolphins and other sea creatures. A merchant waltzed up, asking if he needed anything and he shelled out the rest of his uboos to purchase the tea set.

Whoosh! Spatter! That night, the sun was still shining, as it always does on Mercury, for 59 days, until it turns dark, for another 59. Flan trudged her way through the sand dunes of the "outside" as they liked to call it. Everyone hated going to the "outside" since the weather was so volatile. Flan pulled her rose-colored veil over her face to prevent the blowing sand from flying into her mouth and up her nose. It was bad enough that she had it in her eyes.

At last, she spied something metallic shining in the distance- her spaceship to Earth. A large dome had been put up around the ship. Now was especially the time to tighten barriers and prevent detection. If one of those blinking satellites in the sky happened to catch a picture of Flan lifting off from Mercury in this craft, worldwide panic would break out on Earth with the discovery of life on Mercury. At last, she approached the giant sloping side of the Mercurian spaceship, its long "tail" spreading for miles behind. It seemed a waste to Flan that this gigantic ship was for her only. What would she do with all that space? She took one step further, when a voice behind her interrupted her stride.

"Um…Flan? That's your name, right?"

Flan whipped around, wondering who in the world could have come to the surface after her. Her mouth opened and her eyes enlarged when she saw Tart standing, without a cloak, in the middle of the stinging sand. "What are you doing up here?" Flan cried. "You should be down below where it's safe." She took a step towards Tart to drag him back underground, but he pushed her back.

"No, I had to get this to you before you left." He pulled out the sparkly baton he had purchased that day, a card now tied around it with a string, and handed it to Flan. "When you get to Earth, give this to a girl named Pudding Fong. She's a…friend of mine. I just…I just thought she'd like it."

Flan grinned, knowingly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets to her for you."

Tart quickly replied, "Thanks!" and ran back through the storm to the entrance to the underground city of Mercuritopolis.

Flan giggled to herself and looked down at the baton. She thought she had heard King Jubala say during that meeting that they had "pesky romances", and now she knew what he meant. Although this affection was distracting to the common goal, Flan thought it was kind of cute that Tart had a crush on a little Earth girl. She once again resumed her trip to the foreboding spaceship, tucking the baton away somewhere in her cloak.

"Wait!" a voice yelled, "Wait, Flan!"

At first, Flan thought that it might be Tart again forgetting something, but that voice was deeper than Tart's. Turning around, she observed her next visitor, this time Kish.

"Phew!" he cried. "It's a good thing I caught you in time."

"What do you want?" Flan asked, slightly annoyed. Why was _he _coming to see her off? He had seemed angry with her when she announced her plan to go back to Earth.

"Well, since I don't get to go to Earth myself…" He whipped out the small black, velvet box containing the necklace he had bought at the market. "I need you to deliver this for me, and you better deliver it!"

Flan took the jewelry box and was about to place it into her robe next to the baton, when Kish interrupted her.

"It's for a girl named Ichigo Momomiya. Remember it- Ichigo Momomiya! Write it down if you think you'll forget, because if you forget to deliver this, I will personally annihilate you!"

"Alright, okay," Flan said, trying not to laugh. "Ichigo Momomiya, I'll remember it."

Then Kish disappeared into the whirling sand, waving slightly as he went.

Flan giggled again. This was so exciting. Now Kish had a crush on an Earth girl too! She couldn't wait to meet these girls and see what they were so attracted to. Flan took several more steps towards the spaceship, glinting in the sun. A totally new planet with a totally new way of life was waiting for her, just as soon as she set foot in that ship…It was looming closer, closer…

"Excuse me, Flan." The voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Pie?!" she cried, happily. In her heart, she had hoped that Pie would see her off, but she didn't think he'd come up to the horrid surface just for that.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Why, of course," Flan answered. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see this wonderful planet that you've all been talking about…where our roots lie. It's the trip of a lifetime, and I can't believe the king gave it to me and only me. Of course, it would have been fine with me if you came too, but…" She trailed off as she noticed the look on her old friend's face. He actually looked a little nervous, hiding something behind his back. "Is…something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Pie quickly replied. "Look, Flan. I hate to ask you this, but…"

_Oh no_, Flan thought. _No, not him too_!

Pie carefully brought the boxed tea set out from behind his back. "When you arrive, I need you to give this to someone for me."

For some reason, Flan felt a terrible feeling in her stomach. _No_,_ Pie_…

"There's a girl, Lettuce Midorikawa. She's got green hair, usually in braids, with glasses. This is for her. Not that I…uh, like her or anything. She's a friend of ours, and I thought she'd like this tea set…"

Now Flan felt incredibly disappointed as she gently received the boxed tea set. It wasn't that she was…jealous? Right? How could she be jealous of someone she had never even met? But then again, Pie had never given her a gift…She forced a smile to her lips. "Okay, I'll make sure she gets it." Flan turned violently from his gaze, suddenly wanting to get off this planet as soon as she could.

"Good luck!" Pie called, stopping Flan in the midst of her flight.

Flan glanced back at him for a moment. Then she pulled her veil over herself and hurried into the long, glistening spaceship. She stepped into the doorway at the top of the sliding ramp that was the door, totally forgetting her former feelings of wonder and suspense. These strange, angry, and disappointed feelings weren't natural, and she desperately tried to sort them out. Then, just before the sliding door closed, Flan glanced up.

Pie was still standing there, amidst the pounding sand, the same expression on his face as always, watching as she left him behind. Even as the dart-shaped ship began to lift off into the mysterious blackness of space, he didn't budge. Even as it became nothing but a glistening dot among the stars, he remained standing as a pillar on the endless flat desert of Mercury.


	2. A New Mew

I'm back again! Anyway, as always, Tokyo Mew Mew and all characters belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I made up Flan/Peach.

You may be a little confused with the way I set this up, but at the end, you won't be confused anymore. Starting here, I switch back and forth between the Mew Mews and the aliens. Yeah, I know there are probably a lot of other fan-made Mews out there with the same name as mine. I probably should've just left her name the same, huh? It's too late now… I'm not really a fan of Ryou and Keiichiro, but I had to use them for the research. I know I make it seem like all they do is sit around in the lab all day… Sorry. Enjoy it anyway. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Oh! Wait! Thank you, KrysOfDeath! And to everyone else, if you read this, please review!

Chapter 2: A New Mew

The sun filtered through the opaque windows on the rounded walls, illuminating the plastic hearts and multicolored interior decorations. Down below, many customers, mostly girls, stood in the line at the entrance barred off by red rope barriers. They chatted happily to each other as they waited to be seated. However, there was one girl who only wished that she could be chatting and waiting to be seated.

"Aaaaaarrgh!" Ichigo yelled. "There are too many people!!! Where the heck is Mint?!?!" She zoomed over to another part of the café, carrying a tray for the customers in the corner.

"Chill out," another girl with green hair in braids advised her. "She's probably just taking lessons or something."

"Yeah, you're right, Lettuce," Ichigo agreed. "Could you go greet those customers at the entrance?"

"Sure," Lettuce said. She hurried up to the line that was waiting at the front of the café. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Just be patient, and I'll…whoa!" Lettuce slipped on a wet spot on the floor and went tumbling on her butt. The whole line laughed at her.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo cried, rushing over to help her friend up. "Are you okay?"

Lettuce slowly got to her feet. "Thanks, Ichigo." She blushed a deep shade of red. "Um…do you mind if I take a little break? I'll be right out to help you, I promise."

"Okay," Ichigo said, although her mind was saying, _oh, great, more work for me to do!_

"Wee!" a little voice cried. A young girl around 8 years old went running by, holding a very long pole. "Ichigo, watch this!"

"Not now, Pudding," Ichigo replied. "I'll watch later, for now can you help me out with these customers?"

"Aw, just this one trick!" Pudding insisted. "C'mon!" She began running, thrust the pole to the ground, and did a complete flip over to the other side of the café. The surprised customers waiting in line began clapping happily. "Okay!" Pudding cried. "Now, who's ready to get seated?"

Ichigo sighed. Well, at least she was getting the work done. The preteen girl walked over to another part of Café Mew Mew, sweeping the floor as she went. Suddenly, a blue blur rushed past her. "Hey, no running!" she cried. "You could get yourself hurt that way!"

"Sorry." A familiar girl with blue hair in two buns on the side of her head suddenly appeared standing next to Ichigo.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago."

"When did you change into your uniform?"

"A minute ago."

"Why were you so late?"

"A minute…I…I mean…stop asking so many questions!"

Ichigo stared at her ritzy friend. It was unusual for Mint to be so awkward and breathless. "Did…did something happen?"

Mint glanced around the café. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Pudding's seating the customers, Lettuce is taking a little break, and Zakuro…she's around here somewhere."

"Where's Ryou?"

Ichigo shrugged. "How should I know? He never tells me anything."

Mint finally rushed off into a side door, leading to Ryou and Keiichiro's laboratory.

Ichigo stamped her foot. "What is it with everyone today?" she cried. She fixed her shoulder-length pink hair and continued sweeping the floor in misery. Suddenly she wished her boyfriend Masaya were back already. She hadn't realized how much she needed him.

Later that day, Lettuce did come back out to help Ichigo with the work, but they didn't see Mint for the rest of the day. She didn't come out of the laboratory, even at teatime. "Maybe we should go check on Mint," Ichigo finally decided. "She sounded pretty worried about something."

"Why is she in the lab?" asked the tall, elegant, purple-haired Zakuro.

"We don't know," Ichigo replied. "I don't know why there's even a need for the laboratory anymore. The aliens all went home, we can't transform anymore…" Ichigo thought for a while. "For that matter, _why are we still working at this café?!?!_"

Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro all stared at each other. It had never even crossed their minds that after the aliens were defeated they could quit this job. This had become routine to them, part of their lives. Now what would they do? Just go back to their former lives- their lives before the Mew Project, their lives before they all knew each other?

"So, what are we waiting for?" Pudding spoke up, trying to break the uneasy silence. "Let's go see Mint!"

The other Mew Mews agreed, and the four of them made their way to the secret laboratory. When they entered the darkened room, they noticed Mint sitting in a swiveling chair, sipping from a teacup and chatting to the blond, teenage genius Ryou. Meanwhile, Keiichiro's long brown ponytail swished as he made notes and analyzed a pair of images.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried.

Ryou suddenly whipped around. "Who told you to come in?" he cried.

"Well, excuse us," Ichigo argued. "We were worried about Mint. She's been in here almost the whole day."

Ryou sighed in frustration. "Well, come in. I was about to come get the rest of you in a few minutes anyway."

Mint shrugged. "What business is it of theirs what we were doing in here?"

"Well, I think it's best we tell them now," Ryou explained.

Keiichiro finished his final note and rose to greet them. "Have a seat, ladies," he said, pulling up chairs for all of them.

Once all of the Mew Mews were seated, Ryou pulled out a long grayish paper. "So, I assume none of you get the newspaper?"

"Yeah, I do!" Ichigo cried. "Wait a minute, what has this got to do with anything?"

"Then you obviously don't read it," Ryou continued. "Thankfully Mint happened to catch this important information, because if we relied on you, we'd all be dead!"

"Hey!" Ichigo cried. "At least I do my work at the café, unlike _some _people I know."

Mint looked up from her teacup. "What are you talking about? I do my work, just not today, because I had something important to tell Ryou and Keiichiro."

"Settle down," Ryou finally interrupted them. "We didn't come here to have an argument."

"You started it!" Mint and Ichigo both cried.

Keiichiro calmly held up a small photograph, passing it to Ichigo. "This is what Mint acquired for us." Ichigo stared at the photograph, and then showed it to Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro.

The picture showed a starry sky, with a long, snake-like object glistening next to one of the stars. On the back was an article. "Another UFO Sighted?" the headline read. "Late last night, residents of Tokyo reported sightings of a long, silvery craft hanging in the night sky. The oddly shaped light seemed to drift up and down, described as "winding" between the stars. Many photographed or videotaped this object, believing it to be a UFO. Scientists have been unable to determine whether this was a real UFO or a trick of the light…" The article went on for another half a page.

"Our intense photo-analysis revealed that this object indeed _was _a UFO," Keiichiro explained. "So we believe there may still be some aliens present on our planet."

"How can that be?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Tart and his friends went home," Pudding added, slightly sadly. "If there had been other aliens, we would've known about them."

"Excuse me, Ryou," Mint said, getting to her feet. "But I have to check something."

"What do you need to check?" Lettuce asked.

"BOOOO!" Mint suddenly cried, jumping in front of Ichigo.

"Aaaaugh!" Ichigo shrieked, a pair of black cat ears popping up on the top of her head.

Mint nodded. "Just as I had suspected. Ichigo, your ears are showing."

"What?!" Ichigo said. She felt around the top of her head. "But…but I thought my ears had stopped popping up now!"

Ryou stood up. "They _had_, because we thought you wouldn't have to use your wildcat genes anymore, but it looks like you'll have to use them again…"

The Mew Mews all stared at each other.

"That means the battle's not over yet," Mint announced.

"Maybe deep inside we all knew that, and that's why none of us quit," Lettuce suggested.

"Well, you all need to be on your highest alerts, in case more kirema animas start showing up." The Mew Mews nodded. "Okay, you're all dismissed now." Ryou sank back into his chair as the five girls exited the laboratory. He sighed.

"Ryou?" Keiichiro spoke up from beside him. "Why are you so worried? We aren't even sure that the aliens are back yet."

Ryou just stared at the top of his desk for a long moment in silence. Finally, he spoke. "I've got a feeling that I'm not the only one with materials for the Mew Project."

At last the new DNA was starting to take effect. Aside from the unusually large spring in her step, Flan looked just like an ordinary human strolling down the sidewalks of Tokyo. She hadn't told the king specifically what her plan would require, but she figured he'd understand once she brought back a bottle of functioning Mew Aqua…

Ichigo was racing home after work. She had already stayed a bit later to receive the news from Ryou and Mint. Was it true that there were still more kirema animas? Well, wherever they were, she hoped they would stay away from her at least until she got home. Still running, Ichigo stuffed her pink café uniform into a duffel bag hanging at her waist. As she was zooming, oblivious to the world around her, she suddenly bumped into something…or someone. "Aaugh!" Ichigo cried, crashing to the ground. She held her hands to her head just in case her cat ears had popped out again. "I'm so sorry!"

The person who glanced back at her was an older girl, around Zakuro's age with very light pink hair clipped up in the back. "Oh, that's fine," she said. "You were in a rush. Here, let me help you up."

Ichigo took the girl's hand and pulled herself up again. "Oh, thank you. You're so kind." She began to walk away, but the light pink-haired girl called back to her.

"Umm, wait a minute. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Momomiya," Ichigo answered.

The girl's face broke into a suspicious smile. It almost looked like she wanted to laugh. "Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm…um, Peach."

"Nice to meet you too, Peach." Then, the two girls walked off down the street in opposite directions. Gee, Ichigo thought. What a strange girl. Will this weird day ever end?

Another day. Another rush hour. Another Sunday lunchtime. At least this time Mint didn't try to escape into the laboratory. She gracefully guided the customers to their seats, so Lettuce wouldn't have to risk embarrassment again. This time, the shy green-haired Mew Mew was concentrating on cleanup with Pudding. Ichigo and Zakuro were in charge of delivering food and being the servers.

There were a ton of people waiting to be waited on, but somehow Ichigo didn't feel as pressured as she had yesterday. She approached another table stuck in the back as Mint seated the next customer. "Hello!" Ichigo called, putting on her sunny smile. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! I will be your server today…hey…" Ichigo paused as she got a good look at the girl sitting before her. "Hey…I know you! From the other day! You're Peach, right?"

Peach nodded. "Oh, yes, Ichigo Momomiya! So you work at Café Mew Mew? I never knew that."

Ichigo nodded, although she wondered why Peach had said "never". She'd only just met her yesterday.

"Ichigo!" Mint called as she went by with another customer. "Stop chitchatting! Get to work!"

"Oh, right," Ichigo remembered. Sometimes she forgot that she was working. "So, what do you want, Peach?"

"Well…" she thought for a while. "Well, um, you see, I wasn't planning on actually buying something…"

"Then why did you come to the café?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, uh…you can just get me a cookie, or a brownie, or…well nothing bad!"

Ichigo found it unusual how nervous Peach was acting. She was just about to turn around and fetch a cookie, when Peach interrupted.

"No, wait! Actually, you can get me a salad. Suddenly, I've got this weird craving for leaves…"

Ichigo didn't know anything about this girl, but there was just about something about her. There was something strange, and yet remarkably familiar about her. Whatever this was, it set an onslaught of curiosity upon Ichigo. She whisked into the back room to fetch a salad. There she found Lettuce sitting in a pile of porcelain pieces, practically in tears as Zakuro silently swept them up.

"I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried.

"Oooh!" Pudding said, observing the disaster and putting down her stick-flipping trick. "What's the count now? Has she reached 150 yet?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Zakuro answered. "It was only a small stack."

Ichigo smiled, knowingly and grabbed the salad for Peach. She glided back into the café holding the salad and placed it in front of Peach.

The light pink-haired teenager smiled up at her. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Can I get you anything else like something to drink, or…?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Ichigo looked down and watched as that girl unwrapped her fork and began to eat her salad.

"Hey, Ichigo? You go to school around here?"

Ichigo nodded and began telling her all about her junior high, maybe a bit more information that she would have wanted, but she felt very comfortable around Peach, as if she had known her for a lot longer than two days.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Peach asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo said. "His name is Masaya, but he's not here right now. He went away to England to further his studies. He's so cute though, you should see him!"

Peach laughed a little. "Do you have a picture? I'd really like to see it."

"Okay, I'll bring it next time!"

"ICHIGO!!!" Mint yelled as she went by. "Didn't I tell you to get working and stop chatting?! You never listen, do you?!"

Ichigo turned and addressed Peach. "That's my friend Mint. She's nice, but she can be really bossy, like right now."

Peach smiled a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm holding you up, aren't I?"

Ichigo shrugged. "So, Mint breaks for tea every day, why can't I break to talk to a friend once?"

"Well, go along," Peach urged her. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Alright," Ichigo finally agreed. "I'll see you around!" The new friends waved to each other as Ichigo scurried back off to work. Mint glared at her, while Lettuce and Pudding gave her questioning stares, but Ichigo felt great and suddenly ready to tackle the café once again.

It was nighttime on the planet Mercury, although the sun still blazed in the sky outside. Since Pie was an official scientist to King Jubala, he had quarters in the upstairs portion of the palace. That day, he had invited Tart and Kish to share his room, but only Tart was with him at the moment. He stared into space, and although his exterior seemed cool and nonchalant, the interior was swirling and thrashing in confusion. He felt nervous, wondering if Lettuce would like his present, while at the same time he felt bad for the hurt look on Flan's face just before she left Mercury.

Meanwhile, Tart was pacing around on the plush carpet, worrying his red head off. "Pie, do you think Flan made it to Earth already? You think she's had time to explore yet? Hey, what about this Shadow Plague thing I didn't know about? How do you catch it? Do you always die from it? Where the heck is Kish???"

"Slow down," Pie told him. "I can only answer one question at once."

"Alright, tell me where Kish is."

"Well, I don't really know _exactly _where he is, but he said he just went out to get a few things. He should be coming back here soon…"

"Rrrrgh, I hate not knowing where people are! Anyway, what about the Shadow Plague? I'm afraid of catching it…"

"Don't worry," Pie advised him. "You don't have to worry about catching the Shadow Plague."

"Why not?" Tart asked. "What if I touch someone with Shadow Plague and I don't know they have it? What if they sneeze on me? Then I'd catch it, wouldn't I?"

"No," Pie told him. "You have nothing to fear, Tart. There is no way for you to catch the Shadow Plague. You're too young."

"So it only affects adults?"

"You could say that." Pie was trying to explain without really explaining. He stared out at the barren world around him, wondering, hoping Flan would return with a Mew Aqua to save their world. If not…everything and everyone could be in danger.

"Phew!" Mint cried, placing her broom over in the corner. "I'm glad that's finally over." Lettuce and Zakuro dropped their rags as they finished wiping the last table. It was the end of Sunday, after the café had closed- when the employees went to work cleaning the entire room after hours. Now, they were finally finished.

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Pudding cried. She began twirling her broomstick around and marching around the room. "C'mon, join the parade!"

"Not now, Pudding," Ichigo groaned. "I'm too exhausted."

"Ditto," Mint agreed. She took a seat next to her partners. "I'm just going to have a little rest before I make my way home."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lettuce added, sitting down near them. Eventually, Pudding gave up on her parade and came to sit with the other Mew Mews. With nothing else to do, the five friends just sat and talked for the next few minutes (Except for Zakuro, who contented herself with staring out of the window, as much as Mint tried to get her into the conversation.) Suddenly, there came an odd knocking from the caf's front door.

"That's strange," Ichigo commented. "Didn't they see the "CLOSED" sign on the door? Oh, well, I'll go get it…" She took a few steps towards the pink decorated double doors, but before she could reach them, they both flew open.

"Huh?!" Mint cried. "I thought Keiichiro locked those doors!"

"Aaaugh!" Ichigo screamed, suddenly caught in a wind gust. The gray, cloudy swirls of wind wound around her body, trapping her in one place.

"Oh no, Ichigo!" Lettuce cried.

Mint closed her eyes. What can we do? She thought. We can't transform anymore…can we? Well, she finally decided, it's worth a shot. Mint thrust her arms to the ceiling. "Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" In a dazzling blue shower, Mint was suddenly wearing her blue dress with its matching choker, bands, boots, and gloves. Her blue wings protruded from her back, along with a feathery tail from her behind. "Yes!" she cried. "Everyone transform while I help Ichigo!" Mint literally flew forward, grabbing Ichigo from the wind trap and fluttering as hard as she could to escape.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" The other three Mew Mews stepped out, all wearing similar costumes, Lettuce in green, Pudding in yellow, and Zakuro in purple.

At last, Mint broke free, pulling Ichigo with her. "Huh?" Ichigo said, slowly coming to her senses. "Mint? You're wearing your Mew Mew outfit."

"Of course I am!" Mint cried, landing back on the café floor. "We're under attack! Hurry up and transform, Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced back up and noticed the black, swirling cloud advancing on them. But, they couldn't be under attack…could they?

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce cried, holding out her castanets. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding added, throwing hula-hoop sized rings over the concentration of black clouds. The two powers collided and clashed into the black swirl, but they seemed to have no effect.

I can't just stand here! Ichigo suddenly realized. Whatever this black cloud is, it's trying to attack the café! She called out, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" and after a few minutes of morphing, she emerged from the pink surrounding wearing her pink Mew Mew dress.

"What _is _that thing?" Zakuro asked, dispersing a cloud concentration with her whip.

"I have no idea," Mint answered, releasing a blue ray from her heart-shaped arrow.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo added her power to the mix. None of it seemed to be working, and the dark essence just advanced further on them.

At last, a familiar face emerged from behind one of the caf's walls. Ichigo was so shocked she stopped attacking for a moment. "Peach?!?!" she cried. "What are you doing here? The café is closed now."

"I know," Peach replied. "I just…I'm sorry, but I've been watching you."

"Augh!" Pudding cried, being captured by the swirling cloud. "Help! Someone get me out of here!"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo cried down to Peach. "I have to go! You should get out of here right now! Peach, it's dangerous here. You could get really hurt."

Pudding stared out at them from the choking blackness. "Help!" she coughed.

"I'm coming, Pudding!" Mint cried, flying up towards her captured friend.

I have to help! Peach thought, but how do I…use my powers? Do I have my powers yet?

At last, Mint yanked Pudding out from the middle of the black cloud. "Oooof," Mint panted. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"C'mon, girls, let's get rid of this thing now!" Ichigo cried. "Combine!" The Mew Mews stood together in a circle, ready to mix their powers and create the second level Strawberry Bell.

As they were preparing for the merge, the evil essence glided over, this time trapping Peach inside. "Nooo!" Peach cried.

"Peach!" Ichigo cried. "C'mon, we have to save her!" She turned back to the circle, but realized that her other four friends were staring back at the trapped teenager. "What are you just staring for?!" Ichigo cried. "We have to help her!"

"Wait, Ichigo," Mint told her.

"Something's happening…" Lettuce added.

Bits of pinkish light were peeking out from among the clouds. "What…?" Ichigo said to herself.

At that moment, Peach suddenly emerged from the darkness, shining with a terribly strong pinkish-orange light.

"What?!" They all cried. "She's…one of us?"

Round black ears poked out from behind the top layer of her light pink hair. She had a choker and bands like the rest of the Mew Mews, but her shirt resembled a closed jacket, with floppy gloves. Her skirt puffed a little bit, with long, thin tails that reached almost to the ground. Instead of boots, Peach wore small shoes resembling ballet slippers. Her mark, with two little circles, arcing lines, and curved lines was on the inside of her arm, just above her elbow joint. "I…I transformed!" Peach cried.

"Yes!" Ichigo cried. "We need all the help we can get! C'mon, Peach, help us attack that essence!"

Peach closed her eyes and received the words she needed. "P…Peach…Frisbee!" A round, flat disc appeared in her hands, the same color as her costume, with two circles and floral designs in the middle. "Wow," she said, "I didn't know I could…"

"All together now!" Ichigo cried. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint added. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce called. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro said.

Peach took a deep breath and her battle cry popped into her head. "Ribbon…Peach Gust!" Her Frisbee shot forward to join the other Mew Mews' blasts.

Poof! At last, the strange cloudy wind disappeared, unable to take all of the attacks at once.

"Another Mew Mew?" Mint cried. "But there are only five of us. Ryou said so himself. How could there be more Mew Mews?"

"Just like how could we be under attack again?" Ichigo said.

"Yea!" Pudding cried. "Welcome to the club, Mew Peach!"

Peach blushed a bit and caught her Frisbee, as it acted as a boomerang, homing back to her. "Thank you…"

Just then, Ryou and Keiichiro came slamming through the lab door. "Girls!" Keiichiro cried, screeching to a halt. "Are you okay? We heard a commotion out here."

"We're fine," Ichigo explained. "There was this weird cloud thing that tried to attack the café, so I guess you were right about having a new enemy."

"Wait a minute…" Ryou said, glancing around at the Mew Mews. There's something wrong here…there's six of them?!"

"Yeah," Ichigo explained. "This is Peach, she's one of us now."

Ryou frowned. "So I was right."

"Right about what?" Peach asked, stepping forward to meet Ryou. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble…"

"How did you get your animal genes?" Ryou asked. "I am the one that injected the other Mew Mews you see here. Who was your scientist?"

"I…I don't really know. The only reason I knew about the Mew Mews was because I decided to stay at the café after hours, and I heard them talking…"

Ryou put a hand on Peach's shoulder. "Well, come with me into the lab. I need to test your genes and find out where they came from."

Peach suddenly looked very afraid and nervous. "Umm, could someone come with me? I've…well, I've never had my genes tested before. I'm not exactly sure what you'll be doing, and…"

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt. I just need a piece of your hair or a fingernail, or fur from your ears…" Peach trembled in fear.

Ichigo stepped up to Peach's rescue. "Ryou, please. Why can't we save the testing for later? Peach just transformed for the first time, so she's probably freaking out."

Ryou took a deep breath. He didn't want the new Mew Mew to be uncomfortable, but he was also dying to find his rival scientist. "Alright, but next time, I need to test her DNA. We need to figure out what kind of DNA she's got."

"Giant panda," Peach replied.

Ryou's eyes widened. "You knew you had panda bear DNA? But you just said you didn't know about the Mew Mews…"

"I didn't know there were others like me," Peach said. "I knew I could transform, but I thought I was a freak or something."

"Yeah, kind of like I did," Lettuce told them. She smiled at Peach. "That's right, we never introduced ourselves, did we?"

"I'm Mint Aizawa," Mint introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you." Zakuro just remained silent, so Mint introduced her too. "This is Zakuro Fujiiwara. She's a famous model."

"Hi, I'm Pudding Fong!" Pudding called. "You'll have a parade with me sometime, right?"

A strange smile appeared on Peach's face. "Of course."

"And my name is Lettuce Midorikawa," Lettuce chimed in. Peach's smile suddenly vanished, and Lettuce backed away a bit. "Um, sorry?"

"Well, anyway," Ichigo spoke up. "We've got new enemies now, but we've also got a new ally!"

"Yeah!" Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding agreed. "We'll kick this new enemy's butt in no time!"

They all felt sure of it, but Peach slowly backed off from the group. She was losing her identity…becoming someone else. Flan was Peach, Peach was Flan, she reminded herself, but there was one thing she couldn't forget, as much as she tried.


	3. Discoveries

As always, Tokyo Mew Mew and all its characters belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. Duh. I made up King Jubala, Flan/Peach, and Brownie.

Here goes the third chapter of Mew Galaxy. This is the one that the rating begins to change. There are no swear words, I hate swearing, but something _happened_. You don't actually see it, but… just by the little conversations, you can figure out what happened. …Unless you're Tart. Oh, and Peach is naked for a millisecond. That's all! This also introduces another character, Brownie. Brownie is _evil_. Evil with a capital E! When I first created him and he had this fight with Kish, it was more of Kish being the bad guy, but in this story I didn't want him to be viewed that way, so I made Brownie more evil. Oh, and he originally had blond hair.

Thank you to KrysOfDeath again. I really want some more people to review! Please? Do I have to get threatening? Um…review now or…or you'll be struck down with a bolt of lightning! Oh, I'm bad with threats… so don't make me do it again!

Chapter 3: Discoveries

After hours, all the lights went out. After hours, destiny is decided…but by who? A silent shadow slinked its way through the cold inner streets of Mercuritopolis. The speckled brownish material slipped across the smooth floor. His wet skin glistened as he passed under a lone overhead streetlamp.

Kish stumbled over the stone walkways, making no sound as he flew over the path. _Darn it, I'm late_, he thought. _That lasted longer than I had expected…but I guess it was my fault… Pie and Tart are probably wondering where I am…not that it matters. _He rounded another corner, trembling and almost tripping on the edge of the street. _Well, I suppose it should matter. I can't let anyone find out about this…_

"Ha ha!" a deep but screechy voice sang out. "Guess again, you burglar!"

Kish's body jerked to a stop. "Huh? Wh-Who's there?!"

Another Mercurian wearing a loose outfit that looked like it had been cut out of a leftover cloak slowly descended from above. It was baggy and stiff, draping over his shoulders and coming together just below his chest. His short brown hair was shaggy and unkempt, and he looked around Pie's age or older.

"Brownie!" Kish cried. "Where did you come from?"

Brownie grinned, crazily. "What do you think, bozo? I've been spying on you. I saw it all."

Kish's pale face suddenly turned a deep pink shade. "You're…you're a…nosy jerk!"

Brownie cackled as he floated down to the ground. He peeked out from his long, ragged bangs. "You've reached a dead end, Kish! A _dead _end."

"So," Kish said, determined. He pulled out his handled sticks from the pack strapped to his back. Thankfully, he'd remembered to grab that… "You wanna fight? Is that what this is? Well then, let's go!"

Brownie produced a threateningly sharp razorblade from under his cloak. "Since you asked so nicely…" He flew towards Kish, his razor pointing outward from his hand.

Kish flew up and out of the way. He pushed himself downward, pointing the ends of the weapons at Brownie's back.

The sloppy Mercurian whipped around at the last second, his razor digging straight into the ends of Kish's weapons. Kish yanked them out and swung at Brownie again. He rolled away and stooped in crouched stance, still holding the blade out.

In a fierce fury of motivation, Brownie whooshed forward with such speed that Kish didn't have enough time to properly react. He held the stick out, but missed Brownie's body. The crazed, strangely dressed Mercurian had him pinned to the floor.

He spit right onto Kish's forehead. "Here," he hissed. "You're dirty enough as it is. A little more filth won't hurt you."

Kish trembled in rage and humiliation. He had had enough of this. He concentrated hard and managed to transport behind Brownie's back.

"Huh?!" Brownie cried as he disappeared from underneath him.

As he glanced around, Kish floated off into the darkness, rubbing his forehead in disgust.

"Come back here!" Brownie yelled. "You get back here right now and fight like a man! You…" Suddenly, Brownie stopped short as a thought struck him. Slowly, his face twisted into a malicious grin. "Oh…but I know something you obviously don't…you'll get yours, Kish. Just you wait and see…or should I say, _feel_." Then the twisted Mercurian disappeared into the shadows, cackling in evil glee.

---

Ichigo yawned and stared absentmindedly at the TV screen. It was Monday, she had come from school, but in a few minutes she would have to leave for work. School. Work. Schoolwork. That was all her life had been after Masaya left. Ichigo sighed. She hoped he would come back soon. At least he occasionally sent her e-mails, and called whenever he had the money. Phone calls from England to Japan were expensive. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as a glamorous reporter appeared on the screen with the headline floating behind her head- "Big Archeological Find!"

"Archeologists in the rainforests of Africa have discovered many new evidence of the existence of an ancient civilization in the middle of this jungle." Pictures showed crumbling pillars and walls in the middle of the trees. "Although ancient records have been found, the archeologists are still unable to decipher the language or identify the tribe of people that used to live here. Efforts will continue as more artifacts pour in every day…"

Ichigo curled up on the couch, totally uninterested, and looking to get in a few more minutes sleep before she had to leave.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's mother Sakura called. "Don't you have to get going to your little job?"

Ichigo glanced up at the digital clock sitting on the table beside her. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me it was so late?" She ran into her room, grabbed her uniform hanging up in her closet and rushed out the door towards the café.

---

By the time Ichigo reached Café Mew Mew, all of the other Mew Mews had arrived, all in their uniforms. There was only one missing.

"Hey, why do you yell at me for being late when you're just as late!" Mint cried.

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "I was falling asleep, watching the news…"

"Well, then don't watch the boring news!" Mint retaliated. She had a comeback for almost anything Ichigo could throw at her, so Ichigo just decided to give it up.

"Okay, we're finished," Ryou's voice came floating through the room from the back of the café. He led a very nervous-looking Peach up to the other Mew Mews. She was wearing her brand-new uniform- light pinkish-orange with darker stripes around the edges.

"Oh, Peach!" Ichigo cried, forgetting about her fight with Mint. "You're going to work here too, right?"

Peach nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited; I've never been a waitress before."

"Your uniform is cute," Lettuce commented, trying to be friendly. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, thanks," Peach said, tugging on the lace around her heart-shaped apron. "Although it's a little frilly for me. I like nice, simple designs."

"So, we best get to work, eh crew?" Mint said, taking charge. "Which job are you going to tackle today, Peach?"

Peach looked a little confused. "What do you mean by 'which job'?"

Ichigo frowned. She was beginning to realize how air-headed Peach could act sometimes. "There are three specific types of jobs here: greeting people and taking them to their seats, serving, and cleaning. I'm on cleanup today with Mint, while Pudding and Lettuce are greeting and Zakuro is serving. Which would you like to do?"

"Oh…" Peach thought for a while "Well, it seems like you might need a little help serving, so I'll get on that front." She smiled at the cold, older Mew Mew. "Right, Zakuro?" Zakuro didn't say a word. Peach sighed. _I guess this is going to be harder than I thought_.

Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce stared at each other.

"Okay, let's go!" Ichigo finally declared. "Um…everyone to their stations!"

Mint picked up a mop. "I'm Mint Aizawa, fighting the ceaseless war against dirt and grime!"

Ichigo laughed. "But not until _after _teatime!"

"Hey!" Mint cried. "At least I'm not always chatting to anyone who cares to talk instead of doing my work! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't talked to Peach, we wouldn't have known each other, and we may have never found the next Mew Mew!" The friends argued all the way into the back room.

"Well, I better get to my station too!" Pudding cried. She hopped right on top of a speckled ball and began to roll around near the entrance to the café.

"Pudding!" Peach cried, running up to her. "Get off that ball this second! You could get really hurt on that!" She began to reach up to grab Pudding from the ball, but Pudding jerked out of the way.

"Hey chill out, Peachy, I do this every day! I'm not going to fall off. Watch this!" Pudding suddenly flipped over and began handstand walking on the ball.

"Oh my God!" Peach cried, afraid for Pudding, but also shocked she could do such a feat. "She should be in a circus or something, not a café!"

Pudding hopped back off onto the ground. "Well, actually it's not perfect yet. I still need to be able to do that while balancing a monkey on my feet…" Peach was completely stunned as she listened to the little Mew Mew describe her latest trick in great detail.

Zakuro stared at her, wondering when she was going to stop yapping and come help her.

Lettuce slowly stepped up next to the two of them, almost wishing she could ask Peach to switch jobs with her. Peach seemed to be getting along good with Pudding, and Lettuce really didn't want to have to do greetings. The only thing that held her back was that she had become slightly afraid of Peach. She didn't know what it was, but she just didn't seem to like her very much.

"Okay, we need to get started," Zakuro at last spoke.

The sound of Zakuro's voice jolted Peach out of her thinking trance. "Oh, right! I have to get to my new job! I'm sorry." She waved to Pudding and Lettuce as she made her way over towards the tables. "I'll see you around, guys!"

Pudding and Lettuce stared at each other. "She's a little strange, wouldn't you say?" Lettuce whispered.

"Yeah," Pudding agreed, "But she's so fun to talk to!"

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her," Lettuce said.

---

The dark Mew Mew laboratory was alight with the glowing machines. Ryou placed the black hair pieces, from Peach's panda ears, into a test tube, mixed with some solution, and then entered into the computers. Codes of letters strung themselves across the computer screen. The blond scientist put his chin in his hands and thought hard. At last, he placed a marker, separating the long string into sections. "Here's her human DNA," he said, pointing to one section. "And here's her panda DNA." He pointed to the other letters.

Then, he zeroed in, analyzing every little detail of the panda DNA. This took quite a while, but after the process was through, Ryou had a list of dates. "Hmm," he said. "The DNA was extracted millions of years ago, has been transported four times, and injected into Peach about five days ago. Whoever first extracted this DNA is surely dead. The injector must be his-or her- descendant. But…millions of years ago, humans didn't even know about DNA. Humans were still cavemen! How can…?" Now Ryou was sincerely perplexed. He sat up straight in his computer chair and panned down the list.

Returning to the strands of DNA, he noticed that the bottom said that there were three strands. He scrolled down to see the third strand, but instead, a big error message popped up. "What?!" Ryou cried. "Why won't it show me the third strand?" He tried typing in "strand 3" in the "jump to" window, but again the giant error message flashed up. "ERROR: unrecognizable code." "What the…?" Ryou said. "But I programmed every possible DNA code into the computer! Unless…it's some new species, or something."

Keiichiro slowly appeared next to the computer stand. He had just arrived in the laboratory. "So, how's the analysis going?" he asked.

Ryou looked over at him, still in shock. "Keiichiro, you're not going to believe this…"

---

"Waitress!" a young couple called from a table on the side.

"I'm coming!" Peach called, scuffling up. This job was so tiring and her feet were killing her. She wished she could just start floating around, like she normally would when her feet hurt, but then everyone would know her secret. She felt sure none of the Mew Mews would help her if they found out she was really an alien named Flan. She zipped by, carrying a tray with various instruments on it, but when she reached the table, found out they had only needed some salt. Peach sighed, set down the tray, and fixed her pale pink hair, pinned up with a clip.

Just then, she noticed Zakuro, tired out and with nothing to do, sitting on a bench near the side. Peach looked around, and noticed that everyone was eating, and no new customers had arrived, so she sat down next to Zakuro. "Taking a little break?" she asked. "I don't blame you. This place can get so hectic! But I like it anyway, don't you?"

Zakuro still remained stony silent, staring out towards the back wall. She blinked a couple of times, but other than that, gave no signs of life.

Peach took a deep breath. "I needed to ask somebody, and I wasn't sure who to ask, but I figured that you were an expert on this, since you're the oldest…"

At last, Zakuro turned and acknowledged her presence, but still said nothing.

"I need to know something about the Mew Aquas…"

Zakuro's dark eyes widened a bit. "You know about the Mew Aquas?"

"How do you…transport them?"

"Transport?" Zakuro was a bit confused, and also surprised that Peach knew about the Mew Aquas. "I…I don't know. We had to search for them, but never transport them."

Peach sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll try asking Ichigo, or one of the others. Thanks for your help." Then, Peach noticed Pudding greeting a new group of customers and she and Zakuro got back up to resume their work.

---

Later that day, Café Mew Mew had just closed down. Peach changed back into her normal clothes and waved to the other Mew Mews as she slipped back through the doors.

They watched her go, holding their breath. Then, when she was finally out of the vicinity, they all breathed sighs of relief. Earlier that day, Ryou had called them all in, issuing a warning to watch out for Peach.

"We're not sure what she is," Ryou had said. "But she's something very strange. I've never seen a creature with three different species DNA before."

Needless to say, the other Mew Mews had been on edge around Peach for the rest of the day.

"I knew there was something strange about her," Lettuce had said. "I just didn't want to be rude and tell everyone."

Now, the group stared up at the silent Zakuro. Everyone was shocked when she had proposed a Mew Mew meeting after work. It was commonly known that Zakuro wasn't very fond of being part of this group, but now she was eager to share some information with the rest of the members.

"So, what happened, Zakuro?" Mint spoke up. She was dying to know what could have caused her stony partner to call a meeting. Did she finally want to be a part of them?

"I needed to tell you all about something that girl said today," Zakuro spoke up.

"What did she say?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward. She felt incredibly guilty for bringing this potentially dangerous Mew into their midst. Although how could it be her fault that Peach had panda bear DNA?

"Well, she knows about the Mew Aquas."

The whole room went terribly quiet.

"But…Ryou hasn't told her about their existence…has he?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Zakuro replied. "She knew about them without anyone ever telling her."

Ichigo began to shiver. This was getting creepier every minute. First, Peach had unidentifiable DNA, and now she knew everything without being told.

Mint's eyes widened. "Maybe she's actually an enemy that disguised herself as a Mew Mew in order to get closer to us!" The others stared at Mint in disbelief.

"Y-You really think so?" Lettuce asked. "That's a little unbelievable. I mean, why would someone purposely inject themselves with animal DNA just so they could get in amongst us?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "But I don't like this one bit. I wish I had never bumped into Peach."

Pudding frowned. "She seemed so nice, though. A little scared, but…"

"We'll be on high alert," Zakuro decided. "Just in case."

The other Mew Mews nodded, and finally dispersed, returning to their homes and changing out of their uniforms, although a bit shakily and uncertainly.

---

Meanwhile, Peach was trekking through the streets Tokyo. She had taken up residence in the nearby park, but wondered how long she could stay there without anyone noticing. She folded up her Café Mew Mew uniform and stuck it inside the knotted hole of a tree. If it got dirty, she'd have to wash it once she got back to work before putting it on.

A strange feeling began in her stomach again, although this feeling was nervous instead of disappointed. Perhaps she shouldn't have approached one of them so soon. After her little talk with Zakuro, the Mew Mews seemed to have been avoiding her for the rest of the day. She prayed that they hadn't figured it out yet.

Slowly walking along the path walkways, Peach passed by a sheltered area where a little lake stood surrounded by trees. She gasped. The place seemed so magical, especially in the night. The water reflected the glow of the moon from above. Peach had never really seen water like this before. On Mercury, they only had rawmot, a water substitute that was thick and dull when together in large amounts.

Peach suddenly got a terrible urge to jump into the water. As she glanced around, she realized that it was so late at night there were no more people present in the park. No one would see if she just took a little dip… Slowly, Peach removed her clothes, hanging them on tree branches and slipped into the lake. The water was surprisingly pure and she felt the wondrous feeling of the liquid around her body. Then, Peach took a deep breath and dunked her head underwater, releasing it from its clip. Her straight pink hair hung down to around her back.

_That was so refreshing_, she thought. _Wow, I can't believe all we've been missing on Mercury_. She ran her hand over the top of her head and gasped as it brushed past her ear- it was its normal size again.

"Oh no!" Peach cried. She jumped out of the water, quickly grabbing her clothes and hastily shoving them back on. Feeling her ears, she knew they were still there.

_Great_, Peach thought to herself. _I finally got to feel water, but now I can't ever have it on me again! Water makes me revert back to my Mercurian form! _For the rest of the day, Peach hid in a separate area behind a rock until she dried off and her ears went back to the little human stubs that the new DNA injection had given her. _Well, at least I know now, _she thought. _Oh my gosh, what if someone had spilled water on me at work today?! I have to be extra careful of that! _It was getting so late, that Peach just fell asleep right behind that rock where she was hiding.

---

It had been a day on Mercury. Last night, when Kish returned to the palace, he had found Tart and Pie both asleep on the floor where they had been waiting for him. He silently crept past them, took a shower to remove the nasty spit on his forehead, curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tart and Pie were shocked and aggravated to find Kish peacefully snoozing on the floor like nothing had happened. Tart had awakened him with a kick to his back, yelling about making them worry about him and stay up until midnight, waiting for him to get back.

"I thought you were just going out to pick up a few things at the market," Pie said. "What happened to that?"

"I was," Kish lied. "But on my way back, I got into this huge fight with Brownie. You know how that guy is. He ended up stealing everything, and he spit on me too. I had to take a rawmot shower when I got back and then I totally forgot to tell you I was back…"

Tart completely bought this story, but Pie knew better and still remained suspicious.

That afternoon, Tart and Kish were still in the room, complaining of being tired from staying up so late.

Pie was walking along the halls of the palace when he suddenly decided to take a peek inside his laboratory. For many years, even before he had ever met Tart and Kish, Pie had been working as an official researcher at the Mercuritopolis palace. Although he had let the others use them, he had actually been the one to create their creatures, such as the dust waiburn, the zenomoglin, and the xeno jellyfish.

As soon as he took a step inside, he knew something was wrong. The drawers to his oddly shaped desk were open, papers strewn about the room. "Tart!" Pie yelled to his little partner. "Have you been poking around my lab again?!"

"Stop blaming me!" Tart yelled as he came running up behind him. "I haven't been near this stupid lab!"

"Oh no," Pie said, slowly. He stepped completely in, a chill running down his body.

"What?" Tart asked. "What?!" he repeated when he got no response. He followed the tall Mercurian into the laboratory.

Pie approached the desk and noticed a needle gun lying on the top, the contents drained. "Giant panda," he stated, reading the cylinder's label. He grabbed a pair of tongs and placed it into a slot near an odd processing device. Pie tapped out a command, the machine whirred, and a picture popped up on its screen, a very familiar picture. "No…" Pie said, his face turning paler.

"What?!" Tart cried again. "What's the matter?!"

"…_Flan_…"

---

Something was wrong. Peach glanced around Café Mew Mew at her five partners. For some reason, they were all avoiding her. Ichigo hadn't even looked at her when she had greeted her at the beginning of work. Oh well, at least she had plenty of quiet time to think about her mission. She had to figure out how to obtain and transport a Mew Aqua to Mercury, but how could she get such information without seeming suspicious to the other Mew Mews? Peach took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _Focus_, she told herself. _Think, Flan! C'mon, you've got the brainpower!_

"Wee!" Pudding called. "Hey, watch this, Peachy!" Pudding was the only one still talking to her like a normal person. "This is my new act, see?" She held out glasses on the tips of sticks. "Balancing glasses of water!"

"Aaaaaaugh!" Peach shrieked, running from Pudding.

"What?" Pudding asked as she set the glasses down, never spilling a drop. "Did you see a bug or something?"

"No, I…I have a terrible fear of water!"

Pudding tried to hide her laughter, but she wasn't very good at it and ended up covering her mouth and snickering. "You're…afraid of…_water_?! Why?"

Peach shrugged and tried to make up a quick story. "Because I almost drowned when I was little."

"Yeah, Lettuce almost drowned once," Pudding replied. "But she figured out that she could grow a dolphin flipper and saved a little boy from drowning."

"Speaking of Lettuce, where is she?" Peach asked.

Pudding shrugged. "They're all avoiding you. They think you're an enemy in disguise, but not me!"

"What?!" Peach cried. "They think I'm an enemy? Why would they think that?"

"Well, Ryou said you had weird DNA that he can't find anywhere, and Zakuro said you knew about the Mew Aquas."

Peach suddenly froze. How could she explain this? She knew she shouldn't have asked Zakuro about the transportation so early on. _I'm so stupid! _She thought. "You don't think I've heard about you guys on the news? You're the mysterious supergirls who fight evil and search for the Mew Aquas! Everyone knows that by now."

"Well, I guess that would be common knowledge," Pudding said. "I saw us all in the newspaper. Hey, Peach, now that you're a Mew Mew, you might see yourself in the newspaper too!"

Peach smiled a little. _No worries. Eventually, if you try hard to be their friends, all the suspicions will disappear. _

"Wow, it's so bright out today," Mint said as she appeared with a tray. "And we're all stuck inside this caf"

"I know!" Pudding cried. "Let's have a picnic after work!"

"It'll be kind of late by then, won't it?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, it'll only be sundown," Pudding argued. "We can have din-din together!"

Ichigo looked back at the other Mew Mews. "Sounds like a pretty good idea. What do you girls say?"

"Sure!" Lettuce said, and Mint agreed. Zakuro faintly nodded. "And Peach?" Peach smiled. "Of course. I'll be there."

"We'll all meet in the park. It's a few blocks from this place," Ichigo decided. The six of them agreed and continued with their work for the rest of the afternoon.

When the café closed, all of the Mews changed out of their uniforms and trooped together towards the park. Zakuro spread out a blanket and Mint set out a picnic with food she'd taken from the café (with permission) and tea (of course). They sat and ate, mostly in silence.

Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo were still suspicious, afraid of what Peach really was. They were extremely uncomfortable next to her, and she could sense their restlessness.

She frowned and looked at the ground. It was too late now. The Mew Mews would never accept her as one of their own. She would have to return home to a dying planet and an enraged King Jubala, extract her panda and human DNA, and wait for doomsday. "I'm sorry," Peach finally spoke up. "If I seemed suspicious to you, and for making you worry. I know you think I'm an enemy, but I'm not. No matter what, I'm not your enemy. I know you're wondering who I really am, but that's not important right now…"

Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce stared with wide eyes.

"What's important is that we stop the destruction of a civilization and the death of millions. I need your help.

"The destruction of a civilization?" Ichigo asked. "Are you saying that we're in danger?!"

Peach took a deep breath. She had to find some way to explain, but how? She couldn't go on lying to them forever, could she? Just then, she shrieked, and pointed behind them.

Ichigo whipped around and saw a giant beanstalk-like monster descending on their picnic. "Everyone transform!" she cried.

Peach drew in her breath. This was the first conventional transformation she'd have to go through. "Mew Mew Peach Metamorphosis!" Her pink-orange jacket appeared with the long gloves, slightly puffy skirt and long, draping tails. Her slippers, garter, choker, and sleeve puffs also appeared. It felt so strange, having clothes flying onto your body, but somehow Peach managed to find which way was up and stand up, in battle pose. Her pale pink hair seemed brighter than usual.

Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro were standing before her, already transformed. The Mew Mew crew joined together in a circle.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Here's the plan. We can't combine our powers with Peach here, so Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce will start distracting it from the front, while, Peach, Pudding, and I will surprise attack it from the back. It's just as good as a Strawberry Check Surprise!" They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go Zakuro!" Mint called.

Ichigo looked back and watched as her three friends became purple, blue, and green dots as she moved away from them.

The beanstalk swayed, licking the starry sky above. Long vines shot out of its center, and Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce jumped into the air, dodging them.

Ichigo, Pudding, and Peach finally approached the monster's backside.

"Where are these weird creatures coming from anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"They're coming from space!" Pudding answered. "Remember that UFO they saw?"

Peach shuddered. Even worse, now someone had seen her ship! What else could go wrong?

Blue, green, and purple sparks of light slammed into the front of the beanstalk.

"Okay, ready?" Ichigo called. "Now we attack! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding called, throwing out one of her hoops.

"Ribbon Peach Gust!" Peach added, tossing her Frisbee.

As the purple, green, and blue light crashed into the monster from the front, the pink, yellow, and peach light crashed into it from the back. The combination of powers was too much for the monster and it burst into greenish dust.

Mint and Lettuce waved from the other side.

"Green snow!" Pudding cried, dancing in the falling dust.

"That was pretty easy," Mint said.

"Yeah, it didn't get any of us," Lettuce agreed. "These new enemies don't seem to be as threatening as the old ones." The six of them reverted back to their normal forms.

"But if they came on that spaceship, then they must be from the aliens, right?" Ichigo said. "Why would they be sending more of their monsters? We already defeated them. Supposedly, they're happy now. Unless they still want the Earth…"

Peach didn't like listening in on this conversation. Part of her wished she were back on Mercury where she didn't have to worry about any of this stuff.

What they didn't know was that one of the beanstalk monster's vines had gotten stuck in the tree above. It slowly slipped downward until at last, the branch let go of it and it fell.

"Aaaugh!" they all screamed as it came crashing down- and straight onto Peach! She screamed as it hurled her-straight towards the pond! In order to escape, she'd need to fly, but that was just as bad as getting wet. She quickly drew in her breath as her body hit the water.

"Oh no! Peach!" Ichigo cried.

"No!" Pudding cried. "She'll drown! She's afraid of the water!"

"What?" Mint said, confused. "Afraid of the water?"

Lettuce ran forward, a determined look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll go get her!"

Peach struggled underwater. She tried to keep her head under the water, but she couldn't hold her breath forever. She closed her eyes and felt like crying, but how could she cry underwater? Finally, she felt like her lungs were going to burst. It was either die now or die later, so she chose later.

"Wait, Lettuce!" Ichigo cried.

Bubbles came from the surface of the water and finally Peach's head erupted from the surface. Her long pale pink hair hung loose and wet.

Lettuce halted in her tracks. Ichigo's mouth hung open. Pudding was struck dumb. Mint shivered. Zakuro tightened her grip on her whip.

Peach turned towards the other Mew Mews, a worried, scared look on her face, wondering what they would do to her. A pair of long, elfish ears protruded from the sides of her head, poking through her hair.

---

Pie and Tart were once again alone in the main section of Pie's apartment. Tart sat on top of a pillar, thinking. It was the day after, but they were still shocked by the news. "So let me get this straight…Flan somehow snuck into your laboratory and injected herself with panda bear genes?"

Pie nodded. "I should have realized it when she said she was going to make friends with the Mew Mews…come to think of it, the day she left, she was wearing long sleeves, probably to cover up the mark from where she injected herself."

"So, is she a Mew Mew or one of us?" Tart wondered out loud.

"She's both," Pie replied. "The universe's first Mercurian Mew Mew."

Tart stared at the ground. "I wonder if she gave…uh, if she got to talk to them already…"

Pie glanced up, remembering that they hadn't told Kish the news yet. "Hey, Kish!"

"What," his groaning voice replied from the adjacent room.

"We've got something to tell you, can you come into the room for a minute?"

A few minutes later, Kish came dragging into the room. His eyes were half-closed, like he was very tired. He panted a bit and glanced up at Tart and Pie. "What is it?" he said, just before his eyes completely closed and his body went crashing to the floor.

"Kish!!!" Tart cried, jumping from his pillar.

Pie rushed over and kneeled beside him. He pulled Kish upwards and checked his vital signs. "He's unconscious," he announced.

"What happened to him?!" Tart cried. "I knew he was tired, but…"

Pie pulled Kish's limp body onto his back. "C'mon," he grunted. "We've got to get him to a hospital!"

Tart nodded and ran to the door, opening it for him. Pie carried his unconscious friend all the way through the halls of the palace and up five floors to the hospital ward in the palace.

"My gosh!" a receptionist cried as the three representatives came stumbling in the doorway. "Get this young man a platform!"

An assistant wearing a long, cream-colored smock whooshed over pushing a floating platform over to them Pie carefully placed Kish on top and it dipped down a little with his weight. "Don't worry, we'll take him in for examination immediately," the assistant replied, whisking Kish off down the hall.

Pie and Tart sat down on small stool-like pillars near the front desk. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Tart asked, worriedly. "Do you think he was just too tired? Maybe that evil Brownie did something horrible to him! Oooh, I'll kill him if he did!"

"Calm down," Pie replied. "He probably just fainted from over-exhaustion and lack of nutrients."

"Lack of nutrients?" Tart asked.

"Yes," Pie replied. "You hadn't noticed that Kish didn't eat anything at all yesterday?"

Tart thought for a while and realized that the last couple of times they ate, Kish had been nowhere to be found. "Yeah…I guess so."

The two of them sat there in a silence full of tension for another hour. Tart only broke the silence once during that time, to complain about how long it was taking.

"Well, it takes a while to evaluate someone's entire health condition," Pie replied.

At last, a Mercurian wearing a long coat and white hair came into the room looking a bit disturbed. "You're here for that young man with the green hair, correct?" he said, approaching Pie and Tart.

They both nodded, still nervous, although Pie hiding his feelings, as always.

"Are you family?"

"No," Pie spoke up. "Close friends. We don't know where his family is…if he has any…"

The doctor sighed and remained horrifyingly silent.

"So?" Tart slowly said. "What's wrong with him?"

The doctor didn't answer right away. He picked up the phone-like device at the desk and quickly pressed a call button. "Hello? Yes. This is Dr. Hazelnut at the Mercuritopolis Palace. Yes. Well, I'm calling for a report. I think we've got another one."

Pie and Tart stared at each other. What did he mean by 'we've got another one'?

"Yup. We're trying, sir, we're trying. Okay. I will report back in two days with an update on ours. See you later." At last he put the twisted, glass, phone-like item down.

"Dr. Hazelnut?" Tart slowly said. "What did you mean…?"

The doctor slowly looked down at them. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but…"

Pie and Tart stared at him, on edge.

"…your friend has all the beginning signs of Shadow Plague."

Tart stared straight at the doctor as if he had just slapped him in the face.

"I…was…afraid of that," Pie slowly said.

"Would you like to see him for a moment?" Dr. Hazelnut asked. "He's woken up now."

Pie nodded. "I think that would be best. Come on, Tart." He took the little Mercurian's hand and slowly led him off the pillar. He was so shocked he nearly fell off. Pie followed the doctor down the halls towards Kish's room.

"But…but…but…" Tart finally made efforts at speech. "But Pie…I thought…you said…Shadow Plague only affects adults!"

Slowly, Pie looked down. "Well…put it this way. He's adult enough to catch it, but not adult enough to know better."

"Huh?" Tart said. "Stop talking like that! I'm being serious here!"

Pie felt bad that he couldn't explain it to Tart, but not knowing would be better for him, at least until he was ten or eleven.

At last, they reached the room, and Pie and Tart stepped inside. Paintings adorned the walls of Mercurian hospital rooms, to give the patients something pretty to look at.

Kish was lying on a platform, staring at the ceiling, but he turned his head when he heard the door. "Hi, guys," he said softly.

"Did he tell you?" Pie immediately asked.

Kish nodded. "I'm sorry. I…" he looked down at the ground, hiding his shame and disappointment.

"It's okay," Pie said. "We'll talk about it some other time."

"Are you okay, Kish?" Tart asked, tearfully. He stepped up next to the platform.

Kish smiled. "Yeah, actually I feel pretty good now. They gave me some medicine…it won't really help, but…"

Tart trembled and looked past him. "You'll be okay," he assured himself. "Once Flan gets back with a Mew Aqua…"

"Well, we haven't heard from her in a while…" Pie said. "I forgot to give her a communicator."

Tart almost began crying. He sniffed to himself.

Slowly, Kish sat up. "Don't worry, Tart," he said. "You see? I feel better now. I'm going to be going back to the room with you…"

"You…he said you have Shadow Plague," Tart said.

"I do, but it's not serious right now…"

At last, Tart turned and ran from the room.

"Tart!" Pie cried.

Kish got up out of his platform bed. Pie reached over to support him, but he waved him off. "We have to go get him," he said.

"No, I'll go find him later," Pie said. "I don't want you to worry about him. C'mon, let's go back to the room."

Meanwhile, Tart was racing through the dark streets of Mercury. Now that he was away from the others, he let his tears go. It was a little ironic that he had no problem with killing humans, but he cried when one of his friends was dying. Finally, he found what he was looking for- the ladder that led up to the outside, and to the spaceships that went to Earth.

---

Post-note: Don't think I'm anti-Kish because of what just happened. Actually, I normally show that I like a character by making him have a deadly disease. Or having him injured to the point of death (you'll see that later). Yeah, I'm weird. __


	4. How the Barrier Was Broken

            Ditto.

            Everything kinda moves a little fast in this chapter, and it may get a little confusing. Sorry. The character Cookie is first mentioned here, although we don't see her until later. And remember those presents from chapter 1? Special delivery! There's some comic relief near the end of the chapter in the form of Tart. After this, the story kind of switches gears. This whole thing is like three separate stories, the one with Mew Peach/Flan being the first.

            Yay! Someone else reviewed! Thank you, Cooking Spray! I'm so happy that you like the story! Time to go yell at other people who don't review.

Chapter 4: How the Barrier Was Broken

            At last, the Mew Mews seemed to be recovering from their shock. Lettuce gained mobilization again and swam out to the middle of the lake.

            "I'm sorry," were the first words out of Peach's mouth.

            "It's alright," Lettuce assured. "We'll talk when I get you to shore."

            "No, it's okay, I can swim," Peach said. She began to crawl back to the shore. Lettuce glided up by her side. As she neared the edge of the water, she glanced over at the young lady's innocent, gentle face. _Well_, she thought, _if he had to be in love with someone, I'm glad it's this girl_. Finally, Peach and Lettuce pulled themselves out of the lake and found themselves surrounded by the other Mew Mews. Peach stood up and gazed worriedly at the others.

            "I knew it!" Mint suddenly cried, shattering the sacred silence, slicing through the still air. "I bet you're the one who sent those two monsters after us, aren't you?! You've been disguising yourself as a Mew Mew in order to get in amongst us and know exactly where we are, at what time of day, and…"

            Mint suddenly stopped when she saw the hurt look on Peach's face. Her pointy ears drooped downwards as all Mercurians' did when they were disappointed.

            "Peach?" Ichigo slowly spoke to her.

            Peach suddenly shook her head. "No, my name isn't Peach. It's Flan. I knew that if you found out my real identity you would never help me, so I lied to you. I'm very sorry." She turned her back and began to walk away. Good-bye, everyone. It's been fun."

            "Y-You're leaving?" Ichigo cried.

            "Yes," Flan replied. "You're not going to help, so there's no need of me staying here any longer."

            Pudding's eyes grew watery. "Don't leave! Peachy!"

            Flan reached down and caught Pudding as she ran up to hug her. "Pudding," Flan slowly said. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

            "It doesn't matter! Don't leave!"

            Flan glanced back up at the Mew Mews.

            "What kind of help did you say you needed?" Ichigo asked.

            Flan walked over to a nearby shady area near a tree. "Sit down, I'll tell you all about it." The Mews were a bit hesitant to sit down with one of the aliens, but eventually even Mint joined in the circle on the ground. "Well, remember when you gave the remaining Mew Aqua to Kish, Pie, and Tart to take back with them to Mercury?"

            Ichigo was a little confused. "Yeah. You guys live on Mercury? I didn't even know that."

            "Yup," Flan said. "Well anyway, for some reason the Mew Aqua lost its power. By the time they got back to the King of Mercury with the Mew Aqua, it was just a worthless bottle of liquid."

            Ichigo stared, her pinkish eyes wide. "But…how could that happen?"

            "We believe that they can only be used on Earth, but we're not sure. I was sent back here to get another Mew Aqua and find out how to successfully transport it to Mercury without it losing any power."

            Zakuro nodded. "So you asked me how to transport one."

            Flan nodded. "Exactly."

            "I get it," Ichigo said. "You were just trying to get information by getting in amongst us. But…wait a minute. Are you an alien or a Mew Mew?"

            Flan grinned. "I'm both! I'm a Mew Mew alien! I injected myself with panda bear DNA back at Pie's lab in the palace. It was completely my decision. None of them even knew about it."

            "Well, we're sorry," Ichigo said. "We haven't even seen another Mew Aqua since they went back, and we have no idea how you could transport one, since we've never had to."

            "What about those monsters that have been appearing lately?" Mint spoke up. "If you're a friendly alien and were only looking for information, how do you explain those things?"

            Flan shook her head. "Those monsters were not from Mercury. I know that for a fact. There's only one explanation I can think of as to where they came from."

            "What?" The Mews were all on edge, listening to Flan's story and were eager to figure out just what was going on.

            "They're from Jupiter."

            "Jupiter?" Ichigo asked.

            "Yes," Flan replied. "The Jupitites have been after us Mercurains for many years now. They could have seen my ship and attacked Earth, thinking they would find and kill me."

            "Your ship…" Mint said to herself. "Oh! You were that UFO we saw before!"

            Flan nodded. She thought for a moment, and suddenly she jumped up. "Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot!"

            "What did you forget?" Lettuce asked.

            "I'll be right back," Flan said. She ran off down into the woods and came to her knotted tree with a hole in it. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten the presents! The Mew Mews looked suspiciously at her as she returned to their little area holding a bulging material, doubling as a sack.

            "What's that for, Peachy?" Pudding asked.

            Flan smiled. "I forgot, I have a few things for some of you." She sat down again and pulled out the long, glittery baton. "Pudding, Fong," she said, handing it to Pudding.

            "Wow!" Pudding said, "This is for me?"

            "Lettuce Midorikawa," Flan continued, handing a big square box to Lettuce.

            "Whoa," Lettuce said as she struggled to grab it. "What could be inside this thing?" She set it down on the grass.

            "And finally…Ichigo Momomiya." Flan handed the little velvet box to Ichigo and smiled. "See?" she called to no one. "I didn't forget!"

            "Wow!" Pudding cried again, as she read the little note that had been attached onto one of the baton's sides. "Tar Tar got this for me?!"

            Lettuce opened up her box. "A tea set!" she cried.

            That caught Mint's attention. "Oooh, let me see!"

            Lettuce pulled out the porcelain set and gazed at the beautiful undersea paintings on the sides of the cups, inside the saucers, and on the sides of the kettle.

            "That's cute," Mint commented. "Who got you that?"

            Lettuce looked inside the box and noticed a small tag. Her green eyes widened behind her glasses. "_Pie_?!?! But…why did _he _get me this? He…likes me???" Her face flushed a bit.

            "Well, you are pretty popular, you know," Mint teased.

            Ichigo stared at her little box. "I don't even have to look at the tag; I already know who this is from." She picked it up and read it anyway. "To my dear sweet Ichigo.' Oh, I'm going to puke."

            Flan giggled. She guessed that Kish was totally in love with Ichigo, but Ichigo was in love with her boyfriend in England and couldn't stand Kish chasing her all the time.

            At last, she finished reading the note and opened the little box. She gasped. The others all gathered around. The necklace lay sparkling on its cushion, even in the middle of the night. The little heart's pinkish glow almost reflected off of Ichigo's face. "Wowwwww," the others chanted.

            "Are those _real _diamonds?" Lettuce asked in fascination.

            "Yeah, they are," Mint could tell, just by looking at them. "2 carat. This thing is major-expensive…well, for people like _you_."

            "It's beautiful," Pudding said.

            Zakuro nodded in agreement.

            "Put it on," Mint prodded. "It'll make you look like you've got money."

            Ichigo's face turned red. "I'm not putting it on! Do you know what that _means_?!"

            "But it's such a pretty necklace. It would be a waste for it to just sit in the box," Mint replied.

            "Yeah, it would look great on you, Ichigo," Lettuce agreed.

            "Just put it on so we can see it," Pudding said. "You can take it off later."

            "Oh, all right," Ichigo finally agreed. She gently lifted the necklace from its box and slowly attached it around her neck.  

            "It really is pretty," Zakuro said, to everyone's surprise.

            "Darn, I forgot my camera," said Mint.

            "Nooo!" Ichigo cried. "Don't take a picture!"

            "Why not? You look glamorous!" Pudding cried.

            Slowly, Ichigo turned and took a look at herself in the lake. She did think she looked good with the little heart glittering around her neck, but she couldn't continue wearing it…that would mean that she liked Kish. But then again, what did it matter? He wasn't here to see her wearing it, and Masaya wasn't here to see it and get jealous.

---

            Ryou lived in front of flickering screens. At least this was the way it was nowadays. This time, he and Keiichiro were analyzing a disturbing news special.

            "Today, a crucial scientific breakthrough has been made," the ritzy reporter announced. "At the excavation site in Africa, fossils of surprisingly human remains have been found. The archaeologists hoped to identify which tribe of people lived in this city by testing the genetic makeup of these fossils, but the results they found instead are startling and may change the way we think about our ancestry as human beings…"

            Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other for a moment in suspense as a commercial blared on. "Our ancestry?" Keiichiro asked. "They've found information regarding the evolution of human beings?" They didn't have to wonder for much longer, as the fancy reporter came back on.

            "And now back to our special report: Unearthing the Past: A Discovery at the Ruins. After intense DNA testing, studies revealed that the fossils recovered at the site of the ruins in Africa indicated that they came from 3 million years ago, but the DNA structure does _not _match up with DNA from the ape-like pre-humans of that time. The testing also revealed qualities similar to our own, but some above us, such as enhanced hearing, and anti-gravity system. We now believe that at this point in our history, when mammals first rose up on two legs, that these primitive people did not stay one species, but branched into two- humans, and this more advanced human-like species. Despite its obvious advantages over the cavemen, this species was mysteriously wiped out of existence just before the rise of the modern human. Efforts will continue to correctly identify and place this species in the evolution web…"

            Ryou glanced over at Keiichiro. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

            "The aliens," Keiichiro plainly stated.

---

            It had been several hours since Tart had fled the palace, although Pie and Kish still didn't know where he had gone. "I'm not worried," Pie had told Kish. "Like I said before, he's a free spirit, he can go where he wants…" He glanced over at Kish. "And you too. That's why I didn't try to stop you."

            Reality had started to settle in and Kish had been very silent ever since they'd returned from the hospital. He sat on a bed attached to the side of the wall, staring off into the distance.

            "I don't believe you," Pie spoke up. "I always knew you were a little…lusty, but I never thought you'd actually…"

            Kish moved to the edge of the bed and stared up at his stony partner.

            "So…who…?" Pie began.

            Kish sighed. "Cookie."

            Pie nodded in understanding.

            Cookie was an older Mercurian, and Brownie's girlfriend, even though he abused her.

            They looked at each other in silence for a while longer. "I was stupid. Naïve. Whatever you want to call it," Kish at last spoke up. "Guess Brownie will get his revenge, huh?"

            Slowly, Pie sat down next to his younger friend. "I can't tell you that what you did was not wrong, but Kish, no one deserves a punishment like this."

            Kish's hands began to tremble. "It's all my fault. I know that, but…" He closed his flickering yellow eyes and looked away from Pie. "I just…to tell you the truth, I'm…I'm scared."

            After a few minutes, Pie reached out and pulled Kish's tear-soaked cheek to his shoulder. "You don't need to be so afraid," he said, soothingly. "Our spirits are connected. All of ours- yours, mine, Tart's, the humans'. Once they are together, there is no separating them. We are always together. No matter what happens."

            Kish just let his head rest against Pie. _Pie_, he thought, _you may be talking nonsense, but just keep talking. It's the best nonsense I've ever heard_.

            A few minutes later, Pie released him, made sure he was okay, and went on with his lab research.

            Kish lied back in the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Turning to the left, he noticed a painting on the wall, depicting a garden with all kinds of fruit growing. His eyes set upon the little pink strawberries. "Ichigo…" Suddenly, he felt terribly guilty. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." Kish closed his eyes and turned his head back to the ceiling. "I guess you were right…I am a perverted freak."

---

            Flan glanced around the interior of Café Mew Mew, a smile upon her face. Everything seemed to have returned to normal now. Lettuce was sliding all over the floor, while Mint slurped tea, Zakuro glared at the customers, Pudding swung from the ceiling, and Ichigo screamed for help.

            "Flan!!! Help me!"

            "All right, I'm coming, Ichigo," she said with a little laugh. She took another tray from her and helped hand out the orders.

            "Thanks," Ichigo replied. "Aaaugh!" she cried as Pudding fell into her arms. "Um…nice of you to drop in."

            "Thanks, I'll drop by again sometime!" the little blond-haired girl cried, hopping out of her arms. "Hey! I just remembered!" She pulled out her new baton and twirled it around at an amazing speed. "Watch this! It's…Pudding's Parade Spectacular!" With that she began to throw her baton and catch it while doing acrobatic feats.

            Ichigo sighed. "She just never gives up."

            Flan smiled, knowingly.

            Lettuce slowly slipped next to them. "Hi, Ichigo, Flan." They greeted each other. "You know, after that whole event at the park, I think we should go tell Ryou and Keiichiro about your true identity. They're probably still worried."

            "You know, that's a good idea, Lettuce," Ichigo said. "I forgot about telling them!" She looked up at the clock and it was getting towards closing time. "Alright, when the café closes, we'll go tell them. Okay, Flan?"

            Flan looked a little bit away. "They're not going to be…mad, are they?" she hesitantly asked.

            "Oh, no," Ichigo assured her new friend. "We've made peace with your kind already. They'll know that you're not a threat."

            Lettuce nodded. "I'll see you then." She turned to continue with her work.

            A bit later, closing time came and Mint hung the big CLOSED sign on the door. "Finally," she commented. "Every day, I can't wait until I can put that little sign up."

            The Mew Mews quickly changed back into their street clothes. Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro were just about to leave when Ichigo stopped them. "Wait, you guys," she said. "We're going to see Ryou before we leave."

            "Huh?" Mint asked, turning around. "What for?"

            "Well, we need to tell him about what happened yesterday," Flan spoke up. The other three Mew Mews looked at each other.

            "Oh, yeah," Pudding said. "Alright, let's go!"

            As they began walking, Mint glanced down and smiled. "Hey, Ichigo, I thought you didn't like that necklace."

            The little diamond heart was glistening around Ichigo's neck again. She had put it on after she'd changed out of her uniform. She shrugged. "What does it matter? It's only a necklace, and I think it's pretty, so I'm wearing it." She left it at that, and no one bothered mentioning it.

            "I brought my tea set," Lettuce added. "Just because Mint wanted to use it today."

            At last, they reached the door to the lab. Ichigo reached out her hand to grab the handle, but suddenly the door swung open, smacking her in the face as Ryou came bursting through. "Ow!" she yelled. "Watch out for people behind the door before you open it!"

            "Ichigo?" Ryou said. "Well you shouldn't have been standing on the other side. Were you eavesdropping on us?!"

            "No, of course not!" Ichigo cried, jumping to her feet. "We were coming to tell you something important! I was just about to open the door when you…"

            Suddenly, Mint jumped in between the two of them. "Stop arguing! We're here to tell you something very important, so stop goofing around!"

            At last, Ichigo and Ryou quit fighting and looked over as Flan stepped up to Ryou. She took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry for not telling you the truth sooner, but I was afraid…afraid of what you'd do to me if you found out. Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else on the planet. I need your help."

            "Peach?" Ryou slowly said. "…Just who are you?"

            Flan closed her eyes and breathed in. "Zakuro…"

            Zakuro held up a glass of water, and dumped it on top of Flan's head. The liquid went slipping over her body, and then her ears began to grow and unfold, until at last they popped out as their full elf ears.

            Ryou stared. "I thought that maybe you might be one of them, but I wasn't positive. You were that UFO we saw awhile back, and that extra strand of DNA…that was your alien DNA, wasn't it?"

            Flan nodded. "I would prefer if you not call me an _alien_, since that word seems to have many negative images attached to it. Instead, call me a Mercurian, since we come from Mercury."

            "Whoa," Ryou said to himself. "Life on Mercury."

            "To answer any further questions, yes, I'm both a Mew Mew and a Mercurian."

            "Well," Ryou said. "You did a pretty good job of disguising yourself. Now I know why you were so reluctant to have your genes tested."

            Flan smiled. She opened her mouth and began to explain her mission. "You see, my name is really Flan, and I came here on a mission…" She never got a chance to finish.

            Suddenly, a giant greenish blob came crashing through the ceiling. "Aaaaugh!" the Mews screamed.

            Keiichiro rushed out of the lab and stood next to Ryou. "Ryou, what was…?" Then he saw the ceiling damage and didn't need an answer to the question.

            The blob took one giant leap- and trapped Mint and Zakuro in its interior, without them even having transformed yet.

            "Quick everyone!" Ichigo cried to Pudding, Flan, and Lettuce. "We've got to save them! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" With a few quick flips and a flash of pink light, Ichigo emerged wearing her pink Mew Mew outfit, her black cat ears poking out from beneath her hair, and her black tail from the bottom of her skirt. Looking over, she noticed Pudding, in her yellow bodysuit with short monkey ears and curly tail. Lettuce stood next to her, long fin-like ribbons twisting around her body. Then, Flan stepped out, her pointy Mercurian ears replaced by round black panda ears.

            She held up her pink-orange Frisbee, and threw it at the blob monster. "Ribbon Peach Gust!" The flat disc slammed into its side, almost hitting Mint and Zakuro, but the monster's exterior stretched and the Frisbee came zooming back at Flan. "Aaaah!" Flan ducked just in time and the Frisbee flew past her, sticking itself in the café wall.

            "Alright, my turn!" Ichigo cried. She stepped up and held out her hand. "Ribbon…hey, wait a minute!" She stared down at her hand and noticed that she didn't have her weapon with her. "Strawberry Bell Bell!" Nothing happened. "Um…I said Strawberry Bell Bell!" Still there was no effect and her hand remained empty.

            "Don't feel bad, Ichigo," Lettuce called. "I can't conjure my castanets either!"

            "Me neither!" Pudding cried. "My rings are gone!"

            "This is useless," Ichigo said. "We can't attack without our weapons!" She looked back up at Mint and Zakuro inside the jelly-like monster. It looked like they were trying to transform, but the substances inside were preventing them.

            "Hey, wait a minute," Pudding said. "I'm getting something…" Words were popping into her mouth as she dodged the attacks of the blob. "P…Pudding…Pudding Baton!" Suddenly, a golden-colored baton appeared in Pudding's hands, although its two ends had long, multicolored ribbons and sparkles. "Huh?" she said. "This is…the baton Tar Tar gave me! Now it's all shiny and golden…" She suddenly held it up and twirled it around. "Ribbon…Pudding Baton Blizzard!" A shower of yellowish sparkles exploded from the ends of Pudding's baton. They swirled around and shot straight out towards the blob. It was knocked back, slamming into the side of the café.

            Lettuce's green eyes went wide. "I feel…a strange new force…" She closed her eyes. "Lettuce…Cup!" One of the cups from her tea set flew to her hands, except now its background had turned green and a pink ribbon wound around the handle. "This teacup is my new weapon?" Lettuce said, confused. She grabbed the handle and green force began building up in the center. She thrust it out towards the blob that held Mint and Zakuro. "Ribbon…Lettuce Pour!" The green force blasted out at the monster, like a stream of poison water. Now it was starting to run out of energy. It swayed dangerously and Mint and Zakuro screamed.

            _Now what am I going to do? _Ichigo wondered. _Where's my new weapon? _She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her diamond necklace. _Don't tell me…_ "Strawberry…Diamond!" she said the words as they crept into her mind. The necklace blazed in a white light, and then a big pink heart appeared in her hands, its red ribbons trailing behind it. A giant heart-shaped diamond glistened at its center, glowing in all different rainbow colors.

            "Wow, pretty!" Pudding cried.

            Flan yanked her Frisbee from the wall and stared at the Mew Mews in shock. "They…bought them new weapons?"

            Ichigo closed her eyes. "Take this, Jupiter creep! Ribbon Strawberry Rainbow Shine!" A burst of rainbow colors filled the room. The light was so bright, Lettuce, Pudding, and Flan had to close their eyes. The blob monster made a horrible shrieking noise and then melted into nothingness. Mint and Zakuro fell to the ground.

            "Ugh," Mint grunted.

            Zakuro brushed her remnants of the goop from her designer dress.

            Mint slowly got up and stared at the four other Mew Mews. "Um…Ichigo? What was _that_?!"

            "My new attack," Ichigo explained, waving the pink heart. "Thanks to my new weapon."

            Mint looked at Pudding, holding her baton, and Lettuce holding her teacup. "Huh? Your presents from the aliens became your new weapons?"

            _Oh no, _Ichigo thought, _Now Mint's going to be complaining about her and Zakuro not having new weapons_.

            Instead, Mint smiled. "That's so cool! See, Ichigo? Didn't I tell you that you should wear that necklace? It turned out to be your new weapon, and if you hadn't had it on, you would've been defenseless."

            Ichigo looked a little surprised, realizing this for he first time. She reverted back to her normal form and picked up the little heart around her neck. "Yeah…you're right. For once, I'm glad I listened to you guys."

            Lettuce, Pudding, and Flan went back to their normal forms, although Flan's ears were human again. "Now…where were we?" Flan resumed her conversation as if nothing had happened.

            The other Mews gaped at the destroyed café, the huge hole in the ceiling, dented pillar, and slice in the wall.

            "Um…what about the café?!" Ichigo cried.

            "Oh, it's okay," Keiichiro spoke up. "I was planning on doing a bit of redecorating anyway."

            "We're lucky Ryou's such a billionaire," Ichigo replied. "Anything like this without his money and we'd probably be out of business."

            "I'm sorry," Flan said. "It probably came for me."

            "You?" Ryou asked. "So those things are looking for you?"

            Flan nodded. "Those monsters are from Jupiter- Jupitites. The Jupitites have had a rivalry with us Mercurians for ages. They think we're too close to the human race, and don't have the right to call ourselves a Mercurian race." Flan looked a bit worried. "Somehow they found out that I came to Earth and became a Mew Mew, so they're attacking you, just because they don't know which one is me." She looked at the ground and began to tell them the whole story about how she was sent back to Earth to look for a way to find and transport a Mew Aqua.

            "That Mew Aqua didn't help?" Ryou said, confused. "Something happened as it was traveling through space…"

            "Is it true that they can only be used on Earth?" Flan asked.

            "I'm not sure," Ryou plainly replied. "I'll have to run some tests on a pinch of it that I saved here." He turned around and was about to head back into the lab, when he remembered something. "Oh yes! Flan, I need you to come with me for a sec."

            Flan looked back at the other Mew Mews. "Just me?"

            Ryou nodded. "If it's possible."

            Flan stepped into the dark room wondering what in the world Ryou could need to see her alone for. He didn't need to do any more genetic testing, did he?

            Ryou picked up a remote control and clicked on the big TV screen at the front of the lab.

            The glitzy reporter blinked on again. Flan watched the news special with widened eyes and a look of wonder on her face. At last, when the program was over, Ryou clicked the TV off.

            "So, I figured it might have been, but that other species they talked about…that was your kind, wasn't it?"

            Flan nodded. She was finding it hard to speak. She couldn't believe that after all this time, it was finally found. "They…finally…found it."

            "Found what?" Ryou asked. He looked over at Flan's face, trying to read her expression, but it wasn't giving him anything.

            "They found…Pyridis."

            "Pyridis?" Ryou repeated.

            "Pyridis, the ancient city where our ancestors lived 3 million years ago. We've been searching for the Pyridis ruins forever."

---

            The sun sparkled in the blue sky above. Today was Saturday, a day that the Mew Mews had off from work for a half the day. They all decided to take a trip to the park again, hoping that this time they wouldn't be interrupted by any giant, plantlike Jupitites. Mint held a wooden basket where they held another picnic lunch. This would be a better picnic, since the tensions between the Mews had dispersed. Trees began to appear on the street in front of them.

            "Hey, we're almost there!" Ichigo called.

            Flan looked up into the sky. She hadn't told any of the others about the discovery of Pyridis. This would be big news back on Mercury, but she had no way of contacting them to spread the joy…

            Ichigo suddenly shrieked and jumped out of the way as a reddish streak nearly ran her over. "Hey watch where you're going, you freaky little dwarf!" she cried. "You don't have to run like your butt's on fire!"

            The streak came to an abrupt halt and they all saw that it was a young boy. He wore an odd stocking cap, pulled over his head, a ski jacket with pants that were way too long for him, and no shoes. Ichigo was surprised that he hadn't tripped on those flopping pants legs. He glared up at her. "_What _did you just call me?!"

            Ichigo snickered, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

            The little boy's eyes grew watery and he slammed his invisible foot onto the sidewalk. "Stop laughing at me, witch!"

            Flan giggled, walked over, and pulled the boy's stocking cap off. His long pointed ears and red pigtails on the top of his head popped out. "Tart, you really have no idea how to dress like a human, do you?"

            "Flan!" Tart cried. "I didn't even recognize you! What have they done to you?!?!"

            "I did this to myself," Flan explained.

            "Tar Tar!" Pudding cried. She ran up and flashed him a smile. "Thanks for the baton!" She held up the sparkly stick. "It came in handy!"

            Tart's face flushed red and glared at Pudding. "I didn't send you that! What would make you think that?! I'd never buy something for you; I don't even like you!"

            Pudding's eyes grew watery. "You…didn't? But…your name was on the tag…"

            Tart feigned shock and disgust. "What?! It _was_?! Rrrrrr, someone did that to tick me off. I bet it was another one of Kish's dirty jokes! I can't believe that…" Suddenly, Tart's voice cracked. He bent over, choking.

            "Tart?!" Flan cried, alarmed. "What happened? Are you okay?" She knelt on the other side of the little Mercurian.

            Tart's face was streaked with tears. "I…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry…Kish…"

            "What?" Flan asked, putting an arm around him.

            "Pudding…" Tart rubbed the tears out of his eyes and looked back at the little Mew Mew. "Yeah, I did get you that baton, I just…didn't want to say."

            Pudding smiled. "Yeah, I knew it. You do that a lot."

            "Tart, what are you doing here?" Flan asked. "Did you come all the way to Earth all by yourself?"

            "Yeah…" Tart admitted. "They'll probably be mad with me for taking a spaceship, but…" he looked at the ground, and his forehead creased again. He looked up again and straight into Flan's eyes. "Flan, we need to find a Mew Aqua! Now!"

            "I haven't found one yet," Flan told him. "You need to be a little patient. We'll find one soon."

            Tart shook his head. "No…you don't know…" He bit his lip, finally crying out, painfully. "…Kish's got Shadow Plague!" There was an awkward, uneasy silence following this announcement.

            "What's Shadow Plague?" Ichigo asked. No one answered her for the moment.

            Flan clenched her fists. "That jerk!" she cried. "He should've known better!"

            Tart looked shocked. "Why does everyone say that? Why is it his fault that he got sick and is going to die? I just don't get it!" Tears were brimming on the edges of his eyes again.

            _Poor Tart_, Flan thought, _he's too young for all this and is getting confused and frustrated._

            Finally, he just sighed and looked back up at Flan. "Well, we need you back at Mercury…"

            "I can't go back to Mercury," Flan explained. "Especially now that we need to find a Mew Aqua to cure Kish."

            "I just…you need to come back home! We need you…"

            "There's something else I forgot to mention too," Flan spoke up. "I can't leave because…they've unearthed it."

            "Unearthed what?" Tart asked, putting his hands on his hips. When he did, the zipper of the ski jacket came ripping apart and he pulled it together again. Ichigo covered her mouth to hide her smile.

            "Unearthed what?!" Flan cried. "You don't know?! Pyridis!!! They found it!"

            Tart froze in place. He smiled. "Well, we have to tell the rest of them!" He took a step away, but Flan stepped on his trailing pants and he fell on his face.

            Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out with laughter. Pudding and the other Mews couldn't help giggling a little.

            "Flan!" Tart yelled, his face red as he pulled the pants up while trying to hold the puffy jacket together.

            "We can't leave!" Flan cried. "We need to go back there! I'm afraid of what would happen to Pyridis if we let a bunch of nosy humans poke around it for too long."

            "You're probably right," Tart said. "But could you just come back to Mercury for a little while? Pie's been worried about you. He found out about what you did…"

            Flan blushed a little. "Oh, no…is he mad?"

            "No," Tart said. "That's what's weird. He's more worried. He thinks your genes might be clashing or your power levels may be low, or whatever."

            Flan stared at the pavement for a while. She clenched her fist. "Okay. I'll come back with you, but just for a little while."

            "What?!" the Mew Mews cried. "But what about the Jupitites?" Mint asked. "We need all the help we can get to defeat them."

            Flan smiled. "Don't worry about the Jupitites. After I return to Mercury, they should leave you alone. They're after us Mercurians, remember?"

            "What?" Tart butted in. "Those stupid Jupitites are after you?!"

Flan pulled him up again. "Well, let's not worry about that, okay? We've got enough to worry about as it is. C'mon, Tart, lead me to the ship." They began to walk off down the sidewalk.

            "Wait a minute!" Ichigo suddenly cried, stepping out after them.

            Tart and Flan both turned around, giving her surprised, confused looks. "Ichigo?" Flan said. "I said don't worry about the monsters. They'll probably all disappear once I get back to Mercury…"

            Ichigo shook her head. "No, that's not it. I…I want to come with you." Complete silence swept over the entire street. Not even a bird tweeted or a gust of wind blew.

            "B-But…" Flan began. "Why?"

            "I…I don't know," Ichigo admitted. "I feel like I have to, like it's my fault that the planet is in distress. I know it's probably just a weird feeling that I get every now and then when I think too much, but…I've never been to Mercury. I want to understand you and your people."

            Flan and Tart stared, stunned. "Well…we've never had a human visit Mercury, but…I suppose if you still wanted to come…"

            Ichigo smiled and nodded. She turned and waved to the Mew Mews. "See ya, girls. I'll be back really soon, I promise."

            Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro actually looked a little worried. "But…" Lettuce said. "You've never left us before. What are you going to do without us?"

            "I'll be fine, I promise," Ichigo assured them. "I'm a Mew Mew, just like you girls. I can take care of myself."

            Pudding suddenly broke away from the others. She rushed up in between Ichigo, Flan, and Tart. "I'm coming too!" she cried.

            "Pudding?" Flan smiled. "Yeah, sure, you can tag along too," she replied, despite Tart's head shakes in the background and mouthing of the word, "Noooo!"

            "Okay…we're off!" Ichigo called. She and Pudding turned and waved to Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro.

            Just then, Tart fought his way to the front. He looked straight at the three Mew Mews. He felt weird and disloyal asking for their help, but this was the only way to save Mercury now. "While we're gone…" he began. "You have to promise to do your best to find another Mew Aqua! It's…It's our only hope of saving our world. Please…"

            Mint smiled, glancing back at Lettuce and Zakuro "Don't worry. We'll do out best! We are Mew Mews too, Ichigo, and we'll keep fighting to the bitter end!"

            "Yeah…" Tart said to himself. "Keep fighting…"

            "Hello!" Flan called from the other end. "Are you going to bring us to the ship, or not?!"

            "Oh, sorry," Tart said. He turned back and hopped back up to the front.

            They all waved to the three remaining Mew Mews as they disappeared around a bend. From somewhere deep in her heart, Ichigo felt destiny calling…

---

            "Well, here we are!" Flan stared up at the long, shiny snake-like ship half of its nose buried on the soft dirt of the local forest. "Had a rough landing, eh?"

            "Well, I wasn't really sure how to land it," Tart replied. "So I kind of just pushed a bunch of little levers and prayed for salvation."

            Flan took a deep breath "King Jubala's going to be so steamed when he finds out you took a spaceship all by yourself and without permission."

            "What does it matter? Let him yell at me. I don't care anymore."

            "Wow," Pudding commented. "You flew to Earth all by yourself, Tar Tar?"

            Tart glanced around, getting annoyed. "First of all, where have you been? And second of all, _don't call me Tar Tar!!!_"

            "Okay, Tar Tar."

            "Aaaaugh!" Tart yelled. "Flan, why did you let her come?!?!"

            Flan smiled. "To torture you, of course."

            Ichigo glanced around in wonder as they all stepped into the ship through a long ramp that doubled as a side hatch. It was amazing- here she was, just a normal 12-year-old supergirl, going to another planet. For a moment, she was stunned, staring up at the shimmering metal, and she nearly forgot everything- everyone around her.

            "Hey, wake up, Ichigo!" Pudding called, tugging on the bow on the back of her skirt.

            Ichigo glanced over and noticed Pudding, Flan, and Tart staring at her. "Oh…right. Sorry."

            Tart grumbled. "Well, while you're spacing out, I need to change back into some normal clothes." He ran into a small room on the side of the wall, closing the door behind him. Minutes later, he emerged wearing his puffy shorts, arm and leg bands, and short jacket-like shirt, if you could even call it a shirt.

            "You're still not wearing normal clothes," Ichigo teased him.

            "Look who's talking, Mrs. Big Fat Skirt!"

            "Hey! Did you just call me fat?!?!"

            "No, I called your skirt fat! And your stringy bow thing, and freaky shoes with all kinds of unnecessary laces…and you call my clothes weird!"

            "Excuse me! You're not even wearing a shirt, it's more of a very big collar!"

            "Alright, that's enough…" Flan tried to get them to stop arguing.

            "…Or maybe it really _is _a collar, and you're such a midget that it's almost like a shirt on you!"

            Tart blinked a few times. "Are those _knitted _socks? Oooh, did you knit them yourself, granny?"

            "Shut up!" Ichigo cried. "I'm not old, I'm only twelve!"

            "Oh, really?" Tart snickered. "I see a wrinkle!"

            Ichigo's eyes went wide. She whipped out a mirror. "Oh my God, where is it?"

            Tart burst out laughing.

            Ichigo growled. "Oh, you little…you'll pay for that!"

            Flan sighed. "Do you realize you two have just wasted ten minutes of our precious time?"

            Tart's eyes widened. "We _have_? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this ship moving!" He ran up over to a stool and jumped on top of it so he could reach the controls.

            "Oh, no," Flan said, waltzing over in front of him. "Oh no, you're not driving. You're too young."

            "But I drove all the way here!" Tart argued. "I can drive all the way back!"

            "But I thought you just said that you didn't know how to land the ship…"

            "Yeah, well, I can do liftoff fine, it's just the whole landing thing…"

            "No," Flan insisted. "Give me that wheel."

            "But Flan," Tart whined. "It's more exciting when I drive. You never know when you're going to crash, where you're going to crash, how you're going to crash…"

            "Give me that!" Flan cried, yanking the wheel out of his hands as he chuckled to himself. Flan put up an invisible perimeter, so no Tokyo residents would get suspicious. Soon, the Mercurian ship was "winding" among the stars again.

            Ichigo had nothing to do, so she sat on a pillar-like stool, wondering. This was sort of a snap decision…was it the right one? She suddenly realized how far she was from her friends and her family. Did she really want to leave all that behind for these…freaks? Ichigo sighed, staring at the ceiling, but a couple of voices next to her jerked her out of her trance.

            "I _told _you already to stop calling me that!" Tart's little whiny voice sang out.

            "But, that's your name, isn't it?" Pudding asked, trying to annoy him.

            "No!" Tart yelled. "My name is _Tart_! As in the dessert the Queen of Hearts made!"

            "The Queen of Hearts made you?"

            "No! I'm just…giving you an example!"

            "Wow, that means the Queen of Hearts is your mommy! Then you'd be the Prince of Hearts!"

            "Tar is a black, sticky substance they pour to make roads! I knew that, and I don't even live on your planet!"

            "Yeah, I knew that too."

            "So, are you a repetitive construction worker?"

            "Um…no."

            "Then don't call me Tar Tar."

            Ichigo giggled. At least listening to them argue was cheering her up.

            "Hey!" Flan cried, poking her head in. After she had set the ship at a considerable speed and direction, she didn't have to use the controls anymore. "We've got an incoming message, you need to get in here pronto!"

            "Oooh!" Pudding cried. "We've got mail?"

            Tart turned around and ran back over to Flan. "Just be quiet! This is serious!" Pudding followed him out of the room.

            Ichigo didn't want to be left in the darkened room all by herself, so she slipped off her stool and went where she'd just seen Tart and Pudding go.

            "Who would be sending us a message?" Tart asked. "I forgot this ship came equipped with a communicator screen, but I didn't give anyone the number…"

            "I have a bad feeling about this…" Flan said. She sighed and pressed a button near the side of the wheel. A big, flat screen flipped down in front of the tree mural at the head of the ship. Suddenly, it blinked on, showing a Mercurian man with long, dark hair and a jeweled chain around his forehead.

            Tart's eyes widened. "K…King Jubala!"

            Ichigo shivered, and reached over as Pudding grabbed her. "He…he looks like that guy," Pudding whispered.

            Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. He looks like Deep Blue."

            Tart and Flan got down on one knee. "Your Majesty…" Flan addressed him. "I have received much information from Earth…"

            "That's not what I'm here to discuss," the Mercurian king blared. "We'll talk later, Flan." He turned his large face to Tart. "Instead…Tart! You took a spaceship…deliberately! And WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

            Tart began to tremble "I…I apologize, Your Highness. It was only necessary…"

            "Necessary? For what?" King Jubala calmly continued. "Your own personal intentions? Just because you wanted your little friend back…"

            "I…I had to check on her!" Tart cried. "I was afraid, not knowing what was going on here…"

            "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!!!" King Jubala roared. Tart shut up and stared at the floor in terror. "I've had it with you deadbeats!" the king continued. "I order that you be hanged as soon as you return!"

            All of the color drained from Tart's face. "No…I'm sorry…"

            "No!!!" Pudding cried. She ran up, flinging her arms around Tart. "Please!!! Please, mister, don't kill him! He didn't mean any harm!" Tears began to fall from her eyes, spattering on Tart's shoulder.

            He slowly glanced back at her, an expression of wonder and reverence on his face. "Pudding…"

            "What?!" King Jubala cried, suddenly further enraged. "You've brought _humans_ with you! That's a second hideous offense!"

            "Please, Your Grace," Flan spoke up. "These humans asked to come with us."

            "Quiet, Flan!" The king snapped. "The way things are looking now, I may as well hang you too!"

            Ichigo had heard enough. She couldn't stand this scene any longer. She stepped up in front of the three of them, a determined expression on her face. "I don't care who you are; I won't let you harm any of my friends. They have done nothing wrong. I will protect them, no matter what it takes…!"

            Slowly, King Jubala's infuriated look melted away into a look of disbelief. "It…can't be…"

            "What?" Ichigo called. "Shocked that I'm resisting your orders?"

            The king's face broke into a smile. "I don't believe it. It's really you. After all these years…"

"What are you talking about?!" Ichigo cried. "I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life!" 

            "Why didn't you just tell me you had found her?" the king cried.

            "Found who?" Ichigo cried. "What is going on here?!"

            "My daughter…" the king slowly said. "The Mercurian heir…Princess Ichigo!"


	5. Royal Receptions

            Skip this line 'cause you already know what it says: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I made up! Short and sweet.

            This is when the overall genre of this fic begins to change from adventure to tragic romance. A little Kish-Ichigo (or Kishigo) at the end. Hope you like it! I made up a last name for Pie, because as far as I know, none of the aliens have last names. I guess there are spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the whole series, or hasn't read volume 6 of the manga, but I assume everyone has.

            Yay, cake! What flavor is it? Chocolate? Vanilla? Marble? Do I really care? Heehee. Anyway, review and I'll think about giving up my precious jello pie!

Bonus Dialogue Thing

Tart: (walks up to closed door) Hey, what are you guys doing in there?

Kish: (from inside) We're eating pie!

Tart: …You're _what?!?!_

Kish: We're eating pie! Wanna piece?

Tart: Aaaaaaaaah! Cannibals!!!

EternalFluffy: Sorry, I couldn't help it. Alright, on with the story…

---

Chapter 5: Royal Receptions

            An unusual silence swept through the metallic ship, King Jubala's last words bouncing off the plating and down the hall to the pillar room. "E-Excuse me?" Ichigo at last, spoke, her voice trembling.

            King Jubala just continued smiling. "Thank you, Tart, Flan, I'll excuse your offenses for now. Just bring the princess to Mercury, and I promise not to touch any of you." The screen blinked off, slowly ascending back into the hatch on the ceiling.

            "Well," Flan said, trying to melt the ice. "It's a good thing you came with us, Ichigo!"

            "That jerk!" Ichigo suddenly exploded. "How dare he? I have a family, and it's back there on Earth. He can't just claim me as his daughter!" She stormed in circles around the room.

            As things returned to normal, Pudding slowly released her grip on Tart. Tart returned to his nasty self, shoving her away.

            "Well, you don't know the story…" Flan began.

            "Why do I _need _to know the story?!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm not his daughter! There's no way I'm his daughter; I'm not an alie…um, a Mercurian."

            "About 12 years ago, I remember it, yes I was five years old… the Princess of Mercury was born. Her name was Ichigo. But in less than a year, she mysteriously disappeared. The Queen was so distraught, she ended up dying a few months after. No one knew what happened to baby Ichigo…"

            Ichigo was terribly silent again. It couldn't be possible; she'd known and loved her parents all her life…but the chances were just so slim…that there could be another 12-year-old girl named Ichigo…like everyone else, she couldn't remember her infancy. What if…? Often, Ichigo came upon things she knew were preposterous, but her mind couldn't help wondering… "What if?"

            "Well, even if you're not really the princess, can you pretend?" Flan asked. "We're kind of in hot water here… At least until we bring you back?"

            Ichigo turned her head. "It's too risky. What if he finds out that I'm not really his daughter? You'll both get punished for bringing him a fake princess." She paced around to the other side of the room. "Or…or what if I _am_ his daughter and I don't want to stay with him? Then what?"

            Flan, Pudding, and Tart all looked distressed as they stared at her. "We'll…we'll figure something out, Ichigo, we promise." Flan at last spoke up. They had no more time to talk, because the warning alarm began sounding, and Flan had to rush over to the control panel to correctly land the ship on Mercury.

            "See?" Tart spoke up, for the first time since King Jubala had disappeared. "You can't land right either!"

            "Oh, be quiet," Flan said. "At least I don't steal spaceships." Tart shut his mouth, gravely remembering the king's threat to hang him.

            There was a grating noise from outside as the ship grew a pair of flat-footed legs, used to help balance the curved top portion and the tail. A big plopping noise rose from the bottom as the ship landed, cushioned by the soft sand. "Well, welcome to Mercury," Flan said, crossing her arms.

            "Yea!" Pudding cried. "We're here! We're here!"

            Tart groaned. "Will you stop being so immature?"

            "Immature!" Pudding turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Look who's talking! Earlier, in the room with the pillars, I saw you stick your tongue out at me! What are you, in first grade?!"

            Tart had no comeback and just looked away, grumbling to himself.

            Flan reached into a metal mailbox-like storage cubby and pulled out several long, brownish cloaks. "Here," she said, throwing an extra one to Ichigo. "Put it on. I've got my own, and the one that came on this ship…Tart and Pudding will have to share."

            "Why do we need to put these on?" Ichigo asked as she wrapped the long material over her shoulders.

            "The weather is horrible on the surface. It's very hot, and if you don't wear one of these cloaks you're sure to get a mouthful of sand. You have to follow me very closely and don't loose sight of me. The sandstorms can practically blind you."

            Ichigo would have shivered if it weren't so suddenly scorching. "What if…I get lost and no one comes back to find me?!" She shook her head. She was starting with the "what ifs" again. "Um…well, can I just hold onto your cloak until we get to…um, wherever we're going?"

            Flan smiled. "Oh, alright. Just don't accidentally pull it off!" So, Flan wrapped herself in her cloak as Ichigo grabbed onto the end.

            Tart disgustedly pulled the long cloak over himself and Pudding, bringing her uncomfortably close. "Thank you, Tar Tar," Pudding said, gratefully.

            "Remember, this doesn't mean I like you or anything!" he called, so Flan and Ichigo could hear. "There just aren't enough cloaks!"

            "Even if there were, you'd let me hold onto yours, right?"

            "Just be quiet and walk."

            The huge side door slowly lowered, forming a long metallic ramp. Flan and Ichigo were the first to step off onto the turbulent Mercurian surface. "Aaaugh!" Ichigo cried as a clump of sand came and smacked her in the face. "It stings! How do you guys stand this stuff?"

            Flan shrugged. "We're used to it. Some of us can even come up without a cloak, but it's not advised."

            "I did," Tart said, dragging Pudding up beside them. "It was horrible! I kept getting sand in my mouth, my nose, and my eyes. My ears got so clogged I couldn't hear anything! It was kinda cool, though, being deaf for a few hours…"

            "You think being deaf is cool?!" Pudding cried, appalled.

            "No!" Tart replied. "I said _for a few hours!!!_" They all began trudging through the sand dunes, and even Tart and Pudding stopped talking, not wanting to get sand in their mouths.

            Ichigo finally closed her eyes and let Flan's movements in front of her guide her. After several minutes of walking, Flan suddenly stopped in her tracks. Ichigo dared to open her eyes again. Flan seemed to be going…into the ground??? She couldn't burrow into the ground! At last, Flan slipped completely underground and Ichigo lost grip of her cloak. She took a step forwards.

            "_Aaaaaaaugh!!!!_" Now she was falling…how could she be falling through the ground? It didn't make sense, but still Ichigo's heart jumped into her throat as she thundered downwards. Then she felt her body suddenly jerk to a stop, but she wasn't hurt.

            Thank goodness Flan had been waiting at the bottom of the shaft. She had stuck out her arms just as Ichigo came falling down the tunnel. "Didn't you see the entrance?!" Flan cried.

            "Huh?" Ichigo asked. "What entrance?"

            Flan sighed. "Well, that answers my question."

            Pudding and Tart awkwardly climbed down the ladder, while still wearing the cloak. At last, they reached the bottom, and Tart yanked it off.

            "Oh yeah, you can take your cloak off now," Flan said as she removed hers.

            "I might want to keep it on," Ichigo said, glancing around. "It's not as hot down here." She looked into the streets of Mercuritopolis, trying to make out its shape and form. "Gee, it's so dark in here…it's like the total opposite of the surface."

            "Yeah, Flan said, "We just get the extremes, nothing in between."

            Ichigo was about to say something else, but Tart interrupted her. "C'mon! We've got to get to the palace! Don't just stand there!"

            "The palace?!" Ichigo cried. "Do we…um, _have _to go to the palace?"

            "It's okay," Flan said. "I told you, if anything terrible happens, we'll handle it." She smiled at her. "I'm a Mew Mew too, remember? I can still use my powers, even on this planet."

            Ichigo took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go."

            The four of them took off, Tart in the lead, guiding Ichigo and Pudding. Flan had to run behind him and pull on his ribbons when he started running too fast. Eventually, something large and bluish began appearing in the distance, emerging from the blackness of the streets.

            Ichigo gasped. She couldn't believe that something so big could fit under the ground. A giant palace topped with streamer flags stood in the middle of the ground. Several torches were stuck to its side, illuminating it in the dark environment. By its size, it seemed to be at least six stories. Ichigo couldn't believe she had fallen all that way and not been harmed. She glanced around at the strange architecture as she reluctantly followed Flan, Tart, and Pudding into the palace. The entrance's oddly shaped curved designs captivated her. They just seemed to go on and on forever. Unfortunately, she couldn't stand outside staring at the designs all day long, and the others pulled her into the lobby. 

            The Mercurian palace was more of a very big office building. All of the first floor was the king's, but the other floors were apartments, research labs, manufacturing processors, banks, and the hospital.

            "So…where are we going, Peachy?" Pudding asked, looking up at Flan.

            "I'm not sure," Flan said. "I know Ichigo is nervous about meeting the king, but we've got to bring her. Not taking her to the king will only cause more trouble."

            Ichigo trembled, but stood her ground as she realized what it meant. By facing the Mercurian king, she was saving both Flan and Tart's lives. She had to; it was her duty to save the lives of her friends. "Okay," Ichigo finally spoke. "Let's go."

            Flan nodded and led the three of them past the desk at the front of the room. All of the Mercurians turned and stared at Pudding and Ichigo. Then, they began to whisper. "Hey, look, it's one of those bad representatives…they've got humans with them???" "No human has ever been here before." "They're only bringing further disgrace." "Wow, look! A real live human!"

            Ichigo felt extremely uncomfortable and she thought that maybe she should've made some new clothes and gotten fake elf ears to disguise herself. Then the king _really _would believe that she was his daughter. At last, Flan knocked on a heavy set of double doors, carved with the same swirling, dazzling designs.

            "Who goes there?" a voice from inside called.

            "Representatives Flan and Tart. We need to see the king. We've…uh, got something he wants."

            At last, a clicking noise came, and the door on the right opened up at the hand of a stiff guard. "This way," he gruffly replied.

            Ichigo nervously followed the others. Her boots clicked against the marble ground as she walked along the shining hallway. At last, she saw something against the back wall at they approached. Flan and Tart kneeled again, before the base of the throne. Ichigo shivered as she looked at King Jubala. He did look almost exactly like Deep Blue, but in different clothes.

            "Your Majesty, we've brought the princess…" Flan spoke up.

            "Excellent," King Jubala replied, rising from his coiled decorated throne. His long dark hair nearly brushed the floor as he slowly descended from the platform. Flan and Tart shivered as he passed by them. Finally, the king stopped, right in front of Ichigo.

            Ichigo's heart pounded. Just looking at a body like that reminded her of the terrible battle she had fought with Deep Blue…with Masaya. She didn't want to remember that. She closed her eyes and looked away as he moved closer to her.

            At last, this chilling stranger wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Ichigo…" he slowly said. "I never thought I would see you again. Your mother…she died after you disappeared. She was so worried about you, and felt horribly responsible."

            Tart and Flan couldn't help but turn around and stare. They had never seen the cold, cruel monarch like this, and thought they never would again.

            At last King Jubala released Ichigo, and when she looked up, she thought she saw a few wet spots on his cheeks.

            Ichigo slowly breathed out, in wonder and anxiety. Was she really this Mercurian man's daughter? She began trembling as she imagined his reaction if she told him that she wasn't his daughter, or that she didn't want to live with him. Ichigo began to turn away. She couldn't deal with something like this. She could barely deal with her boyfriend turning into an evil alien, how could she deal with this discovery that questioned her own identity?

            "Come on," King Jubala at last said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let's get you a room. You can change and then meet me in the parlor. We have a lot to talk about."

            Ichigo struggled and looked back as the king began to lead her away. She didn't really want to go, but this was the only thing she could do to save the lives of Flan and Tart.

            "Th-Thank you," Flan whispered as they walked back towards the throne.

            "That is all," King Jubala said, but suddenly stopped. "Who's that other girl?"

            "Oh, that's Pudding, the other human that came with us," Flan explained.

            "Pudding?"

            "Yeah," Tart added. "She's the one that gave me the candy."

            "Oh," King Jubala replied. "She can stay." Then he turned around and guided Ichigo to a door in the back of the throne room.

            She glanced over his shoulder, gazing longingly at the others just before the door closed. _Concentrate_, she reminded herself. _You're doing this for them. _The little figures on the marble floor disappeared as the creamy blue door swung closed, and Ichigo's mind blanked out.

---

            Not long afterward, Tart, Pudding, and Flan arrived on the apartment level. Flan had placed another cloak over Pudding to prevent the residents from staring at them. If there was one thing they didn't want right now it was more attention. Still, the cloak didn't help much, since residents still stared, wondering why the child was wearing a cloak indoors where they had heat. Finally, Flan reached the door she was looking for and was just about to knock on it, when she noticed a familiar long figure running towards her.

            "Flan!"

            "Pie!" Flan cried, her face breaking into a smile.

            Pie came to a halt in front of her. His arms raised a little, but then dropped back down by his sides. "Good to see you again."

            Flan felt like kissing him. "I know…I've been gone for too long without a communicator, and…and I snuck into your lab that night…" She now turned to stare at the floor, embarrassed.

            "It's okay, I figured it out," Pie interrupted. "I was just worried. I didn't know how Earth animal genes would react when in the body of a Mercurian. Those samples are from many, many years ago, too. They might not have been fully functioning…" He sighed. "Well, you're okay, so I guess that means everything went well."

            Flan smiled. "You didn't think I'd check all that before I put it into my body? I was one of the scientists too, remember?"

            "Well, I didn't know," Pie replied. "Lately you've been a little more…remiss. You forget to get a communicator…"

            "Well, you forgot to give me one!" Flan cried.

            Pie frowned. "Well…anyway, I'm just glad you're safe."

            Flan blushed. _Oh, great. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Now he probably thinks I don't like him._

            Pie looked a little past her. "Tart!" he called. "You shouldn't have run off like that. Kish was worried about you."

            Tart stepped out a little, but still stared at the fluffy, reddish carpet. "Yeah, I know…the king was going to kill me, but Ichigo saved us."

            "Ichigo?"

            "Yeah, she and Pudding decided to come back with us," Tart continued. "They haven't found any Mew Aquas, but the other three are still looking."

            Pie looked down at Pudding, who had now removed her cloak, her big amber eyes staring up at him. "Well, I don't really have much room left in my apartment…" he began.

            "Oh, don't worry," Flan said, "She can stay in my apartment. Is that okay, Pudding?"

            "Sure," Pudding said, turning to gaze up at her. "I get to see where you live, Peachy?"

            "Yup, right this way," Flan said. She led Pudding down the hallway a little ways where her apartment was located.

            Tart turned and opened the door to Pie's apartment, slipping inside to check on Kish.

            Pie stood alone in the hallway for a few minutes. His mind whirled around, worrying about Kish, worrying about Tart's reaction to Kish, and for some odd reason worrying about what Flan thought of him. That feeling burned forth even more as Flan came back out of her apartment. She probably thought he was stupid now, for forgetting to give her a communicator. He forced those thoughts out of his brain as she drew closer.

            "I'm back," she said, cheerfully. "So, what's been happening over here? Tart said that Kish has Shadow Plague."

            Pie nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting worried about him. He's just…he hasn't been himself. He doesn't want to do anything, he hardly ever eats, and he just lies on the bed, staring at the wall all day. It could just be me, but it seems like he's…waiting to die."

            Flan's face paled. "Gee, I…didn't know it was that serious."

            "I knew it was a devastating disease," Pie said. "But I didn't know it would start messing with his mind, too. It could just be aftershock, but how come he didn't seem like this when I first brought him back to the apartment? It doesn't make sense." He sighed. "And meanwhile, I've been trying to find a cure with the rest of the researchers. None of it's doing any good."

            Flan's forehead creased in worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't find a Mew Aqua…they didn't know how to transport them either."

            "It's okay," Pie replied, taking a deep breath. "Somehow, we'll get through this…with or without Kish."

---

            It had been a very long afternoon for Ichigo. She'd had to sit through a meeting with King Jubala and a few other high-ranking officials of Mercury as they rigorously questioned her. The king had asked her all about her life; he wanted to know everything. Ichigo had to say things like, "Oh, my adopted parents are nice," and "yeah, we recycle all the time," just to please him. She hated talking about her family that way, but it was the only way to keep her cover and save the aliens' lives…that was, if it was a cover. So finally, after the little round of 20 questions in the royal parlor, King Jubala retreated to his throne room, leaving Ichigo to explore for the rest of the day.

            That would have been fine with her, but she didn't particularly like walking all over the castle in a big, long dress with high heels. As soon as she was taken into the other room, the king had pulled out this dress and insisted that she put it on. It had a long veil, dropping down her back. The top was a no-sleeved belly shirt tied at the shoulders with separate, puffy, see-through, pink sleeves. The skirt was loose, beginning at her hips and ending below her knees. It was decorated with a strange, flat apron with a pattern on the front and bows on the sides. This was not even mentioning the long ribbons attached just below the waist in the back, which stubbornly refused to float and dragged along the ground. Ichigo picked one up and tossed it into the air. It slowly sank back down to the floor. _How do those aliens do it?! _She wondered.

             At last, she just decided to take a trip up to the apartment section and see whom she could shock the living daylights out of. As she wandered down another section, she read the little cards that displayed the names of the apartments' inhabitants. She had a fun time laughing at some of the ridiculous names, such as "Sandman, Upside-Down" and "Burns, Custard". Finally, she came to another door, read its nameplate and stared in surprise. "Xenimis, Pie." _Huh? Pie lives here? _Ichigo thought, _I wonder if the others do, too._ She continued a little further down the hall, reading the plates in the doors, until she came to another familiar name. "Glimog, Flan." _Hey, Flan lives here too! Why don't I pay her a little visit? I've got nothing else to do_. Ichigo knocked on the door that was apparently Flan's, and her voice called from inside.

            "Who's there?!"

            "It's me, Ichigo!"

            "Ichigo! Well, come in!"

            Ichigo pushed on the handle, and she got her first look at a Mercurian apartment. Once again, it wasn't all that different from apartments on Earth, except for a few strange devices and those same carved and curved designs that seemed to be so popular on the planet. Paintings also adorned certain parts of the walls, mostly of green fields and sparkling lakes. As Flan explained to her later, they painted what they couldn't see every day. There was no beauty to be found on their own planet, so they turned to Earth for inspiration.

            "Hi, Ichigo!" Pudding cried as soon as she stepped through the door.

            "Pudding?" Ichigo asked, confused. "Why are you in Flan's apartment?"

            "Peachy's letting me stay in the extra room!" Pudding cried. "I need somewhere to sleep, and that other guy's apartment is full."

            "Huh?" Now Ichigo was even more confused. "It's full? Why is Pie's apartment full? Does he have a smaller one than you or something?"

            "No," Flan explained. "It's that every apartment comes with two beds. Tart's in one, while Kish is in the other."

            "Then where's he sleeping?" Ichigo asked.

            "On the floor."

            "The floor!" Ichigo cried. "But that's not fair, it's his apartment…"

            "He doesn't mind," Flan told her. "Really, Pie falls asleep everywhere, even sitting up. It's kinda funny, actually." She looked Ichigo up and down. "Um…new dress?"

            "The king," Ichigo plainly stated. "They had this big long conversation with me. I had to lie a few times, but…I think they were pleased. I hate having to lie, but…I'll do it for you guys."

            Flan smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo. You're such a noble friend." She turned back to look at Pudding. "Maybe I should get some different clothes for you too, Pudding."

            "Oooh!" Pudding cried. "Can I have some of those cool streamer things?"

            Flan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I can find something for you."

            While they were chatting back and forth, Ichigo waved and slipped back out of the door. She stepped out into the hallway and walked down towards the entrance a little bit. She stopped when she came to Pie's door. For some reason she thought she should visit them, at least for a second, to say, "Look! I'm the Princess of Mercury, you must bow before me!" She lifted her hand and knocked several times on the labeled door.

            At last, the door clicked, opened slowly inward, and then Pie stood in the doorway. His eyes widened a little. "You're Ichigo…aren't you?"

            Ichigo nodded. "I'm also the Princess of Mercury, at least so your king says."

            Now, Pie's eyes widened a bit more. He got down on one knee. "Well, I'm awfully sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't know."

            Ichigo was a little surprised. She hadn't expected such a display, and was she hearing things, or had he just called her Your Majesty? Maybe being a Mercurian princess wasn't so bad after all.

            "Tell me," Pie continued. "What is the nature of this honored visit?"

            "Um…I really don't know," Ichigo admitted. "I thought I'd just pop over to say hi."

            Pie glanced up, although his expression was unreadable. "Well, come in," he said, getting up and moving out of the doorway.

            She glanced around the room as Pie disappeared into a room further down the apartment. This room seemed very similar to the one in Flan's apartment, except that the paintings on the walls were garden scenes. Then, her eyes fell upon someone in the corner who was staring intensely at her.

            Kish's large yellow eyes were clashing with his paper-white skin, making it seem a bit sallow. He peered out from beneath a mountain of covers on a platform-like bed, sticking out from the wall. "…_Ichigo_?!" he slowly said. Then, he shook his head. "No. You're not Ichigo. There's no way you're Ichigo. What was I thinking? I'm hallucinating."

            "No," Ichigo told him. "You're not hallucinating. I'm Ichigo. I decided to come back here when Tart came to get Flan. Pudding's here too."

            Kish still looked a bit afraid. "Pie!" he yelled. "Help! I'm hallucinating!"

            Ichigo rushed up to the side of his bed. "Shh," she said. "I'm not a hallucination! Would you be able to talk to a hallucination?"

            "Well, I don't know," Kish replied. "I've never been seeing things before." He looked away for a minute, staring at the bedcovers. It looked like his forehead creased a little bit.

            Ichigo wondered what in the world was going on. Maybe she was the one that was hallucinating. Usually Kish would go crazy just at the sight of her, and start attacking, trying to kiss her. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened back on Earth. Tart had said he had Shadow Plague. It was more of the Mellow Plague. "Kish?" she asked, looking over at her distressed nemesis.

            "Ichigo…" Finally, Kish turned his head to look at her again. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. "…I…I'm so sorry."

            "What?" Ichigo said, perplexed by this whole experience. "Sorry for what?"

            "You…don't know?"

            "Don't know _what_?!"

            Kish remained silent for a long moment afterwards. He looked up at Ichigo, and slowly a smile spread over his face. "You're wearing the necklace."

            _Oh, shoot!!!_ Ichigo thought. _I forgot to take that off! _Her hands flew to her collar, as if defending the necklace. "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

            Kish closed his eyes and continued to smile. "I picked that out just for you…see, I knew you'd like it."

            Ichigo began to shake. "I-It's just a necklace!" she cried. "I didn't want for it to just sit around in its box, so…"

            "You're right," Kish said. "It would be a waste. You look beautiful…is that a new dress?"

            Suddenly, all the other times before went flashing through Ichigo's mind: Kish kissing her, attempting to kiss her, grabbing her, and doing all sorts of perverted things. "No!" she cried. "Get away!" With that, she unbuckled the necklace and yanked it from her neck.

            Kish's smile vanished, and his eyes grew wide.

            Ichigo opened her mouth to continue. "I never liked you, and I never will, you pervert!" Finally, she bolted from the room, slamming the door, leaving Kish in a state of utter shock.

            Ichigo panted and leaned up against the wall. Slowly, she looked down at the little heart and diamond charm in her hand. Well, maybe she had overreacted a bit… but she still couldn't believe she could be so stupid as to forget the necklace was around her neck and then go talk to Kish. She sighed, and was about to head back to her quarters when she noticed Flan, taking a stroll down the hallway, her pale pink hair hanging loose.

            "What are you doing over here, Ichigo?" she asked. "I thought you went back to your room."

            Ichigo shook her head. She was about to tell her what happened, but she held it in for now. There was a question she had to ask first. "Flan, what was that Shadow Plague thing you guys were talking about earlier?"

            "Oh," Flan replied, a serious tone to her voice. "Well, it's a terrible disease that's affecting much of this planet's adult population. Everyone so far that's gotten it has died…there is no cure."

              Ichigo was shocked. She stared at Flan, a terrible look on her face.

            "It…it's a little like AIDS on your planet…" Now she knew why Kish had apologized.

            Ichigo couldn't believe it, and she suddenly felt like the worst person in the universe…or at least the solar system. Kish was dying…and she had just been yelling at him. "Thank you, Flan," she said to her fellow Mew Mew. "I have to go now!"

            She opened the door and slowly stepped back into that room. Since she'd left, Pie had heard the fight and had come out to comfort Kish. Now, he stood back, staring at her as she approached.

            Kish was sitting up now, resting his head against his knees and hiding his face.

            Ichigo felt even worse just looking at him. She gently glided up beside the bed and slowly, carefully, sat on the edge near him. "Kish…"

            When he heard his name, he lifted his head, staring at her with a very hurt look.

            "…I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

            "No, I understand," he spoke up, his voice soft and trembling. "You don't have to treat me any differently just because I'm sick. I know you don't really care for me…"

            Now that Ichigo knew about the Shadow Plague, she began to notice things more. This time, she could see that Kish was horribly pale, even for an alien, and he was growing thinner. "Kish…" she said again, this time practically in tears. She slowly placed her arms around his body. "Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

            He glanced over at her, the hurt look replaced by a surprised one. "Ichigo…"

            Then, Ichigo released her grip on him and smiled. "See? Look at this…" she took out the little diamond necklace and attached it around her neck again.

            Slowly, Kish smiled again.

            "You know, this necklace actually became my new weapon once when we were fighting a Jupitite at the café. The attack was really powerful…so, thank you."

            Now, Kish was so happy, a little bit of flesh tone was creeping onto his cheeks. "No. Thank _you_. Thank you for coming here, when I need you most, and thank you for caring." He looked at her for a moment, and finally was able to get out the words. "C-Can I hug you?"

            "Why not?" Ichigo replied. "I hugged you."

            So Kish slowly reached out, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. There they stayed for a few more minutes, laying in the lovely togetherness, until Kish finally released her, sinking back onto the bed.

            Pie stepped forward, pulling the covers over him. "You need to get some rest, Kish," he advised. "You've got pod treatment tomorrow."

            "Ugh," Kish groaned. "I hate those darn pods."

            Ichigo smiled at him again.

            He returned the gesture. "Ichigo…you'll come back again sometime, won't you?"

            "Of course," Ichigo replied. She stood up and began to walk to the door. "I'll see you."

            "I'll see you too," Kish called from the bed. His yellow eyes were like flames, but instead of flickering, they danced in the black of night.

            Then, Ichigo exited, feeling strangely satisfied. She stopped in the middle of the hall and tried to figure out why her heart was swelling like that.


	6. Problem Times Three

            (Sorry, I can't make little double lines so…disclaimer in earlier chapters!!!)

            Very long chapter alert! Don't start reading this if you have an important date! Sorry. It took about a week to write this one chapter. I also packed it with emotion…maybe a bit too much emotion, but…This chapter is probably PG-13, instead of PG, for a few graphic images, although no one really gets hurt… The Antennima Bird in this chapter is my name for the bird anima Kish rode on in volume 6. I don't know if it has a name. There's some more Kishigo, some Flan-Pie and even a little Tart-Pudding (Tarudding).

            Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!!! I feel so loved! Everyone who reviewed gets a nice, big slice of jello pie! (handing out pieces). Please return the favor.

            Cooking Spray- I feel so honored that you want to do fanart of my character! Actually, I've already drawn a sketch of Mew Peach, but it's on lined paper, and…I'm not that good of an artist. I'd be happy to let you draw her, as long as you follow her design in the sketch. I'd have to e-mail it to you…

            And back to the story…

Chapter 6: Problem Times Three

            The stillness rose, and echoed off the domed ceiling, bouncing back and spilling itself back down upon the world. All he could hear was his own breathing, so he tried to hold it back. No one had invited him to a slumber party…and where were the sleeping bags? The room that had held so much noise and activity just a moment before was now dead silent. It was the crash after the sugar high. No…it was more like a train wreck. The sun slid through the glass exterior, peeking down and shining onto the mass. He heard his breathing again, longing for some noise…any kind of catalyst to break the silence.

            "W…Wake up." That didn't seem to break it, so he tried some other noise.

            "It's time to get up!" When that didn't do the trick, he began to grow frustrated.

            "Okay, stop fooling around, you have to get up now!!!" Still, he didn't get any results, so he slowly got to his feet, not even being able to feel the ground beneath them.

            With one step, he came to the familiar arm with the dark red glove at the wrist. "Get up!!!" His foot slammed into that arm. Even the dreadful smacking noise didn't seem to break the silence. The arm lifted, and the body attached began to flip over. The limp, pink…_thing_ that was now before him flopped to one side. And there it stayed.

            Slowly, he dropped to the ground again. Why? Why had this happened? Was this the…consequences? Was this the price he must pay? That he was the only one left? Stranded in a silent world with only these things…these things that once were people.

            "No." Now he knew it was no use to try to break the silence, but he had to make some kind of waves in this frozen world. "Nooooo!"

            SLAM! Now there was nothing but greenish, fluffy fuzz around him. It confused him for a little while, and he had to think hard and figure out where he was.

            "Tart!"

            His head wrenched out of this world at the sound of his name to see some familiar long pants above his head.

            Pie kneeled down near his red head and held out a hand. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you fall."

            "Huh?" Tart slowly replied. He figured out how to move his body again, and glanced back at the platform behind him. The covers lay in a tangled, boggling heap of pattern spilling off the bed. "I…fell out of bed?" He got up again and looked around, holding his head in confusion and coming back to the real world. "I…think I had a nightmare."

            Pie got back up again. "Well, once you feel better, come out into the kitchen. I'm cooking breakfast today."

            As he exited the room, Tart continued to stare at the wall. What _was _that? He wondered. He'd never had a nightmare like that before. A roomful of dead people…and Ichigo… Just then, he bolted out into the kitchen.

            Pie was standing in front of a strange stove, with the jets poking out from the wall, holding a goopy grain-like substance in a pan. He glanced over as Tart came rushing in. "Gee," he said. "Didn't expect you out here so soon. I'm just starting on yours."

            "Have you seen Ichigo?" Tart suddenly asked.

            This question surprised Pie and he just stared for a while. "Oh!" he at last answered. "Yeah, she came in here yesterday and talked to Kish for a little while."

            Tart sighed with relief. For a while he thought that a dream like that meant Ichigo had died. It wouldn't have mattered as much on Earth, but if she died here, he would be responsible…and Pudding would probably hate him for the rest of his life. "Okay, thanks," Tart replied. "I'll be back out in a minute. I've got to put my hair up."

            Pie was even more confused, so he just shrugged and returned to mixing the strange materials in the pan.

            A few minutes later, he and Tart walked into the doorway of what was now Kish's room, holding plates with what appeared to be pancakes on them.

            "Uh, Kish?" Pie at last spoke. He thought it was no use asking, but he figured why not ask anyway? There could be, by some miracle, a chance that his attitude would change. "Did you want breakfast? I made something new today."

            "Eah," Tart mumbled through a mouthful of food. "What _are _dese tings?"

            "They're called 'pancakes'," Pie explained. "Flan gave me the recipe from Earth last night. Of course, I had to improvise a little, since we don't have batter…"

            "Huh?" Tart asked, looking up. "Why would we need one of those guys with the long club things?"

             "No! Not batter! _Batter_! As in the stuff you put in pancakes."

            Tart's eyes grew wide. "I'm eating a batter?!"

            "Just forget it," Pie said, giving up.

            Kish smiled, almost laughing. "Pie, he said, starting to answer him. "The question isn't 'do I want some pancakes?' it's 'how many pancakes do I want?"

            Pie was surprised again. "You actually want some?"

            "Yeah, of course," Kish replied. "I think I'll have two, and get another one later if I want it."

            Pie went into the kitchen, since he hadn't brought my others with him. For the rest of the morning, the three of them stayed in the room, talking and eating.

            After two pancakes, Kish had had enough though. His mouth felt all gritty after eating them, and that was when he realized that Pie had used some Mercurian sand in the place of batter. "Thanks, those were some great _sandcakes_!" he teased. "You couldn't have found _something_ else besides sand? I'm so sick of eating sand! I end up eating sand even when I don't want to eat sand."

            Pie sighed. Kish was back to normal again, and he felt sure that Ichigo had something to do with it.

---

            Ichigo's bright pink eyes slowly opened. She gazed at her surroundings, her eyes still a bit blurry. She was surprised to find a pinkish sheen clouding everything in a different hue. Huh? She wondered. Where am I? She pushed her hair away from her face, finally getting a good look at the new environment. She was sitting in the fancy, multicolored and patterned sheets of the canopy bed, the curtains drawn. That's right…the memory was starting to come back to her. Ichigo remembered now…going to Mercury, finding out that the king was her father, Kish being deathly ill…it couldn't be true, could it? She had felt sure that that had all been a dream…she couldn't actually be on the planet Mercury. No human in the world had ever landed on Mercury.

            She pulled the curtain back and stepped out of bed, gazing at her bedroom. It wasn't her bedroom. She sighed. No. It had all really happened, hadn't it? She had never woken up in a dream before. She suddenly longed for her normal life, back on Earth, among the people she knew and loved. What had possessed her to enter this world, anyway? Then- it struck her, she still had to pretend to be the princess, or else her new friend Flan would end up dead. This was the only thought that pushed her forward and convinced her to get up and get dressed in her dress, veil, and high heels.

            After an unusual and tense breakfast in the long dining hall, Ichigo desperately escaped to the upper floor and the apartments. She had to find someone else she could relate to. She was hurrying down the hall towards Flan's apartment. She had to see Pudding again and get among some of her own kind again. The way things were going now, Ichigo felt stupid for not having big ears, and then she felt stupid for feeling that she _should_ have big ears.

            As soon as she entered the hallway, she froze. On the other side of the hall, just ahead of her, were Pie and Kish. Kish was holding tight to Pie's arm to steady himself. "Yeah…" he was saying. "I haven't seen him in a while. He's probably mad at me for abandoning him…poor thing."

            Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about, so she stayed a little bit behind, listening.

            "I was going to ask for a trip to the room anyway…" Kish continued. He coughed a bit and tightened his grip on Pie.

            Pie stopped for a moment and said something back to him, but his voice was too low for Ichigo to hear. Then, the two of them disappeared down a corridor to the right.  

            _Okay, that was kind of weird, _Ichigo thought. _What in the world were they talking about? 'I haven't seen him in a while', 'I was going to ask for a trip to the room anyway'. _Ichigo shrugged. It wasn't her concern, so why worry about it? She stepped up and knocked on the door to Flan's apartment. "Hey, Flan? Pudding? It's Ichigo!"

            After a few minutes of fumbling from inside, Flan yanked the door open. "Yeah? It's kind of early, Ichigo."

            "Early? It's almost noon!"

            "That's early," Flan objected.

            Ichigo peeked around the inside of Flan's apartment. Feathers were flung all around the parlor, and Ichigo knew that Pudding had had another pillow fight last night. That was probably why Flan was so tired. The blond bundle of energy was nowhere to be seen, probably worn out. "Sleepover?" Ichigo guessed. "Aw, why didn't you invite me?"

            Flan smiled. "Why didn't you warn me?"

            "So where is she?" Ichigo asked, glancing around. "Sleeping?"

            "Nope," Flan replied. "Across the hall."

            "Across the hall?" Ichigo glanced over her shoulder, and instantly received an affirming sign.

            Tart burst out of Pie's apartment, pushing Pudding out ahead of him. He thrust his arm out, pointing at nothing in particular. "Fine. That's fine if you don't believe me, just get out of my hou…uh, my temporary residence!"

            "I told her not to go," Flan said, stepping up beside Ichigo. "But she just insisted on going to say good morning…"

            Ichigo frowned and stormed up to the doorway. She'd straighten that little brat out if it were the last thing she did. "Tart!" she yelled.

            He turned his head, and the moment his large eyes set on Ichigo, his angry expression disappeared. "Oh, Ichigo! You're really okay. You see, I had this nightmare last night, and you were dead, so I was afraid…"

            "Doesn't surprise me," Ichigo replied, glaring hard at him. "Seeing as you tried to kill me _thrice_! Maybe you actually succeeded that time. You also tried to kill Lettuce, and Ryou, oh and about 50 thousand other people…happy now?"

            Ichigo braced herself for a long argument, but soon found that her preparations weren't necessary. Tart just stared at her for a long moment, eyes a bit wider. "Y-You're right," he at last spoke. "Um…good-bye, Pudding." He retreated back into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

            Pudding and Ichigo stared at each other for a moment. Then Pudding got up and scampered back to Flan's apartment as Ichigo stayed in exactly the same spot, staring in puzzlement at the closed door.

---

            Their numbers had dwindled ever since the trip to Earth, especially the blob parasites, a.k.a. "Sparkies" that had fallen prey to a little pink robot named Masha. Despite this devastation, the creation room still brimmed with life.

            Pie held out a hand as the small, non-toxic prototype of the dust waiburn approached. It wrapped its little tail around his finger and sat in his hand for a moment, flexing its wings.

            "Oh, that's cute," Kish spoke up in a sarcastic tone. "Now can you stop playing with your little toys and cut to the chase? I don't have all day, you know."

            "Oh, sorry," Pie replied. He patted the mini-waiburn on the head and sent it flying again. Then, he looked up to see a pair of long, feathery wings gliding above them. 

            Kish snapped his fingers and called, "Anty!" with all the wind he could force from his lungs. The large bird creature glanced down and fluttered to the floor, right in front of him. This was one of Pie's more recent creations, that Kish had formed a particularly strong bond with- the Antennima Bird. The Antennima Bird had six eyes- three on each side, and two long antennae, used to hang onto went riding atop its back. Pie had created this bird in order to patrol the skies, but Kish had been very eager to use it in a kidnapping plot. After that experience, Kish thought the Antennima might be upset that he abandoned it to go after Ichigo, but the bird showed no signs of uneasiness.

            Slowly, he reached out and ran his hand over its feathery head. The Antennima Bird reached out with its beak and nuzzled his hand. He moved a bit closer and petted it again. "Yeah, you remember me, don't you, Anty? We had some fun times flying around in here, didn't we?"

              Kish was so wrapped up in greeting his favorite anima, he didn't notice that Pie had slipped away, and he was standing on his own. He noticed a weird flash out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Pie holding a miniature camera-like device. "Did…you just take a picture of me???"

            "Yeah," Pie calmly replied. "I wanted a picture of you with the Antennima. You don't mind me taking pictures, do you?"

            Kish was a little disappointed. He didn't like Pie reminding him of his mortality with these pictures, but it was only to create mementos, so he and Tart would have things to always remember him by. "No, it's okay," Kish at last decided. He turned and tried to smile as Pie snapped a second one. Then he turned and stroked the soft feathers of the Antennima Bird again. The bird blinked its three eyes on the left side of its head, in unison.

            _Yeah_,Kish thought, _this is probably the last time I'll ever see him…or this room for that matter_. A terrible chilling feeling passed through his body. _No_, he told himself, _don't think like that_. It was too late. The Antennima Bird, sensing his fear, reached forward, pulling Kish close with its wings.

            Pie snapped another picture of the "hug", but this time Kish didn't even notice. He was wrapped in the feathers, listening to the bird's heartbeat, trying to blot out all thoughts…all memories. The familiar feelings healed his soul. And there they stayed for the next couple of minutes, until Pie had to fetch him from the bird's grasp because he was going to be late for his appointment. 

---

            Ichigo wandered down the many floors of the Mercuritopolis palace, bored with the royal section of the building, and with Flan, Pudding, and Tart in the apartment hallway. She tapped around the many other floors, peeking into offices and services wherever she went. Then, just as she was wandering around a higher floor, close to the top of the palace, she stopped as she noticed two pairs of ribbons swish by in the hallway in front of her. It was probably just a pair of workers on a break at that moment, but something inside of her drove her forward, to follow those two Mercurians.

            She quickly scurried, on tiptoe, as not to make any noise, into the hall, and when she looked down towards the end, she knew she had to have some sort of special sense. Pie and Kish were walking, slowly towards a door at the end of the hall. Pie reached out and yanked the glass door open while still continuing to support Kish with his other arm. The two of them then disappeared into the room, and all remained quiet for a moment.

            Ichigo stared at the door, remembering her little meeting with Kish yesterday, and that he was dying. Suddenly, Pie's words flitted through her mind. "You've got pod treatment tomorrow." Is that what they were here for? Ichigo stepped up next to the room and studied a palace map on the wall outside. The glowing "You are Here" dot was situated right on top of the section labeled "Mercuritopolis Palace included Hospital." Without another thought in her head, Ichigo entered the hospital.

            A receptionist behind a circular counter glanced up at her as she passed by. The nervous Mercurians in the waiting room stared at her, and then began whispering. "Is that the princess that they just found?" "What's she doing here?" "Maybe she wants to promote herself." "She's got some nerve, coming in here!"

            Ichigo quickly searched the premises for any sign of Kish or Pie, trying her best to ignore all of the rude comments the Mercurians threw at her. "I can't believe the princess is here!" "I don't know about you, but I find this rather insulting." "She doesn't know a thing about what it feels like to be one of us."

            "Your Majesty," a voice came from around the corner.

            Ichigo looked around, frantically. She thought she had heard a voice like that before. At last, she glanced down to find Pie at her feet. "Aaah!" she cried, a bit surprised. "H-How'd you know I was here?" Pie looked up at her. "Why, I heard them whispering about you as I was returning from the west hallway."

            "Huh?" Ichigo said, even more confused. "How could you hear them whispering from all the way on the other side of the room?"

            At last, Pie stood up again, staring at her, speaking slow and hard. "Um…hello? My name is _Pie_. I live on _Mercury_…"

            At first, Ichigo wondered why he was stating the obvious like that, and then it struck her, and she couldn't believe she had forgotten. "Oh. Ears. Sorry."

            Pie looked to relax a little more. "That's good, I thought for a moment that you were going blind." He walked away and took a seat on one of the pedestals protruding from the ground of the waiting room.

            Ichigo followed him, sitting on a pedestal next to him. "So, Kish came for his pod treatment, right?"

            Pie nodded. "He's in there now." He closed his eyes. "I have to think of a remedy…" he muttered, not really meaning for Ichigo to hear it, perhaps underestimating the human hearing range.

            "A remedy? Oh, you're trying to find a cure for his illness, aren't you?"

            Pie glanced over, taking a deep breath. "Your Highness…may I request that you remain quiet and not disturb me? I need to think."

            "Okay," Ichigo quickly replied. If it had been one of the others, he would've probably yelled. "Hey shut up! I need to hear myself think!" She had been quite surprised with that little figuring out experience, and now she was getting a little sick of all the 'Your Highnesses' and 'Your Majesties'. Suddenly, she just wanted to be treated like the normal 12-year-old girl that she was.

            As Pie leaned his head against the back wall, thinking deeply on scientific concepts, Ichigo got up off her pedestal and quickly scurried down the west hallway. She didn't really know why she was doing this…but she suddenly longed to see Kish again. As she passed by the many rooms in this hallway, she glanced in to see if it was Kish.

            She was getting closer to the end of the hallway, when she finally found a room where a long platform, resembling a tanning bed, suspended by a pillar of cables and covered by a glass dome sat in the center. She tried to see who was in the device, but it was too far away to make out.

            At last, after finding that the door was locked and spending a few minutes staring in the room, Ichigo decided to head back to the waiting room. When she returned, she found Pie slumped against the wall, fast asleep. She sighed and gently sat back down on the pillar. For the next few minutes, Ichigo sat staring at the wall in total silence and avoiding the stares of the everyday hospital visitors.

            At last, a squeaking noise echoed from around the corner. Ichigo glanced up to see an assistant wheeling Kish in a hospital wheelchair up to their section of the waiting room. He was slumped over, but when he noticed Ichigo sitting on the pillar in front of him, blushed and sat up very straight. "I-Ichigo?! I didn't know you'd be here."

            Ichigo smiled. "Well, I saw you guys walking by and decided to follow you. You just had your pod treatment, right? I was trying to find which room was yours, but I couldn't tell, it was so far away…"

            Now, Kish blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Well…you see…the doors are locked when you go in for pod treatment for…privacy purposes."

            Ichigo then noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal shorts and loose half-shirt, but a Mercurian brownish speckled hospital gown. It was a good thing that she hadn't been able to get in his room. His dark green hair was also loose instead of pulled through bands, and she was surprised with how much of a difference this minor detail made.

            He smiled and glanced past her. "He fell asleep again, huh?"

            That was when Ichigo remembered Pie, snoozing next to her. "Pie! Wake up!" she called. He didn't budge. "_Hey, Pie!!!_' There was still no response.

            "Whack him," Kish told her. "Right on the arm. That always gets him up. I'd do it, but I can't reach."

            Ichigo was a little apprehensive, but she reached over and hit Pie on the upper arm.

            His eyes opened. "Huh?" Then he immediately got back up onto the pillar. "Oh, Kish? You're ready to go?" Ichigo was a little startled that he could wake up and know what was going on so fast, but maybe that was just another Mercurian enhancement.

            Kish nodded and got up out of his wheelchair. A few other Mercurians that hadn't seen him come in, stared with wide eyes thinking he had just recovered from paralysis.

            Ichigo jumped up to grab a hold of him, but he held up a hand. "Don't worry, I just got out of pod treatment. I'm fine now."

            Ichigo blinked. "You're…cured?!" She admitted that he _did _look healthier than when she had just seen him in the hall.

            "No, no," Kish had to tell her, although he wished he could yell out, "Yes! I'm cured! It's a miracle!" "The pods are meant to be healing stations, but they can't do anything about diseases. It just makes me stronger for a while…until the illness takes over again."

            Ichigo continued staring in disbelief. The Mercurians had all this advanced technological knowledge, but they still couldn't find a cure for Shadow Plague?

            Pie got up again and he and Kish began to head for the door. Just as they were about to leave, Kish suddenly turned around. "Oh, Ichigo! Thanks for coming."

            "Oh, it's no problem. Hanging around the royal house is boring anyway."

            "The royal house? What were you doing around there?"

            "Didn't you hear?" Pie said, stepping up beside him. "She's really the long-lost princess of Mercury."

            Kish's eyes widened a little. "Wow…I didn't really think…" He smiled and bowed a little. "Well, I'll see you later, my princess."

            Ichigo blushed. Masaya used to call her "my princess", although it didn't matter as much with Kish because she really _was _pretending to be the Mercurian princess. Still…the way he said it suddenly reminded her of Masaya. At first she thought that he had some nerve playing with her emotions like that…but then she thought of how lucky she was to have someone around that loved her again. Ichigo forced those thoughts from her mind. "B-bye, Kish," she finally managed to spit out.

            Kish just stared for a few minutes before turning and following Pie out of the double glass doors.

            Ichigo stood there for a little while, trying to sort out her emotions before heading back down to her royal chambers for lunch.

---

            It was morning again, although the blackness in the room was suggestive of the nighttime. It was really almost noon. Pudding stood over the bed in concern. She had forced Flan to let her go over to Pie's apartment and say good-morning to Tart, but when she'd gotten there he was still fast asleep. Pie had told her that he didn't want to wake him up since he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Pudding frowned as she watched him thrashing in his sleep. _Poor Tart, he's probably having a bad dream again. _She wished there were some way to help, but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't in that world he was in right now…

---

            "NO!" he screamed. "STOP IT!" But it wouldn't listen. His hand just seemed to have a mind of its own and wouldn't listen to what his mind was telling it. Then, there it was- a flash of those big, innocent, amber eyes…and it zoomed in.

            "STOOPPPPPP!" he yelled with all his might. It was no use. Then, there it was- a flash of red…and he tumbled to the soft dirt ground.

            Slowly, he glanced up to find something in front of him…another one of those _things_. It was mostly yellow, peach-colored parts stained with red. He crept a bit closer, and slowly placed his hand on the top part, running his other hand through the soft strands.

            "Puh…Pudding." The scene was growing blurry. Now, the other hand was waking up and taking over. It crept over the dirt floor until it at last touched something wet and cold. Trembling, the hand returned and he held the object close to his chest.

            "Pudding…I'm coming, Pudding!"

            "Tart!!!" her voice suddenly shot through the air. "Tart, stop that! Wake up! Tart!!!"

            The dark, cold cell vanished, replaced by the vague sensation of fabric around his stomach.

---

            Tart slowly began to see a small white hook that they used to hold the covers to the platform materialize in his trembling hand. At last, he allowed it to relax, the hook dropping from it and clanking against the hard bottom of the platform.

            As he glanced past it, he saw Pudding's large face, eyebrows creased in concern. Her bright amber eyes blinked at him. Slowly, a smile spread across Tart's face. "P-Pudding! You're alive!" Suddenly, he reached over, pulling her into a hug.

            Pudding blushed a little, but felt very relieved. She put her arms around him in return. "Well, that's a much better greeting than 'get out of my temporary residence."

            Slowly, Tart was coming to his senses again. He released Pudding. "Yeah…for that matter…what are you doing in my…um, in Pie's room???"

            "I came to say good morning," Pudding replied, sitting back on the platform. "But you were sleeping, so I just decided to wait here until you woke up."

            Tart looked away, disgusted. "Uh, well you've said your greetings, so you can leave now."

            Pudding put her hands on her tips. "I just saved your life, you know. You could try being a little more grateful."

            "What?" Tart asked, glaring back at her. "Since when did you save my life?"

            "Just now," Pudding informed him. "You were about to kill yourself with that hook and I stopped you."

            Suddenly, Tart froze remembering that dream he had just had. Pudding had been dead…he had killed her. It wasn't so far-fetched…he'd tried before. Yeah, she annoyed him most of the time, probably because she was a girl, but when he thought about her, there was a certain twinge in his heart…that he couldn't bear to see her dead.

Pudding noticed his distressed expression and slowly leaned over again, hugging him again. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm only worried…"

            "I don't know," Tart replied, pushing her off. "Maybe there's something wrong with me. I don't feel right."

            Pudding opened her mouth to say something else, but Tart flopped back onto the platform. "Could you leave me alone just for now? I need some time to myself."

            Pudding frowned and slipped off the platform, exiting the room, still in concern. On her way out of the apartment, she had to tell Pie about what had just happened and that Tart had tried to commit suicide. Of course, that sent him running into the room to make sure he was okay, and he never really did get his time to himself. Pudding was glad for that. She was afraid of what Tart would do if he had too much time to himself.

---

            Later that day, Ichigo was once again bored to tears with her royal life. So somehow, whenever she got bored, her feet wandered up to the apartment level. She didn't really know what she was there for, but she just had to get away, and this was where she came whenever she needed to get away.

            As Ichigo glanced around the hallway, she thought of going to visit Pudding and Flan. Maybe they could all have a party together. Then she remembered what had happened the day before. Perhaps she should go check on Kish. It _had _been a day since he had that pod treatment. The more Ichigo thought, the more she was convinced that she needed to visit Kish. It made him feel better when she came to visit, and right now he needed all the cheering up he could get.

            She hurried up to the right side of the hallway, knocking on the door labeled, "Xenimis, Pie." A few minutes later, after a terrible bumping and stumbling noise from within, the door creaked open. Ichigo glanced around, looking for Pie, but looked down and noticed Tart's large yellow eyes staring at her instead. "What the…?" she said. "Why'd _you _open the door? Where's…?"

            "Pie's at the lab," Tart replied, his voice a dull monotone. "You're here to see Kish, right?"

            Ichigo blushed. "What would make you think that?"

            "He won't stop talking about you," Tart told her. "Ichigo this, Ichigo that. Guess he still thinks he has a chance with you…we're all going insane…" He stepped back from the doorway. "Well, uh, come in, I guess…"

            Ichigo glanced down at him before making her way over to Kish's platform. There was just something different about him. What had made him suddenly so…normal? Then, she found herself thinking the exact same thing as she looked at Kish, his smiling yellow eyes following her every step.

            "Ichigo!" he called from his platform. As she drew closer, he spoke in a softer voice. "You don't mind if I just call you Ichigo, right?"

            "Actually, I _want _you to just call me Ichigo," Ichigo told him. "I'm sick and tired of all this 'Your Majesty' stuff. I'm just a normal girl!"

            Kish stared at her for a long moment. "You know…" he began to say. "Even when I first saw you, I thought you looked a little like the Princess. Then I thought, no way, the Princess of Mercury can't be here on Earth. So I guess I was wrong again."

            "Kish…" Ichigo started. It almost hurt her to have to disappoint him like this, but she had to tell him before he took this any further. "You know, I might not really be the princess. The king just said I _looked _like the princess and…"

            "It's okay," Kish interrupted. "Even if you're really not the Princess of Mercury, you'll always be _my _princess."

            Fire erupted on Ichigo's cheeks. _Why does he have to do that? _She wondered. _Why does he have to say little things like that? …like Masaya used to say. Darn it, why does he have to make me feel so…happy?_

Kish noticed her pink cheeks, but looked past her for a moment, and up at the mural near the top of the wall. "Ichigo…" he said, his voice a bit whispery and distant. Then he quickly glanced away, looking down at the speckled pattern of the sheets. "I still feel bad about what happened," he admitted.

            Ichigo kneeled next to the platform to reach his level. "You don't have to. It's already been done- in the past now. There's nothing you can do about it."

            Kish sighed. "It had been so long…a whole year. I was beginning to forget."

            "Forget what?" Ichigo leaned a bit closer to the platform, leaning her elbows on the edge.

            Then Kish glanced over again, looking straight into her eyes, that same pleasant smile adorning his face. "I was starting to forget how much I really loved you."

            Ichigo stared, feeling that same strange fluttering in her chest again, but trying to ignore it. Why was he suddenly so different? She wondered. "You know what I find amazing?" she spoke up. Other times like this were running through her head, and there were two that she could think of. "That you can act like a crazed madman one minute, and then be so gentle and sweet the next."

            Kish took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say. "Well, I was…_influenced _as a child, so I guess I sort of hid behind that. Like Tart hides behind his own standards of how he should act, and Pie hides behind his statistics and his ranking… I guess we've all been told how to act by other people, and buried our true selves under these examples." Then he lied back on the platform again, putting his arms behind his head, as always. "Being sick has given me _way_ too much time to think."

            Ichigo smiled and pulled herself up onto the platform beside him. "No, I think it makes a lot of sense."

            Kish stared up at her from his pillow in contentment. "You know, before you came, I often thought about just giving up. What was the use of living any more? I knew I was going to die, why not just die now and get it over with? I had no reason to live any longer…" The smile spread onto his face again. "But now…I have something to live for."

            Ichigo couldn't help it anymore. Her heart was racing. Slowly, she leaned forward…closer. Then, finally, she planted a little peck on Kish's cheek.

            He stared in utter perplexity. "I'm sorry, I might have been hallucinating, but…did you just…"

            Ichigo smiled. "…Kiss you?"

            Kish snuggled back down into the covers, about to burst with happiness. "…My life is now complete."

            Ichigo tried to calm her burning cheeks as she slowly crept from the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, her mind started in. _Well, he needed it; he needs all the support he can get, since he's sick. I'm the only one that kept him from just letting himself die, so I need to act like I like him so he'll stay motivated. _But as she was descending the stairs heading back to her chambers, she then wondered, _why am I making all these excuses for myself?_

---

            He strode down the hall, clutching a heavy binder to his chest. Why wasn't this working? They had a team of twenty brilliant scientists all working out the same problem, but not one had yet found the answer. Pie stared down at his binder. He would figure this out. It was his mission, his purpose in life. For Kish's sake, he would find the cure, even if he had to work for a week straight with no rest.

            Unfortunately, Pie's face was contorted into that determined, almost angry scowl when he bumped into Flan, coming from the opposite direction. "Oh, Flan!" Instantly, he tried to cover up the face, pretending to be searching his binder for some important paper. "I forgot. You're working too, aren't you?"

            Flan didn't even reply, at least not in words. She marched up and pushed the binder down, gazing up at him with a smile. "Don't hide your face like that," she said. "What? Were you not expecting to see anyone on your way to work?"

            Pie stared, a bit startled.

            "Yeah, I know," Flan replied, staring into his eyes. "You probably feel an obligation to find the cure and heal your friend, right?"

            Pie almost trembled. How did she always know what he was thinking? It was kind of creepy. Yes, he had known her longer than he had known anyone else, but he didn't think that she knew him _that _well.

            "I've learned that about you, Pie," Flan continued. "You'd do anything to help the ones that are important to you. It's very noble of you." She stared at him for a long while, her light pink eyes wide. Her stomach fluttered with a million butterflies, while his did flip-flops. Flan wondered why she was so nervous, she'd known him for many years…she'd also liked him for many years, although she had kept in denial to herself. This time…she had to tell him everything. She opened her mouth, to try to find some way to put what she was feeling into words, but Pie spoke first.

            "Well, Flan…" he started to say, staring at her, and she knew this was something he was finding hard to say. "…You're very important to me too."

            Suddenly, on a weird impulse, Flan rose up and gave him a kiss, right on the lips. She felt a little scared, not knowing how he would react to this, but when they pulled away, she saw that he was smiling. Her spirit soared.

            "Oh, Pie!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and making him drop his binder.

            He reached out and placed a hand on top of her head, feeling her soft pinkish hair. "I guess for a long time I've liked you, but I just didn't think you liked me anymore. It had been a year or two…"

            Flan smiled, her cheeks flushed in happiness. "_I _didn't think you'd ever like _me_, especially when you asked me to give that present to Lettuce…"

            "Lettuce is a wonderful girl…" Pie started to say, "…But she's much too young for me anyway. She'd never be able to compare with you, since I know you so well." He sighed. "I guess I was a bit…jealous. Kish and Tart both had Mew Mews on Earth that cared for them…" He hugged Flan a little closer. "And now I've got one too."

            Flan giggled.

            They stayed there for a couple of minutes, snuggling, until Pie noticed a clock on the wall and said, "Um, we're going to be late for work."

            Flan at last pulled away. "Alright, then let's just not stand here."

            So, Pie picked up his binder on the floor, and the two of them walked off down the hall. They both reached over, and grasped hands, until they reached the end of the hallway, and were forced to separate.

---

            There she was again, stumbling down the halls of the upper apartments of Mercuritopolis. She had turned around and decided not to go back to the royal quarters just yet. For a little while, Ichigo thought she should just ask Flan if she'd let her sleep in her apartment, but the king might get suspicious.

            As she slipped down the darkened corridor, she realized that this was s different part than where she usually wandered. Perhaps she should head back. Just then, a tall figure slammed into her from out of nowhere. "Aaah!" she cried. The figure glanced down at her and she saw the pigtail swinging. _Oh, phew, _she thought, _it's only Pie. _

            "Excuse me, Your Highness," he replied, quickly brushing past her and hurrying down the hall.

            Ichigo glanced back after him. _Gee_, she thought, _why's he in such a rush? _When she began to walk back down the hall, she glanced down and noticed a piece of brown speckled paper sitting on the carpeted floor. _Oh, he must've dropped that from that binder he was carrying; I should probably go give it back to him…_ She bent down and snatched it from its place next to the wall. She began to walk in the direction she had just seen him go, but suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She _was _a curious kitty. She flipped the paper over.

            There were all kinds of scribbles, blobs, and long equations, but she managed to find the written notes among the illegible hieroglyphics. "Originates on surface when two perform reproductive method," she read to herself. "Ugh. Um…let's see, Phase one: bug begins to attack muscle and blood cells, weakening its victim. May also affect brain cells in acute cases." Ichigo frowned. "I wonder if this is…ahem, phase two: bug strain follows itself through the body, spreading over whatever it touches. This explains the term "shadow". This may result in many different symptoms, but never two at once…" Ichigo looked up from the paper. "It is! These are notes on the Shadow Plague. Pie's trying to find a cure for it…" She looked down and continued, "Phase three: bug reaches the brain. Sends mutant code, screws around with systems and eventually shuts down all systems." Ichigo remained terribly silent for a while. "I wonder how close to phase three he's at…"

---

            Needless to say, Ichigo was still very worried about Kish, so the next day, right after breakfast, she trekked back to that old familiar floor. Pie opened the door, a bit surprised to see her here so early in the morning. Flan and Pudding were apparently still sleeping.

            Ichigo rushed into the room to check on Kish. He was also surprised to see her in the morning, but extremely grateful. They sat and talked for while. This time, Kish invited Pie to come and join the circle, and he told him that Tart could come too. Pie replied that Tart was still was sleeping again, and Ichigo was slightly grateful.

---

            What had happened? Pudding stood on the sidewalk below, gazing up. She rubbed a red, sore line around her neck.

            There was nothing but a gray, concrete wall on the opposite side. Metal bars protruded from the bridge wall. Then suddenly, the world plunged into darkness. There was no floor, no ceiling…nothing but negative space.

            A force yanked him upwards as he fell, jerking his body to a stop. Something squeezed around his wrists…tighter…and tighter. A burning sensation seared his skin, and he longed to just slip out from under and get away from it, but when he tried, his hands almost ripped off.

            Something was happening, but he couldn't tell what. In the giant black void, a shape was forming. It was long…and pointed.

            "What's going on?!" he yelled, if anyone was there to hear him. "Let me go!" There was no answer, and the triangle finished morphing and shaping, and it wasn't a triangle at all, but something with a handle…so sharp it glittered, even in this sunless black universe.

            His heart began beating faster. "What is going on?" he called again, but still got no answer. "Who…?" The burning of the ropes around his wrists was almost forgotten as his mind raced, panicking. Was that what it…_looked _like?

            The big, sharp object reeled backwards, tipping back…winding up. His body began to shake. "No! Stop!" He struggled in the ropes. Now it didn't matter if he had to cut his hands off…he had to escape somehow!

            Just then, there was a flash of light. There was something behind that curtain of darkness, and when he saw it, his blood ran cold. "…_Me?!_"

            Then, the sharp object suddenly released itself, like an arrow from a bowstring. A horrifying scream erupted from his mouth just before the object plunged into his torso, tearing through his insides… He felt the warmth of his own fresh blood as it spattered over his face and legs… and then everything went blank again.

---

            Ichigo giggled. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun with aliens that had once been her sworn enemies. Kish had been telling her all about funny things that had happened to him in the past, like when he had mistook a telephone pole for a tree, and told them that the forests were now "logs of wood tied together", and when he'd lost a bet with Tart and had been forced to dress like a woman for a day. Ichigo was telling them funny things too, and even Pie was looking away, trying not to laugh.

            "So, what about you, Pie? You got anything to tell us from before I knew you?" Kish asked, glancing over.

            Pie thought for a while. He was about to say something, but suddenly an earsplitting, high-pitched scream shot through the quiet parlor. "That would be my cue," Pie said. He jumped up and ran to his bedroom.

            It was Tart, of course, the covers pulled over his whole body and trembling in fear.

            "Tart…Tart wake up…" Pie leaned over him, concerned.

            At last, Tart slowly reached up and pulled the covers away from his face. He blinked. "P-Pie?" You're dead too?"

            "Dead?" Pie asked. "I'm not dead, and you're not either."

            Tart was still panicking, remembering what had happened all over again. "But…but I…I killed me. I was killed…by me."

            Pie reached down and pulled Tart closer, trying to comfort him. "Now don't tell me you tried to commit suicide again."

            "No." Tart shook his head. "I saw…myself. And then I…" His body was shaking again and Pie noticed him touching his chest and stomach area, nervously. At last, he sighed, resting his head against Pie, and trying to calm down. These nightmares had to have some meaning to them, and as Tart ran them over in his head, he began to remember. "It was _me_," he whispered.

            "What?" Pie asked, looking down at him.

            "Nothing," Tart replied. Another one of those sick feelings was beginning in his heart, like he had felt yesterday, but now he knew that he couldn't just keep ignoring it. "I…I need to go see Pudding," he spoke again, pulling away from Pie.

            "Well, it's right down the hall, she's staying in Flan's apartment…that's kind of unusual for you though…"

            Tart just ignored him, slipped off the bed, and made his way out towards Flan's apartment, not even bothering to put his hair up. Pie stared in confusion for a few seconds before returning to the parlor.

 ---

            A few days passed after that strange incident. Tart refused to go to sleep, but eventually ended up passing out from staying up so long.

            Between the problems with Tart and Kish, Pie had become a basket case, and he visited Flan's apartment every chance he got to get away from it all.

            Once when they were snuggling on the couch, Pudding happened to walk in, and yelled, "Hey! I thought you liked Lettuce!!!"

            Pie felt like a cheater, even though he had never really liked Lettuce. Flan felt caught in the middle, and Pie ended up leaving for the rest of the day.

            Then, one morning, Ichigo entered his apartment, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Kish!" When she got no response, she opened her eyes and looked around. The platform where he used to sleep was empty, Pie now sitting on it, fiddling with a wooden counter and jotting down notes. "Um…Kish?!" she glanced around the room, searching for anything that resembled Kish, but the only thing that came close was a fraying emerald-green tapestry. Her heart began pounding in panic. No, it couldn't be true… "Pie!" Ichigo yelled, losing her patience. "Where's Kish?!?! He…He's not…"

            Pie at last looked up from his calculations and sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, they admitted him to the hospital yesterday night. I had to bring him…he couldn't breathe."

            "Oh no!" Ichigo cried. "He hasn't reached phase three yet, has he?"

            Pie stared at her, wondering how she knew about the phases of Shadow Plague. "Um…well, no. I think he's just reached phase two." He took a deep breath. "But that's still too late…" He turned his head back down to the calculations. "Right now Kish had a .05% chance of living. And the chances of me being able to find the cure…10%." He frowned, concentrating on the sheet in front of him. "Not bad odds, really, 1 out of 10…" He looked up again and noticed Ichigo staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness. Please excuse my rambling."

            Ichigo shook her head. "No, it's alright." Slowly, after all the experiences she had been having lately, she began to notice something. Pie had a personality. It peeked out every now and then when he let his guard down. Ichigo remembered what Kish had said about Tart hiding behind his own standards and Pie hiding behind his statistics. "You know, you don't have to call me, 'Your Highness' and all that," she spoke up again. "Kish and Tart don't. I may be considered to be the princess of Mercury now, but I'm still Ichigo." She smiled, but Pie gave her kind of a confused look, though it was very subtle.

            "But it's required," he insisted. "It's unlawful not to pay your superiors the proper respect…"

            "Just act normal!" Ichigo cried. "I know you are normal. I know you're not just a walking, worshipping calculator."

            Now Pie's confused look became a little more defined.

            "Uh…well, sorry, now I'm rambling," Ichigo said. "I'll see you later." She closed the door behind her as she left.

            Pie softly chuckled to himself once he was sure Ichigo was gone. "A worshipping calculator. Wish I had one of those."

---

            It was dark, only the soft glow of a nightlight penetrating the blackness. Kish gazed up at the tall tree mural beside his bed, illuminated by the nightlight. In that position, it almost looked like it was on fire.

            That feeling started inside him again, as he listened to the deafening drone of the machines next to his bed. It began in the pit of his stomach and traveled through the rest of his body. That awful, dreading coldness that had become so familiar to him. Why was he so afraid of dying? He had died before…but it wasn't truly death. There was still a chance of the Mews back on Earth finding a Mew Aqua and transporting it…or of one of the scientists finding the cure for Shadow Plague. Yes, he had to remain optimistic. It was the only was he could bear this experience. That, and Ichigo.

Ichigo…his heart longed for her…just to see her again. That was all he needed, all he wanted. The panic came again, grabbing his body, holding him down. Now, the need became more desperate. He had to see Ichigo…now! It didn't matter what happened to him on the way, he just needed to see her…before he never would again.

Slowly, Kish slid his legs out of bed, and sat up. Thankfully, he'd gained the ability to breathe again, although he'd been throwing up periodically throughout the day. Since he had seemed a little better, the assistants had taken the needles out of him, and he was thankful for that.

Slowly, and carefully, Kish slipped out of bed, rising up on his wobbly legs. He took a few steps forward, and then the room seemed to lurch forward. Kish reached out for balance and managed to save himself from a painful tumble on his face. A few more steps…and a few more. He was almost to the door now…just a little bit further… His trembling hand slowly reached out, and at last grasped the door handle, flinging the door open.

            Kish's spirit rose as he gazed at the darkened hall. He was going to make it…all he needed to do was reach the elevator. The royal chambers weren't that far away… He stepped across the threshold, his bare feet touching the cool, hard stone of the hospital hall. Then, carefully, he made his way across the hall, holding tight to the wall, so whenever he felt wobbly, he would lean against it for support. _I can't turn back now, _Kish told himself. _I have to see Ichigo! Just once more…_ At last, after much effort and painstakingly slow movements, Kish finally reached the entrance to the hospital.

            He turned the handle of the glass door and stumbled into the hallway. It was very dark, but he could still see the glowing numbers on the elevator in front of him. Slowly, he managed to pull himself up and crawl-walk into the elevator. After all this exertion, Kish was starting to feel tired and ill again, but he blocked the feelings out, thinking only about Ichigo. His pain didn't matter, as long as he got to see Ichigo. A few agonizing minutes later, the elevator rumbled to a stop.

            Kish shakily got back to his legs. He was somewhere on the royal floor now, although he didn't know where. He stepped out of the elevator, his legs shaking dangerously from the bottom of his hospital gown. Kish forced his eyes forward and spied a door in front of him with a window perched above it. Perhaps, by some miracle…it was _her _door. This was it…it had to be…he was almost there, he was sure of it. And once he got there…everything would be right again. Then, just as he approached the window, Kish's toothpick legs collapsed. "Aaaugh!" he yelled as he went crashing to the cold, hard floor.

            "Kish!" Pie suddenly appeared, as if by magic, running down the hall towards him. He kneeled on the ground to help him.

            "Huh?" Ichigo immerged from her room, wearing a frilly nightgown. "What was that noise? It was like someone screaming…" Then she looked down and nearly screamed herself. "Oh my God! Kish!!!"

            Pie placed his arms under Kish's and slowly hoisted him up.

            Kish's yellow eyes opened and he gazed at Ichigo in wonder and pleasure. "I…chigo…" he said, with a smile. "So I was right. This is your room, huh?" Then, his head slumped to the side, too weak to hold itself up any longer.

            "K-Kish…" Ichigo stuttered, her face contorted in concern. "You came all the way down here just to see me? And in your condition?" Kish was unable to answer, although he heard her plain and clear.

            "I have to get him back to the hospital," Pie spoke up, seriously.

            "I'll come with you," Ichigo hastily decided.

            "No," Pie coldly replied. "He needs his rest. You can see him in the morning."

            Kish was just faintly aware of what was going on around him. Morning… He'd been so lost in his own emotions, he hadn't realized that there even _would _be a morning. He felt the slight rumbling again as Pie helped him up the elevator, and then as it stopped and he felt the cold floor slipping under him again. At last, they were back at the hospital.

            Kish had expected a big lecture including "what were you doing out of bed?!" and "you could've gotten seriously hurt!", but Pie said nothing as he gently placed him back into his bed. He closed his eyes and felt the warm arms around his body. It struck him seriously for the first time. _You've always been here for me, _he thought, _you've always helped me up, whenever I needed a hand. Just who are you, really? Who is this warm, gentle figure, silently watching over me…? _It had only been a little more than a year. At last, as Kish tried to figure this all out in his burning head, he fell into the blackness of the dream world.

---

            Morning. It had come after all. Kish thought about all that had happened as he ignored the busybody assistant, scurrying around and inserting the needles again. Then, after she was gone, he lied, staring at the ceiling for an hour or two, grateful for the morning, just to see the bright lights again, and to hear the hustle and bustle of the people in the waiting room.

            Just then, a noise, like the song of a bird, flitted to his ear. "Kish…"

            He glanced over to see Ichigo, Pie, Tart, Flan, and Pudding all standing in the doorway. "Wow," Kish commented, "The gang's all here. What's the special occasion?"

            "Nothing," Ichigo replied, with a smile. "I wanted to come visit, and then Pie said he wanted to come too because he was worried. Flan offered to go with him, and then Tart said he hadn't seen you in a while and was worried too, and of course, Pudding came with him… We had two package deals."

            There was a moment of silence before they all rushed up to his bedside.

            Tart flung his arms around him again. "Kish, I'm sorry," he said. "I know I've been kind of…ignoring you lately. I didn't really mean to. Are you okay?"

            "Are _you _okay?" Kish asked, changing the subject. "I heard that you were having terrible nightmares and you tried to kill yourself. Yeah, you've got dark spots under your eyes too…"

            "I'm fine," Tart told him. "Don't worry about me." He hated to think about those dreams, and what he thought they were…

            At last, he released him, and Pudding stepped up next. "Hiya, Kish!" she called, cheerfully. "Ichigo was really freaking out about you last night when she came to see us. She thought since she hadn't been to see you, you were lonely and sad…"

            Ichigo sighed. Pudding really didn't know how to keep a secret, did she?

            Pudding smiled and continued. "…so I made something for you!" she began searching through a handbag she'd made with extra materials. Flan had made her a little cream-colored Mercurian outfit, complete with ribbons and a veil. She had a brown apron and brown slip-on shoes. The handbag had been made out of the extra brown fabric.

            Kish was confused and looked to Tart to find some answers. Tart just rolled his eyes, which to Kish was sign language for 'just go with it.'

            "Aha!" Pudding cried, producing a small bottle from the bag. She handed it to Kish. "This is called a 'Pick-up Potion', so whenever you feel sad or afraid, you can just take some of this and instantly feel better! The recipe's been passed down in the Fong family for ages!"

            Kish glanced down at the bottle of mysteriously prune-colored liquid and noticed a note tied around its nozzle. In Tart's sloppy handwriting, it read: "bunch of frods." Kish held in his laughter and managed to get out, "Uh…thanks." He shoved the bottle under the bed.

            Then, Pie and Flan stepped up as Pudding curtsied and Tart dragged her back.

            "Hello, Kish," Flan said, her voice a little hard. "I know we weren't very…friendly at all. I just felt an obligation…"

            "Well, I see you didn't forget, so I guess it's made up for," Kish replied. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her leaning against Pie, and Pie putting an arm around her. "Ah, see I knew it." Kish grinned at Pie. "I knew you had to be in love with someone."

            Pie blushed a little bit, and Flan giggled, nudging him. "Well," he said, getting back to his serious self. "Of course, I've been doing research with the others, and I have some uh…reassuring news."

            Ichigo gave him a questioning stare. It couldn't be that he'd found the cure because it would be a bit more jubilant.

            "Well, at least it's reassuring for you, Kish, but not for anyone else." Pie now had everyone's attention, staring at him in wonder. "…in our research, we generally found that in about two years' time…the top layer will collapse inward…and this whole city will be crushed."

            Tart stared at him, eyes wide. "So…that means…we only have two more years to live?"

            Pie looked away, riddled with anxiety. "Unfortunately, yes. I've…known about this for a while now. Flan finally convinced me that I needed to inform the rest of you."

            Ichigo stared in disbelief. They were all doomed…Pie, Tart, Flan, and all the other citizens of Mercury. Kish was just getting it over with a bit earlier. They were all going to die within two years…and there was nothing she could do about it.

            "No!" Pudding cried. She yanked Tart into a hug again. "They're not going to die! We'll take all of them back to Earth with us!"

            "Don't be silly, Pudding," Ichigo cried. "Where would we put one million Mercurians? The world is already overpopulated as it is!"

            Flan's eyes went wide. "Pyridis," she said.

            "What?" Pie asked, looking over at her.

            "Oh yeah, that's right!" Tart cried, suddenly jumping up. (Pudding nearly fell over backwards.) "They found Pyridis!"

            Pie's eyes bugged out. "_What?!?! _They found _Pyridis?!_" He looked over. "Flan, why didn't you tell me???"

            "I kind of forgot," Flan replied. "With all that's been going on lately…"

            "What's Pyridis?" Ichigo asked.

            "It's the ancient city where our kind used to live," Kish spoke up, for the first time in a while. "Before it was destroyed 3 million years ago."

            Flan nodded. "They found the ruins. Ryou showed me the TV special about it."

            Pie shook himself. "I'm sorry, Kish, but I have to go make the announcement. I'll see you later." Slowly, the others left after him, Flan, and then Tart with Pudding.

            That left only Ichigo, standing beside Kish's bed. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "Last night…" she began. "I was so worried. I felt guilty for not coming to see you right away."

            "It's all right," Kish replied. "I don't think I was thinking straight. It's just the nights…I start thinking when the lights go out." He chuckled a bit. "Guess I need to stop thinking."

            A few minutes passed in complete silence. Then Ichigo noticed Kish leaning his head forward, and she read the signs. She lowered her head, and he reached up to plant a kiss on her cheek.

            Ichigo giggled. "There, now you're getting back to your old self. When I kissed you that other time, I expected you to be all over me. I was saying to myself "who is this guy and what has he done with Kish?"

            Kish laughed. "Well, for a while I just…didn't feel like it anymore. Probably because of what happened."

            He reached out, and Ichigo walked into his arms. And then, time seemed to freeze. Ichigo didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable now, in his arms. It was so similar to all the other times, but…something just felt different and felt right. Ichigo reached forward and ran her fingers through Kish's hair. It was still loose, since he hadn't bothered to put the bands back in after pod treatment.

            "You know, Kish…" she slowly said. "You're different now. Having this illness is terrible, but somehow it's…changed you."

            "We're all changing," Kish mumbled. His eyes were closed as he leaned against Ichigo in total bliss.

            A few minutes later, Ichigo glanced over at the clock on the table beside the bed. "Um…Kish?" she said at last. "You can let go now."

            He made no motion to release her.

            "You can let go now!" Ichigo repeated, a bit louder.

            "No…" Kish mumbled to himself. "I won't let go…never let go."

            "Kish!" Ichigo cried. "The king's going to be mad at me for being away for too long!"

            At last, that seemed to pop him out of his love trance. "Oh! Sorry," he replied, dropping down again and taking his arms from around Ichigo's body.

            Ichigo smiled. "I'll see you again, I promise," she said, before heading out the door of his hospital room. As Ichigo walked down the inner halls, she started thinking. She wanted to go back to Earth and help find another Mew Aqua and save them all…but it was too late now. She had to stay here. She had to be here for Kish. And part of her wished they could all come live here, on Mercury, where she was princess, and live a happy life together…

---

            As Ichigo made her way down through the halls towards her chambers, she once again passed that familiar hall where Flan and Pie resided. It seemed to be deserted. She stepped up to Pie's door and knocked. No one answered. Even after she knocked three more times, no one came to the door. Finally, Ichigo reached down and tried the doorknob. The door creaked open.

            "Hmm, that's weird," she said to herself. The apartment was deserted. Maybe they were all out spreading the news about Pyridis. _Well…_ Ichigo thought, her curious cat genes taking over. _While they're away, why don't I do a little investigating…_

She crept into the further parts of the room. In all the times she had been in this apartment to visit Kish, she'd never seen anything past the parlor. At last, she caught a glimpse of an odd kitchen in the distance. Then, she entered a bedroom on the side. The bed was another one of those platforms, of course. A few cabinets stood against the wall, along with a chair on one side and a desk next to it. Several brown papers lay scattered on the bed.

            Ichigo moved closer to the bed and picked them up, viewing their contents. The scrawlings were illegible and somewhat resembled pictures and numerals of chicken scratch. Stick figures were everywhere; she couldn't escape them…they were closing in on her. She threw the paper in the wastebasket and continued her search.

            Now she crossed to the other side of the platform bed. She opened the doors of one of the cabinets. The hard stone-like doors slipped away from her hands. There was something in there… Something she probably shouldn't see. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light. Ichigo saw mist all around her, hanging in a cloud around her head. _What the heck? _She wondered. _What is this mist? _Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

            Ichigo blinked. "Now what was _that _all about?" she wondered aloud. Just then, a noise from the front of the apartment reached her ears. It was the clicking of the door! Ichigo glanced around. She had to get out of here- quick! She glanced around. Where could she go? There were no windows to climb out of…

            Tart and Pie's voices drifted from the parlor, soft because they were far away, and Ichigo couldn't make out what they were saying. She moved a little further away towards the door. Perhaps she could slip into the kitchen, and then run for the door if they went into the bedroom…

            Just then, she heard a noise that made her stop in her tracks. It was Pie's voice, and he was getting closer because she could hear every word of what he said. "Alright, I'm going to reclaim my bedroom now. You can stay in the parlor."

             Ichigo's heart leaped. He was coming into the room! Quickly, she dove behind one of the cabinets that was sticking out more than the rest, as the door began to open.

            Pie entered, glancing around a bit and then closing the door behind him.

            _Oh no! _Ichigo thought, _now I'm trapped! _She figured that after a few minutes, she could sneak out of the room and Pie would never notice.

            Then she watched, silently from her hiding place as the oldest Mercurian representatives lied on his bed. He curled his body into a defensive position. Defense…he was always protecting himself, hiding his soul behind a wall of numbers and graphs. The way he always stood there, arms crossed, reflected his intentions of protection. Ichigo remembered her conversation with him when Kish was admitted. He wasn't just a mindless research robot, or a worshipping calculator. Strangely enough, images of Pie hugging, comforting his teammates popped up in Ichigo's mind. She could remember a few instances like this, although not these particular images. Pie was always there for Kish and Tart whenever they had problems…but slowly, she began to realize…what about him? Where could Pie turn to when he needed a hand?

            Ichigo ducked a bit behind the cabinet as he removed his sleeves cuffs, and then his upper shirt, and lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ichigo tried to suppress her gasp. Twisting, deep-set scars marred his body, forearms, and torso, and judging from the way he always wore long pants, his legs too. The worst ripped across his chest, a deep gully of a scar.

            Ichigo frowned. _Pie…_ she thought, _I get it now. You've been hurt so much in the past, you're protecting yourself to prevent further injury. _She sighed. _My goodness, what could have possibly hurt you this much?_

As that thought lingered in her mind, that mysterious cloud of mist wrapped around her head again. _No!_ Ichigo thought. _Not now! He'll see me!!! _However, she really had nothing to worry about. Now she could see nothing but that strange mist as she disappeared from the world of Mercury…and into a very different one.

---

Post-note: As far as I know, Pie has never been officially shown without a shirt and arm cuffs, except for in the picture at the end of volume six, where they're all shown as mer-people, but I don't count that.


	7. Peeker Power

            Uh…yeah, what the others say.

            This chapter's kind of a side story focusing on Pie. At least it's a little different from the ordinary. And if you don't like it breaking up the storyline, well, it's a little shorter than the other chapters…

            Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! Your great reviews have made me glad I decided to go with this project. Unfortunately, (for you) I'm going on vacation for two weeks, with only my clunky laptop to keep my company, so don't expect any new updates until after July 11. I was really trying to get to chapter 9 before I left, but it looks like it's not happening…

Chapter 7: Peeker Power

            As the whiteness swirled around Ichigo, she glanced back to notice her ribbons floating, and her veil flying out behind her. Well, at least she finally got her ribbons to float on their own.

            _What in the world is going on? _She asked no one. The answer came in a piece of paper- a brown one much like the ones she had just thrown away. "Peeker Power" it said in wide letters across the top. _What? Peeker power? What's that? _She continued to read the rest of the paper. "An extrasensory power represented by white light and misted vision. Used to peek into the inner minds and past lives of people." _Huh? The inner minds and past lives of people? _She glanced around the wavering world surrounding her. _Does this mean that I just used it? The only other person in the room, other than me, was…_ Ichigo covered her mouth. _No way, this isn't possible. I'm in…Pie's mind???_

The misty clouds of the morphing world were at last thinning out and curling from her path. Ichigo blinked, wondering where her new powers had taken her. This was one of Pie's memories she was in. At last, the scene before her became clear as her power sharpened, sucking the vivid images now before her from his mind.

            It looked liked just a regular Mercurian street- the stone slats for walking, tracks for vehicles, and the twisted overhanging street lamps. The light from these lamps illuminated the face of a little boy Mercurain, sitting wistfully on the ends of the stone slats. He kicked his bare legs a few times in the gutter, his black slip-on shoes splashing in the yellowish rawmot.

            "Excuse me…?" Ichigo spoke up as she approached him. She seemed to float along the streets, hovering just out of reach. "Little boy?"

            The little boy never looked up or acknowledged her presence. He glanced down, hiding his face in the shadows of his fluffy, chin-length gray hair.

            _Oh, right_. Ichigo remembered. _This is a memory. I can't talk to anyone inside a memory! _She glanced around. _Is this all there is? Just this shadowed street and this little boy? What a cold, empty memory…_

Just then a pair of little voices erupted from the distance, brightening the little boy like invisible fireworks. "Hellloooo!" one called, echoing through the street, bouncing off, and coming back for a second lifting.

            At last, the dull little boy stood up. His thin padded shoes clicked a little against the stone. His face lifted…out of the shadows as he turned towards the source of those joyful sounds. "Guys?" his little voice hesitantly squeaked.

            "Pie!" another brilliant display shot up into the sky as two young bodies tapped into the view of the streetlamp.

            _Pie?! _Ichigo's mind asked. _This little boy is…Pie? _Her pink eyes recorded, in astonishment, the young Pie, a beautiful smile spreading across his face, his shiny hair hanging loose and free. _Pie, _Ichigo said, partly to the world around her. _You really were a cheerful, happy-go-lucky child. What happened? What happened to make you…change?_

At that thought, the mist again returned, clouding Ichigo's vision. She smiled as it slid away again. Pie was answering her.

            The slight coolness slid from around her skin. Ichigo blinked. This memory didn't look much different. The dark, Mercurian street stretched before her. Ichigo glanced around, looking for someone, or anything in response. This was supposedly the reason Pie had changed from spunky, carefree six-year-old to cold, serious eighteen-year-old.

            Nothing was happening. The silence on the cold, dark road was almost deafening. Just then, pinkish spots of light began glowing in the distance. _What the…_Ichigo wondered. _Pink light…kirema animas? _At that moment, voices began to float through the street, and Ichigo wasn't sure if they were coming from people, or just random disembodied voices.

            A deep one rumbled through the streets, off the stone walls and dirt floors. "Well, well. Been out with your pals again?"

            "Dad!" a little, light voice chirped, this time pinging off the walls. "Mom! You have to come and see! It's so cool!"

            "What?" a smooth, feminine voice rolled across the stone. "You found something?"

            "Yeah! Come and see! It's so amazing!"

            Ichigo wondered who these voices were, and what this had to do with Pie's personality change. Just then, the voices disappeared. Ichigo glanced around, looking for some kind of sign in the dead silence. The dancing pinkish lights seemed to be getting closer…

            Just at that moment, a tapping noise in the distance interrupted the cold silence. Ichigo glanced over to her left. Then, a single pink light lit up in the black draped world beyond. A minute later, there he was again, the little Pie, his hair flying against him as he ran up in her direction. He was wearing a Mercurian costume more like a combination of Kish's and Tart's instead of his own. There weren't even bands around his arms or legs. At last, Pie stopped a little bit in front of where Ichigo stood. He gazed at the pink light, smiling. Ichigo looked behind him and gasped. A small jellyfish-like parasite alien was floating behind him, emitting the soft pink glow she had seen before. Two tall, darkened figures stepped up beside him.

            "Oh…" the smooth female voice said again. "Look, it's a colony."

            Little Pie smiled and turned to look at the parasite next to him. "See, Sparky? Now you can go back and be with your friends again!"

            Ichigo smiled to herself. _That's cute_, she thought. _Little Pie has a pet parasite alien named Sparky. I wonder if it's because of Sparky that he started his research on the creatures of Mercury…_ She gazed over at the darkened figures and they became a man and woman Mercurian. The woman had long, silvery hair. Ichigo's eyes widened. _Pie's parents?!_

The little jellyfish alien made an unusual squeaky-toy call, flipping around and propelling itself up. It flew out towards the other pink blobs. The lights in the distance flew closer, revealing themselves as other parasite aliens. Their little blank eyes stared at Sparky in the dark. Then, the pet came out to join the others.

            Pie smiled as the little blobs began to fly away together. He waved to his beloved pet. "Bye-bye, Sparky!"

            "Well, that's good," Pie's apparent father spoke up. "He's probably happy, back with his own kind now."

            "Yeah," little Pie agreed. "Sparky's with his family…" he looked down at the ground, probably disappointed that his friend had left.

            Ichigo stared at the scene with a look of confusion. Yes, it was a tragic loss when a cherished pet died or had to leave, but how could this be something so influential that it would change Pie's entire outlook. Then, to her horror, she received the answer. The glow of the jellyfish aliens was coming together…merging as one. Ichigo knew what was happening, since she'd witnessed this event before. _They're forming a parasite anima, _she thought.

            Little Pie glanced up as he saw the light coming back towards him. "S…Sparky?"

            His mother looked over at his father. "What's happening?" she asked.

            "I don't know, honey," he answered.

            The giant anima was emerging from the shadows, its glowing eyes glaring down at Pie. It slithered closer to him on the end of its long jello-like tail.

            He smiled, oblivious to what was going on around him. "Sparky!" he cried. "Wow, you got big!" The large parasite anima reeled backwards. Pie's large eyes grew a little larger. The monster was preparing for attack.

            "Pie!!!" Ichigo cried. She flew forward to push him out of the way before the monster struck, but instead went tumbling to the cool, hard ground on the other side. _Oh, right, _Ichigo remembered. _This is a memory, stupid! You can't interact with what has already happened! It could change history! _Ichigo suddenly felt terrible, looking at the young Pie, a look of confusion on his little face.

            "Sp…arky?"

            The large parasite anima struck without warning. It whooshed forward, intending to attack him. He jumped to the side just in time, blown to the ground by the force.

            Ichigo glanced over. He was so close to her…she just wished she could reach over and comfort him.

            Pie looked upwards, his large eyes watery. "Sparky, why are you doing this? You were…my best friend. Don't you…recognize me?"

            The giant parasite anima just ignored him. It reared its head, letting out a howl of destruction, and tore straight for Pie's parents.

            "No!" little Pie yelled, getting to his feet. "Mom! Dad!"

            It was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Xenimis tried to run, but it was only a matter of minutes until the enormous anima was on top of them, suffocating and crushing them to death.

            Ichigo's mouth hung open. The one she had fought back in the TV studio hadn't been this big, since it was made out of only four parasites, but this one was colossal, being comprised of about ten, one of which was Sparky.

            "Stop it!!!" little Pie yelled. He sprinted forward, stopping in front of the monster. "Get off of them! Those are my parents! Don't kill them! Sparky!!!"

            At last, the anima removed its long tail. Mr. and Mrs. Xenimis lie on the ground, motionless…dead.

            The tears at last burst from Pie's eyes. "Mom…Dad…" his tearful voice croaked. He glared up at the anima. "You killed them!"

            The anima opened its mouth again and produced a blast from it. Little Pie jumped back. He folded his arms out in front of his chest. The blast crashed against his forearms.

            Ichigo looked up in shock. He was still standing and defending the attacks, even as the blasts sliced through his arms and legs, blood seeping out and staining his clothes. How could that little boy still be alive after attacks like that? The giant anima almost cackled to itself. It seemed to be enjoying slowly battering him down.

            At last, little Pie's arms were too weak and fell beside him. Just at that instant, the parasite anime produced a particularly strong blast that came zooming straight for him. Ichigo's eyes widened. She had to help him now! But…she couldn't.

            Pow! The explosion was so powerful that little Pie's body went rocketing backwards, slamming against the ground.

            Ichigo stood up. Her eyes went wide, and her hand went in front of her mouth, too shocked to speak. Little Pie lied on the stone floor in a mangled heap. His clothes now qualified as rags, part of his hair had been chopped off, and a terribly deep gash had set into his chest. Ichigo couldn't stand the sight of it anymore and looked away, covering her face. The anima seemed satisfied, and slinked away, off to destroy some more of the city.

            Ichigo almost began crying. _He's dead, _she thought. _He has to be dead. There's no way he's alive after that. _She sniffed to herself. _I must have changed it somehow…and now, when I get back, Pie will be gone, probably all our memories of him erased…_

            The cool, wet sensation was tingling around her again. _Yes, I was right, _she thought. _Now I'm going back to the room…and he'll be gone. _At last, Ichigo opened her eyes as the white curls of mist disappeared.

            But this wasn't the bedroom. Ichigo glanced around. Several Mercurians in long cream-colored coats brushed past her. _What the…where am I? I'm still in a memory?_

"Alright, give me a number," a Mercurian with a white jacket at the head of the group painfully announced.

            "Wait, sir!" another one in a cream gown called. "He's alive! He's waking up!"

            Ichigo floated through this vision, looking down from above at what these Mercurians were all crowded around. It was a small bed, on which the little injured Pie lied. Bandages were wrapped all around him, especially his chest. At last, his eyes were beginning to open. Ichigo slowly breathed out. Pie was actually still alive. She hadn't changed history at all.

            "Hello?" the apparent doctor called. "Can you hear me? Little boy?"

            "H-huh?" Pie slowly replied. "Wha…happened?"

            The doctor smiled. "It's okay, little boy. I think you're going to be okay now."

            Then, as Ichigo stared at the relieving sight before her eyes, time seemed to speed up. It was later in that same week. Little Pie lied in his bed, silently staring up at the ceiling…at the cloud mural. Ichigo noticed him periodically touching his bandages, probably remembering what happened that night. Once again, Ichigo felt sorry for him. The poor little boy was probably upset and angry. His best friend…his pet had just killed his parents, and then almost killed him.

            A nurse came in the door, holding a tray, which she placed on a table beside him. "Good afternoon," she said with a smile. "Still fighting, I see."

            Pie just stared at her with those big, young eyes.

            "Well, let me know if you need anything," the nurse spoke up. She was about to exit the room, when Pie's little voice spoke up.

            "Wait…do you have any more bandages?"

            The nurse seemed a bit confused. "Bandages? Um…they're right here." She produced a small roll of dark bandages as handed them to him. "Okay, call me if you need anything else," she replied, exiting and closing the door behind her.

            Little Pie sat up on his platform. He rolled out a certain amount of bandages and ripped them into thinner strips. Ichigo watched as he finally finished and had a long, dark string of bandages. He twisted it around in his hands for a while, thinking, and at last gathered up the long tuft of gray hair that remained on the left side of his head. Then, he tightly wound the strip around it, tucking the end in, and securing it with a little bit of glue that was lying on the table. Ichigo smiled and nodded. Now she knew. The transition was complete.

            Then, the mist sprinkled over Ichigo's body again. The pulling sensation in addition to the low clouds told her that this transportation was to a further memory…or perhaps back to the present.

---

            Now, Ichigo recognized the scenery. The spattering columns of sand could only mean one thing- the surface of Mercury. Ichigo looked down and gasped. This was someone she had not expected to see while floating through the mind of Pie, because no one had ever told her.

            A younger Flan was hurrying through the spraying sand, coughing. She looked about Ichigo's age. She removed her veil and looked up at Pie, who was around Kish's age, or a little older. "Pie, please!" she pleaded. "I know this is a once-in-a-lifetime event, but you can see it just as well from the telescopes they've set up…"

            "Don't worry, Flan," Pie replied. "I'm going to be fine, you just get back underground and enjoy it while you can."

            "Nooo!" Flan cried. She grabbed onto his arm. "I'm not leaving you here!"

            Ichigo hovered from a distance, wondering what they were talking about. Somehow, she never knew what was going on.

            At last, Pie managed to shake Flan off of him. "Flan!" he cried. "Hurry! Get back down!"

            Finally, Flan obeyed, running from his spot on the desert-like surface. She poked a bit down into the hatch that led into Mercuritopolis. The sky above seemed to be moving and warping around.

            Then, Ichigo realized what was happening. It was a storm. Storms were very rare on Mercury, except for the sandstorms, so they expected many of the residents to want a glimpse of it. The clouds above began to flicker…

            "Piiiiiiiiie!" Flan shrieked. "DON"T DO IT!!!"

            It was already too late. Ichigo watched in shock, as a lighting bolt shot down, from out of nowhere. And, as of rule, it struck the nearest, tallest object- Pie.

            "Aaaaaugh!" Flan screamed. She turned around, burying her face in her hands. The tears squeezed out from between her fingers.

            Ichigo stared back out at the flat desert. He couldn't be dead…he was still standing. At last, the white flash slipped away, and the thunder that echoed afterwards was deafening. It could just be leftover light from the blast, but it looked very much like Pie was glowing.

            He turned, his bigger eyes wide and staring, unblinking, in Flan's direction. He flew across the sand, right up beside her, and reached down. Ichigo smiled as Pie gently touched Flan's hands and she lifted her damp face from them.

            "P….Pie?" she whispered.

            He just smiled at her, and a little ball of white light appeared in his hand.

            Flan watched, in fascination, and at last a smile broke out on her face. "Pie!" she cried, throwing her arms around his body.

            Ichigo felt happy and hovered behind them, smiling along with them. _Flan and Pie, _she thought. _They do make a cute couple. I guess that was…how he got his powers. I wonder if Kish and Tart were struck by lightning too. _Then, her peeker power transported her to yet another scene.

---

            "What the…?" Ichigo cried as she got a look at her surroundings. "Why am I in Ryou's lab???" She carefully examined the dark laboratory and began to notice minute differences from Ryou's. There were no computers; instead strange processors that resembled typewriters sat in one corner on tables, churning out papers with a grating noise. A few large tubes stood on the side, shapeless blobs floating in the middle. Ichigo shook her head. _No, this isn't Ryou's laboratory. This must be…_ Then she noticed a darkened figure standing at a desk, and just from his outline, Ichigo knew. _…Pie's laboratory!_

She floated through this memory, and came a little closer to the desk. Curious as ever, she had to see what he was up to. At last, she could see two of those jellyfish parasites in his hands. They buzzed and pulled his hands together like magnets. At last, Pie let them clash together and their jelly substance merged, forming a smaller version of the parasite anima that had destroyed his life.

            Ichigo was a bit puzzled, staring at this memory from above. Why would Pie want to recreate the monster that had killed his parents? She looked over at him, and noticed his eyes narrowing as he glared at the mini-anima sliding across his desk on its tail. Then, he picked up a few more parasite aliens, and then more, adding to the monster until it was as tall and ferocious as it had been on that fateful night. Ichigo's eyebrows creased. _Why is he doing this?! _She asked herself, or the world around her. _Doesn't he realize that that monster will only try to kill him again? Unless he thinks he can tame it…_

The parasite anima roared and rose up on its long, jelly-like tail. Pie put his hands together and glared up, bracing himself. Then- crash! The monster leaped forward, crushing the desk beneath its long tail and zooming for Pie. He flew up, out of the way, and this time its large head crashed into the doorway, a few pieces of the wall breaking off in a cloud of dust. And so the battle raged on.

            Ichigo sat in a chair on the side, watching, but quickly moved out of the way when the anima came zooming her way. Just seeing that thing made her want to call out and transform, but she couldn't do that inside a memory. She glanced around outside the doorway and wondered. _Hey, where are the others? Shouldn't they be in here, helping him? _Then, she got a better look at Pie as he went by, dodging another attack. He still looked a little younger than he did in the present, so he might not even know the others yet at this point in time. Ichigo sighed. How long was this going to go on?

            Both fighters seemed to be getting worn out. The anima crashed to the floor, but still turned around and stared at Pie, its large pupil-less eyes a rage red.

            Pie was panting, but held his hands together again. As Ichigo squinted, she could see that same white, jagged light appearing in the center. "B-Blade of…Thunder!" Suddenly, it shot up into a long, thin column that he held with both hands. Then, he flew down, almost falling down on top of the anima, bearing the long electric beam. Then, just at the last second, he brought the beam down, to collide with the top of the monster's head.

            The anima roared in pain, and then burst into a thousand little jello pieces floating through the air.

            Pie landed in the space where it had just been a moment before, and the beam vanished from his hand. He sighed as the jello "rain" plopped to the ground around him. "Well…now that's over."

            Now Ichigo knew the reason for that battle just now. Now that Pie was older and had powers, he had wanted revenge on the monster…to triumph over the pains of his childhood. _Wow, _Ichigo thought. _I can't believe I'm witnessing all these significant points in his life. Now, I feel as if…I've known him all his life. _

The younger Flan came flying into the room as the last of the jello fluff landed on the stone floor of the lab. "What happened?!" Flan cried. "Gosh, the lab's all destroyed! Pie, are you okay?!"

            "I'm fine," Pie replied again. "Stop worrying, Flan."

            Flan held back laughter. "Boy, what a mess! It looks like you had some soft of pudding explosion in here."

            Pie shrugged. "Well, sometimes experiments go haywire, and they just…blow up. There's nothing I can do about it."

            Flan giggled and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's get out of here before anything else decides to self-destruct."

            Ichigo floated in the corner, resting one hand on her apron while the other gripped her heart necklace. She felt strangely a little guilty. Now she knew things about this guy that even his closest friends didn't know…and all she'd had to do was use this strange new power of hers. _He'll probably be mad at me when I get back, _she thought. _Because now I could just go and tell Flan, Kish, and Tart all of his secrets… _When Ichigo looked up again, she noticed the clouded vision returning, and knew she was transporting again.

---

            Finally, Ichigo was able to feel the floor beneath her feet again. She nearly tripped on her high heels as she landed…back in the present world. She blinked. After all that, it was hard to believe that she was right back where she had started…and she hadn't even been dreaming. As she got a feel for her own world again, she looked over to see, to her disappointment, Pie, sitting up and staring at her, his upper shirt still off. Strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind that she was seeing him with no shirt on. Most Mercurian guys seemed to wear little or no shirt anyway. "I…I'm sorry," Ichigo immediately apologized.

            Pie gazed, stonily at her. "So you were poking around the cabinets, huh?" he at last replied, pulling his loose sleeveless shirt back on, but leaving his sleeve cuffs off for the moment. "I knew it when I started seeing the fog from around that cabinet, and then being forced to recall all these things…"

            "I'm sorry," Ichigo said again. Those seemed to be the only two words she was allowed to say.

            "Well, you probably didn't mean to do it," Pie replied. "Being the curious cat that you are…"

            "I'm sorry," Ichigo repeated for the third time. "You…went through so much. And…we don't even know each other that well, and I know things that even your closest friends don't know."

            Pie took a deep breath. "Well, I was going to have to tell them sometime, especially Flan… So I guess that's going to be a little sooner than later." He snuck a peek over at Ichigo and then pulled his cuffs on again. "I'm trusting you with that power now. It's a very powerful force. You must use it wisely. Abuse of that ability may only ruin your own life. That's why I had it locked up in that cabinet…"

            Slowly, Ichigo glided over and sat on the bed beside him. Pie stared at her, wondering what in the world this crazy girl was thinking. "Pie…" Ichigo began. "I couldn't help noticing, as I was going through your life…"

            Pie sat up straighter, coming to the realization of what had really happened. Ichigo had seen all of that too…the attack, in the hospital, on the surface, and in the lab…

            Ichigo smiled. "I couldn't help noticing that as a child you were…so happy and…enjoying life. I know when you were attacked, all that changed…but, you beat the monster. Why can't you go back to…being yourself?"

            Pie stared at her for a long moment.

            Ichigo then turned away. "Excuse me," she said. "It's…just…something I noticed, that's all." She got up off the bed and began to make her way to the door. Just at that moment, before she stepped out near the kitchen, Pie's voice stopped her.

            "Ichigo!"

            She turned around, in surprise that he was choosing to make contact with her.

            "Well…you're right," he slowly admitted. "I'm going to try a little harder from now on." And then, Pie gave her a small, hesitant smile.

            Ichigo suddenly felt great. She waved and slipped out of the door. She seemed to be floating again as she approached the door to the apartment. Tart got the shock of his life as she suddenly came gliding out of nowhere, not knowing she had been in the apartment. Ichigo didn't care anymore. Helping people, even aliens that had been her enemies, always made her feel good, no matter how corny that cliché sounded.


	8. The Palace of Mercury Ball

            Ditto.

            I'm ba-ack! Miss me? Sorry this took so long. I was stuck in Arkansas for three days when the car broke down. Now serving flan pie, tart pudding, and strawberry quiche. On a personal note, Mew Galaxy has broken my record for longest story! More than 83 pages! I hope you like the "Kish's dream" passage in this chapter, since it's one of my favorite parts.

            Thank you, my great reviewers! You know who you are. Cooking Spray- you're right. I was getting kind of wrapped up in my "aliens' world" plot and forgot to include any flashes back to the other Mew Mews and Earth. There is a small "update" in this chapter, but it's not much. Thank you, because you gave me some great ideas for chapter 10! Oh, I saw your art of Mew Peach! I really liked it, even the prototype! Thank you so much! By the way, I'm EternalFluffy, not EndlessFluffy, but that's okay, it's similar.   

Chapter 8: The Palace of Mercury Ball

            The day was greeted not by bells tolling, birds singing, dogs barking, or even a bugle blaring. The signal of a new day was the slight magnetic buzz of hovering platforms, driven by Mercurian doctors' assistants.

            Kish gazed down at the plate of sterilized paste before him that they liked to call "food". His face turned slightly green and he finally sank back into bed, unable to look at it anymore. It felt like his head was going to split open at any second. He buried his face in the starched covers and tried to think of something good, but the hospital fumes only made him feel sicker. "Ichigo," he mumbled. Just saying her name seemed to take some of the pain away. Kish concentrated hard and tried to imagine the smell of wild strawberries that Ichigo always seemed to emit. It seemed to be working, and he could almost smell the strawberries wafting through the room at that very minute…when a terrible shriek-and a terrible memory-shattered his fantasy.

            "Noooooo! Nooooo, I'm not through yet!!!"

            It couldn't be…no, it was impossible…but the sick feelings returned as Kish thought, _but what if it is? _Slowly he lifted his head from his pillow to see what was beyond that door.

            "No! No! I'll take all of them! I'll take all of them with me!!!"

            Yes…it was. Kish froze in place. A group of assistants surrounded a floating platform out in the hall, trying to restrain one of the patients. She screamed, her messed golden hair flying around her. But there was no mistaking her. Cookie. Kish watched in horror as the manic Mercurian woman threw herself on top of the nearest male assistant. Another one picked up a pocket communicator and pressed a button, calling the security officials.

            "Send us some reinforcements…a straightjacket, something! This lady is off the wall!"

            Kish didn't want to see this…he just wanted to forget all about it, but somehow he couldn't take his eyes off the scene, as arms and legs and gowns went flying by his window.

            At last, Cookie's head popped back up, looking straight into the room…and at him. She looked much different from when he had last seen her, her face practically a skull, her curly and messy golden locks flopping on either side of it. Her saggy arm thrust out, pointing at him, and his eyes grew wide, this time afraid for his life. "Yeah, you!" she yelled, her voice a scratchy garble that reminded him very much of witches in Halloween movies. "You know how it is now! You asked for it! If only the others were all like you!"

            At last, the reinforcements came, grabbing her off the assistant and bolting her to the platform with ropes. Even her rage wasn't enough to break them, and the assistants carted the screaming Cookie off down the hall.

            Kish stared for a few more minutes. Cookie had been a figure in his life for so long…so he figured he could trust her, when he had really been sleeping with the enemy. Cookie was dying…and trying to bring as many guys down with her as she could. Kish plunged back into the covers again and tried to think of strawberries, but it was no use now. He was just a victim…walking into his grave, and there was nothing he could do about it now, because Cookie was pushing him the rest of the way.

---

            Ichigo stood in the long meeting hall, staring at the group of Mercurian officials lining the walls.

            "So…" King Jubala began, staring at an official-looking Mercurian wearing a tidy business suit. "What's the word on our refreshments?"

            The man nodded. "We've received a report from the new branch in the Sandstack district. A case of the Tabala Blue products had been produced for unveiling at the ball…"

            "Excellent," King Jubala replied with a smile. He glanced over at Ichigo. "And…my dear daughter, Princess Ichigo… Yes, what about a new dress for her?"

            "Why do I _need _a new dress?" Ichigo cut in. "Why can't I just wear the one I've got on now? Or the one I came in?! How about that one? Is it not good enough for you?"

            King Jubala sighed and brushed his long, dark blue hair behind his shoulder. "Of course it's good enough for me, honey. I'm only worried about your publicity."

            "So I'm just for publicity, huh?" Ichigo cried, losing her temper. She'd had to put up with this planning ever since she'd returned from Pie's apartment yesterday. Being a princess was not fun at all these days. "So I'm just this little subservient doll that you can dress up to make you look like a good king?"

            "Ichigo, please!" King Jubala cried. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I was only suggesting that you get a new dress for the special occasion. It _is _the annual Palace of Mercury ball, after all…"

            Ichigo grumbled to herself and backed off. She was so sick of hearing that. So what if it was the annual Palace of Mercury ball? Part of her just didn't even want to go. What was the use of going to a dance, if you didn't get to dance with anyone? Ichigo also had a feeling that this would be more like the party on Ryou's ship- refined and boring. Sure, she wanted to slow dance with someone, but Masaya and Ryou were on another planet, and Kish was too sick to even go to the ball. Kish? She realized she'd already danced with Ryou and with Masaya before, but never with Kish. She blushed, imagining it, and wondered if he was a good dancer.

            "Ichigo…" someone seemed to be calling her from the other side of the room, but it was only a faint echo as her mind continued to dance with Kish…

            "Ichigo!!!"

            Pop! Ichigo landed back in the meeting room, looking at her concerned "father".

            "Well, there you are," he said, slightly chuckling. "I just wanted to know…if I _was _to have a new dress made, which color should it be?"

            Ichigo thought for a while. "Um…pink, I guess. Or red. Or black."

            "Ah, yes," he replied with a smile. "The color would go lovely with your hair…" "Okay!" the king replied after a while, turning back to his subjects. "That is all."

            Ichigo watched as the officials began gathering up their papers and shuffling out the door. A little flutter began inside of her. Maybe she would go to the ball anyway. Maybe she could talk to Flan and Pudding, or dance with Pie…just for fun. Yeah, she decided, right then. I think I'll go. Why don't I spread the news? So when King Jubala wasn't looking, she hurried out the door, towards the apartments.

---

            Not long after, Ichigo was happily knocking on Flan's apartment door. Flan came to the door, he pale pink hair pulled up and smiling brightly. "Hello!" she called. "Oh, Ichigo! Didn't expect to see you."

            "Well, you look happy," Ichigo commented. "So, did you hear about the annual Palace of Mercury ball? Everyone that lives in the palace is invited, so…"

            "I know," Flan replied, her face flushing as she smiled wider. "…Pie asked me to go with him!"

            "That's great!" Ichigo cried, returning her smile. "I'm really happy for you guys."

            "What about you?" Flan asked. "Are you going with anybody?"

            Ichigo looked down at the green fuzzy carpet in Flan's apartment. "Well…Kish would probably ask me if he weren't…you know…"

            Flan frowned and nodded. "Well, don't worry. You'll have fun anyway. I've been to the ball before and it's not one where you're going to fall asleep if you don't have a dance partner."

            "Okay," Ichigo replied. "I'll take your word for it." She scanned the interior of Flan's apartment but saw no blond streaks of lightning. "Hey, where's Pudding?"

            "She's over there again." Flan sighed and pointed across the hallway.

            Ichigo looked over. "Visiting Tart again? I'm surprised there haven't been any breakouts of arguments. How long has she been over there?"

            "A few minutes," Flan replied. She slipped back into her parlor. "I'm not worried about it, so don't you worry about it either. I'll see you soon, Ichigo!"

            "Yeah, see ya," Ichigo replied as she closed the door, and she set off walking down the hall again.

---

            Pudding sat on the end of the parlor bed, worriedly gazing down at Tart. The smallest Mercurian representative was just lying on the platform, much in the way Kish had, staring at the ceiling. "So…" she was saying. "In one of these nightmares…I was dead. The first one you mentioned is most likely when you decided to take charge by yourself and attack the people at the Tokyo Dome. Then, it's probably when you said you were going to kill me back in that underground makeshift cell thing…and when you said you were hanging and then stabbed to death…"

            Tart shivered, wishing she would just shut up and not remind him of this again. It was…too painful. His eyes were now so black from lack of sleep that he looked like he had been beat up. Part of him wanted everything to just go back to normal, while another part wished it wouldn't…that he could go back in time…

            "…That was when you were going to stab Ryou to death. Ichigo told me all about that. It sounded horrible and I was mad at you." Pudding paused and stared down as she felt the platform covers shaking.

            Tart was holding it in, trying not to cry in front of Pudding, but not being very successful. "I…I feel so bad."

            "Well it's good," Pudding said. "It's kind of good that you feel bad. It proves that you have a conscience."

            "I…didn't really know…" Tart tried to continue. He tried to cut a hole in the ceiling with his nonexistent laser vision. It wasn't working. "I didn't know…the results. What…it felt like." He closed his eyes and tried to blot out the memories…the feelings, but they wouldn't stop coming. "I don't want to…hurt people any more."

            "That's good," Pudding replied. She leaned forward, until her lips connected, and she kissed away all of his tears.

            Tart blinked, staring up at her, and slowly smiled. "Pudding…" he began to say. "…that time before…up in the tree…why did you try to kiss me like that?"

            Pudding grinned. "Well, I always thought that…that's what you're supposed to do…to a boy you like."

            Tart's cheeks turned a rosy shade. "Well…thanks. Um…there's a…ball…coming up and…um, so I figured…um…well, it's the annual Palace of Mercury ball, and, so…would you, um…go with…me?"

            Pudding's face lit up. "Yay!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Of course! Yes, I'll go to the ball with you!"

            Tart felt like he was going to burst. He put his arms around Pudding in return. He couldn't believe that after all that, she still liked him. It was hard to get the words out, but he knew that he had to push them out somehow. "I…like you…too."

            They stayed, sitting on the parlor bed for a few minutes, just hugging, until Pie came walking in the door. He looked over at them and smiled. Tart lifted his head and noticed him, but for once didn't make a move to remove Pudding from his grasp.

            At last, Pudding let go by herself and slipped off the edge of the bed. "Okay," she said, very casually. "You're my boyfriend now! This is my first one…"

            Tart was a little embarrassed hearing her say that while Pie was still standing there, but tried to ignore the comment. "Oh, alright…I guess I'll see you then." They waved to each other and Pudding slipped out of the room, happily skipping off to Flan's apartment.

            Pie stepped up closer to the bed and sat next to Tart, smiling the whole time.

            Tart crossed his arms. "What are you grinning about, smiley? So I've…got a girlfriend. I've got a girlfriend! Ha! Now I can go around flaunting it."

            Pie reached over and gave him a friendly tousle on the head.

            "Aaaah!" Tart cried as his red hair puffed out like a clown. "What was that for?" he complained.

            Pie gazed down at him, continuing to smile. "You know, you're still a little kid, but I thought when you were having those nightmares that you were starting to mature a little more." He gazed out towards the door. "Kish would be proud."

            Tart finally cut his annoying little kid act and hugged Pie's arm, since he seemed to be in a hugging mood. "Thanks, Pie."

            Pie got back up after Tart released him. "So…" he said. "You think you can sleep tonight? You've got to try to get rid of those black eyes before the ball."

            "Yeah," Tart replied, rubbing his eyes, noticing them now that Pie had mentioned them. "I feel better. I think it's all made up for now." He slowly curled into a ball sideways on the bed, and Pie walked away, relived that at least one of his problems was now solved.

---

            Finally, finally the day had arrived. For two days straight, Ichigo had been forced to sit around and advise the decorating committee, who didn't need advising. They lit all the grainy candles in the chandeliers, brought out the classy ironwork benches, set the tables according to the highest banquet arrangers, shooed away a frantic Mercurian scientist who didn't want his precious "gooshog" roasted, and generally laid out the red carpet for the annual Palace of Mercury ball.

            Ichigo twirled around and glanced at her new dress in the mirror. It _was _kind of pretty- pink, with red ribbons winding around certain parts, like icing on a cake. Her long streamers were also red, although they seemed to be made of lead, just like the last ones. Ichigo looked down at her red high-heels, and clicked them together, pretending she was Dorothy. She didn't really want to go home, but getting away from these darned royal chambers would be nice. She wanted to go visit Kish, or even Flan and Pudding…

            When she looked up again, she noticed the looming presence of King Jubala behind her. He smiled at her. "So, you like the dress?"

            "Well…it's pretty," Ichigo replied, turning to the side, and trying to ignore him. "When is the ball starting?"

            "In a few minutes," the king replied. He began to exit her room, sweeping the floor as he went. "You be ready, because at exactly 4:00, we must start the procession…"

            "Yeah, I know…" Ichigo said. She was tired of him telling her everything three times over. What did he think she was? A six-year-old?

---

            Pie picked at his collar and stared at the nameplate. Maybe this was a bad idea. Ichigo had convinced him to do this, and Flan seemed to be okay with it, but it seemed a little awkward to him. They had been at the ball before…for the last two years, but never…

            "I'm ready!" Flan cried. She quickly burst from her apartment, locking the door behind her. Her face flushed as she smiled. She wore a more elaborate version of her everyday clothing, the skirt a little longer and the sleeves and shoes a little more fancy. Flan felt a little underdressed as she looked over at Pie, who was wearing an unusual suit. It was grayish-purple with large pointed shoulders and long gloves. "Um…new suit?"

            "Well, it's not really mine," Pie explained. "I borrowed it from an old roommate of mine. Of course, he made me give him his fan back, but then again, I was only holding it hostage…"

            Flan giggled a bit. "You held his _fan_ hostage? You're talking about the kind you wave to cool off, right?"

            Pie nodded and began to tell her all about it as they walked together down to the royal ballroom.

---

            At last the strains and wails of the band from outside picked up, and Ichigo turned away from the mirror, away from the fantasies playing themselves out in her mind and scooted to the entrance to the ballroom. A few high-and-mighty nobles stared down at her as she pushed her way to the front of the procession.

            King Jubala sighed with relief as his "daughter" flew up next to him. "Thank God. I was wondering where you were. The ball is starting!"

            "Sorry," Ichigo whispered back to him. "I was…thinking, and I kind of forgot…" Maybe she did need the little ten-minute reminders after all.

            King Jubala smiled. "Yes, I know. Your mother was the same way."

            Ichigo looked away from him, once again wondering how she would brush off the king after all this was over. She would hate to have to break his heart.

            "Presenting His Majesty, ruler of all Mercury, King Jubala Blue!" The king stepped beyond the red curtain that was the entrance to the ballroom, and she could hear the clattering of shoes and beads as the roomful of guests got down on their knees. _King Jubala…Blue?! _Ichigo thought to herself. _Blue is his last name??? Maybe he really _is _Deep Blue! _She shivered to herself. _So, if I really am his daughter…_

"And now…after 12 long years, we have discovered a missing member of the royal family, and she is with us today…" Ichigo gulped. The announcer was talking about _her. _"…Presenting, at long last, the heiress to the throne of Mercury…Princess Ichigo Blue!" Ichigo waltzed out into the ballroom floor, just as she had been taught to do in the many rehearsals they'd had. The room erupted in gasps and applause. Then, a few of the guests began to bow, and then the whole room was bowing before her. _It's not right_, Ichigo thought. _I might not even be the real princess. _She just pushed disturbing thoughts like that out of her mind and moved aside from the carpet as lords and ladies paraded behind her.

            She sighed, and looked around for anyone who looked familiar. Looking over, she saw Pudding running over to her, oddly enough wearing her little puffy Snow White dress, complete with little crown. Ichigo chuckled a bit as she thought to herself, _gee, Pudding looks more like a princess than I do._

"Hi, Ichigo!" she called. "I thought you might be bored. Since there's really nothing for you to do…"

            The room of Mercurians gazed, shocked that this twit of a human girl knew the Princess of Mercury. They began whispering among themselves.

            "Please!" King Jubala cried, banging a staff against the floor. The room went silent. "I mean to advise you that my daughter has spent considerable time among the human race, and may have picked up many of their customs and adaptations, so to ease her into our world, I allowed her one friend from Earth to come live here in the palace apartments. This shall not cause…disagreement among you." Then, there wasn't a word said about it for the rest of the day.

            Ichigo resumed her conversation with Pudding. "So Pudding, what are you doing?"

            Pudding scratched her frilly collar and glanced around. "Well, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, but he hasn't shown up yet…"

            "Your boyfriend?!" Ichigo cried. Pudding was only nine, and she already had a boyfriend?

            "Yeah," Pudding replied, looking up. "Tart agreed to go to the ball with me…so where is he?! That creep, he better not have chickened out!"

            Ichigo looked up from her little friend, as she noticed a pair of familiar faces walking into the ballroom on the other side. "Hey!" she called, waving. She scuffled up to Flan and Pie who had just entered.

            "Oh, Ichigo!" Flan cried, surprised. She hadn't expected a greeting like that, since she was considered the princess and much above her. Once again, she felt like a street rat wearing her slightly revamped everyday clothes.

            Ichigo looked up at Pie, a little confused. "Um…when did you get _that_ suit?"

            "It's Gato's," Pie answered. "Since I don't have anything that fancy, he let me borrow it."

            "Well I'm glad you two came, even though you're a little late," Ichigo said. "I don't know about this, Flan. It's been kind of boring for me."

            Flan laughed. "Oh, it'll get better. They're going to serve roast gooshog, right?"

            Pie laughed with her. "Yeah, that's right. If you're looking for a dangerous adventure, try the banquet!"

            Ichigo could only imagine. Already she couldn't stand Mercurian food, even being royalty and getting the best products. She stepped back towards the head of the ballroom with Pudding and Flan and Pie stepped into the middle with the other guests.

            A few minutes later, Ichigo looked down in confusion as a small Mercurain boy approached them. "H-Hello," he hesitantly said, approaching Pudding.

            "Excuse me…" Pudding started. "Do I know you?"

            "Pudding!" he cried, almost laughing. "It's me, Tart!"

            "…Tart?" Pudding said. "You look so different!"

            Ichigo had to agree with her, that she hadn't recognized Tart either. Although he still had the same red hair and large yellow eyes, he was wearing a small suit similar to the one Pie was wearing, with black shoes. It was probably the first time he'd ever worn shoes, because he seemed to be walking awkwardly. Also, he'd gathered up his hair to make a short ponytail in the back, instead of the horn-like ones that usually protruded from his head.

            "Really?" Tart said. "All I did was dress up and put my hair back instead of up in pigtails."

            "Well, you look so…older."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes as the two stared at each other.

            "So…it…make me look better, right?" Tart finally spoke.

            "Of course it does!" Pudding cried. "Are you going to just stand there all day, or are we going to dance?"

            Tart shook himself. "Oh…dancing…right. Well, I've never danced before…"

            "Neither have I!" Pudding cried. She grabbed his hands. "Well, come on, let's get out there!"

            Ichigo smiled at the young couple as Pudding dragged Tart out into the middle of the dance floor. It was so cute she wished she could take a picture. Suddenly, as she stood there, watching Pie and Flan dancing at one end, while Pudding and Tart sort-of danced on the other, she felt lonesome and wished someone would dance with her. Ichigo turned her head away from the crowd. She knew this was going to happen. She just knew it in her the bottom of her heart…so why had she come?

            As Ichigo stood, staring at the opulent carpet, someone stepped in front of her. Looking up, she saw King Jubala standing before her. Not him again. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Haven't found a sweetheart yet?"

            Ichigo looked up at him. "Yes. I have one. I have…a few, actually. None of them can be here."

            The king held out his hands. "Well, how about I teach you a few of our dances, and maybe you can do them with him someday."

            _When they bring a Mew Aqua, _Ichigo thought. _Because they _will _bring a Mew Aqua. _She smiled to herself, imagining again. "Okay."

            So Ichigo followed her "father" out into the dance floor. They twirled, and swerved around. This was what he said was called the "Storm". Next was a slower dance that Ichigo didn't happen to catch the name of. After, she wanted to try one more round of the Storm again, since it was a pretty difficult dance with several different moves. Halfway through, something happened to catch her eye, and she bumped against King Jubala, not paying attention to what she was doing. That couldn't have just been…no, it was impossible.

            The king pushed her back a little. "Come on dear, concentrate. That's the second time you've messed up that twirl…"

            Ichigo shook her head. "I…I can't concentrate anymore. I'm sorry." She pulled away from him. "I'll see you later, um…Dad."

            Even though Ichigo rushed away from him, he stood there for a few minutes, grinning. "She called me Dad."

            Ichigo flew as fast as she could through the crowd without slamming into anybody or looking suspicious. That flash of green and yellow on the sidelines…it couldn't be…but maybe it was. Her curiosity overcame any doubts in her mind. She wove through the crowd and finally emerged at the marble sides of the palace ballroom. Sure enough, it was him, beaming up at her from his twisted wheelchair.

            "Kish?!" she cried. That was one sight she had not counted on at the ball. He had even stuck his hair down with a bit of gel so it wouldn't look so scraggly and put some decent clothes on. "But…but you're very sick…" Ichigo continued. "You shouldn't be…"

            "I know," Kish interrupted her. "But how can I miss the ball? This is my last Palace of Mercury Ball, so how can I miss it?"

            Ichigo frowned. "Please don't talk like that, Kish."

            Kish smiled. "I'm disappointed that I can't dance, but it's good enough, just to see you dancing, in your dress…you really are the princess."

            Ichigo's heart throbbed. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh, Kish," she said as she reached down and hugged him.

            He raised his arms to hug her back, but ended up just resting them on her shoulders. "Ichigo…" he said, slowly. "I needed to see you again. It's…the only thing that keeps me alive." He leaned forward, against her. "I love you."

            "Oh," Ichigo said, almost to herself. "For a moment, I thought you were going to kiss me. I'm surprised you didn't."

            "Why?" Kish asked. "I know I guess you…come to expect it now, but…"

            "You kissed me five times!" Ichigo suddenly cried. "And attempted it six other times. Don't think I wasn't keeping track."

            Kish seemed to blush a bit. "Well…that was then. I…saw her a couple of days ago. Cookie. She's a murderer. But I let her murder me. I asked for her to murder me." He sighed, deeply. "Ichigo, I still feel bad…"

            Ichigo hugged him a little tighter, remembering how little time he had left. If he was on phase two…phase three couldn't be far behind. "If you were only well…" she said, thinking aloud. "If you were well again, I'd dance with you."

            Kish smiled. "Id try it, but I don't want you to have to carry me…even though I do weigh less now."

            "I don't want you to be just sitting here," Ichigo replied, slowly releasing him and standing up again. "I know what it feels like to have nothing to do while everyone else is having fun…"

            "It's okay," Kish said. "I also came here for the food! Yeah, the banquet isn't that great, but it's better than that glue they feed us at the hospital. I think they're trying to kill me…"

            Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, hospital food is terrible. I guess some things never change, even on another planet."

            Kish chuckled. "I'd rather eat Pie's sandcakes for a week than that hospital gunk."

            Ichigo smiled. "Well I'll see you later," she said, beginning to walk back into the crowd. Kish waved slightly as she disappeared into the shapeless blob of ritzy guests.

---

            It was later in the day, about an hour into the ball. Pudding and Tart stood on the sidelines, worn out. They had been dancing ever since they'd met and Pudding always pushed Tart around the room, energetically, even to slow songs.

            Tart looked up as the band played a soft, slow love song and Pie happened to glide by, holding Flan to his shoulder. The two of them swayed gently to the music, happily in each other's arms. Tart flushed red as he imagined dancing like that with Pudding. "See?" he said to her, pointing to the couple just before they disappeared into the crowd again. "_That's _how you're supposed to dance to a slow song."

            Pudding grinned a little. "Well I knew that, I just didn't think you'd want to dance like that…with me."

            Tart looked down at the marble ground, trying to find something to say, when he spotted something on a table nearby and jumped up. "Hey, look!" he cried.

            "What? What?" Pudding asked, quickly glancing around. "I don't see anything."

            Tart pointed at a small table piled with little round blue things. "It's my brand!"

            "Huh?" Pudding was still confused as Tart pulled her over to the table. She read the folded sign in front of the pile. "The newest product from Palace Merchandizing- Tabala Blue. First unveiling." She looked over at the little blue balls. "Hey, these are just candy drops!"

            "Yup," Tart said, looking them over. "I gave a few to the king and he had them manufactured. Hey, at least I get the first two letters of my name in the brand name. Here, try one." He eagerly handed Pudding one, looking proud of himself.

            Pudding unwrapped the candy and tasted it. "Hmm," she mumbled. "Ish more shower den da ones dey have at home."

            "Really?" Tart asked, putting another one into his mouth. "Eah. I gesh you're right."

            The two of them stood there a while longer, eating candy together until another faster song started up again. They rushed out onto the floor, energized from the sugar substitute.

---

            Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, Flan and Pie were having a blast. Flan was forgetting her troubles and now she didn't even care what kind of dress she was wearing. Pie spun her around and she landed happily back in his arms. _This has to be heaven_, she thought. _I must be the one that died. _

Pie looked down at her and felt like he was flying, although he was still solidly on the ground. Even when he _was _flying, he'd never really felt that light, soaring feeling that had settled around him now. It was as if everything that mattered didn't seem to matter anymore, and his head had been taken out of a bubble. He felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded from the release of all this pressure, but it still felt better than ever before. It was…something he hadn't felt in a long time…

---

            Ichigo was trying her best to cheer up and enjoy herself. She danced with a few other nobles, and once Flan sat out one song, and let her dance with Pie.

            Not long after, the servers brought out the roasted gooshog and the banquet began, much to one of the guest's dismay. The animal was a cross between a pig and a goose, looking very much like a flying pig. Ichigo tried a bit of it and found it to be very tough and dry. In fact, Kish seemed to be the only one genuinely enjoying it. He amassed such a pile from the ones that wouldn't eat it, that he said he'd have to smuggle some of it back to the hospital with him.

            Afterwards, just when Pie was going to get up to continue dancing, he noticed Kish on the sidelines and went frantic, the pressure falling back onto his head like a ton of bricks. "Kish!" he cried, running from the table. He barreled up to the sickly Mercurian in his wheelchair. "What are you doing out of your bed? You need to rest or…"

            "I'll never get better," Kish coldly interrupted. "Whether I rest or not. Let's not hide the fact."

            "Wh…why did you come here? You can't dance with us…"

            "I came to watch," Kish replied. "And now I'm glad I came." He smiled a bit. "I was watching you just now. You looked so…happy."

            Pie looked a bit embarrassed…even ashamed. "Kish, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

            "No, it's okay," Kish interrupted again. "When you were dancing just now, you were smiling and suddenly so cheerful…I've never seen you that way before." Now, Kish was smiling at Pie. "It makes me feel good that I know my friends are going to be okay."

            Pie just felt worse, realizing that he should have found the cure by now, or he should be working on it now, instead of partying and enjoying himself while one of his best friends was dying.

            "Geez, Pie!" Kish suddenly cried, catching his attention. "Don't feel guilty about being happy. I've been happy all my life, but this is the first time I've seen you happy." Pie stared at him for a long moment. "Go on," Kish replied. "Go get your girl and have a good time."

            At last, Pie got up when Flan approached from the side, but still continued staring at him in wonder even as they began to dance again.

---

            Finally, a couple of hours later, the leader of the Mercurian band stood and announced the last song of the evening "in honor of our newfound family", meaning Ichigo, of course.

            Ichigo was so sick of being stared at and talked about for the entire ball. So she was relieved when everyone was too tired to turn around and stare at her. She watched in sadness as Flan and Pie swayed together, and even Pudding and Tart were giving it a shot, holding hands, and stepping all over each other's toes. This was the last dance…she had to dance with someone. She glanced around the room and then, without another thought, ran up to Kish.

            "Oh, hi Ichigo!" he called. "You're not going to dance with someone? It _is_ the last dance…"

            "Yeah, I am," Ichigo decided. "I'm going to dance with you."

            He looked at her like she was crazy. "But…But I can't…"

            Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I know you can't stand on your own, much less walk or dance. So, I'll wheel you around. We can pretend we're dancing." She took hold of the handles on the back of Kish's wheelchair. "Now usually the rules are to let the guy lead, but you're going to have to let me lead."

            "No problem," Kish replied, staring up at her contentedly. "You _are _a born leader."

            They did the wheel waltz around the little section on the side. A few guests gave them strange, disgusted looks, but they just ignored them, wrapped in their own world.

---

            Meanwhile, Puding and Tart were starting to grasp this concept known as "slow dancing". Tart watched Pie dancing with Flan next to them and tried to copy him. Pudding did the same with Flan, and eventually the pair was managing it without walking on each other. Pie slowly pulled Flan's head to his shoulder, so Tart reached out and pulled Pudding's head to his shoulder. This was a little awkward since Pudding was a bit taller than him and she was bending down. At last after a few minutes, Pudding and Tart ended up hugging, like Flan and Pie were doing at that moment.

            At last, the song was ending. The last few notes were beginning to play. Flan and Pie pulled apart and connected in a slow, romantic kiss. Pudding looked at Tart. Tart looked at Pudding. Pudding began to lean closer, preparing. Tart didn't really know what to do. He frantically tried to remember how to kiss someone, and ended up pursing his lips out like a fish. Pudding's lips hit his hardened lip muscles, and although it was a very awkward kiss, it was a kiss.

            Pudding pulled away and looked at him in confusion. "You know, you don't have to have your lips all the way out like that," she said.

            Tart relaxed his fish face. "Uh…well I've never done that before."

            Pudding smiled. "It's alright. We'll try again some other time."

            The rest of the guests began to filter out through the back doors, back up to their chambers. There were a few still lingering behind, laughing and conversing loudly.

            Ichigo wheeled Kish up near the others. "Hi, you guys!" she called, happily.

            "Oh, so _there _you are," Flan said, separating from Pie for a moment. "So Ichigo…" she said with a smile. "_Did _you have a good time?"

            "Yeah!" Ichigo answered, happily. "And I wasn't bored! …At least after I talked to you and all…"

            "So did I," Kish agreed, "And now I've got all this nice gooshog meat to take…er, _smuggle _back with me…I can't believe they just gave it away."

            "I can't believe you actually like it!" Tart cried, stepping up with Pudding.

            "Hey, you try eating mushy whitish gunk for a week straight and then tell me how you think this gooshog meat tastes."

            Tart smiled and rushed up to give his friend a hug.

            "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Kish said as Tart nearly tackled him. "What happened? You look at least two years older."

            "Oh, I just decided to change my look a little. I'm glad you came to the ball."

            As they talked, Pudding moved in a little on the side. Pie suddenly lit up. "I've got an idea!" he cried, pulling out the tiny camera device he carried with him. "Group picture!"

            Flan scurried over, standing next to Ichigo. Pudding grabbed the side of Kish's wheelchair and leaned a little in. Kish pulled Tart onto his lap.

            "Hey, let me down," he complained. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

            "Aw, come on," Kish pleaded. "Just this one picture."

            "Alright," Tart finally decided. As Pie held up the little camera, Kish discreetly made bunny ears behind Tart's head. Pudding noticed, but didn't say anything and tried to hold back laughter. Click!

            Then, she burst out laughing. "Tart, he was making a bunny shadow behind you!"

            "What?!" Tart turned around and looked at Kish. "Kish…?"

            Kish snickered. "I couldn't help it…you were sitting right there in front of me, so innocent…"

            Tart sighed. "_Kish_…I demand a retake!"

            "Oh, alright," Pie said, resetting the camera device.

            "Hey, Pie!" Kish called. "Put that thing down!"

            "Huh?" Pie asked, looking up at him. "You don't want another picture?"

            "No, I thought you said 'group picture'. You're part of this group, aren't you?"

            "Yeah!" the others called. "C'mon, get in here, Pie!" Flan cried.

            "Oh, okay," Pie decided. He sat the camera again and left it floating in the air as he walked over into the picture, putting an arm around Flan.

            A few minutes later, the camera flashed, and they were caught there in that little window. Together forever.

---

            Just as he had promised Ichigo, when they got back to their apartments after the annual Palace of Mercury ball, Pie told Flan, Tart, and Kish to meet him in his parlor, where he showed them the scars, and told them all about what had happened to him.

            Kish actually seemed relieved. "Well, at least I got to know a little more about you before…well, before I die." He was being terribly blunt about it lately, and Pie only felt worse that he hadn't been able to find the cure.

            The Mew Mews had also reported the night before that Ryou found that since Mew Aquas don't exist on Mercury, there is no way to use one on Mercury, its properties will always degenerate, no matter what is done in prevention. Even if they brought Kish to Earth, there would be no way to heal him, since Ryou had used the last of the Mew Aqua in his test. Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro hadn't found another one yet. Yet. There was still that glimmer of a hope.

            Flan was fascinated, finding out what had really happened that day in the lab.

            Tart was afraid. "Does it hurt?" he kept asking. "That looks really painful."

            "No, Tart," Pie finally answered. "They're scars. Scars don't hurt."

            "But that one's really deep," Tart said, worried. "What if something hit you there?"

            "It wouldn't feel any different than if it hit you."

            "What about the pod treatment?"

            "The pods only treat existing wounds. They can't erase scars after they've set in."

            "So why didn't you get pod treatment when that thing tried to kill you?"

            "Tart, this happened a long time ago, before you were born. They didn't have pod treatment back then."

            At last, his mouth closed and the questions ceased.

            The little group then broke up, Flan returning to her apartment where Pudding was waiting. Kish was too tired to wheel himself back to the hospital, so Pie pushed him there. All was quiet. Or not.

---

            A slight glow emanated from the darkened chandelier overhead. The smooth ballroom floor reflected the magical light as it danced from above. Had it happened? What was going on? It felt wonderful. Kish took a deep breath and let the cold night air fill his lungs. He was…outside? But the ballroom was inside, right?

            He took a step forward, his black shoe clicking against the marble. That was when he noticed his clothes- an elaborate black suit, even classier than the one Pie had been wearing. He was all dressed up…for what? The ball was over. He scanned the cold, empty hall. All the guests had gone home. It also surprised him how he was standing there, so effortlessly. It was as if he were suddenly cured.

            Kish blinked and held his head, feeling the slippery strands. _That's right_, he thought, _I've still got that gel in my hair. I should've washed it out before I went to bed. _He shook his head. Now he remembered going to bed, but he wasn't asleep.

            Something was happening. A shadow in the corner was moving closer. Kish looked up. What was going on? He could hear the soft clicks of shoes against marble as the figure advanced in the darkness. He held his breath. Now what could be after him?

            But his fear disappeared as the figure stepped into the light beneath the chandelier, next to him. From the deep, dark shadowed parts of the room emerged the beautiful, shining entity, like a rainbow peeking out of the storm clouds. She lifted her head, her smile lighting up her face, as her pink-red hair shimmered.

            "Ichigo?" Kish was barely able to breathe those precious syllables, the breath snatched from his throat. She was so dazzling…more beautiful than ever before.

            Ichigo's eyes glowed, softly. "Kish…" her sweet voice wrapped around. "So…I told you that I'd dance with you. Are you ready?"

            Kish could barely move, entranced by her beauty, but slowly, he managed to return her gesture, smiling back. "Yes. Of course." His voice echoed and felt awkward twisting around that holy creature before him.

            Ichigo's hands swept to the edges of her ball gown, the elegant pink one with the red ribbons, and she bent into a curtsy. She was a flower…a rose in bloom. Kish had two choices- pluck it, and one day it would eventually wither and turn away, or keep it right here, where he would always find it.

            Slowly, he reached out a hand, covered by a white glove. As that delicate flower rose again, she gently fitted her hand inside of it. A shiver ran through Kish's body. Slowly, he brought the hand closer. He reached down, pressing his lips gently against its center. The warm, smooth skin drove away the coldness of the night.

            The sun rose, her smiling face, bubbling with delight. "Oh, Kish…" She cocked her head, the glittering strands hanging off one side. "Come on. Let's not just stand here."

            Her other hand reached up, and he raised his. They slid together so easily. Kish fingered her hands, softly. _It doesn't matter where I am, or what has happened_, his inner voice said. _I will always cherish this moment_. And then the dance began.

            Ichigo and Kish brushed across the smooth floor, hand in hand. They waltzed in the black of night, illuminated by a single chandelier- the princess and the prince. Ichigo raised her arms, spinning away, holding on by one hand, and then curling back again. Then…she separated, breaking the chain.

            Kish glanced around. He had lost her. She was gone again…or was she?

            In the distance, her light shone forth again. Her shoes came clicking back…running pace. She jumped…and Kish's arms folded around her. Catching her. For a moment, Ichigo remained suspended in his arms. Then she began to slip back down, her arms lowering…back down from ultimate expression to smooth, sweet caresses as her hands slid over his head and onto his shoulders.

            Kish closed his eyes as tears of happiness slipped out. He never imagined anything like this would ever happen…this wondrous scene before him. His arms wrapped around this precious creature, and he felt he would never let go. In the midst of this stranded wonderland, he found himself wondering, _is this heaven? _In his mind, he prayed that it was, because he could spend all of eternity here…and never let go. Never let go of that beautiful dream…

---

            "Kish…Ki-ish…" It was her soft, musical voice again, dancing itself into his heart…just like she had… "Kish? Kish, can you hear me?" The world was returning now. A blurry pinkish face descended from above, the features undefined.

            Ichigo bent over Kish's body on the hospital bed. He was starting to wake up now. His teary eyes at last opened completely, but at the sight of her, he smiled through the shining teardrops and his shaky voice called out- "Ichigo!"

            Ichigo glanced worriedly downwards as his arms emerged from the covers, sliding around her body. "Kish!" she cried. "Are you okay? You're crying…"

            "I'm happy," Kish replied, sitting up and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I…I had the most wonderful dream. We were…at the ball, but there was nobody there. Just us. You were in your dress, and I was in a suit, and…and we danced. Just like you said we would."

            Ichigo sighed. "Oh, if only it weren't a dream."

            "Yeah…" Kish replied, sinking back down onto the bed. "If only…it had been heaven. A-assuming that there is a heaven…and that I would go there."

            "Of course," Ichigo answered, leaning in a little closer. "I used to think that you were this…murderer, and I couldn't stand the sight of you, but…the more time I spend with you, the more you reveal yourself to me, I know that you're not that cruel, obsessed person you let others believe you to be."

            "Ichigo…" Kish began, looking lovingly up at her. "…I don't want…to leave you. That's my greatest fear. That I will…disappear, and never see you again." He slowly let out his breath. "I only recently realized what a devastating loss that would be…"

            Ichigo slipped closer. She just wanted to make everything better again, and wash away all that was wrong. She wished she could…clear everything.

            Kish seemed attracted, feeling that need to wipe away everything that didn't belong, that was not part of the master plan of the universe.

            And then…their lips connected. The warm, protective shield springing forth again. A second later, they pulled apart, both stunned. Ichigo stunned that she had actually, willingly just kissed Kish on the lips…and it had felt so good. Kish stunned with the different, wonderful feeling it had given him, deep in his heart.

            "You know…" he spoke up at last. "I kissed you five times…ten or so with other girls…and I lost count with Cookie…" He smiled, that same, pleasant smile that always made Ichigo feel so happy inside. "…but that one was different…from all the others."

            Ichigo slowly turned. Her heart was going to burst. _Kish…_she thought, as she slowly exited the room, looking back at him. _Why do you make me feel like that? It's almost like…it's just the same as if_…Ichigo didn't want to finish the sentence, but her mind was finishing it for her. There was no pushing the thought back. _…I love him. _                           


	9. The Day the Rains Came

            Disclaimer in earlier chapters.

            It has come. The Day of Salvation, The Day of Decision, The Day of Transition, The Day of New Life…

            The Day the Rains Came

Chapter 9: The Day the Rains Came

            The very next day after the ball, Pie received a call sometime in the afternoon. He took the glass communicator into his room to not disturb Tart. His body shook, itching to just here those words before hauling everyone onto a spaceship.

            His hopes fell as an adult female voice began to speak on the other side. "Hello. This is the office of the Mercuritopolis Palace branch hospital for a Mr. Pie Xenimis in regards to his close friend…"

            "Y-Yes, this is he," Pie interrupted. Just by the way this conversation was beginning, he knew that he didn't want to hear the point.

            "Well…" The receptionist didn't want to have to deliver this news either. "Unfortunately, today, our other victim…"

            "Kish," Pie said. "Just say his name."

            "Well, Kish has reached the final stage and fallen into a removed, coma-like state."

            Pie sighed. "Phase three."

            "Precisely," the receptionist replied. "You're one of those scientists, aren't you?"

            Pie disregarded this statement, not wanting to remember his duties. "Well, thank you for informing us. I know it's a tough job. Good day." He turned the device off and stared, regretfully out the door of his room. He looked back. Then he picked up the phone device again and pressed a round button marked with a blue crown.

---

            There was no way to restrain her. King Jubala could try to keep her locked in her room. Heck, he could send out the entire Mercurian army after her, but Ichigo would not stop. Her ribbons flapped by the doors of offices and apartments, the residents glancing up and wondering what could cause the Princess to rush like doomsday had come. Because it had.

            She burst through the glass double doors of the hospital, creating quite a scene for the spectators in the waiting room. But for once, their whispers and gibes were the last things on her mind. She looked around, got her bearings and went tapping down the west corridor. Pie's words echoed in her mind. _I'm afraid…he's reached the final stage of Shadow Plague. …a coma-like state. He probably won't be able to understand and respond to you…_ But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She just had to get there. Kish needed her!

            Ichigo slowed herself down. At last, she carefully opened the door, quietly closing it behind her. There he was again, lying comfortably on his hospital bed, his eyes closed, facing the ceiling. Ichigo slowly sat next to the bed. "Kish?" she asked, although it was probably useless.

            His chest still gently rose and fell, assisted by the machines hooked to his throat. He was a living ghost, an entity from beyond. Just as Pie explained, Kish didn't respond, as much as Ichigo talked, prodded him, or fondled his head. So there she sat, all afternoon, watching over him.

            A few times, Kish shifted, as if he were only sleeping, sometimes muttering to himself. Ichigo began to wonder what was going on in his mind, and she was almost tempted to use her new Peeker Power. It hurt to look at him like this- frail and sickly, but she only wanted to help him. That was all she wished for, was to be able to help him, but that was impossible. She gazed at his form, with that same feeling nipping at her insides.

            "No…" he mumbled, turning to one side. "Leggo."

            Ichigo perked up, looking down at him. "Kish? Hey, Kish? Can you hear me?"

            That provoked no appropriate response, as Kish just flipped back, muttering something about being late.

            Ichigo's heart hurt as she looked down at him. "It's okay, Kish," she said, running her hand down his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid." Then, Ichigo decided that, right there she wouldn't leave. As much as the nurses tried to shoo her away as night fell, saying that visitor hours were over, Ichigo insisted on staying right where she was. "I am the Princess of Mercury. I can go wherever I want. I want to be here for my friend." The doctors couldn't argue with that. Even they were submissive to the royal power of the Blue family.

            As the lights were doused, and the hospital turned to pitch black, Ichigo laid her head down on the mattress, next to Kish's hand. After hours, all the lights went out. After hours, destiny is decided. And this time…destiny shall not forsake them.

---

            The lights went on, to the morning hum, as the other Mercurians arrived and assistants swerved around the corridors, bringing food and supplies. Ichigo watched, painfully, as an assistant came to check on the machines in Kish's room, and refill the tubes that kept him from just wasting away. The assistant asked Ichigo if she wanted anything, but she shooed him away. She didn't feel like eating or drinking. How could she in the midst of so much suffering?

             "Good morning, Kish," she whispered. "You made it." She brushed his hair a little, lovingly. Much time passed, but the hours felt like minutes. So little time… Slowly, Ichigo picked up Kish's hand, since it would be impossible to hug him without pulling out the wires and tubes. She held that bony hand tight. She tried to stop the tears, but they couldn't help but roll down her cheeks.

            "I know…this has happened before," she gently said. "But…this time…I can't afford to lose you. Kish…" His face remained expressionless.

            As Ichigo brushed the tears from her eyes, she reached down. The little heart diamond necklace bumped into her hand. She fingered it gently. _He loves me_, she remembered. _He has always loved me. And for so long, I never realized…_She looked down again, Kish's face growing blurry again, his features all one part of his face. "I-I'm sorry, Kish…" she slowly said. "You…you can't leave now. Just when I was starting to realize… It's my greatest fear too. That you will…disappear. And I will never see you again…" She searched his body, looking for some kind of reply, but none came. "And it doesn't matter…if you can't hear me…if you don't know. I should have said sooner…I should have realized sooner. I want you to know…"

            At last, Kish's white lips parted. They formed words, with his precious breath. "Don't…let go."

            Ichigo's eyes clouded, and she grabbed a hold on his hand. "No. I won't let go. I'll never let go. It doesn't matter what happens. I will always hold onto this." She squeezed Kish's hand, and that night, fell asleep, there by his side once again.

---

            "Ichigo…Ichigo…" the voice that blinked into tune was not the one she had expected, but it was still…there. She blinked, to see Pie and Tart standing over her. Confused, Ichigo blinked again. "Where…?"

            "They…called us," Pie stonily replied. Just from those three words, Ichigo knew. Tart was standing, shivering behind. Pie blinked back at her. "You were here all night?"

            Ichigo looked back at Kish. Thankfully, his chest was still moving. …but for how long? Her whole body felt weak and wrung out, but she still stayed.

            Pie and Tart stepped closer. "…Kish," Tart slowly said, just barely forcing the words out, while the rest of his breath remained balled up in his throat. "Kish…don't die. I'll miss you…very much." He stood there, making no noise, and just letting the tears roll down.

            Pie stepped closer, putting his arms around him. He turned out to his silent, fading teammate. "I'm sorry," he said, blinking. "I…couldn't save you. No one could. You've been…a great partner." Tart buried his face in Pie's sleeve.

            Now, it was Ichigo's turn. She kneeled over the bed. Kish's breathing was beginning to slow. "Kish." It felt funny, saying his name aloud, the word emerging softly from her mouth, as if speaking of a long-lost treasure.

            And then, it all flooded back, in a shower…her life…his life…their life…gently flowing through her mind. There he was, in the bed in Pie's apartment, holding her, as they made up after Ichigo's outburst. Then, he was there again, a different time, as Ichigo leaned over and kissed him. His face as he glanced back, after traveling all the way from the hospital to the royal floor.

            Strangely enough, Kish's voice began to come from nowhere. His lips remained together, but she could hear his voice as she looked upon his face. _I had no reason to live any longer …But now, I have something to live for. _The hugging, that comfortable, warm feeling. _Thank you for coming here, when I need you most, and thank you for caring. _The happy feeling, as she put her arms around him, and his hurt expression transformed into a smile. _I needed to see you again. It's…the only thing that keeps me alive. …I love you. _Kish's face was before her, that wonderful smile spreading across it, the flames in his eyes dancing warmly. _Even if you're really not the Princess of Mercury, you'll always be _my _princess. _Now, Ichigo could see what only him before could see. They slow danced together, in love. Just them. Alone in the darkened ballroom. Then, that comfortable, breath-taking kiss… _…that one was different…from all the others. _Ichigo's heart was going to burst. All of that would be… _…I don't want…to leave you. That's my greatest fear. That I will…disappear, and never see you again. …I only recently realized what a devastating loss that would be…_

Ichigo's body was trembling. "Kish…" she croaked again.

            _…Never let go._

She gently wrapped her arms around him. It didn't matter now. This was the final hour. And she knew exactly what to say. "Kish, like I said before, I never thought much of you. But, now, you gave me the chance to see what a great person you are underneath it all. I will always see you. And I will never forget you, or the time we spent together. I will never let go." Her tears fell and merged with his skin. "I know I say I'm in love with Masaya, but Kish, I will always have a spot for you, and nothing can remove that." Her trembling hand fingered the strands of his limp green hair. "You will never disappear. My fear had been the same, afraid of never seeing you again. I only just realized losing you would be a terrible, devastating loss also. But now I know." Slowly, Ichigo looked up, as Kish's body began to move.

            "…Chiiiigo…"

            Ichigo looked down, her breath snatched in wonder. "Kish?"

            Those still eyelids slit open, revealing that warm fire inside one last time. Ichigo could feel his cool, soft breath against her damp cheek.

            "Ih…chi…go…"

            Then, the fire blinked out. The soft movement of his chest stopped. No. No…it couldn't be true. This couldn't really be happening.

            Ichigo laid her head over Kish's chest. "No!" she cried. "Kish, you can't die!!! Not now! Not after…all that's…happened." Ichigo's soul felt like it would tear apart. Kish had died before…and it was tragic, but never before as heart-wrenching as this good-bye. Then, she realizing what was different about this time. This time…he wasn't coming back.

            Ichigo's body trembled as she heard…and felt…as Kish's heart pumped one last time…and then no more. And Ichigo's was shattering.

            "Kish…" The heart pendant…the symbol of his everlasting love pressed against the covers. Then, Ichigo, although knowing he couldn't hear her now, uttered those three, undying words that she had kept inside her all this time.

            "I love you."

            Tart and Pie, standing just behind her, stared in shock and sorrow. Even Pie was beginning to grow misty-eyed.

            Then, a soft pink glow started up around Ichigo. In a flash of brilliant light, she was wearing her Mew Mew outfit, bending over the bed, the tears still falling.

            Tart stepped forward, suddenly disgraced by this transformation. "I can't believe it!" he yelled, his tears flinging from his eyes. "At the moment of his death, you transform?! I can't believe you'd interrupt this moment with your…"

            Pie clamped his hand over Tart's mouth, and the room fell to solemn silence once again.

            Then, Ichigo stood up. She flew up, suddenly featherweight. Pie stared as she flew, towards the ceiling. Ichigo's eyes closed. She could feel something, wrapping her body…something very familiar, and it felt right. So she entrusted her fate to this force.

            Pie stared as Ichigo floated higher…straight through the ceiling. Tart's muffled screeches erupted from under Pie's hand. At last, he released him. "She's going to the surface!" he cried, beginning to run for the door.

            "Wait!" Tart cried, angered by everyone's inability to comply with the occasion. "You're just going to leave him here?! You're just going to walk out?!"

            Pie took a deep breath. "Kish is not there anymore. We need to go…to the surface." He grabbed Tart's hand and the two rushed through the palace. They flew through the Mercurian streets…the world whipping by before their eyes. Nothing was as it used to be. At last, Pie and Tart arrived on the sandy surface.

            Ichigo floated high up in the sky, silhouetted by the blazing sun. She felt that old feeling again. That comfortable, happy feeling, that she had always felt when in Kish's arms. The heart with the ribbons and the diamond center blinked into her hands again. She was surrounded by that feeling…by the past events. She only wanted to make everything better again. She wished with all her heart that she could correct whatever was wrong.

            Her arms rose, all on their own. They folded themselves inward, towards her shoulders. Make everything okay. Yes, everything would be all right…

            Her left arm moved across her chest, tightly clutching to that precious weapon. It dropped down beside the other one. Loving thoughts, thoughts of her fallen lover, thoughts of her dear Kish…only these remained in her mind.

            A voice traveled through the air around her. It whispered, softly to her. She knew what to do. Her lips moved, on their own, putting no thought in her words and her actions, but in the hands of this feeling…

            "Ribbon," her soft, whispery voice began. "Strawberry…"

            Her arm began to raise. The breath flew into her body, as a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks.

            "Rainbow…" She could see it all so clearly now. She felt it in her heart, bending itself…in memories.

            At last, Ichigo summoned everything she had…every single ounce of power she could find. A blinding white light began emanating from her body. Finally, she whipped around, that ultimate expression, holding the diamond heart weapon at arm's length, sprinkling this light over all the eye could see.

            "CLEANSE!"

            Pie stared up, through this bright light. Something was happening, although he couldn't tell what. He looked deep inside of himself, bringing everything to the surface, recalling everything he could, in order to connect with that side.

            And then, he opened his eyes. That moment, he would always remember. _Kish? _His mind said to itself. Yes, he was sure of it now. Kish was there, his spirit, guiding Ichigo's hand, the flutter of his long, pure white wings holding them both there in the sky.

            And then he blinked. The white light disappeared. Pie still stared up at Ichigo, still in attack pose. What had happened? Suddenly, he felt a tingling feeling on his nose. Then, there was another one, this time on his arm. More of them came, all around him now.

            Ichigo slowly lowered from the sky, landing with a squish on the ground below. The whirling sand seemed to have stopped in its tracks.

            Pie lifted his arms, as the world grew dark around them. He reached out his hands, to feel whatever this was…and one fell right into his palm. Raindrops.

            Tart fell to his knees, splashing in the newborn puddles.

            Pie stared in astonishment. Never had they had rain on Mercury. Did this mean…? He glanced over at Ichigo, her eyes closed again. At last, his voice managed to say. "…Mew…Aqua?"

            Ichigo's eyes opened. She smiled.

            "Look, mud!" Tart called, but no one heard or recognized him at the moment.

            Pie stared a moment longer, his damp gray ponytail hanging heavy on the left side of his head. Then, his face broke into the biggest, brightest smile that had graced his face since childhood. He threw his arms to the sky and whooped to the heavens, his voice echoing, seemingly around the planet. Then, once his air was gone, he broke into a run, sprinting across the soft, wet ground that was now the surface.

            When he stopped and turned around, Tart was zooming towards him, his clothes stained, the wondrous substance spread all over him. "Pie!" he called.

            Pie got to his knees as Tart ran up, flinging his arms around him. He laughed. "You're covered in mud!" he cried, happily. "You're a little mudball!" Then, Tart tackled him, and he fell down backwards in the mud, still laughing.

            Ichigo stepped up near them, holding her pink heart with the diamond to her chest.

            Pie looked up at her from the ground. "We probably look like a couple of lunatics to you," he chuckled.

            Ichigo just smiled and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

---

            The noise began, softly at first, but steadily growing louder and louder. It sounded like small beads hitting a floor.

            King Jubala rose from his throne to get a better listen. "What is that noise?" he at last asked the nearest person who could tell him.

            "Uh…well, it…" the guard by the door slowly spoke up. "…It sounds like rain, sire."

            The king's eyes widened. "_Rain_?"

---

            At last, they began to emerge. The Mercurians crawled forth from the ground, like earthworms. All types, from all walks of life emerged together, from the elders leaning on walking sticks, to the mothers holding newborn babies, from the nobles of the palace wearing fancy, expensive clothes, to the peasants of the dark streets, clutching rags to their bodies. Some stared up at the sky, marveling at this strange phenomenon, while some stared down to the muddy ground, and Pie and Tart, covered in the messy, runny substance.

            "Praise the Master!" an old Mercurian cried, embracing the dark, cloudy sky. "I am blessed to see this day!"

            The others all called shouts and phrases in agreement. The children played in the mud, along with some adults even. The nobles smeared their expensive clothes with this goop. Mothers held out their babies to be touched with this sacred water. The entire planet rejoiced in its salvation.

            "Taaaaarrrrrt!" Pudding burst through the crowd, running as fast as her young legs could take her.

            "Pudding!!!" Tart cried, glancing up from the ground, just before she came swooping down on him.

            She hugged him very tight. "Are you okay?" she asked, a few tears swelling up in her eyes. "I heard what happened."

            "Oh, it's okay now," Tart replied. "He's…not really gone. I know he's not." They hugged for a moment in silence.

            "Why's everyone going crazy in the mud?"

            "Well, it never rains here. It was scientifically impossible. So, for many of us, this is the first time we've ever seen mud."

            Pudding smiled. "We can make mud pies!"

            "Mud pies?" Tart asked. "But there's only one Pie in the mud."

            "No!" Pudding cried, laughing.

            As she explained it to him, Pie smiled at them from further back. Suddenly, something slammed into his back- a ball of mud. He glanced around his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

            Flan giggled, in back of him. "Hi, Pie! Just thought I'd send you a little gift…"

            He rushed over to her, pushing her down onto the ground. Now Flan was also soaked with mud as she shrieked with laughter. Then, they lied there, kissing as the beautiful rain spattered all around them.

---

            Then, he was the last to emerge from the passage. King Jubala stepped forth on the surface. The citizens of Mercuritopolis stared over at him, surprised to see that even this mighty monarch was marveling at the awesome power. "How?" he asked, his eyes wide. He moved slower, walking through the crowd, his long blue hair now soaked and dragging in the mud. "Who?"

            "Look!" a group of little Mercurian children chirped in unison. "Look! Look! Green!" Everyone turned and gasped, at the sight of the small green shoots poking through the damp ground.

            "This is a miracle," the old man at the head of the crowd cried. The rest of the citizens murmured in agreement, astonished at the sight. Plants! Real live plants growing naturally on this planet!

            Even the king was astounded. "Tell me," King Jubala demanded. "Who did this? Miracle worker, show yourself!"

            Slowly, Tart, Pudding, Flan, and Pie got up, stepping to the side, showing Ichigo, her wet hair and ears hanging as she stood in the middle of the flat plain, staring out into the crowd. At last, she de-transformed, the Mercurian dress and veil reappearing in place of her Mew costumes, the cat ears and tail vanishing.

            King Jubala's eyes went wide. "My daughter…_you _did this?"

            Ichigo remained silent, as she had ever since issuing that tremendous attack.

            The king slowly bowed, sweeping almost to the ground. As he did so, the rest of the Mercurian race followed. "That amazing power…" King Jubala told her. "Anyone with power like that is far, far above me. My daughter…you are destined to be the greatest queen this nation has even seen."

            "Hail Princess Ichigo!" one of the nobles near the front suddenly called. The rest of the Mercurians picked up the chant. "Hail Princess Ichigo! Hail Princess Ichigo! Hail Princess Ichigo!"

            A few minutes later, their chanting died down to a low buzz. King Jubala traveled down the aisle created by Pudding and Tart on the right and Flan and Pie on the left. He approached Ichigo, and wrapped his arms around her. "My daughter…you have saved us. Every last one of us. We owe you our eternal gratitude."

            Ichigo smiled. As she did, the little shoots rose up. They became tall, sturdy trees, and then became forests. The other shoots became flowers, fruits, vegetables, and other beneficial plants. The Mercurians gasped in even more awe as fuzzy grass sprang up under their feet. Then, portions of the ground collapsed inwards, pieces of the underground city crushed, including the entire palace. The rains poured forth, filling these ditches, creating lakes, rivers, and oceans. In a matter of minutes, the world of Mercury was recreated, rearranging itself, as a sister Earth.

            The king's mouth hung open, gazing at the new world, from the forests, to the jungles, to the plains, to the deserts, to the mountains, to the ocean, and finally to the sky, where the black clouds had begun to slide away, letting in a brilliant array of sunshine. Finally, his eyes landed back on the smiling Ichigo, her eyes shining.

            "Don't thank me," at last her musical voice graced this world again. "Thank Kish." She put a hand to her chest, right on the red heart studded with diamonds, now glittering in its place around her neck again. "He was there. I could feel it. He combined his purified spirit with all of my power as a Mew Mew…and created the first Mew Aqua ever on Mercury."

            There was a solemn, wonder-filled silence throughout the crowd.

            "Mew Aqua…?" Kinh Jubala asked. "Is that the substance they originally tried to bring back with them from Earth? The one that would not transport correctly?"

            "That's right," Pie suddenly replied, stepping out from the crowd. "The Mew Aquas bring life to the planet, the way it's supposed to be. By combining his spirit with Ichigo's full powers, he saved us all, but at his own expense, as now he can never return to his body."

            King Jubala nodded, looking down at the land below this raised spot they were all standing on at the moment. He smiled, and turned back to the Mercurians. "My people," he addressed the crowd. "Let us consecrate this ground in honor of our brave crusader and our true savior, Kish Willows." Willows. That was the first time they had ever heard his last name used. "For as long as this new world exists, may this spot be forever cherished as a scared site- Willows' Hill."

            The Mercurians bowed their heads in a moment of reverent silence. When they lifted again, King Jubala turned from the informal ceremony to gaze, happily on Ichigo. "Now…my dear daughter. Will you stay here and assume your rightful place as Queen?"

            Ichigo took a deep breath. The time had come. She shook her head. "No. I'm not your daughter."

            Another wave of silence swept over the planet of Mercury's people.

            Ichigo spoke again. "Or, even if I was, I know that my place isn't here. I belong on my own planet, Earth."

            Needless to say, King Jubala was very shocked. "You…lied to me?" he started, his voice soft.

            Ichigo stared up at him. It didn't matter what he did. She would protect her friends. As long as he didn't hurt them. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blast.

            Pie suddenly jumped in front of Ichigo, defending her. "Please, Your Majesty! Don't hurt her! We're still not sure. We could run a paternity test…" He rambled on, desperately trying to please him and save her life.

            King Jubala held up a hand, so Pie ceased fire. "No. It's unnecessary. Whether she really is the Princess or not, she has made her decision quite clear." Slowly, the King of Mercury managed a small smile. "Well…Ichigo. Be happy in your life on Earth."

            Ichigo smiled. In a blink of one of her pinkish eyes, she was wearing her old, familiar uniform again. It felt great on her. She began to walk away.

            "Wait!" the king suddenly cried. "We need to reclaim Pyridis on Earth. I hate to think what would happen if Jupiter got a hold of it."

            Flan jumped out next to Pie. "Don't worry, Your Highness," she called. "We'll get the city back." She smiled. "I wanted to go back to Eath anyway."

            Pie hugged her close. "And I'll come with you," he decided.

            "Us too!" Pudding cried, volunteering her and Tart, dragging him out into the center.

            "Five?" King Jubala asked. "That's a pretty group."

            "Six," Pie corrected him. "Because we are always together. No matter what happens. If one of us fights, we all fight together."

            "You're right, like you always are, Pie," Ichigo said, turning back around to face him. She was smiling, although a few tears glimmered at the edges of her eyes. " I will always fight on in the name of freedom and justice. For Masaya…and for Kish. For the Earth…and for Mercury!" 


	10. Pressed For Time

            (See others)

            Yes, I'm back to writing introductions. I really didn't want to break the seriousness of the last chapter with an introduction, so it had none. Don't worry, there's a bit of comic relief after that highly emotional chapter. This chapter wasn't supposed to be so long! It was actually going to be joined with the next chapter, but it was just getting so long, I decided to make it a chapter of its own. Cooking Spray's review before made me realize that I hadn't included Pudding and Ichigo's families at all! I'm sorry! Anyway, that inspired the funny events in this chapter. Oh, and I get carried away with the news reports, because I like writing them. I wouldn't be good at writing real-life ones, but… There are a few issues. I don't know much, and am notorious for my factual errors, so I'm very sorry if Pudding's siblings are incorrectly named, as I don't know which names are girls' names and which are boys' names. I think I got two of them messed up. Also the scene with Ryou and Pie is kind of weird, but I thought they should have a meeting, since they're the two scientists. Oh well. Sorry if this chapter's not as good as the others, I got a little impatient near the end.

            Arigato to my wonderful reviewers! Ah, you know I'm just buttering you up, so you'll review for me again, but…

Chapter 10: Pressed For Time

            The metal plating was trembling softly beneath her feet. It was a feeling that Ichigo had become accustomed to after the first few hours. She ran the past few events through her head. It all seemed like one long dream, but touching the little dangling heart pendant, she knew that it had actually happened. They had been flying for a few hours now.

            Everyone was exhausted after a day that tested their senses and emotions. Tart and Pudding had curled up together on one of the platforms. Flan had taken over the driving duty since Pie had fallen asleep at the wheel several times already, and she was afraid that he'd be sleeping when it came time to land on Earth. A few times, the oldest Mercurian had advised Ichigo to take a nap, stating that she had to be mentally and physically drained by an experience like that. Occasionally, she did lie down on a platform and pull a brown sheet over her in an attempt to catch a few Z's, but they always stayed just out of reach. She knew she worried Pie by staying up all night, but it was all she could do. This was very unusual for her, since her Iriomote cat genes usually enabled her to fall asleep anywhere, at any time. Maybe they really were degenerating. Ichigo sighed and watched Tart and Pudding, still asleep on the platform. She wondered if she'd still love him after he drooled on her.

            In another corner, Pie was sitting at a desk, writing what he called "note cards" for his "speech." He was grateful that the young lovers were asleep, because before he kept having to yell, "Don't touch my note cards! Back away from the note cards! Look- _no one _touches my note cards until I am ready! _Do you understand???_"

            Ichigo smiled, recalling something else Kish had said- "It's changing all of us." He was right, for once. Tart and Pudding, although still very energetic and childish, had become more mature and understanding, Pie was learning to loosen up and have fun, and Kish himself had been becoming more calm and in control. The only one who didn't seem to be changed was Flan. Then, Ichigo thought, what about herself? Was she changed? She felt different somehow. More aware of the universe around her. More open to different ideas and customs. She glanced up as the curved Mercurian ship rumbled more violently.

            "Land ho!" came a cheerful female voice from another room.

            Pie also looked up and stuffed the note cards in a pocket on the side of the desk. He rushed out of the room, and Ichigo finally realized what was happening. They had arrived.

            She yanked her head from her own recollections and got to her boot-covered feet. At last, after a day or two in her comfy school uniform boots, the blisters from her tight princess high-heels were beginning to heal. It hurt a bit as she flexed her feet in mindless curiosity. As Ichigo stretched and stepped out towards the center of the room, the ship jumped forward. She nearly lost her balance, but amazingly remained standing somehow. Suddenly, a warm sensation enveloped her body, and she sighed with the release of pressure. She would very much like to fall asleep now. How could she be in bed while standing up? But that was exactly the way she felt. Her relieving warmth was broken by a screeching young voice.

            "EEEEEEEEEWWWW! Icky icky ick!"

            Suddenly, a blond mop of hair went whooshing past. Ichigo stared in confusion.

            Tart sat up on the platform and wiped his mouth. He turned his head to look at Ichigo. "What happened? What did I do?"

            Ichigo shook her head and tried to focus on her surroundings. What _had _happened? Maybe that was what was different about her. Going off into trances hadn't been part of her nature before.

            Flan and Pie were standing out in the main room. Flan gripped the steering wheel and pulled a lever to steady the ship as the island of Honshu grew bigger and bigger on the viewing screen. Pie stood silently behind her, watching her every move.

            Just then, Pudding came running out of the side door, nothing but a blond streak against the metal plated floor. "Peachy, where's the bathroom?!?!" she yelled, frantically.

            Flan was too concentrated on the process of landing to notice anything that was going on around her. She gritted her teeth, stared at the screen, and moved the wheel a bit. Buildings and streets were now beginning to appear.

            "Where's the bathroom?!?!" Pudding demanded again.

            "Down the hall to the right!" Pie cried, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "Hurry!"

            Pudding shrugged and rushed into the door.

            Ichigo came walking into the room, rubbing her eyes after Pudding had disappeared. "Are we there already?" She stepped up and spoke deliberately to Flan. "We're almost home, right? Huh? Flan? Can you hear me?"

            Pie stepped up next to her. "She's in landing mode," he explained. "Not talking mode."

            Tart spontaneously ran out of the room, slipped on the smooth spaceship floor, and went tumbling onto this back. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his sudden blunder. "Stop laughing, you ancient monster!" he yelled, sitting up. "Did you see where Pudding went?"

            "She had to go to the bathroom," Pie told him. "And she better have made it, because I'm not cleaning this ship again."

            At last, Flan pressed a red button to lower the ship's large metallic balancing feet. This time, the ship made a loud crunching noise as it landed. "Oh, darn it, I think I landed on a tree," Flan at last spoke up. She turned around and smiled at her three passengers. "Okay! We're here!" Her light pink eyes widened as she looked around the room. "Hey, where's…"

            Just at the mention of her absence, Pudding came flying through the door on the side, looking frustrated. Her eyes settled on Tart, still sitting on the floor after his fall. "Ugh!" she cried. "You're so disgusting, Tart! I'm never sleeping with you again!"

            Ichigo, Flan, and Pie broke into laughter.

            Tart jumped up. "What did I tell you about laughing at me?!"

            "We're…we're not laughing at _you_," Ichigo managed to say between her giggles. Pudding and Tart just stared at the three of them in confusion.

            Flan giggled a little bit more, and then got a hold of herself. "Well, we need to be going," she said, her voice wavering a little. "We've got a city to reclaim and we don't really know what's been going on here for the past two weeks."

            "That's right!" Ichigo cried. "I gotta go see the other girls! I bet they really missed me." She ran to the entrance of the spaceship and began to descend the ramp-door. Flan, Tart, Pudding, and Pie followed behind. However, the three Mercurians hesitated as Ichigo and Pudding stepped onto the sidewalk of Tokyo.

            "What's the matter?" Pudding asked. "You afraid of Tokyo now?"

            "We can't go strolling down the street looking like _this_," Pie explained, gesturing to his long pointy ears.

            "Why not?" Ichigo replied. "Everyone will just think you're actors in the role of elves with really bad fashion sense."

            "Hey!" Tart yelled, ticked off once again. "Are you making fun of my clothes again, Mrs. Big Fat Skirt?"

            "Never mind," Ichigo sighed.

            "You just go ahead," Pie decided. "We'll float above you and hide in trees."

            "What about you, Flan?" Ichigo asked, turning back to her fellow Mew Mew. "You can just turn back to your human version and come with us."

            Flan shook her head and her pale pink ponytail bounced. "Nope. Sorry Ichigo, but I can't anymore."

            Ichigo's mouth fell open a little bit. "W-why not? What do you mean, you can't anymore?"

            "Well, you know how when you didn't have to use your wildcat genes anymore, they started to wear away? Well, now that you guys know my real identity, I don't need to use my extra human DNA, and it sort of degenerated and isn't usable anymore."

            Ichigo nodded. "I understand." She looked up at a ticking clock on a building nearby. "Do you mind if we wait a little while before jetting off to Pyridis? I want to see my friends and my family before I leave them again."

            "Fine with me," Flan said with a smile. "I was beginning to miss those other Mew Mews. I think I'll be nicer to Lettuce now."

            "Well, let's get going!" Pudding cried. She began skipping off down the road. Ichigo followed behind, as Flan, Pie, and Tart flew up into the trees, disappearing from view.

---

            After an hour of walking, Ichigo was getting very tired. Even wearing boots, an hour of walking would be tough on _anyone's _feet. Those aliens had it easy, floating around the city like the distance was nothing. _I can't be the princess_, Ichigo decided, _because if I were, I would definitely be taking advantage of my weightless body._

Pudding came hopping up to her, twirling her baton in glee. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You don't look so well."

            Ichigo was a little annoyed. She glanced up, her face contorted. "Pudding, I'm _tired_. Do you know what that word means?"

            Pudding stopped hopping and twirling for a moment. "It means you're grumpy and you don't want to play with me."

            Ichigo growled, almost hissing, a bit of her cat genes surfacing. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. When she looked up, she saw a rounded building decorated with plastic hearts, looking like a cross between a cake and a castle. Ichigo jumped up with renewed energy. Salvation was in sight. "Look, Café Mew Mew!!!"

            "Yippee!" Pudding called with her. The two hyper Mew Mews raced each other to the door (Pudding won) and knocked hard against it.

            Just before the door opened, Ichigo glanced over at Pudding and smiled, mischievously. "Keep it low, and we'll surprise them, okay Pudding?"

            Pudding nodded and the two stepped into the very familiar workplace. It was like coming home. The stone walls of Café Mew Mew resounded with the buzz of everyday activity. Ichigo stepped up in line as the girls in front of her were seated. Pudding was snickering next to her, wanting to yell out and break the secret, but pushed the urge down a little longer.

            "Welcome to Café Mew Mew," a familiar girl with buns and a blue uniform said, snootily. "Now please allow…_Aaaaaugh_!" Mint burst out in a sudden unleashing of joy. The other customers in line stared in puzzlement as Mint threw her arms around Ichigo. "ICHIGO!!!"

            "Hey!" Pudding cried, putting her hands on her hips. "What about me?"

            Mint looked down. "Oh! Hello, Pudding."

            Pudding still looked a bit disappointed.

            "Guys, they're back!!!" Mint cried into the crowd of the café.

            A minute later, another familiar figure, this one with long green braids was approaching. "Ichigo! Pudding!" Lettuce called, running towards them. Unfortunately, Lettuce wasn't very good at yelling and running at the same time, and she stepped on her own toe, tripping and sliding to their feet.

            Ichigo smiled and helped her up. "Oh, Lettuce," she said, chuckling a bit. "It's great to see you too."

            Zakuro came sauntering up behind her, just wondering what all the commotion was about.

            "Zakuro, hi!" Ichigo called, in her moment of friendly cheerfulness.

            Zakuro's face didn't change. "Good to see you're safe," she simply stated.

            Ichigo just stared, grinning at her friends, as they greeted her and Pudding and started telling them all sorts of tales.

            "Lettuce slipped and got stuck in a mineshaft while we were looking for a Mew Aqua!" Mint was telling them.

            Lettuce blushed. "It was so embarrassing. Zakuro had to wrap her whip around my wrist and pull me out. …I'm sorry for causing everyone so much trouble all the time!"

            "Oh, and then we went towards the Earth's core, and Masha fell into the magma and was fried! They managed to fix him up, though. His fur is just a little singed." Mint went on about burnt robots, false auras, and the absence of weird creatures from Jupiter.

            Just then, a male voice from the head of the crowd reached Ichigo's ears amidst the café din. "Sorry to interrupt the party, but…" Ichigo glanced up from her conversation with Mint and Lettuce to find that tall, blond teenager she knew so well by now. "…There are customers waiting," Ryou finished.

            "So, let them wait a little longer," Ichigo announced. "They can come for their tea and pastries anytime they want, but it's not everyday I get to see my best friends after a trip to another planet!"

            Pudding jumped up and down. "Yeah! Can we have a party? A welcome-back party? Please? Pleasey pleasey please?"

            Ryou smiled and threw pink and yellow café uniforms at Ichigo and Pudding. "I'm so glad you're back," he said. "Now you can help us for the rest of the day!"

            Ichigo angrily pulled her pink frilly uniform away from her face. "Rrrrr, Ryou, you are so insensitive!"

            Ryou nodded slightly. "Don't worry, we'll have a welcome-back party, but after work, okay?"

            Pudding looked satisfied and hopped off to go change, but Ichigo's angry mood remained. She began to storm off to another changing room. As she went, Ryou took a step towards her. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. He glanced down at Ichigo's neck, sighed, and walked on.

---

            An hour or so later, all of the people had left the café, and after a quick cleanup session, the reunited Mew Mews were beginning to decorate, hanging streamers on the walls, and slipping on new pink and yellow tablecloths.

            Ichigo glanced around at the place she now could call home. The café was where she belonged, here with her friends. _I know now_, she thought, _I'm not Princess Ichigo Blue, I'm only Ichigo Momomiya, and this is my place. _At that moment, a knocking came from the front double doors.

            "Hello?!" Mint cried, aggravated. "Did they not see that big, glaring "Private Party" sign above the door? Honestly, some people just don't even know how to _read_!"

            Ichigo ignored Mint's comments and rushed for the doors. "Chill, I know who that is."

            "Peachy!" Pudding cried, running up beside her. "Peachy and Tar Tar and um…that other guy."

            Ichigo opened the door as everyone else in the room gathered around. On the other side were of course, Flan, Tart, and Pie, covering themselves with a brown sheet so passersby wouldn't see and get suspicious.

            "Flan!" Mint and Lettuce cried. "You came back too?!"

            Flan smiled at them, obviously having already answered their question. "I haven't seen you guys in a long time!"

            "Well…come in," Ichigo invited, stepping back.

            "We're having a party!" Pudding cried. "Party party party!"

            "But isn't this a private party?" Tart asked, as he and the other aliens stepped inside, removing their cloaks.

            "Yeah, it's our party," Pudding cried. She grabbed his hand, much his surprise. "But since you're my boyfriend, you can come too…even though I still think you're disgusting."

            Mint and Lettuce were glancing around in confusion. "There's something missing," Lettuce spoke up. "Yeah…" Mint agreed. "Where's that weird, perverted one?"

            Suddenly, Ichigo burst out in shock and disapproval. "Don't talk about Kish that way!" she cried. "I know sometimes he can be a real jerk, but he's really a nice guy underneath it…"

            Mint, Lettuce, and even Zakuro were now staring at Ichigo, eyes wide.

            "Are you feeling okay there?" Lettuce asked, in concern. "Maybe you have jet lag."

            "Someone call the hospital right now!" Mint yelled. "Ichigo has a brain tumor!"

            "Stop it!" Ichigo replied. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm telling the truth!"

            Zakuro stepped up and put a hand on her forehead. "I don't know. You feel pretty warm to me."

            Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't believe me…"

            Mint shook her head. "The way you talk, it's almost like…you _like _him or something…" There was a pause as Ichigo stared at the floor and fingered her heart and diamond necklace.

            "So…where _is _he?" More silence answered her. Ichigo, Pudding, and the aliens stared at each other, wondering who would be the one to answer.

            "Well…" Pie volunteered, stepping a little forward. "Yesterday morning…Kish passed away."

            "He…he's _dead_?!" Mint said, in disbelief.

            "I'm…very sorry for you," Lettuce added, bowing.

            Zakuro just continued staring at them, expressionless.

            "Well, let's not dwell on it," Flan spoke up, trying to get them to relax and enjoy the party. "C'mon, they're back!"

            "Yeah!" Pudding cried, following her lead. "Let's party!"

            So the Mew Mews, the Mercurians, and the Mercurian Mew Mew joined together in Ichigo and Pudding's welcome-back party. The tables were set up with four chairs to a table. Pudding, Tart, Mint, and Zakuro sat at one, while Flan, Pie, Ichigo, and Lettuce sat at the other. It was a bit awkward at the latter table.

            Lettuce glanced over at Pie, blushing from embarrassment.

            Eventually, Pie noticed and looked up from Flan for a moment. "Don't worry…" his deep voice spoke. Lettuce trembled, noticing that he was talking to her, and blushed a deeper shade. "…it seems we've both moved on."

            At last, Lettuce got a breath and managed to reply. "Well…thank you anyway." And that was the end of it.

---

            Somewhere in the middle of the party, Ryou and Keiichiro emerged and were surprised to find the two species integrating at this party.

            "Where did they come from?" Keiichiro asked.

            "Mercury, obviously," Ryou replied. "They must have come back with Peach and the Mews." He looked out at the scene, where Mint was hanging onto Zakuro, Ichigo was talking with Lettuce, Flan and Pie were dancing to music only they could hear, and Pudding was trying to teach Tart one of her tricks.

            "You're cheating again! Stop using your anti-gravity!"

            "I was not! That was a real handstand! Watch, I'll do it again!"

            "…Nuh-uh, you cheated _again_! I saw those ribbons floating!"

            "They just do that on their own! I have nothing to do with it!"

            "You're lying! _Mine _never floated!"

            Ryou smiled a bit. He glanced back at the television in the lab behind him and nodded to himself. "I've got an idea," he said.

---

            Flan giggled and plopped down into her café chair. "I'm sorry, I started messing up a little later," she apologized to Pie, who had sat beside her again. "Pudding and Tart were making me laugh."

            "Yeah, I know," Pie replied. "Remember what she said back in the spaceship?"

            Ichigo began laughing all over again as she remembered.

            "What?" Lettuce asked, looking up. "What are you laughing at, Ichigo?"

            Ichigo giggled and got out of her chair. "I have to go get Mint and Zakuro. You guys _have _to hear this…" Lettuce stood up and followed her.

            Ryou's cue came when Flan rose to get a refill of soda. He casually walked up to the table. "Excuse me," he spoke, addressing Pie. Pie stared, surprised, and wondering what Ryou would need to talk to him about. "Do you happen to know the scientist that injected Flan with her giant panda genes?"

            Pie shook his head. "She merged the panda genes with _herself_. They were in my possession at the time, but…"

            Ryou nodded, understanding but continuing to question. "How did these genes come into your possession?"

            "Well, we've been studying the creatures of Earth for many years," Pie answered, still wondering what the point was. "Most of the animal genes we have are from a few million years ago, before our kind left this planet. Different genes are given periodically to us scientists to study…"

            "So you're a scientist back on Mercury?" Pie confirmed this with another small nod. Ryou took a deep breath. "Would you mind coming into our laboratory for a moment? We've got some interesting information that we would like you to authenticate." Pie was still a bit confused, but followed Ryou into the dark room on the side.

            Flan returned to her seat, holding her soda. "What the…? Where'd he go???"

---

            The electric glow of the screens reflected off their two forms. Ryou approached the long screen, with Pie following close, yet mystified behind. The younger blond scientist halted in front of a long, darkened desk, pressing a button on the middle section. The screen blinked on, and the news broadcast began all over again.

            Pie crossed his arms, watching the glitzy stereotype reporter read off a story about his race. It annoyed him a bit the way they talked about them, like they were monkey ancestors. Yet, it was still interesting to see the situation from the other point of view. A few times, his eyes wandered over to observe the computers and research equipment in the room. He would very much like to closer study these foreign machines, but that could wait as of now.

            "So…" Ryou asked, hoping for a confirmation.

            "They shouldn't be taking items from the Pyridis ruins," Pie replied instead. "It's disrespectful and terrible bad luck."

            Ryou took a deep breath. "But are the archaeologists correct? Are you…" Just from the way he said "you", Pie knew he was speaking of the whole Mercurian race. "…close relatives?"

            Pie remained silent for a moment, then looked up at him, his eyes strangely flickering. "We may never know. It's a good theory that we are separate species derived from one ancestor. We may have been at one time…" Ryou watched as the older scientist walked over to one corner and put a hand on the DNA scanner that Ryou used to detect the DNA code and project it into his computer. "And what does this do?"

            "It's a DNA scanner. Using a piece of an organism's hair or some article, I can make the DNA code appear on my computer, where I can separate the strands and find out what types of DNA an organism has."

            "Oh," Pie said, plainly, losing interest in the device. "Kind of like this." A glowing green-colored object materialized in his hand. Ryou stared in curiosity as Pie slowly passed the object in front of his body. A moment later, he was looking at a little screen on one side, reading its contents in his mind. At last, he looked up at Ryou again, his eyebrows slightly raised.

            "You have cat DNA." It was a statement. Not a question. Pie looked back down at the miniature screen. "Gray, with short hair, green eyes…I could go on." He waved the device away, and it dissolved into the air around them. "Trait finder," he explained when he saw Ryou's questioning look. "Quite common among us palace researchers."

            Ryou was quite amazed, but masked his fascination with a serious, glaring look. "You have such superior technologies…"

            "No," Pie interrupted. "Our abilities aren't superior at all. We couldn't save ourselves, as much as we worked. One of _your _creations did that."

            Ryou cocked his head a bit and leaned back on his desk.

            "Our world was doomed, in two years' time, we would all be crushed, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Our desperate attempts were unnecessary. Ichigo, using the powers you had created, along with spiritual assistance, was the only one to create a perfectly pristine spot, thus growing the first ever Mew Aqua on Mercury."

            Ryou continued to stare, running this through his head. "You know," he said. "I'm in connection with all of the world's major scientists. I could call them up right now and tell them that I've got living specimens of an alien race in my café at this moment. I could be famous for being the person who discovered intelligent life forms on the planet Mercury… But I won't."

            Pie agreed. "It is best that the world never knows of our existence."

            Ryou smiled a bit. "The tabloids are already swarming with news of the "Mystery Tribe of Africa."

            "That is our mission this time around," Pie declared. "To erase the physical evidence and recover what was lost."

            At last, Ryou extended a hand. "Desperations excused. May our technologies continue to collaborate and bring hope to the galaxy."

            Pie stepped up and took his hand, and they gave a firm shake. Then they released and quickly hurried back to their own corners of the world.

---

            It had been hours since the welcoming party had broken up. Two small figures huddled under the brown-flecked cloak. "Why do we _have _to come and see your dumb family?" Tart complained.

            "That's what you're supposed to do when you have a boyfriend, introduce him to your family."

            "Don't you understand? I can't meet them! I can't be seen by the public!"

            "Stop making excuses."

            "I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying…"

            Pudding abruptly halted as her large eyes lit up. "Oooh, look! Customers!"

            The sidewalks were packed with the people of Tokyo, as they always were at this hour. Young workers walked the few blocks back to their apartments, and late-night shoppers thronged the specialty shops, carrying various plastic bags.

            Pudding slipped out from her spot under the cloak, and produced her glittery baton from thin air.

            "What are you going?!?!" Tart yelled at her.

            "I'm performing!" Pudding cried. With that, she jumped up on a nearby bench. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she called. "Prepare to be stunned and amazed by the great Pudding and her um…amazing feats!" With that, Pudding began to spin the baton at super speed. Then, she threw it into the air and somersaulted off the bench, catching it as it landed in front.

            An audience was starting to gather around her, clapping politely. Most of the pedestrians just shrugged and walked on past, wondering what in the world was going on, but not caring enough to get closer and find out.

            With a few whistles, Pudding attracted her band of monkey friends. The little primates scurried around her, performing tricks along with her. More clapping and a few cheers erupted from the crowd now.

            Tart backed away from the bench, towards the shadowed corner near a trashcan. He grumbled to himself. Why did she always get him into situations like this? It wasn't fair!

            Pudding was interacting with the audience (After she scooped up the change they threw at her.) "And here's my famous ball balancing act!" She hopped onto a soccer ball that someone had mysteriously left on the street and began cheerfully rolling around on her hands. "Now I bet you don't know many people who can do _this_. Do you?" Pudding cried to the audience.

            Suddenly, caught up in all the excitement around him, Tart threw off his cloak and made a beeline for the bench, which had become a makeshift stage. "Let me try!" he yelled to Pudding. "I bet I can do it without cheating!"

            Pudding flipped back off the ball and looked out as the "customers" stared at Tart with wide eyes. Was this only part of the performance, and acrobatic monkey-girl was supposed to be interrupted by a strangely dressed elf, or was there something else at work here?

            But for the moment, Tart didn't acknowledge their stares, forgetting that he was different from them. He propelled his legs upwards, and almost made it into a handstand, but the ball slipped, and he began to fall. At the very moment that Tart's body would have hit the pavement, his anti-gravity kicked in, and he floated a few feet above the ground, face red in embarrassed anger. From somewhere in the crowd, a burst of light quickly blinked.

            Pudding, who had promptly hidden herself behind the bench, reached out and grabbed his ankles, flinging him backwards, and down beside her. She pressed an elbow over his chest and threw the cloak over them again. "What were _you_ doing?!" she repeated. "I thought you just said that you couldn't be seen in public."

            Tart paused, realizing what had really happened. "Uh…well, I was…oh no…"

            Pudding sighed, gave up, and counted her earnings. "…A dollar and seventy-five cents! That's disappointing…" She got back up. "Well, never mind. Let's go to my house! At least I got _something_, right?" "Not just candy, like Ichigo gave me," she added under her breath.

            "Alright, alright," Tart muttered, discontentedly. "We'll go see your dumb family…just don't do any more of those performances!"

---

            Pudding's round fist banged against a pair of stone double doors. Tart glanced up at the elaborate stone decorations and plain, monkey statues, sitting upright on their pedestals like humans. "You _live _in a _temple_?!" he cried. "You and your family really must be freaky witches or something."

            Pudding continued to ignore him, as she had ever since the performance. It was a little difficult, because he had also been jumping around, making faces at her, trying to surprise her, and doing all sorts of stupid and childish things. Pudding was relieved to finally arrive at her house, when she was a bit nervous earlier.

            At last, a tiny hand managed to reach the handle and fell out once the door swung open. A child with the same color hair as Pudding was lying facedown on the ground.

            "Lucha!" Pudding cried, bending down to help the child up. "Are you okay?"

            The small girl lifted her head. She had round red cheeks, hair curving around her chin, just like Pudding, and a high ponytail braid in the back. "PUDDING!!!" little Lucha squealed. "You're back! HEY EVERYONE, PUDDING'S BACK!!!"

            "That's your sister?" Tart asked, peeking a little out of the cloak.

            "Well, that's one of them," Pudding answered, casually.

            "_One _of them?" Tart asked, suspiciously.

            That question was answered as four other small figures came barreling straight towards them. "PUDDING!" Four little voices screeched. Pudding laughed as her siblings jumped onto her. Most of them just grabbed onto her shirt, trying to hug her.

            One little boy with a low braid climbed up and began hitting Pudding over the head. "Bad Pudding! Bad Pudding!" he cried. "You forgot to bring me!"

            "We were scared…" another little girl, this time with pigtail braids added. "The first night."

            "Oh, I'm sorry, kids," Pudding replied, bending down to hug all of them. "I missed you too. Have you been okay here?"

            "Yeah, Daddy's here!" another little boy piped up, this time with braids on the sides of his head.

            "What? Dad came back???" Pudding glanced around, releasing some of the children.

            "He's at a thing right now," the girl named Lucha explained. "Come in! We were having supper just now."

            At last, Pudding stepped into the interior of the temple. Tart followed, glancing around suspiciously. The inside was very bare, with only a long table, a few chairs, and a bookcase used as a shelf. The table had no chairs, but cushions, and it had been lowered to be reachable from the stuffed pieces of fabric. Was this what it was like…? Surprisingly, none of the children seemed to notice that mysterious cloaked figure behind Pudding, and continued rambling to their older sister.

            "Where did you go?" a shyer boy with a ponytail-braid asked.

            "I went on a mission…" Pudding began, making her voice whispery and suspenseful. "…to outer space!"

            "Wow!" the little kids cried.

            "Why didn't you take us with you?" the boy that had been hitting her asked.

            "Well," Pudding replied. "It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And besides, space is limited in…um, space."

            "Did you go in a rocket ship?" the same boy asked, excitedly.

            "Did you go to the moon, Pudding?" the other girl continued.

            "Did you see any Martians?" asked the little boy with the braids framing his face.

            "Oh, that's right!" Pudding suddenly remembered Tart standing, disgruntled, behind her. "No, no," she had to answer them. "I went in a spaceship. I didn't see any Martians, but…I saw lots of Mercurians!" With that, she grabbed Tart's cloak and yanked it off of him.

            "Well, thanks for finally noticing me standing here!" he cried, a bit angry. When he turned, Pudding's five siblings were staring wide-eyed at him.

            "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Tart. Tart, these are my brothers and sisters…" She walked over, pointing to the little boy with the braids on the sides of his head. "Honcha…" Then, she pointed to the girl with two pigtails. "…Heicha…" Now, the boy with the low braid. "…Chancha…" And the boy with the high braid. "…Hanacha…" Finally, the girl that had greeted them. "…and Lucha."

            "Hiiiiiiiiii," the little kids said.

            "Hi, whatever your names are," Tart replied.

            "You're a boyfriend from outer space?" Heicha asked.

            "Hey, you're not a Martian!" Chancha yelled in disappointment.

            "He's Santa's elf!" Hanacha cried in sudden discovery.

            "They have Santa in outer space?" Chancha asked, confused.

            "Be quiet!" Tart suddenly snapped. "I'm not an elf, I'm not a Martian, I'm a _Mercurian_!!!"

            Pudding's siblings fell surprisingly silent.

            "But…" little Lucha at last spoke up. "…Pudding said you were a boyfriend."

            Pudding couldn't help but laugh as Tart smacked his forehead, frustrated. "Don't you listen?!"

            In a flash, the children were all around him.

            "Pretty ribbon," Lucha said, wrapping the ribbons on his waistband around her neck.

            "Hey, let go of that!!!" Tart yelled, turning around and trying to yank it out of her grasp.

            "I like your bow!" Heicha added, grabbing the black bow near his neck and choking him.

            "Wow, are these _real_?!" Chancha cried, pulling on one of his long ears.

            "Aaaaaaauugh!" Tart screamed, but the little boy didn't seem to hear.

            "They _are_! They're real, they're real!"

            "Ooooh, let me see!" The others all dropped what they were doing to come pull Tart's ears. As much as he yelled, they wouldn't stop. Pudding was cracking up at the sight of it.

            "Stop laughing!" Tart yelled at her. "It's not funny! I'm dying here!"

            Another one of the boys managed to crawl onto Tart's back, grabbing onto his pigtails like bicycle handles. "Piggyback! Piggyback!" he cried.

            Tart felt like his scalp was peeling off. At last, he had had it. Standing up, he flung the boy to the ground. Pudding's other siblings backed away in fear. "Leave me alone!" Tart yelled. "I hate you, you bratty little midgets!"

            There was a moment of calm, before the five children burst into tears.

            Pudding rushed over, the urge to laugh suddenly gone. She put her arms around her upset family. "Stop that, Tart!" she called back. "You're making them cry."

            Tart shrugged. "Who cares? I just don't what them anywhere near me."

            Pudding frowned and turned back to the weeping group.

            "Pudding…" Heicha said, gripping her sleeveless Chinese shirt. "Your boyfriend is mean!"

            "It's okay," Pudding consoled her sister. "He just gets angry when you pull on his ears and all that."

            Tart pouted and looked away from their little huddle.

            At last, the kids were starting to calm down, and it was a good thing too, as a few minutes later, a tall, muscular man entered the room. His hair was surprisingly dark for such a light-haired family.

            "Daddy!" the kids cried, forgetting about Tart for a moment. "Guess what? Pudding's back!"

            Mr. Fong looked down and noticed the taller girl mixed in with the munchkins. "Pudding!" he called, bending down as Pudding ran up to hug him.

            "Dad!" she cried. "I can't believe you're back! We all missed you."

            Pudding's father looked up at all the red-cheeked faces in front of them, but then a strange figure on the other side of the table caught his eye. "My land!" he cried. His mouth dropped open and he released Pudding.

            Pudding glanced up. "What's the matter, Dad?"

            Mr. Fong returned to an upright position, never taking his eyes off of Tart. "Kids," he announced. "It may sound crazy, but it appears that we have a house sprite."

            "Where? Where?" the little Fongs cried, looking around.

            "But this is a temple, not a house," the intelligent (for his age) Hanacha commented.

            "Temple sprite!" Lucha called.

            "Don't be silly," Hanacha replied. "There's no such thing as a temple sprite."

            Tart stared at the wall, still fuming, unaware that they were talking about him.

            At last, Mr. Fong pointed at him, "Right there," he said, mysteriously. "Can you see him?" The Fong family members were very strong and independent, but usually very superstitious, completely believing all legends and sayings, such as the story about the house sprites.

            "Oh him?" Heicha said. "That's just Pudding's mean boyfriend."

            "Nuh-uh, he's a Martian, remember?" Chancha objected.

            "But she said he's a boyfriend, and he's mean!"

            "He's a mean Martian boyfriend."

            "Alright, the debate is over!" Pudding cried, jumping up on the table. This time, Tart noticed what was going on and turned around, interested. "He's not a Martian, he's not a house sprite, his name is Tart and he's my boyfriend from Mercury!"

            "Mercury?" someone else in the crowd continued. "Where's that?"

            "Isn't it in Antarica?"

            "That's _Antarctica_."

            Pudding slipped off the table, next to Tart. "I give up," she finally admitted defeat. Tart smiled back at her.

            "Well, whatever he is, he is a being from beyond our world and we must make him welcome," Mr. Fong advised his family.

            "But he's mean!" Lucha objected, jumping up. "He yelled at us!"

            "Well that's what happens when you anger a house sprite," Mr. Fong continued. "You must treat them with respect for them to help and bring you good fortune. If you annoy him too much, he could leave, and that is very _bad_ fortune."

            "Well…"Pudding said, a little frazzled. "Could you stay for the night?"

            "I was going to go and sleep in the middle of the road, where it's safer," Tart replied, sarcastically.

            "Please?" Pudding said, trying her big teary eyes on him. "Dad will be so upset if he finds you gone tomorrow morning. Just until we go to that weird city or whatever we have to gain back."

            Tart stared at her for a long moment, and soon he found himself in a "bed" of cushions and blankets, staring at the ceiling and wondering why in the world he had said yes.

---

            "ICHIGOOOOO! Oh, my dear, precious daughter!" Ichigo struggled for breath as her mother squished her body up against her own. "Honey! Oh, she's home, she's back, she's safe and sound!" Ichigo closed her eyes as Sakura Momomiya planted kisses on her cheeks and all over her head. "Oh, Ichigo dear we were so worried!!!"

            "I'm fine, Mom," Ichigo said for the umpteenth time, although it sounded more like "Im fin, murrm," as her face was forced against her shoulder.

            Her erratic father burst into the room, his dark hair mussed, as usual. "ICHIGO! Where in God's name have you been?!?! This is it, young lady! You're grounded for a month, no, make that a year! You're grounded _forever_!"

            "I love you too, Dad," Ichigo mumbled.

            Mr. Momomiya puttered around the kitchen, searching for the phone. "Now we gotta find the news studio's number, call them up and tell them you're not missing anymore…"

            "You reported me missing?!" Ichigo cried in alarm.

            "Well you _were _missing, hon," Mrs. Momomiya reasoned.

            "Great," Ichigo grumbled. "Now everyone at school is going to be all over me because I somehow returned from the Realm of the Missing."

            "Yes, you're going to be a celebrity!" Mrs. Momomiya cried, excitably. "They'll probably want an interview, and maybe a novel about your experiences…"

            Mr. Momomiya caught her words from the room over. "We'll be rich!" he exclaimed, sweeping into the parlor, grabbing Ichigo's mother and dancing her around the room. "I'm so glad our daughter got lost…that she got lost and found her way home, that is."

            Ichigo sighed and looked away. _I'm so glad to be back with my psycho parents, _Ichigo thought, _it's better to have slightly crazy everyday adults as your parents than creepy kings who remind you of someone who almost killed you._ At least her lunatic father had grabbed her mother off of her and she was starting to get some fresh oxygen through her lungs.

            Growing bored with this pathetic and embarrassing scene, Ichigo made her way to her own room. She snuggled in the puffy pink quilt on her bed, and gazed at the picture of Masaya on her dresser. His short, black hair seemed to shift in the wind as he smiled down at her.

            Ichigo felt strange. Masaya wouldn't know about her trip to Mercury. He wouldn't know that she might be the princess of an alien race, or that she had been to a ball on that planet, or that she had…kissed his enemy.

            Then she looked at her neck in the mirror. It looked a little strange to have both her bell choker and her diamond heart necklace on at the same time. Should she take the necklace off if she had to go see Masaya? Her hand reached up, but then fell down beside her again. No, she had promised Kish that she would _never_ forget him. Taking off the necklace would be the first sign of forgetting. She had to show that she still cared about him, even though she was back in her own world now.

            Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo flopped back onto her bed and flipped her miniature television on. She quickly flipped channels, hoping to find a good anime that she could watch to take her mind off her problems.

            Every single channel had the exact same blank screen and message flashing across the bottom- "Tonight's broadcast of (name of program) will not be seen. A very important announcement will begin in five minutes. Tomorrow we'll be back to your regularly scheduled programming." Ichigo grumbled as the message flashed before her several more times. It was probably another one of those political debates, or speeches by the officials of Japan. Just as she was about to zap the TV quiet, a picture appeared on the blank screen.

            The camera focused on a decked-out lady clutching a microphone. "Good evening," her hard voice fell upon her bedroom, chilling her to the bone. Somehow this didn't seem like the usual boring politics. "Tonight, as you may have already heard, we have received authentic evidence in favor of the Separate Species theory, first brought to the surface by the discovery of the ruins in Africa…"

            Ichigo put the remote down. This was new regarding Pyridis, the city where the aliens used to live before they became aliens. She suddenly remembered that she had to go to the city with the others and help defend it from the archaeologists and the invaders from Jupiter… She shook her head. It sounded crazy, but it was really true.

            The reporter blinked and stared straight ahead, as if not even believing what she was reading off the teleprompter. "A stunned scientific community today announced to the world- "_They are here_." It has been confirmed that the other species very close to our own that was formerly believed to have become extinct in an unknown incident 3 million years ago, is indeed still among us…"

            A vivid photograph now filled the screen, obviously taken by a professional photographer. Ichigo gasped. Tart had invaded her television, floating in the sky, the lowering sun blazing behind him. Despite the amount of sunlight, his features were clear and pronounced, right down to the glaring slit pupils. His face was bright red, but Ichigo doubted that it was from having his picture taken.

            "Citizens in a crowded street of Tokyo around 6:00 today experienced this bizarre spectacle. In the middle of a show by the city's local street performer, monkey girl…" The reporter's face twitched a bit, probably wondering if she was reading right. "…this mysterious creature appeared, interrupting the performance by jumping on a…soccer ball…"

            Now the reporter was smiling, goofily, pretty sure that someone was playing some horrible joke on her. "This is a live broadcast! Who wrote this? It's not funny, people are watching us!"

            There came the sounds of stumbling and chairs scraping. A man's voice could faintly be heard in the background.

            The reporter shook her head and focused back on the camera. "Uh…please excuse this misunderstanding…"

            The screen became static for a moment, as the news agency rearranged itself. When the broadcast came back on again, a different reporter, this time with black hair and a blue business suit, had taken the seat.

            "As we were reporting, before the interruption, a strange creature was confirmed to have been seen on the side of a Tokyo street earlier this evening. Witnesses all saw the same- that this creature slipped on a soccer ball, and then began floating, holding himself in the sky without the aid of cables."

            Ichigo stared in confusion. The aliens had been taking special measures to keep out of public eye, so why had Tart been spotted on the street, and why had he been trying to jump on a soccer ball? She half-listened as a panicked lady holding about twenty shopping bags described how Tart had jumped out of nowhere and tried to join the show.

            "I don't think it was one of those other species people, because it was speaking Japanese, but how could someone just fly up like that?" More witnesses were interviewed, each adding different details to the story.

            "Some believe that these other people have lived in a secret spot on this planet for millions of years. Although we have no idea why they are beginning to surface now. We advise you that as far as we know, these creatures are not dangerous. This has been the only confirmed sighting, and none we have experienced so far have seemed to want to harm us. We hope to successfully capture an individual of this species for scientific study, to match DNA and confirm that this is the same species thought to be extinct, from the ruins of Africa…"

            Ichigo's ears picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching her room. She quickly clicked the TV off mere seconds before her mother appeared in the wooden doorway.

            "Ichigo, the new studio wants us to come tomorrow morning for an interview!" she called, happily. "Ichigo?" When her daughter didn't respond, Sakura opened her eyes to find a strangely determined expression on her usually cheerful face.

            "That can wait, Mom," she spoke up. "I need to go to Africa."

            You could practically see the question marks in Sakura Momomiya's eyes. "_Africa_?" she asked in surprise. "Why would you want to go _there_? All the bugs, and the heat, and those Africans with their body paint and bizarre tribal rituals…"

            "Mom, that's not what I'm talking about."

            Sakura's face contorted in worry. "Ichigo, are you okay?" She sat on the bed beside her in concern. "Did something happen all that time you were gone? You can tell me, I promise."

            Ichigo shook her head. "I have to help my friends. We're all going to Africa. I have to go with them."

            "Why Africa?" Sakura wondered. "None of your friends are from Africa."

            Ichigo didn't know how to explain. She looked down at the carpet and began fiddling with the necklace without even realizing that she was.

            "Oh!" her mother cried, noticing it for the first time. "That's a pretty necklace. Did that nice Masaya get it for you?"

            "Uh…um…yeah." One thing was for sure she couldn't let them know what happened. She remembered her father's reaction when he had seen her with Masaya. She shivered, thinking about what he would do if he knew about Kish. He'd have been dead a long time ago.

            "You're not going to Africa unless I meet and talk to all of the parents of these friends and they are all agreed to keep you safe."

            "Well, that would be kind of difficult," Ichigo said. "You can talk to Pudding's parents, but I don't know the other ones, I've never seen the Glimogs', and the Xenimis' are dead…"

            "The who?"

            "Never mind."

            Sakura reached over and brushed her daughter's reddish pink hair. "I'm only worried about you, Ichigo. I don't know what you've been exposed to out there, and it's changed you somehow…" She sighed, smiled, and twirled Ichigo's hair, lovingly. "But don't worry, whatever happens to you, I will always be your mother and I will always love you."

            Ichigo grinned, and this time voluntarily hugged her mother. "I love you too, Mom," she said. "It's great to be back."

---

            It was over, wasn't it? Tart glanced out of a window with thin wooden pieces holding the glass in place. Just outside, the sun was beginning to rise, a beautiful reddish-orange and blue backdrop.

            He stretched, and looked around. Pudding and her siblings were still sleeping, the small bodies curled together on the table. This was such an interesting experience, even though he dreaded the moment when those monsters would flicker to life. Kish had always told him about things like this, but they were just fantasy stories, because he had never seen the streets, the poor and destitute, the children huddled together for warmth in the cold gutters of Mercuritopolis…and Tokyo. This lump of cushions and blankets was very uncomfortable to him, but the Fongs were sleeping on just the table, with no blankets covering their bodies, sacrificing their comfort to the "house sprite" in return for good fortune. Of course, Pudding knew better, but didn't feel like continuing to argue with them. Tart had hated it when Kish used to call him a fussy, bratty prince, but now he realized why.

            He began to sink back into the cushion-bed. Maybe he could catch a few more Z's before the others woke up. Maybe, by some miracle, he'd be sleeping when they first woke up. Then, the moment his head touched the cushion, it popped straight up again.

            The stone of the wall in front of him unexpectedly broke in two, collapsing inwards. Tart scrambled out of the bundle of cushions just before a long, heavy piece of the wall came crashing down on it.

            Pudding was awake now, jumping up on the table, taking a fighting stance. She stood ready to transform the moment anyone tried to hurt them.

            Little blond heads were popping up around her. The small children gripped each other in fear. "Pudding, what's going on?"

            "Don't worry," Pudding assured them. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She stared at the hole in the wall. "How dare you break into our house! What do you want from us?"

            "Don't worry, Miss Monkey-girl," a male voice replied. Five men stepped into the temple, dressed in uniforms. "Consider it your contribution to the preservation of humankind."

            "Huh?" Pudding said. "How will destroying my house help humans?"

            "Relax, Miss Monkey-girl," the officer said. "This doesn't concern you." He turned his head, looking upon Tart with contempt. "_This _is what we're after."

            "What?" Tart asked. "I haven't done anything! This doesn't make sense."

            "Of course it does," the officer replied. "You're a suspicious character. We don't know who you are…_what_ you are, and in the interest of public safety, we can't have you walking freely among the citizens of Tokyo."

            Tart shrugged. "Why are you arresting me now when I haven't even done anything, and you didn't arrest me when I invaded a concert and tried to kill everyone?"

            Pudding looked shocked. "You shouldn't have told them that!" she cried. "Everyone's memories were erased, remember?"

            The officer now turned to look at Pudding, eyes wide. "So you're its partner in crime!"

            While Tart was arguing with the head officer, another one was sneaking up behind. Without warning, the man bludgeoned him over the head. Tart fell to the ground, unconscious.

            "Tart!!!" Pudding blurted out without thinking. She jumped off the table and hurried up beside him. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. "This time, he's done nothing wrong."

            "This time," the officer repeated. "It attacked a concert and tried to kill the people?"

            "Well, maybe he did, but he had reasons," Pudding answered. "And stop saying _it_. He's a person, not a thing."

            The officer opened his mouth to say something else, but never got the chance.

            "Whoa!" The interjection traveled through the team waiting outside. Two streaks colored gray and peach burst into Pudding's temple. The forms of Pie and Flan quickly materialized on the floor, grabbing Tart and Pudding. Then, in a flash, they were gone.

            Pudding's siblings trembled in fear. "P-P-Pudding?"

            "What was _that_?" another officer called from outside.

            "There's more!" the lead officer called, turning around. "Did you get that?"

            A cameraman near the back nodded and gave him a thumps-up. "This is sure to make headline news tonight!"

            "Good work, men!" the lead officer encouraged his assistants. Then, the men turned their identical coats and tromped off through the woods.

            Pudding's dark-haired father stretched and walked into the room from a carved door to the right of where the trembling children were kneeling on the table. "Good morning, Fo…" he stopped short when he noticed the wreck. "…What happened _here_?!"

---

            Flan and Pie sat in area surrounded by bushes in the local park. Flan kneeled next to Pudding in her Mew Peach form, her pinkish skirt brushing the long grass.

            "Thanks, Peachy," Pudding told her. "I don't know what they're so angry about…"

            "They're scared," Flan told her. "They just don't want to admit it. They think they're helping the world by eliminating what they're afraid of."

            Pie scowled at the surrounding bushes. He hadn't said a word the whole time they had zoomed in to rescue Pudding and Tart.

            At last, Tart's eyes were beginning to blink. He lifted his head and glanced around. "Huh? What happened? Pie? Flan?"

            "Are you okay?" Pudding asked, reaching over to help him.

            Tart stumbled to his knees and held his head. "Oohhhhhhh…" he moaned. "I think my skull is smashed in. Oh, it _hurts_!"

            "Well, at least you stopped bleeding," Flan said. "We had to grab some towels so we wouldn't be all bloody and suspicious when we were carrying you here."

            "They smacked you over the head with a club-thing," Pudding said. "He did it so fast…I didn't get a chance to stop him."

            "Uugggggggh…" Tart moaned again. "You humans are so weird. I don't get you…" He straightened up and looked over at his three friends. "Well, thanks for rescuing me."

            For no apparent reason, Pie suddenly pushed Tart back down to the ground.

            "Owwwwww!" Tart yelped as his head hit the dirt. "P-Pie??? What was that for?"

            Pie frowned and looked down at him, his features twitching a little. "It's your own fault," he told him, trying to keep his cool. "Nowhere is safe anymore because of you. How can you be so reckless and incompetent as to put all of our lives at risk just because you wanted to have some fun?!" Pie took a deep breath and tried to relax.

            Tart stared, feeling very guilty and a little afraid. He hadn't realized what he had really done, and now recognized the seriousness of the situation. Pie was rarely angry with him, and when he was, it was usually when he had put someone's lives in grave danger. "…I…" Tart was about to say, "I'm sorry", but he wondered if those were the correct words. Nowadays, those words were ones said to try to get out of trouble. That combination was no longer an expression of regret, but a ticket out of the storm.

            Pie looked away for a minute, his forehead creased. "We need to go to Pyridis." His voice had turned cold. "Now. It can't wait any longer."

            Flan gazed at him, worriedly. She reached out to try to comfort him, but he waved his hand to indicate that he didn't want to be disturbed. "They've seen us," he said, speaking of him and Flan. "They'll be coming after us next."

            Flan gave up trying to help and stared at the grass, gravely. Pudding pulled Tart into a hug. There they stayed between the hedges in silence, each dealing with their own internal worlds, and analyzing the one around them.

---

            Ichigo was a bit agitated as she walked to work that day. She had thought she had been finished making up stories. This time, instead of making up stories about her family and her life on this planet, she made up a story about going on an expedition with some friends and being lost in the woods for two weeks.

            "So, how did you feel being a city girl suddenly cast into the harsh world of nature?" the interviewer had asked her.

            "Um…it was kind of like camping!" Ichigo answered, running out of ideas. "Yeah…except a lot more harsh. Yes, nature is harsh…just like you said!"

            The kids at school were clamoring her for her autograph, or to tell them about life in the woods, and she had spent the day avoiding them.

            As she neared the entrance to Café Mew Mew, a picture on the news rack caught her eye. The bold letters on the front page read: Another Species Member Found…With A Mew Mew? Ichigo picked a newspaper up, out of sheer curiosity. Although the picture was a bit fuzzy, she could clearly see Flan on the left side, in Mew Peach form, hoisting Pudding onto her shoulder, and Pie next to her, tightly gripping Tart, who looked unconscious.

            Ichigo wondered what had happened. She hadn't seen any of them since last night. In just twenty-four hours, they had the whole world on edge. Visitors from other countries were beginning to pour in, hoping to glimpse these "Other Species People".

            "At the break of dawn, on this very day, a team of public security officials launched a defensive plan of action, to capture the individual of the "Other Species" seen on last night's news message. Chief (So-and-so) of the Security team led this band of officials into the suspected "monkey-girl's" dwelling, confronting the defiant creature. During the resulting conversation, police have identified the voice of this creature on the audiotape, confessing to the attempted murder of unknown persons "at a concert." To this, the suspected alias, Monkey Girl replied, "You shouldn't have told him that!" These individuals are now considered to be highly dangerous and perhaps with connections to the rest of the Other Species. Once Officer (So-and-so) had succeeded in subduing this unknown wild animal, troops outside…"

            Ichigo's reading was interrupted by a voice just next to her. "Hi, Ichigo," Lettuce kindly spoke up. "I saw you on the news this morning. What have you been doing?"

            "I'm reading the newspaper," Ichigo answered, trying to continue. "…unexpectedly reported unidentifiable light patterns from outside the…" Wait, what did that mean? Ichigo sighed and looked back up at the café.

            Mint scuffled up, once again looking shocked. "You're _reading _the _newspaper_?!"

            "Yeah, so?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong with that? You're breaking my concentration, Mint."

            Mint took a step backwards, trying not to hit the floor.

            Lettuce reached out to catch her if she fell. "Are you okay?"

            "_I'm _fine," Mint replied. "But something's seriously wrong with Ichigo! Maybe they brainwashed her! Maybe this isn't the real Ichigo, this is just a dummy or something and they're holding her hostage…"

            Ichigo laughed. "You're funny, Mint. I'm right here. This is the real me."

            Mint shook her head, the pieces of dark bluish hair around her face bouncing. "Well, you're really scaring me. First you start defending Kish, and then you read the newspaper, and now you have _concentration _to break? Next you're going to start _liking_ ghosts or something…"

            "Ghosts aren't so bad."

            "Mint? Mint, can you hear me?" Lettuce called, bending over her body, which had flopped into her arms. She sat her down in one of the café chairs.

            Ichigo sat on the other side of the table, continuing to read. "Um, where was I? Oh, right…"

            "…temple. Our cameramen recorded as these patterns burst into the room, yet disappeared a moment later with the suspects. Slow-motion camera revealed the disturbing image before you. These streaks appear to have been an older specimen of this mystery species and a member of the unknown supergirls' team, a Tokyo Mew Mew, coming to the aid of the younger specimen and the "Monkey Girl". Some now believe that the Mew Mews, who have not been seen since a year ago, defending citizens against wild animals, have risen again, but how are they connected with this other species and why are they helping a suspected murderer? Have the Mew Mews gone bad?"

            There were a few more paragraphs underneath the statement, but Ichigo had read enough. She shoved the newspaper on the tabletop and worriedly glanced around the room. "Where's Pudding?!" she cried.

            "She hasn't shown up yet," Lettuce answered, slowly walking in the room trying not to spill the cup of tea in her hand. Zakuro followed close behind, holding a towel. At last, she managed to place the cup of tea onto the tabletop without losing a drop. "Don't you think you should get dressed, Ichigo, before Ryou comes out and yells at you?"

            "Oh, right!" Ichigo cried, getting up and rushing into the small closet to change.

            As she was hurrying off, a pair of familiar faces stepped into the room. Pudding greeted them energetically, already in her uniform. Her hair was up in a very different hairstyle, a bun in the back of her head, and her face appeared to have makeup on it.

            Flan appeared behind her, wearing her peach-colored uniform and a hat instead of the usual maid's headband, to hide her ears.

            Pudding shook Mint so much, she had to give up playing fainted, but almost fainted again when she saw Pudding with makeup.

            "Wow, I didn't think I'd see you in the café again, Flan," Lettuce said, trying to make friendly conversation.

            "We're incognito," Flan explained. "Well, for a little while."

            Lettuce nodded as Pudding hugged her around the waist. "Ichigo was worried about the two of you. She saw what was in the newspaper…"

            Just then, the customers began streaming in, so Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, and Flan hurried to work like nothing had happened.

---

            Ichigo added the finishing touches to her café uniform, placing the headband over her head and tucking her bell and necklace inside the collar. She cheerfully burst out of the door, ready to join the other girls, but only a step later, a hand reached out, grabbing her collar and quickly pulling her into the corridor that led up to Ryou's room. "Aaaaugh!" she cried in surprise. And when she managed to jerk her head up to see who had grabbed her, she was even more surprised. "_Pie_?!?!"

            Pie sternly hissed and pressed a finger to her lips. Ichigo remained in that position for several minutes, as he glanced around, making triply sure that there were no hidden cameras or microphones around them.

            A bit confused and frightened, Ichigo crossed her eyes to look at his fingertip, now pressing against her nose. For the first time, she happened to notice that his fingernails were unusually long for a guy. At last, he removed it to let her speak. "Okay, what was _that_ about?" Ichigo spoke up, growing frustrated.

            "Well, I can't just walk up and start talking to you, can I?" Pie said, crossing his arms again.

            Ichigo froze, remembering the article. "Oh, that's right, the government is after you or something…"

            Just then, insane laughter erupted from a corner further in the shadows. Ichigo could see the dim outline of Tart, holding something in his hand.

            "Be quiet!!!" Pie hissed, grabbing his arm. "You want them to find us?"

            "Sorry," Tart told him, not caring about the effectiveness of his words anymore. "But this one is just ridiculous! They called Flan two agents, and they think you might be my father!"

            "Stop fooling around," Pie scolded him. "This is very serious business." He turned back to Ichigo. "I just wanted to inform you that we are returning."

            Ichigo shook her head, defiantly. "What about those ruins? We told the king that we would…"

            "That's what I meant," Pie clarified. "We're returning to Pyridis. Now. It matters not if you tag along or if you remain in your own world, but we need to leave now."

            "Well, then I'm coming," Ichigo insisted, pulling slightly away from them. "I made a promise to your people." _Although they could very well be _my _people, _Ichigo thought, but she didn't like to think about the possibility of her being the princess anymore. It made no difference.             

            "I have to warn you, though, things may get ugly," Pie continued. "It would be better for you to just stay here and not get involved…"

            "I _want _to go," Ichigo persisted. "If I can handle Deep Blue, I can handle a bunch of frantic people."

            Pie exhaled, shortly. "Well, if you must. Go get Flan, we'll be right here."

            Ichigo marched into the buzzing crowd of Café Mew Mew, on a mission. The many wiggling bodies around her passed quickly by. At last, she bumped into Zakuro, carrying an order on a tray.

            She turned around to give her a dirty look, but blinked when she saw Ichigo instead of some roaming customer.

            "Oh, sorry, Zakuro," Ichigo immediately apologized. "Have you seen Flan?"

            Zakuro pointed down towards the kitchen area. "She went that way."

            "Thank you!" Ichigo called, skipping off in that direction. Zakuro grumbled and continued her work.

            Flan bent over the counter, contentedly pouring fruit punch into a tray full of little Dixie cups. It was strange being back, working at the café after all that. After her experiences here, she figured she was a worthless failure too and would never get to see Earth again. She was actually pretty happy to be back on this planet, she only wished the planet was as happy to see her. Flan hummed a little and tipped the pitcher's contents into another cup. Then, a shiver of terror went through her body as a hand suddenly gripped her arm. No! They had seen through her disguise and were coming to capture her! In a rush of adrenaline, Flan whipped around, smacking her unknown attacker with a clenched fist.

            "_Oowwwwwwww_!" Ichigo cried, gripping her throbbing cheekbone. "Ugh…Fwan? I fink you mwight ev mocked my teef out…"

            Flan's face flushed. "Oh my God, Ichigo! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of _them_."

            Ichigo slowly pulled her hand away from her cheek. "Yeah…I think I'm okay now." She flexed her jawbone a bit, thankfully having lost no teeth.

            "So…you're coming with us?" Flan stated with a smile.

            "Yeah…how'd you know that was what I was coming to tell you?"

            "We planned this all out," Flan said. She reached up and adjusted her cap.

            "Ichigo!" a snappy voice called from nearby. The catgirl turned her head to find Mint, sitting at a table, lowering her teacup, pinkie finger out, as always. "You purposely spent extra time getting dressed so that you wouldn't have to come work, didn't you?"

            "Well, you purposely plan your teatime right at the busy hours of the day!" Ichigo retaliated.

            "I don't _plan _my teatime," Mint said. "It's always been at this hour. If that happens to be the busy time of the day, it's not my fault!"

            Flan felt an argument coming on, so she put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to get her to forget about this little disagreement. "Well, we've got to get going," she told her. "We need to get Pudding and report back…"

            "Oh, and that's right!" Ichigo continued to tell Mint. "Don't worry, I'm going to Africa, so you won't have to put up with me for much longer."

            Mint was so shocked she nearly dropped her teacup. "_Africa_? Why are you going to Africa? You just got back!"

            Ichigo tried to think of another insulting comeback, but then she noticed the seriously confused and disappointed look on Mint's face. "I…I'm sorry to be leaving so soon, but I made a promise to the King of Mercury that I would help them protect the ancient city of Pyridis where they used to live…"

            "Huh?" Mint spoke up. "Ichigo, you're not making any sense. I really don't know what's wrong with you."

            "Flan and the others…" Ichigo spoke up, trying to make a very long story short. "Their kind used to live on Earth, in the city of Pyridis in Africa. While I was there, they asked me to help defend it from the archaeologists and the Jupitites. I have to go and help them."

            Mint smiled. "Then I'm going to come too." Ichigo and Flan stared at her for a moment, wondering why. "Why should you have all the fun?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "How come the rest of us never get to do anything exciting, like go to different planets, or continents?"

            Just then, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro came into their area, obviously heading for the kitchen, but stopping at the sight of their little convention. "What's going on?" Lettuce asked, adjusting her round glasses.

            "We're going to Africa!" Mint called. Customers around them turned and stared, wondering why one of their waitresses was randomly announcing their trip abroad.

            Ichigo had to repeat her brief explanation to Lettuce and Zakuro. "Yea!" Pudding cried. "When are we leaving?"

            "Now." The other Mew Mews were surprisingly compliant and began to follow Ichigo towards the hallway.

            Ryou emerged from the crowd as the team abandoned their jobs and the room fell into chaos. "Hey!" he yelled. "Just where do you think you're going?!" He stepped in front of Ichigo, trying to stop her and the other Mew Mews.

            "We're going to the ruins of Pyridis to save an ancient city," she said, importantly. "And you can't stop us."

            "But…" Ryou desperately reasoned. "…who's going to run the café?!"

            Ichigo grinned and placed Flan's unused headband over his short blond hair. "You are. Have fun." She walked on past, ignoring his various ranting, cursing, and threatening.

            "You're a bit mean to him sometimes," Lettuce commented, worriedly.

            "Oh, he'll forgive me by the time I get back," Ichigo replied. She looked back at the multicolored group behind her, feeling excited. She was ready for another adventure into the unknown, and this time her closest friends would be by her side.


	11. Pyridis

It's long again! Once again, I really didn't mean for it to be so long! I just keep going on and on and on… Oh well. And I go off on weird random things, like Tart playing with bugs, and Mint imitating Kish (ok, so that part is creepy, but…it's there.) Oh, and don't go crazy wondering about the Five Families mentioned here, or about Flan's sister and Tart's last name. That's for the sequel. My lips are sealed until then.

I'm sorry for the wait! I actually haven't written the next chapter yet…I've been working on something new instead, which I need to get permission before I post, because it's based on someone else's fanfic I read. Anyway, here are a few answers. Sorry to Kish fans, but he won't be coming back to life. But that doesn't mean he's out of the picture! You'll see next chapter. Like I said before, I have factual errors, so I'm not really sure how Pudding and Ichigo could survive with no air on Mercury… Maybe their magic anti-detection perimeter also produces oxygen? Well, now that Ichigo recreated the planet, it has air, and an atmosphere.

Chapter 11: Pyridis

Once again, Ichigo found herself aboard the _Star Duster_, the alien's ship, where pandemonium was bouncing off the very walls. Lettuce desperately tried to keep her footing, and whenever the ship dipped up or down, she would go flying across the room. Zakuro was glowering at them, seeming very disgusted with the whole idea but going with it anyway just to keep Mint happy, which she was at the moment. The graceful lorikeet glided across the smooth metal floor, showing off her ballet moves and making poor Lettuce look even clumsier. Meanwhile, Tart and Pudding were tearing up the room, looking for something interesting in what they called a "treasure hunt." They tried to get at Pie's forbidden note cards, but thankfully, he'd locked them in a drawer. Pie and Flan were absent from the chaos, probably in some peaceful room, making strategies, love, or both.

Ichigo sighed and stared out of the bubble window. Soon they would be in Africa. In Pyridis. She hoped there was someone at the wheel, and realized that she probably should go check.

Just as she stood up, there was a violent jerking, causing her to fall back into her seat.

Mint, in the middle of a difficult arabesque, tumbled to her bottom. Her face turned red and she yelled, "Who did that?!"

Lettuce somehow landed in a small trash bucket, her legs and her green braids hanging over the sides.

Tart and Pudding held onto each other as they fell from a bunk bed and went sliding across the floor.

Despite all the people taking hilarious spills around her, Zakuro didn't seem at all amused, and just tightly clutched the bedpost in case it happened again.

"Sorry!" the cheerful voice of Flan sang from the main room.

"Rrrrrr…" Mint growled, getting to her feet. "Flan, I'm going to kill you!" she stormed out of the room, all wound up for a confrontation.

Zakuro's stony voice started for the first time since they had left the café. "Ichigo is becoming Flan, Flan is becoming Ichigo, and Mint is becoming Tart."

"That's scary," Pudding commented, helping a crumpled Lettuce out of the trash barrel.

The five occupants made their way to the center room, just in case Flan needed any support, but when they got there, they found Mint, calmed down now, watching the landscape on the viewing screen.

"Gee," Flan commented, as she turned around. "Is something the matter? Why's there this sudden congregation…?"

"Wow, look, we're in Africa!" Mint cried. "I saw an antelope run by when I came out! A real, wild antelope!" Ichigo relaxed, and thanked Mr. Antelope for saving Flan. She wasn't sure why Mint was so astounded, but she realized that seeing a wild antelope was probably unheard of in her stifling, ritzy lifestyle.

The treetops began to move as Flan hovered the spaceship just above their reach. "Now, we're in Africa, but we've still got to _find_ the ruins, which could take awhile, because we aren't sure where they are…"

"It's in the upper section," Pie announced from another corner, holding a brown sheet of paper. "At least I think that's what this means…"

Tart barreled up to him, grabbing the roll of parchment from his hands. "Hey! I didn't know you had the map!"

Pie promptly snatched it back from him. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you touching it. This is a very delicate, ancient object, and it could fall apart if you're not careful with it." He slowly spread it out again. "Now, let's see…if that bird symbol means "up" then…"

First Pudding, and then Ichigo, and finally the rest of the team approached the corner, huddling around the map, trying to make out its meaning. "Cool!" Pudding called. "It's like one of those code puzzles!"

"Except there aren't any clues for this one," Mint added.

"Yeah, there are!" Tart objected. "You said that bird…" he jabbed his finger at a bird symbol, its wings spreading over its head, pointing to the top of the parchment. "…means "up". Doesn't it?"

"Well, that's just my estimate," Pie told him. "It could have thousands of different meanings."

Everyone stared in wonder at the tiny pictures filling the sheet, each imagining what they could represent.

Suddenly, Flan shrieked from her position at the control panel, and the ship lunged to the right, throwing everyone (especially Lettuce) off balance. Mint grabbed onto Zakuro and pulled her down with her. Pudding grabbed Tart's hand and tried to steady herself, while he leaned against the wall and tried to get away. Ichigo fell down, protecting the map. Lettuce went flying, and this time landed right on top of Pie. She blushed deep red and quickly jumped off.

"Sorry!" Flan called again. "I just saw something!" She gripped the steering levers very tight, worriedly. Just as the others looked up, something large and shapeless came zooming towards the viewing screen. Flan swerved the ship again, and the object flew harmlessly past.

"What _was _that?" Mint asked, her voice wavering in fear, still clutching to Zakuro.

"Don't know," Flan replied, swerving the ship again. "But it seems to be following us! It won't go away!" Bits of a lumpy object in the sky whipped towards them, every time Flan would jerk their ship our of the way, but the unidentified object was relentless, recuperating and returning for another try. At last, there was a terrible scraping noise, like something grinding against metal. The viewing screen showed as the ship began to dip downwards. "Aaaaugh!" Flan screamed. "The…the tail broke off! I'm losing control!"

Pie scrambled to the control panel, desperately trying to stabilize the sinking spaceship, but with the tail gone, the nose end would always remain heavier. The African treetops grew closer and closer on the viewing screen.

"Nooooo! We're gonna crash!" Mint yelled, burying her face in Zakuro's shoulder. Zakuro surprisingly didn't seem to mind, and placed a hand on Mint's back, trying to comfort her.

Pudding began crying. "We're all gonna die!" she wailed, squeezing Tart around the neck. He felt awkward with her face so close to his, wondering if she would try to kiss him again, but didn't complain, partly because he didn't want to make her more upset, and partly because he couldn't speak.

Lettuce and Ichigo sat, staring fearfully at the screen.

At last, Pie slammed on the landing feet at the last second. They steadied the large spaceship for a moment, but then the front toppled over, spilling everyone towards the front wall. Finally, it stopped moving altogether. There was a unanimous sigh from the passengers.

Flan chuckled a bit. "Well…we don't know where we are, but we're alive!"

Tart gained his voice back as Pudding loosened her grip on his neck. "_I _could have landed better than that!"

Ichigo produced the parchment from her pocket. "Well at least I kept the map safe!" She slowly began to unroll it, and in the process, made a giant rip across the middle. "Auugh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Pie struggled over on the slanted floor, and took the ancient map from her, but when he tried to unroll it, he only ripped it again. "It's no use," he sighed, placing it back on the ground. "Now that it's been ripped once, the rest of it will just fall apart."

"_Now_ what do we do?" Lettuce desperately asked, fixing her glasses, which had been knocked askew in the struggle.

Flan glanced out of the viewing screen, observing their rain forest surroundings. "Um…ask for directions?"

"Who are we going to ask?!" Mint cried, growing frustrated again. "The monkeys? Oh, excuse me, Mr. Gorilla, we're looking for some ancient ruins…have you seen any around here?"

"Can you speak monkey, Pudding?" Tart asked, acknowledging her for the first time since they had reached Africa.

Pudding shook her head, sadly. "Ichigo can speak kitty, but there aren't any kitties around here…"

"…unless we run into…a lion or something…" Mint added, shivering in Zakuro's arms.

"I'd have to _be _a cat to talk to cats," Ichigo explained. "Someone would have to get me really excited."

"Well, how about this!" Mint cried. She wrapped up her loose pieces of hair and put Flan's cap over her head to hide her odangos. "Ichigo, my love!" she cried, in a fake guy's voice, flinging her arms around Ichigo's neck. "My little kitten…I'll take you to paradise with me…"

"Uh…Mint?" Ichigo glanced back with wide eyes.

Mint lifted her head for a moment. "Oh, wait, I'm missing something…" Then she cupped her hands behind her ears and smiled back at her.

Ichigo frowned. "Mint…you're not exciting me. You're scaring me."

Mint looked disappointed and removed her hands from her ears. "Oh, well, I thought maybe if I pretended to be your lover boy…"

Ichigo looked, frustrated away from her. "Well…let's not just stand here! We need to start somewhere, right?"

The others stared at her. "She's right," Zakuro agreed, standing up and pulling the hat from Mint's head. "Sitting around here and wondering what we're going to do won't help anything."

So finally, the team of Mew Mews and aliens (and the Mew Mew alien) climbed out of the tipped spaceship, into the African jungle. Flan, Tart, and Pie pulled cloaks over themselves in case they encountered anyone on their blind walk.

"Eeeeeek!" Mint shrieked as a large black bug went whizzing by her face. "Aaaaaaaugh! Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Calm down," Flan told her. "This is Africa, so there are going to be a lot of bugs here. It's just natural."

"Easy for you to say," Mint replied, fearfully. "You've got one of those jacket things to protect you."

"If you want a cloak there are some left on the ship, but hurry up."

Soon not three, but five cloaked figures were sweeping through the jungle. Ichigo had decided she wanted one too after getting a good look at her surroundings. Pie was at the head of the expedition, walking ahead and scouting for danger before letting the others pass. Flan was never far behind, afraid of losing sight of him. Ichigo and Mint followed reluctantly behind.

Pudding and Tart followed them. Tart boyishly picked up beetles and teased Pudding with them, placing them on her back and watching her flip out. That was until he had a hold of a huge one and it started attacking him. They paused for a moment to save him from its stabbing claw.

"Well, it serves you right," Pudding told him later. "Stop playing with the bugs!"

Tart didn't touch another beetle for the rest of the trip.

Lettuce followed after them, magically producing seashells and dropping them on the forest floor as she went, creating a trail so they could find their way back to the spaceship. Zakuro was the last in line, prowling the back end, watching for danger from behind.

"Are we out of the jungle yet?" Mint kept whining, and every time Flan had to tell her no. Every once in a while, one of the aliens flew up above the trees to make sure they were going in the right direction. At first, it had been Flan's duty, but then Tart wanted to try, and the job became his.

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" he cried once when he rose to the treetops. He came crashing down through the branches and startled poor Lettuce, who dropped shells everywhere.

"Really?" Mint said, hopefully. She looked up from her cloak, shrieked and pulled the fabric around her face again. "No we're not! We're still in the jungle! And there's a spider on Ichigo's shoulder!"

Ichigo screamed and began running around blindly like a frantic hen. "SOMEONE GET IT OFF!!!"

At the sign of distress, Pie walked back towards them. He sighed and brushed the spider off with one quick motion. Ichigo continued running around in circles, panicking.

Flan giggled. "You can calm down now, Ichigo, the spider's off."

Ichigo stopped in her tracks, exhaled in relief, and said, "Thanks," to whoever had gotten it off.

They were very close to where the jungle ended now, and Pie ran on ahead of them, through the opening. When he reached the other side he dropped his hood in astonishment. A few seconds later, Flan ran up behind him.

"I told you not to do that!" she complained. "Don't run ahead of me, or I'll…" she stopped mid-sentence as she got a look at what was before her eyes.

Ichigo pulled Mint up behind them. "Huh? Are we out of the jungle yet?" No one answered them. "Flan? Pudding? Tart? _Lettuce_? _Zakuro_?"

"We're right here, Ichigo!" Pudding called, tugging on her cloak as she and Tart came barreling up after them. "What are you all staring at?"

Lettuce dropped the last of her seashells on the ground and stepped out next to them, Zakuro not far behind.

At last, Ichigo and Mint pulled off their cloaks. "Hey…" Ichigo commented. "Did we get lucky or did we get lucky?"

Pudding and Tart fought their way to the front to get a better look. "Awesome!" Tart cried, appearing to have picked up a few of the humans' expressions.

Large pieces of stone encircled a giant, broken-down building. Smaller, crumbled buildings spread all around it. Two broken pillars stood at the entrance like tree stumps.

"So…this is Pyridis?" Ichigo questioned.

Pie nodded. "It's exactly how I pictured it. I don't see the observation tower, though…" He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head again. "We have to keep a low profile. There are bound to be teams of scientists all around the area."

"Don't you think they'd be suspicious if they saw three hooded figures creeping along near the ruins?" Flan asked.

"Not if they don't _see _any," Pie replied. He surveyed they area, trying to find good hiding spaces. There were a lot of people, so the hiding spaces would have to be pretty big…

"That's impossible," Ichigo decided. "There are eight of us! Where would you fit eight people without being noticed?"

The answer came as two men in shorts and workers' boots approached. Everyone quickly hid just inside the jungle, hoping the men wouldn't look this way. Pie took the risk of poking his head out a little further, and with his enhanced hearing, managed to catch their words. The man on the right was wheeling a very large crate on a dolly. He was having a bit of trouble with the rough terrain, but somehow got it in front of the other man.

"Did you hear?" the other man called. "They got tablets from the inner sanctum with recordings on 'em!"

"Yes, this is what this crate's for," the first man replied. "They wanted to take 'em back to study 'em, but couldn't find anything to transport 'em with."

"What're they _saying_?" Ichigo asked, but no one answered her. Both men were speaking English, and even if she could hear their voices, she wouldn't have been able to understand them.

"Well, I'll go get my team and we'll get back here to take it into the city." The man ran off and then the first man walked off back to his camp.

Pie stepped out from behind the trees. The others followed him.

"What was all that about?" Mint wondered aloud.

"They said they're taking it into the city," Tart told them. "And they found tablets."

"Huh?" Pudding asked. "How do you know what they were saying?"

"Shh," Flan quieted them. "And that's another one of our abilities- to be able to understand and speak any language."

Pudding was surprised. "Wow, you can speak English, and Chinese, and French, and Italian, and Spanish, and…"

"Quiet!!!" Flan hissed. She followed, silently behind as Pie approached the spot where the men had been standing a moment before. He quickly glanced around, and then removed the cover and lied down in the box.

"Don't tell me we're going to…?" Ichigo didn't need an answer to that question. Flan got in next, being the next biggest, followed by Zakuro. Lettuce squished in next to her, and then Mint.

"Hurry up," Flan's muffled voice came from the bottom. "I think I hear them coming."

Ichigo hurried and got into the box, although a little afraid that she was squishing Zakuro, lying on top of her like this.

"This is like playing Sardines!" Pudding called, hopping on top of Mint, who gave off a grunting noise. Tart glanced around outside. "C'mon, Tar Tar, hop in!" Pudding called.

"I found it!" Tart picked up the cover on the other side of the box. Since everyone else was squished into the box, he would have to be the one to put it on. Ichigo felt knees pressing against her back as Tart climbed on top of her. He pulled the cover up and over the top as he lied down.

Ichigo was already uncomfortable with Mint's bluish hair pressing against her face, and she was even more so now with Tart's foot against the back of her neck. Then she remembered how much she hated that game "Sardines".

"Okay, we're ready," a male voice said from outside. Ichigo shivered, wondering what they would do if they found all of them trapped here. The other side of the box began to lift, but quickly dropped back down.

"Ow!" one man exclaimed from outside. "This box weighs a ton!!! Are you sure it's empty?"

"Well, it could have some supplies for the team in the city," the first man answered. "Let's wheel it in then."

Ichigo began to feel the exterior bouncing along over the rocks and ditches. Now she felt like she was trapped in an overly crowded buggy. The pressure of Tart against her back was starting to annoy her so much that she almost wanted to shove him off and yell, "Get off of me, you stupid midget!" Then, she imagined what Flan and Pie felt like, way down at the bottom, and shut her mouth. Tart probably felt like a feather compared to the weight on their bodies. Thankfully, there were a few small slits in the wood where air could get in. Ichigo pressed her face against one of the holes to see outside, but all she could see were rocks and dirt. Hopefully they were almost in Pyridis.

"Aaa-mmmm!" a cry came below her, and she recognized it as Mint's. Mint had been trying to yell, but Flan had pressed her head in front of her mouth, unable to move her arms. It seemed like forever before the dolly finally stopped.

"Okay, good work," the lead man called. "Now report back to your posts."

A few minutes later, Ichigo spoke, softly. "Are they gone?"

"We can't be sure," Pie whispered back. "Can anyone see out of those little holes?"

Ichigo pulled herself up to press her face against the wood. "I don't see anybody."

"Okay," Tart immediately reacted, reaching up.

"No, wait!" Ichigo cried. "I'm not positive, I can't see…" but it was too late. Tart pulled the cover off, and thankfully there were no scientific researchers around.

Everyone climbed out of the box. "Ah, it feels good to have your foot off my neck!" Ichigo cried, glaring at Tart.

"Well I had your butt against my chest, and that was horrible! I'm scarred for life…"

"I'm sorry for screaming like that," Mint told them. "But Lettuce's glasses were digging into my ankle! I think it even started bleeding!" She lifted her leg to look down at a slightly red spot on her ankle.

"I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Well, it's not that big, so I guess it's okay."

Flan's large ears perked up. "Footsteps!" she cried. The others quickly ran towards a building, hiding behind the crumbling wall. Pie placed the cover back on the box and literally flew towards their hiding spot. His ribbons disappeared behind the wall just as a group of five men exited the doorway in front of where the box stood, carrying a long piece of chiseled stone. Another man came to open the box and the five scientists dropped the stone piece in.

"Phew," Ichigo whispered. "It's a good thing we weren't in there."

The scientists disappeared back into the main building. Hesitantly, the mixed group stepped back out onto the ancient walkways of Pyridis.

"What's that tablet?" Ichigo asked. She had been the only one asking questions and trying to interact.

Everyone stepped up and gathered around the box, gazing down at the tablet. "It's that same stuff that was on the map," Pudding recognized. "This is like a big party! A game of Sardines, and more code puzzles…"

"P…P-P-Prrr…" Pie muttered to himself.

Flan glanced over at him. "Is something the matter?" she asked, but he didn't reply.

Tart couldn't hold it in and started laughing. "Why is Pie purring?" he cried between his laughter.

Mint shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he's Ichigo." That only made Tart laugh harder.

"Shh!" Flan hissed, disapprovingly. "I think he's trying to say something."

Pie's eyes were fixated on the stone tablet. "Pre…Precas…ect…" He leaned closer to the tablet, staring at the little symbols.

"Is he…_reading_ it?" Ichigo whispered.

"I don't know." Flan gazed worriedly at her transfixed boyfriend. "I didn't think we were able to understand any of the ancient languages…"

Pie's eyes widened a little turning to their slit-pupil forms. "_Precas ect birik-pancachucre ect wowo thkiae ahplucia-ect Qohaem tta ect Rikrikix Wahscrripi_." Everyone stared at him in awe.

"What language is he speaking?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"It's the ancient Mercurian language," Flan replied, barely able to speak. "It hasn't been used for over two thousand years. No one knows how to speak it anymore…" She looked back at Pie. "P-Pie??? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, the team of scientists burst into the street, holding a second stone tablet. They screamed, dropping the stone tablet, which broke into two pieces. At least that finally shook Pie from his trance. He whipped around, protecting Flan, while the others cowered behind them.

"It…it's those…it's _them_!" the head scientist yelled.

In a flash, a crowd was gathering around them, from the front and back. The excavators surrounded the group, in wonder and fear. Some snapped photographs, some whipped out pads of paper and began drawing furiously. Another set a camera up on a tripod in the back. "This is great news. I can just see the headlines- three Other Species people discovered in the ruins, along with five Asian girls!"

"What do you want from us?" the head scientist spoke up.

Pie slowly separated himself from Flan and made his way to the front of their group. Cameras flashed at him, and one news editor, who had been working at the excavation site, recording the progress of the workers, fought her way to the front. She thrust a microphone out.

"Mister…" she began, a bit fearfully. "We mean you no harm. We only request your comments for the Earth's people to see and hear."

"Fine," Pie at last gave up. "If the world must know everything…"

The lady eagerly held the microphone tight and made doubly sure that it was working.

"We have come to reclaim the grounds that belonged to our race 3 million years ago. We believe it is disrespectful to barge into a sacred spot such as this and take items from it- items that have been here 3 million years."

"Are you saying that these ruins are cursed?" the lady asked, making quick notes on a clipboard with her other hand.

"They may be. They may not be. Even we do not know much about the ancient ones…"

The lady turned away to make more notes.

"At the moment of destruction, the world shall be protected by the Master and the Five Families," Pie spoke up again.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked, turning back to him.

"At the moment of destruction, the world shall be protected by the Master and the Five Families," he repeated. "That's what the tablet said."

One of the scientists at the entrance to the main building spoke up. "So you can read and translate the language on these tablets?"

Pie walked away from the lady and approached the scientist. Knowing what the scientist had in mind, he responded, "I will not read anything for you, unless you return these to their proper place, where they were meant to be read."

Giving up, the lady interviewed Tart next. "Yeah, this is the first time I've been to the city, but we've been wanting to come back here for ages. We tried to take over the world, but that didn't work, so we need to at least have the old city…and we need to protect it from these morons from Jupiter who want to crush us just because we claim to be from Mercury…" Like Pudding, he had no notion of a secret.

At last, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the microphone. "Please," she said to the world. "You have to listen, and do not be afraid. I know from experiences that I have had in recent times, so you must believe me. These people are Mercurians, people from Mercury. They're not creatures, or things, they are people, and they are more human than even some humans. They have minds, personalities, and feelings, and though we may look different, we're the same." Issuing this speech, Ichigo realized that everyone could hear her, her parents, Ryou and Keiichiro, her friends at school, and Masaya…but it didn't matter. What she had to say needed to be said, and it didn't matter that it was her that said it.

The lady frowned. "You speak very fondly of these "people" who talk of curses and murder and world domination."

"I know…" Ichigo began. "But…but what if our own cities were destroyed and we were forced to flee to another planet, Mars perhaps, and live there in horrible conditions, knowing that another race of people was living in what used to be our home? What would we do? We'd try to get it back, of course." Even the reporter looked stunned as she thought about it. "Human nature. Human desires. Do you see now?"

At last, the dazed reporter pulled the microphone away from her. "Th-thank you, miss. Can I get your name, please?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, considering giving them a fake name, but then smiled and replied, "Ichigo Momomiya."

---

It had taken much time and negotiation, but at last, the two parties were in agreement. The whole time, Ichigo had sat in the elaborate and well-stocked tent of the discovery coordinator with the rest of the Mew Mews. The only exception was Flan, who had followed Pie, Tart, and the head of the expedition to a small building just beyond the city limits, where they made their agreements. The expedition coordinator rigorously questioned them, thankfully knowing how to speak Japanese. Ichigo refused to comment when they asked how she was connected with these beings from another world. It was impossible to explain, without revealing her secret identity, and she wondered how she was going to explain this to her parents once she returned home. She thought, "Oh, by the way, I'm a Mew Mew and I wasn't lost in the woods, I was on the planet Mercury," sounded a little unbelievable.

The man tried to get comments from the rest of the Mew Mews, and Pudding seemed to be the only one willing to talk. "Yeah, we've known each other for a while…he's my boyfriend. They broke into my house and knocked him unconscious, but Peachy and that other guy came to save us…" Ichigo was beginning to wonder if Pudding would go too far and tell him that she was a Mew Mew.

All Lettuce would say was, "Well…I really don't know."

Mint glared at Ichigo. "This is all your fault, you know," she shot at her.

"_My _fault?" Ichigo said. "You're the one that wanted to come with us! I'm not the one who changed the world and decided that we should be separated forever. It was nobody's fault. It was the Earth's fault. I hate the Earth."

Now Zakuro, who had been staring at the tent covering looked over at her, dark eyes wide. "Oh, God, she'd _becoming _one of them."

"Of course," Mint replied. "She probably wanted to become an alien so she could stay on Mercury forever with her lover boy."

A mixture of emotions was swirling inside Ichigo, and she couldn't sort them out. She felt angry, but regretful too, and frustrated. "Shut up!" she suddenly cried, and the air around the room fell dreadfully silent. Even Pudding stopped chitchatting with the organizer man. "I…I'm sorry," Ichigo replied. She buried her face and silently began to cry all over again. "You don't know how it is," she croaked. "To be there…to _watch _as someone you know dies, and there's nothing you can do for him…"

Everyone fell silent, gazing at her worriedly. "Excuse me…" the organizer tried, gently to speak with her. "But what are you so upset about, dear?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo slowly answered. "You don't care. That's the problem, we don't care. It's okay, I never used to care either."

The man began to ask her to clarify, when a familiar voice piped out from outside, screeching out something that resembled a song. "Ooooohhhh de ents go maaaaarching one by one hurrah, hurrah! De ents say entry graaaaaannted! Hurrah, hurrah!"

"Put a sock in it!" Mint yelled out the tent flap, but stopped abruptly and bashfully apologized.

Ichigo wiped her tears away and stuck her head out next to her. Flan and Pie stood at the entrance, with Tart in front of them.

"What's the matter?" Flan spoke up. "We brought you a singing telegram." She patted Tart's mussed head. He disgustedly shoved her away.

"So…" Pudding asked, jumping out next to them. She had given up on her reveal-all interview.

"Everything's settled," Flan answered. "They'll allow us access to the city as long as the cameras can go with us, and we agree to answer any questions they may ask."

"Cool," Pudding replied. "It'll be like we're on a TV show or something!"

"That's exactly it," Flan said. "They want to make it a TV show called 'Mysteries of the Past and Present' or something like that."

Of course, Pudding was all excited to be on television, and Mint joined in her celebration, but Ichigo still remained frustrated. If something happened while they were exploring, she wouldn't be able to transform in front of the cameras. Lettuce just fretted over what she would look like on TV, and what her parents would say when they saw her on the program. Zakuro didn't seem to care either way. She stared out at them, trying to think things out in her head.

"I don't like it either," a deep voice spoke up, and Ichigo looked over to see Pie, speaking to her. "But we're going to have to deal with them. At least they agreed that if they do this television program, they would halt the exploration party."

"But if…if something happens…" Ichigo was about to tell him that she couldn't transform in public, but then became aware of the man behind them.

"We'll worry about that when it comes, and hopefully we won't run into any trouble." Ichigo looked up into the cloudy sky above this foreign continent and hoped that he was right, and they wouldn't run into any trouble.

---

One man, who used to be an expedition leader, held up a clipboard. He was now the director. The designated cameraman set his camera up on a tripod, while an assistant with a camcorder walked around, getting different angles.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Pudding cried, hopping around excitedly. "We're gonna be on TV! We're gonna be on TV!"

"Pudding…" Mint asked, glancing back at her. "Did you by any chance have any sugar this morning with your breakfast?"

Pudding's eyes grew big, in pleading. "Aw, come on, it was only one piece of candy…Alright, so there were two, but it's _impossible _to eat only one."

Mint sighed. "I rest my case."

The explorer turned director held up a board. "Okay… "Mysteries of Our Past and Present" episode one- Action!"

Another explorer, but this time still dressed as such, held a microphone in front of them all. At the command, he began to babble on about the "Journey" they were about to undertake, saying that, "What you are about to experience is completely real. There are no actors, no makeup, and no prewritten dialogue."

Ichigo wasn't exactly sure of that "prewritten dialogue" part, as she looked up at the masterminds of this whole experience.

"And now, we will venture inside of this portal to the past and insight into our current situation with the worlds beyond our own…" As the announcer rambled, he pointed them into the building's interior.

"Whoa," Ichigo marveled. The ceiling rose for several stories above her head. It bent inwards, before coming to a square point at the very end. Various curling and swerving designs, that reminded her very much on the Blue palace adorned the stone panels. A gaping hole ripped through the side of the building, letting the sunlight pour in. She wondered what designs had been in that stone panel that was missing.

"Now this is the main building in the city of Pyridis," the man spoke to the camera. "This would be the palace where the king of the tribe lived with his lords and workers, correct?" He looked over at Pie, hoping for an explanation.

"Yes," Pie at last replied, staring at the crumbling wall, decorated with all sorts of symbols. The cameramen moved around to get his face. "Our kind has always been ruled by a member of the Blue family. This royal family started with the first ruler of the empire. His last name was Blue- although it was their word for Blue- Flekid. They regarded him as the ruler of all, and he was given a proper nickname, Deep Blue, or Flekid Hwoo. During the wretched earthquakes and eruptions that destroyed this city, Hwoo was killed, but the ancient ones buried his body at the bottom of the observation tower before they escaped to Mercury. They left Deep Blue's spirit behind, and he watched in resentment all these thousands of years as humans rose to become the world's dominant species. He watched their disregard for this planet, until one day, he saw a boy with the same kinds of feelings he had, and slowly took over this boy's body."

There was a moment of terrible silence as the cameramen looked at each other in confusion. "Should we delete that?" the main operator questioned the host, but he shook his head and waved a hand at them. The two workers them remembered their orders, which was to keep rolling, no matter what.

Everyone broke up, exploring different parts of the dilapidated palace. "Ugh," Mint grunted. "Well, whoever used to live here certainly had bad taste! These walls do not go with this flooring at all!"

"Mint," Flan advised her. "Try to show a little respect, this was the palace of an ancient Mercurian king."

"Well, Deep Blue had bad taste," Mint said. "But we all knew that already."

Ichigo tensed, wondering if the host would start prodding her, wondering how she knew Deep Blue. Thankfully, he didn't, and just watched as near chaos broke out around him.

Zakuro sat down on a broken pillar, posing for the camera. The young assistant was stricken with her beauty, focusing directly on her as she leaned back on the pillar, letting her long silky hair wave out behind her.

"Zakuro!" Flan cried, growing a bit aggravated. "Get off that pillar, this isn't a modeling studio!"

The silent Mew Mew slipped back off, but gave her a fresh glare.

Flan then rushed over to another corner where Pudding and Tart were having a debris-throwing contest.

Lettuce stepped up on a piece of earth that had once been a platform. Her large green eyes blinked behind her glasses. "Hey…I think this looks like the writing on the tablets."

Ichigo looked up at her. "Did you find something, Lettuce?" Just as she said that, Lettuce took a step backwards, tripped, and fell over the step, knocking into a stone slab standing erect at the foot.

Flan rushed up and caught it just in time. "Phew," she panted. "Will everyone just stop moving? You're destroying the ruins even more than they were before!"

"I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried, popping up, her braids flinging. "I didn't mean to…" She stopped as she noticed the crowd gathering around the inscription on the wall and stood up to get a look. The cameraman cranked the camera up, so it was looking above their heads.

"And what does this say?" the host asked, looking pointedly at Pie.

Pie concentrated deeply on the symbols of the ancient Mercurian language that adorned the walls of the former palace. "P-P-Perrru…" His forehead crinkled a little more as he focused. "Perrrruccy…Perucy…" He shook his head. "It's no good. I can't see…it doesn't make sense."

"What does it say?" the host pressed him.

Pie took a deep breath and tried again. "Perucy…d-d-d…no, that's not it." He turned away from the writing. "I already told you. I can't concentrate enough to read it. It's no use. Perhaps if you turned those spying machines off…"

"No, I'm sorry," the host replied. "They've been given strict orders never to stop filming." He turned back. "You got one word, didn't you? Try again."

Pie cringed just hearing the sound of his voice, and gave the host a hard glare that seemed to pierce right through his body. "I just needed to remind you that I'm not your translating machine," he confronted him. "This process is…" but Pie never got a chance to explain about the process.

At that very second, a strangely heavy chunk of gasses came flying down through the hole in the ceiling. "Aaaugh!" Lettuce screamed as it landed right on top of her.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo cried, running up to her friend's aid. She reached out to pull the object off, but as soon as she did, her hand slipped inside, and she felt it prickling at her skin. Her body wavered dangerously.

Thankfully, Flan flew over and yanked her hand out of the gaseous substance, and the stinging sensation stopped.

"I feel woozy…" Ichigo told her, leaning against her long body.

"Well, that's what they do to you," Flan started to explain.

"They?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Stand back!" Pie called to the others as he rushed forward. "Blade of Thunder!" he yelled, producing a blast of jagged electric power that crashed against the mysterious, swirling object. The blast was consumed in the cloud, but at last, the object flew up and off of Lettuce, who lied on the littered floor, unconscious.

"A Jupitite," Flan explained, jumping up next to the other aliens.

Ichigo looked at this unidentifiable mass of particles. "_That's _a Jupitite? I expected them to look…more like people. That thing's _alive_?" She received her answer as the blob began to swirl around, spraying a sheet of poisonous gas over the whole area.

The Mews up on the podium began to cough. Ichigo herself began feeling woozy again and fell to her knees. The Jupitite noticed her struggle and lowered itself right in back of her. It was ready to consume her, eager to take her away from their enemy- to kill her.

"Get away from her, you creep!" Tart yelled, blasting the Jupitite with a lightning bolt. As much as the two aliens threw attacks at the creature, it just absorbed it like a sponge. It spread more gas around as it advanced on her.

And then, Ichigo was saved as the two cameramen hit the floor with a thud. Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro all ran over, switching off the cameras, and the instant they did, Ichigo forced out her breath. "M…Mew Mew…Strawberry…Metamorphosis!" There was a flash of pink light, and Ichigo tucked herself into a ball, flipping around as her clothes melted away and ears and tail emerged, followed by her Mew Mew outfit.

When she looked back, Mint was in her Mew Mew form, her blue hair lighter, and in her blue tube dress with gloves, boots, tail, and wings. Pudding was in her yellow leotard with finger-less gloves, puffy boots, small monkey ears, and curly tail. Zakuro had on her purple tube top and shorts, with her thigh-length boots, wristbands, long wolf ears, and fluffy tail. Flan jumped next to them as Mew Peach in her pinkish suit, with long gloves, small slippers with bows, and black panda bear ears.

"You ready, girls?" Mint called to them, taking charge. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She held out her heart-tipped arrow as a blue force shot from its end.

Ichigo jumped out of the way, grabbing the unconscious Lettuce and retreating to the platform where the unknown message was inscribed.

The other Mew Mews joined in Mint' attack. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro called, lashing out with her whip. The object didn't hinder the gaseous Jupitite at all, but simply passed through its body.

"Pudding Baton Blizzard!" Pudding added, twirling her golden baton, the streamers on its ends flying. The yellow burst of power was also absorbed.

"Ribbon Peach Gust!" Flan yelled, letting the round disk fly at the object. But, just as with Zakuro's whip, the Frisbee flew straight through it.

The enraged Jupitite sprinkled more of its toxic gas at them, but now that the girls were in their Mew Mew forms, they were resistant to its effects. Pie and Tart stood on the other side, throwing out their forms of power. Even with the Mews and the aliens attacking all together, the thing didn't seem damaged.

Ichigo gently placed Lettuce on one of the pillars and rushed out to join the fight. "Ribbon Strawberry Rainbow Shine!" she yelled, holding out her glowing heart weapon. As she attacked, the Jupitite hopped back out of the way. It crashed back against the aliens.

"Tar Tar!" Pudding cried, running forward to rescue Tart. At the same moment, Flan ran over to protect Pie. Pudding pulled Tart from under the pricking gas, and the two of them sat there in shock.

"Th-thanks," Tart stuttered, believing that at that moment, his life had been over.

Flan pulled as hard as she could and yanked Pie from underneath the mass of chemicals. He coughed a bit and got to his knees, but Flan still didn't let go of his hand.

At last, he stood fully up, pulling her away as the creature gained its bearings again. "I'm okay," he told her. "You can let go now."

Flan shook her head. "I feel something…it's some kind of power. Can you feel it?"

Then, Pie realized that he _was_ feeling something a little different. This wasn't his usual electricity, and he tried to figure out what this new feeling was.

Flan lifted her head and squeezed Pie's hand. Her Frisbee suddenly seemed bigger, and it was glowing, as if with internal light. She smiled, as she received her new words. "Ribbon…Peach Tornado!" Releasing the object, it spun at a super fast speed, creating a pinkish tornado in the middle of the building.

Ichigo forced her head upwards as her hair smacked against her face, and her skirt blew around her legs. The Jupiter creature was sucked into the whirling winds. With one mighty blow, it was thrown into the sky, dispersing in a shower of various particles over the city of Pyridis. Just as suddenly as it had started, the storm halted, the large pinkish funnel disappearing.

"Yeah, Peachy you did it!" Pudding cried.

Flan shook her head and released Pie's hand. "It wasn't just me."

"I get it now," Ichigo explained to the other, confused Mews. "She combined her powers with Pie's, and it created a totally new attack. Kind of like what I did when my powers combined with Kish's spirit…"

Now the Jupitite was gone, so everyone seemed to breathe easier. The Mews hurried over to their unconscious teammate. "Lettuce?" Ichigo called, bending over her. "Lettuce can you hear me?"

While they were fretting over the green-haired girl's still form, Pie slipped past, heading for the wall with the writing. Tart followed closely behind him.

At last, Lettuce's eyes peeked open. She blinked in confusion. "What happened? Did I fall down again? I'm really sorry…" She sat up on the pillar and held her head, immediately feeling dizzy.

"No, you were attacked by one of the Jupitites," Mint explained. "And then we all transformed after the camera guys fainted. It almost got Ichigo too, but she changed in the nick of time."

"Yeah, you missed all the fun!" Pudding cried. "There was this big, weird ball of stuff that spit out poison gas…but Peachy blew it away with her new attack!"

Lettuce slowly stepped down off the pillar. "Wow, I must've been out for a while. Well, thanks for saving me."

Ichigo looked out at the large broken palace base, and then noticed the slumped forms against the littered ground. If Lettuce had revived, the other men would soon be too. That was when she heard the unidentifiable garble as Pie began to translate the writing on the back wall.

"_Perucy clupia ect fwutuk-glimog occlashaybre_."

"What?" Flan called, rushing up beside him. "Did you just say…something about me?"

Then, Ichigo remembered seeing the nameplates on the apartment doors on Mercury. That's right, Flan's last name had been "Glimog".

Pie closed his eyes, and the syllables began to transform themselves in his mind. "Here lies the indestructible center of magic." When he opened his eyes, even he looked surprised. "Flan, your last name means 'magic'!"

Flan stared, just as surprised. She didn't even know her last name had a meaning. She wondered if her parents and her five-year-old sister even knew what their last name meant. The rest of her family had lived in a cozy clay building in Mercuritopolis, but right now, they were probably building their own house using the new raw materials.

"Wow, cool!" Tart cried from the left side. "I wonder what…" He suddenly stopped short and looked away from the wall, for no apparent reason.

"My own means 'guardian'," Pie continued, translating all the names he could think of with his newfound ability. "But Kish's…Willows must've been already translated." Pie turned, about to ask Tart what his last name was, when a groan came from the explorers turned TV studio workers.

The Mew Mews all quickly de-transformed.

"Okay…" the man with the microphone said, his voice shaky. "I think that's good enough for today." The girls looked at each other, holding in giggles. Perhaps the attack of the Jupitite had been a fortunate disaster.

---

"Mysteries of Our Past and Present episode two…ACTION!"

Ichigo felt like running around in a few circles, just to spite him, and she probably would have if Pudding hadn't been doing the exact same thing.

"Toady, on our continuing exploits, we will be exploring the outskirts of the ruins…" He again made his little speech about no actors, makeup, and prewritten dialogue. Then, he gave a small glance at the group behind him. "And no matter what happens, _no one _will turn off these cameras, so we can capture every moment of our exciting exploration. Now, are we ready?" The host only received more stabbing glares from Pie, and had to turn back, or else he would've been knocked out.

Minutes later, Ichigo only wished she could run around in circles as she gingerly dodged the giant chunks of solid wall. These objects were so large and heavy, and she wondered how something could snap them from their spot and toss them about so easily.

"Where are we going?" Mint called up to whoever was leading them.

"The observance tower," Flan echoed the answer. "Or what _used _to be the observance tower."

_So that's what these are pieces of_, Ichigo thought. As she looked down at her feet, a strange pang quivered in her heart. Even the grass beneath her looked old and broken-down. Glancing back, she noticed for the first time, the size of Pyridis. Normally ruins were small areas of scattered debris, but Pyridis was a particularly large city. Once again, her "what ifs" started. What if, she had explained to the reporter on the day they were discovered, what if Tokyo was unexpectedly destroyed one day, and the survivors were forced to retreat to another world, to begin their lives all over again? Then researchers would be inspecting the Tokyo ruins, trying to decipher the Japanese language, and removing artifacts, items that had possibly been a part of someone's life. She was shaken out of this train of though when the group reached a colossal square of stone, the top ragged, obviously broken off.

"This is the base of the observance tower," Pie explained. "Of course, it was much taller, taller even than the palace. Deep Blue used this tower to observe his people and make sure they did not disobey him. The subjects were even more inclined to follow his standards, knowing that he could see them, wherever they were outside. In fact, he spent more time in the tower than in his own palace."

"And didn't you say before that they buried him at the base of the tower when he died in the disaster that destroyed Pyridis?"

"Yes," Pie confirmed the host's question, startled that he had even remembered that part of the story. "They buried him in a small room underneath the tower." Then, noticing a hole at the square side of the base, he added. "And he may even still be here."

The Mew, aliens, and cameramen congregated around the hole. "Is this where the king's body lies?" The show's host tried to make the question sound even more dramatic, but it wasn't necessary, as he was tense and frightened himself.

"Maybe," Pie answered. He got to his knees and tried to peer inside. "It's impossible to tell, and the opening's too small for a normal-sized person to fit through…"

At the sound of that suggestion, Tart's voice piped up from near the back. "I could go in, then!" He _was _small enough to fit through the opening.

Flan shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Tart. We wouldn't send you into that room alone without knowing what was on the other side."

Pudding stepped up next to him, grabbing his arm, although he yanked it away. "I'll go with him!" she decided.

"Oh…all right," Pie finally answered, stepping aside from the hole. "But just slip in, look around, and come right back out. No poking around in there, understand?"

The two children made small murmurs of agreement.

Tart glanced back to glare at Ichigo. "And don't you ever call me a midget again, because sometimes being small is an advantage! Ha ha, in your face!" Pudding grabbed him, pulling him into the opening before he could continue with his revenge.

The two smallest members of the group crawled on their hands and knees through the dirt tunnel. "I wonder what we'll find at the end," Pudding commented. She imagined a room full of buried treasure, maybe with golden coins, and jewelry with all kinds of sparkling gemstones. Maybe she could take a little back with her to sell and support her family. The thought heightened her excitement, and she crawled a little faster.

"Maybe we'll see Deep Blue's body!" Tart cried, equally excited.

Pudding froze in mid-crawl, imagining mummies, skeletons, bats, and other ghoulish sights. "R-Really? You think so?"

"Well, he was buried here." He looked just as excited about seeing a dead body as Pudding was about seeing the treasure. "Maybe they'll be a big coffin, and we'll look down and see his decaying body, with the inscription on the outside, reading something like 'whoever disturbs the great master shall be struck down by the wrath of the mummies' or something like that! And they'll be all kinds of bats flapping around our heads, with rats crawling across our feet, and flaming torches on the walls…aw, that would be cool!"

"You're disgusting," Pudding replied. She forced her body forward, the cold of the earth under her hands becoming more pronounced as she shared Tart's vision.

"You have no sense of adventure," Tart told her. "I thought you were ready to do something exciting for once."

"That's not exciting, it's disgusting. And creepy." At last, Pudding saw the other side of the tunnel. It was very bright, the light streaming in from the cracks in the ruins above.

At once, Tart was disappointed. "What good is a dungeon, if it's not all dark and dank?" he complained.

Pudding glanced down, and saw that it would be a jump to reach the floor. She slowly and carefully turned around, letting her legs dangle off the edge, and then releasing herself, letting her body fall and landing acrobatically on her feet.

Tart followed her, tumbling down to his feet, although not quite as gracefully. "Awww!" he cried in frustration as he got a look at the room. "What a boring tomb!"

"Shh," Pudding scolded him. "Maybe he can hear you!"

The room was about half the size as the base of the tower. It was bright, because parts of the ceiling had collapsed. Something that resembled a doorway sat, blocked by a pile of rocks in the corner. In the very center of the room, a short pillar, fully intact, protruded from the ground. On top was an old jar, decorated with the same, swirling, merging patterns.

Pudding sighed. It wasn't a room full of treasure, but it wasn't an ancient crypt either. "Okay, we saw it, now let's go back to the others," she told Tart, but he wasn't paying attention.

He stepped closer to the pedestal, cocking his head curiously at it. "It doesn't have any markings…" he declared.

Pudding zipped up, holding him back. "Don't touch that," she said. "It's probably his ashes."

"But it has no labels or anything," Tart objected. "If it were ashes, it would at least be marked with his name."

He had a point, Pudding thought, but that didn't make it any more justified to touch the urn. "But that other guy told us not to touch anything, remember?"

"What does it matter?" Tart argued. "How will Pie know if I just look inside, and then put it back?" With that, he defiantly grabbed the jar from its resting position on the pedestal.

Pudding shuddered and took a step back. She had a bad feeling about that, and she'd cringed the minute Tart had laid a finger on it. There was something here that she couldn't explain, but she just knew something was there. "Tart…" she said, her voice slightly trembling, but he didn't hear.

He looked down at the object, so coated with dust that its cerulean color was faded. He shook it, and when he heard nothing bouncing around inside, laughed out loud. "You scaredy-cat," he teased Pudding. "There's nothing in here! Watch, I'll show you…" His hand reached up to grab the crown-shaped handle on the container's cover.

"No, don't do it!!!" Pudding shrieked, the strange presence now stronger than ever.

It was too late. Tart grasped the handle and pulled the cover off. Nothing happened. He peeked inside, turned the jar upside-down, and shook, but nothing came out. "See, what did I tell you? It's empty."

Slowly, Pudding relaxed and let out her breath. "Good. Now can we go back to the others?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Tart replied, placing the jar back on its pillar, and fitting the cover on. "This place is boring anyway." Just as the words left his mouth, the ceiling above him began to crack.

Pudding looked up in fear. "Tart, look out!" she yelled. She jumped forward and pushed him out of the way, just as a slab of stone came crashing down where he had been standing a moment before. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" In a brilliant display of yellow light that filled the entire room, Pudding transformed into her Mew Mew form, holding out her golden decorated baton.

Tart quickly stood up. "The room is collapsing!" he yelled up the tunnel, hoping to reach the others outside. "Get us out of here!" Just as his voice faded, another large stone chunk came crashing against the pedestal. The clay jar shattered to pieces.

"We're trapped!" Pudding yelled, glancing around. The pieces of the ceiling had created a wall around them.

In desperation, Tart grabbed Pudding around the waist. "Hang on," he said. "I'll fly us out through the hole in the ceiling."

Pudding grabbed one of his arms with one hand, and with the other, continued to hold her baton out.

Tart cringed as he lugged Pudding upwards, out of the stone enclosure. She was heavier than he had thought, and he drooped a little downwards with her weight. He closed his eyes and used all the strength he could call forth to fly straight up towards the hole. "Ow! What the…" Tart's head crashed against something just as he reached the opening. His eyes popped open, and he was so startled, he nearly dropped Pudding. "An invisible wall?! What's going on?!"

"It looks like a dome," Pudding said, reaching out and poking the barrier. A lot of good that did. They had no idea how to remove it, and Tart couldn't remain in the air forever.

As if this wasn't enough, another piece of rocky tower came falling, hurtling straight at them. Tart tried to drag them out of the way, but he couldn't move fast with Pudding in his arms. He desperately thought about teleporting, but if he teleported, would Pudding be teleported with him? He looked up, painfully, realizing that there was nothing he could do.

Pudding gasped. A foreign force was entering her body. Even thought they were in dire straights, she felt no panic, and suddenly she knew exactly what to do. She could save them. Pudding held out her golden baton, which had become longer and pointier on the ends. "Pudding Baton Blizzard…Blast!"

A huge yellow shockwave erupted from the ends of the baton. The rocks halted in front of them, and broke apart, crumbling harmlessly to the bottom of the room.

Tart flew up, and burst through the invisible barrier the attack had loosened.

From the injured grass below, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Flan, Pie, and the TV crew looked up in shock.

Then, out of energy, Tart dropped from the sky, clutching Pudding to his chest.

Pudding closed her eyes, all of her Mew Mew power used up, as the two of them thundered towards the ground. She knew she was in danger, but just like before, when the rock had been shooting towards them, she knew somehow that it would be all right. The world around her blinked out, into the dormant black period of unconsciousness.


	12. Paranormal Rematch

Yes, I'm still alive. This story is still alive. Kish is still dead. It's sad, I know. I'm sorry!!! I've been busy with new things I discovered, and school. …darn school. I also started about four other fics that I've been working on instead. I plan on publishing them soon. Look for "IWOSISAO" coming sometime soon, and "The Book of Evil" as soon as I get permission. (They're both TMM fics). I also started work on the sequel to this story! I know it's not wise to start writing a sequel when you're not done writing the first yet, but I couldn't help it… Anyway, hopefully the next update won't take too long, since the next chapter is the last… (sniff).

This chapter has a few little things thrown in, like "elves and Mercurians" thing. I thought it would be interesting to include that. Also, there's another random thing with Tart I suddenly came up with… Another thing…is it discrimination to add references to Heaven and angels? I'm not a really religious person, but I put that in, because it just seems natural to me. Sorry if it's a little narrow-minded… On with the chapter! After all this time, you don't want to listen to my jibber-jabber, do you?! So, here's the story!!!

---

Chapter 12: Paranormal Rematch

Pudding blinked her large yellowish eyes. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro were staring down at her.

"Do you feel okay, Pudding?" Lettuce kindly asked. "Would you like some medicine? Something to eat? A glass of water?"

"Where's Tart?" were the first two words out of Pudding's mouth.

"He's in another tent with Flan and Pie," Ichigo answered. "You don't need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Pudding at last answered. She looked down at her feet. She was still in her Mew Mew form, clutching her baton, which had returned to its normal size and shape. "I think…I think I did what Peachy did," she at last told them. "When they were fighting that thing from Jupiter. I combined my power with Tart's. The baton was bigger and pointier."

"Really?" Mint asked, her eyes widening a bit. "They got them on tape, you know. They probably know that she's a Mew Mew now."

"Let's not worry about that," Ichigo said. "For now…we need to know what happened to you in that room."

Pudding took a deep breath. "Well, there was nothing but a vase thing on a column, and an old door that was blocked off. Tart was inspecting the vase thing, and I kept telling him not to touch it, but he was being stubborn. Well, at last he opened it, but there was nothing in it, so he put it back. That's when the ceiling started collapsing. Tart tried to fly me out, but there was an invisible shield blocking the hole. Then I did that thing Peachy did, and we escaped."

"An invisible shield?" Ichigo asked. "It sounds suspicious. Are you sure there was nothing in that jar?"

Pudding nodded. "Positive. Tart even tipped it upside down and shook it."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Well, something happened when you were down there. I don't know what it was, but…I felt strange just before you two came out. Kind of like…something…somebody else was there with us."

Pudding nodded. "Yeah, I felt that too just before Tart opened that jar thing."

Mint shook her head. "You're creeping me out. Why don't we move on to a more lighter subject?" Lettuce nodded in agreement. The Mews then began to chat about random, unimportant subjects (well, excepting Zakuro) for the rest of the afternoon.

---

Tart gradually grew into different stages of consciousness as the fuzzy, gentle voices around him slowly focused in pitch and volume. Then, his eyes had to also go through this recognizing process, the blurry images sharpening. Tart sat up and stared, wide-eyed at the scene before him. He'd been blackening out too often lately, and wondered if he'd have brain damage from so much fainting. He rubbed his scraggly auburn head and noticed that the hair had fallen into disarray, some pieces sticking out from under the stretchy bands that kept his pigtails up.

He groaned in frustration at the two long figures that stood near the tent flap, completely ignoring him. C'mon, where was the sympathy?! He should be surrounded by caring companions, amazed and elated that he had woken from his coma. "I'm alive!" Tart yelled to the figures, but they ignored him. He growled and stuck his head back underneath the rough covers of the human researchers' tent. Bored out of his skull, he decided to listen to the even more boring conversation his so-called friends were having.

"But the readings indicated that the level of those particles in this region is significantly higher than in the ship," Pie said, poring over a sheet of number code that he apparently was also able to translate.

"Even if the levels were higher, I don't know why they would have affected you like that. If they were still present in the atmosphere…" Flan added, glancing over at the sheet. Ever since last night, she and Pie had been trying to find the reason why Pie had been unable to decipher the ancient Mercurian language on the map back at the spaceship, but he could read the stone tablets in Pyridis just fine. They believed that it had something to do with the atmosphere of the ruins, and had been studying it for the past five hours.

"Well, within the metal confines of the _Star Duster_, the elements' particles are more closely packed, and thus denser and highly unable to pass through the…"

"_Hello_?!" At last, Tart was fed up with this isolation. "Will you two _please_ stop analyzing the _air_ and greet your friend who just woke up from unconsciousness _again_! You're lucky I woke up at all! You ungrateful…"

"Hi, Tart," Flan and Pie both replied at the same time, quickly resuming their conversation about air particles.

Tart sighed again, and fixed his unkempt pigtails. Usually he liked it when no one made a big fuss over him, but after spending so much time with Pudding, he had come to expect it.

"Oh, Tart," Pie finally acknowledged, breaking his scientist garble for a minute. He stepped next to the yellow cot bed in the tent. "I need your full account of what happened when you reached the other end of the tunnel."

"It was boring!" Tart yelled, grateful for the attention "There was just a big room with a pedestal, and a jar on top. Pudding kept yelling at me not to touch it, but there was really nothing in it at all! What a joke…"

"Was there anything else?" Pie continued to question him, staring gravely into his joking eyes.

"Well, there was something in the corner that looked sorta like a staircase covered by a giant group of rocks…"

"The stairs that used to lead up to the top of the observation tower," Pie explained. "Of course. And you're sure _nothing_ happened when you opened that jar?"

"Positive!" Tart cried. "Well, after I put it back, the room started collapsing and a giant invisible dome appeared around us, but that couldn't have had anything to do with the jar…it was totally empty!"

Flan and Pie just continued to frown at each other in concern. "You can't be so sure of that," Flan answered. "Even if it looks like nothing happened connected to that jar, something definitely did."

Pie agreed, nodding slightly as he glanced around the interior of the tent, trying to gaze straight through the green tarp. "Maybe…it has something to do with spirits."

"Oh, brother," Flan said, crossing her arms and looking away. "_Again_? Whenever you can't explain something, you always blame it on spirits."

"Well I saw…" Pie caught himself, unsure if he should really tell Tart about seeing Kish's spirit on the Day the Rains Came. "…I saw a spirit once. So I _know _they exist. Perhaps it's the spirits of the ancient Mercurians that are telling me the words in their language, and that caused that attack…"

Flan stared back at him, her forehead creased. "But…_why_ would they want to kill us? We're their own kind, and we're trying to regain their sacred land."

At last, Tart spoke up again, for the first time since his description of the base of the observation tower. The image passed by in his mind again. He kneeled, chilled to the bone, on the floor of the _Star Sprinkler_, trying to accept his death sentence. Pudding zoomed across the smooth, shiny metal, her warm arms thudding against his chest. Then, King Jubala's sneering voice- "You've brought _humans_ with you?! That's another hideous offense!" "Maybe…." He spoke to Flan and Pie back in the tent. "It's because we brought humans with us."

"That's a good point," Flan said, also recalling the incident on the ship.

"Who knows?" Pie added. "But I've got a very bad feeling…"

---

Ah, yes, the land was so familiar. The man hovered above his once beautiful, powerful empire. The empire of the elves. Not the Mercurians; the elves. For that was what they were. Mercurians were the elves that had fled the planet in desperation when the planet began to shift and change. Elves were the Mercurians that had somehow managed to survive on the volatile conditions of the changing Earth. As a result of their struggle to survive, the people had adapted to a smaller stature, and lost their ability to float. There were very little actual elves left in the world, about a quarter the size of the Mercurian population. The two had eventually branched into two separate species, and now he knew to whom the planet truly belonged.

The long, dark robe of the man fluttered over the tops of the crumpled buildings, caressing the remains of his kingdom. Deep Blue lifted his face from the forest of midnight blue hair that surrounded his form. His people…his kingdom…his planet… Whatever had happened to that peaceful, perfect age of so many years ago? Now the land lay in ruin. Most of the original inhabitants' families were dead, and Mercurians were collaborating with that other despicable species, that was blind to the blessings around them. It sickened the Mercurian/elf master, staring down at the ant-like humans that scurried through the maze of ruins. His glowing, sky blue eyes seemed to shoot straight through the scene before him.

The malicious feelings inside of him growing, he raised a long-sleeved arm and prepared for attack. He would kill these wasteful, useless organisms, along with all of those of his own kind that had joined their forces. Together they believed they could salvage this dying planet, but it was worthless. The only way to save the world now was to blow it up, and then rebuild it, which he believed he was perfectly capable of doing.

Two different figures stepped out onto the sepia ground, and seeing the extended points on the sides of their heads, the resentment grew even more. They had only come back here for Pyridis! They wanted to claim his already defeated city, and forget about the Earth itself. Why, even his own descendant now believed life to be better on the planet Mercury. They were going to get their comeuppance after all. His arm reeled back, and a ball of light power materialized in his large hand. The irony of it was that one of these traitors had actually released him from his container in the base of the observance tower. This was his gratification.

Just as Deep Blue was about to unleash a particularly powerful blast from his right hand, he stopped short as he recognized a cloud of particles gathering in the sky above Pyridis. His electric blue eyes flickered in recognition. Well, perhaps there was no need to destroy the Mercurians by hand after all. A sinister smile twisting the alien master's pale face, he disappeared, back into the inner sanctums of his palace for some calm recollection before destroying this infected planet.

---

"Do you feel anything?" Flan casually asked as she and Pie stood straight and tall just outside Tart's "recovery tent". Flan desperately tried to aid their motley crew of humans and aliens, but she couldn't help them now.

Although a man of science and logical reasoning, Pie had somehow always been more in touch with the unseen spirits that surrounded them at every turn, possibly because of his infusion of electricity. Well, Flan wasn't sure of the connection between electric currents and the Other Side, but still she completely believed him when Pie said he could "sense" something. Their conversation had suddenly broken up when Pie rushed outside, and Flan was right behind him.

"No," he finally answered, turning his face away from the sky again. "It's not as strong now."

Flan was disappointed and relieved at the same time. She fiddled with her pale pink ponytail, nervously. As Pie turned his back and began to return to the tent, Flan turned upwards and began to see dots appearing in the sky. "Huh? What's that?" she softly spoke to herself.

Pie's long ears caught her words, and he abruptly turned to get a look. Round, blob-like shapes were beginning to appear in the distance. He squinted to get a better look at the approaching silhouettes, but unfortunately, his vision wasn't as advanced as his hearing, especially in this bright sun.

"What are those?" Flan continued to question. "Snow? Planes?"

"I'm not sure what they are," Pie gravely replied. "But I don't think it's snow _or _planes."

---

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro were standing around outside of Pudding's "recovery tent", discussing the past few events. "Something happened," Ichigo insisted, in quite an unusual, adamant tone.

"So…_what_?!" Mint asked, in usual defiant nature.

"I'm sorry," Lettuce spoke up for no reason. "Maybe it had something to do with when I knocked over that tablet…"

"No, no,: Ichigo assured her. "You knocked the tablet over the other night. Nothing happened then."

"Nope, nothing happened," Mint replied in her sarcastic tone. "Except that we were attacked by a big ugly Jupitite thing that nearly killed us all."

Lettuce hung her head and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess that _was_ my fault. I'm sorry."

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something reassuring, but Zakuro's cold voice cut in. "Objects."

Mint immediately diverted her attention to focus only on her. "Oh, objects! Which objects are these, Miss Zakuro?"

"In the sky," Zakuro bluntly answered, jabbing an index finger at the blue expanse.

"Hey, yeah, you're right…" Ichigo started to say. Her sentence was once again cut off as a familiar blonde streak zoomed up beside them.

"Hihihiiii, everyone!!!" Pudding yelled. "Party!" She produced her baton and several sponges. Whatever she was going to do with them would forever remain a mystery.

At that moment, two long figures came flying towards them, long black ribbons flapping behind them. Pudding immediately abandoned her future, bizarre circus trick, and called out, "Hey, look! It's Peachy and that other guy!!!" Pie rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed with Pudding always calling him "that other guy".

"Is…something wrong?" Lettuce timidly asked, glancing up at the two older aliens.

"Yeah…" Flan spoke up, in a worried tone. Her face looked pale and frazzled, but then again, all of the aliens looked pale. "We think it's the…" but the rest of Flan's statement was unnecessary.

With a splintering crash, a large green mass of particles smashed right through what had once been Pudding's recovery tent. Ichigo jumped back, Mint grabbed onto Zakuro for protection, and Lettuce grabbed Pudding, protecting her.

"Well…it's a good thing you got out of that tent in time, huh, Pudding?" Ichigo sheepishly replied. However, the rest of the Mew Mews were not in a joking mood, including the mischievous monkey herself. The group of seven stared up through a cloud of green smog, pieces of rock, metal, and dust swirling around inside. Every now and then, it would separate into visible sections, although it mostly resembled a giant mass.

"…Jupitites," Pie stated, his voice steady.

"A whole _swarm_ of them…!" Flan added, nudging closer to his arm in fear.

"Well, here we go," Zakuro started to say.

"Another battle!" Mint called, confidently.

"Yeah, let's blow 'em away!" Pudding tried to jump up in excitement, but Lettuce held her down.

"Oh, dear…" the green-haired girl mumbled, losing all of her gusto as she looked up at the giant swarm of Jupities.

Finally, Ichigo stepped in front of the others and smiled. "It's show time!" In a unanimous Mew Mew transformation cry, a rainbow of theme colors erupted as Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Flan spun in remarkably ordered patterns, transforming into their Mew forms.

Pie crossed his arms and looked away, feeling awkward to be standing beside a group of six girls who were all suddenly changing their clothes. Thankfully, the transforming only took 20 more seconds.

Ichigo popped up, and a bow suddenly appeared behind her. Mint glided into place as a screen materialized behind her. Lettuce set foot on a giant seashell as she finished up her transformation. There was a blast as the ground exploded and Pudding pulled out of a somersault into a ring. Zakuro jumped into a field of roses that appeared under her feet.

Flan/Peach jumped out of transforming mode and struck a pose with her hands on her hips. Surpised, she looked back at the other Mew Mews, and then around herself. "Hey…how come I didn't have random objects spring up around _me_?!"

"There's no time for that now!" Mint ordered as the bow, screen, seashell, ring, and roses disappeared. "We've got a giant swarm of Jupitites in front of us!"

Ichigo produced her large heart weapon, the pink ribbons floating from the top and the diamond sparkling in the center. She once again jumped in front of the other Mews, to lead them into battle. "Gas creatures attempting to destroy this ancient world… for your evil actions, we will make you pay!" The other Mew Mews made dramatic motions behind her as she said her standard lines.

Two or three Jupitites broke off from the cloud to charge at the multicolored group. The whirling chunks of rock careened towards the girls. At the last possible moment, they held up their weapons and blasted the three gaseous creatures with rays of sparkling, rainbow-colored light.

Pie transported out of the way as a meteor-like rock crashed into what used to be Pudding's tent, and whatever was left came collapsing to the scorched grass. That was when he suddenly remembered- Tart! They'd left him in the other tent! "Flan!" Pie yelled to his partner over the din of battling Mew Mews and Jupitites. "I'm going to get Tart; we left him in the tent!"

Flan turned from the fray, barely able to hear his words. Her fuzzy panda ears weren't quite as sensitive as her bat-like Mercurian ears. At least she was able to pick up on the words "going to get Tart" and "in the tent."

After relaying the message, Pie quickly turned and began to float away in the direction he had first come from. Something suddenly tugged at his waist and dragged him back a bit. Looking to the side, he noticed Flan, floating behind him and tugging on his ribbon.

"I'm coming with you!"

The two of them quickly jetted off, the various cries of "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" "Pudding Baton Blizzard!", or "Ribbon Lettuce Pour!" fading into a dull roar of attacking, merging, and grinding Jupitites. Pie observed, with disappointment, the multitude of green blobs now hanging in the sky above Pyridis. He knew an attack like this would come someday, as these being would once again attempt to annihilate the Mercurian race, but he had never expected an army this large, or for the attacks to be on Pyridis, and not Mercury. Focusing closer, Pie also noticed a heavy stream of people- explorers, reporters, archaeologists, and others, fleeing the city in a great rush. Well, that was one way to get them to leave, but certainly not the best. The thick condensation of Jupitites over the city of Pyridis blackened the area in a hazy twilight, making the time seem later than it actually was.

At last, Flan and Pie reached a pile of rubble they thought they recognized as Tart's tent. Flan covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no…" Slowly, they both lowered themselves to the littered dirt.

Pie stared at the remains, brow slightly creasing. Last time they had seen Tart, he had woken up from his unconsciousness again. He and Flan had been too busy trying to find a cause for his sudden translation abilities. And then…how could he be so stupid as to forget all about him when the Jupitite attack had first been confirmed?

"Tart!" Pie yelled over the collapsed tent. "_Tart_!!!" There was no response, and the horrific rumbling of the Jupitite mass echoed against his eardrums.

Flan looked down at the snapped wooden pieces and torn fabric. Reaching down, she gently picked up a long, torn piece of black fabric. Staring at what she was sure was the only remaining piece of her little friend, teardrops began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Pie, overwhelmed with guilt, rested his face in his hand. It couldn't be…yet all the signs were here. Part of him wished to search for Tart's carcass and be sure that he was dead, and the other part simply didn't want to see it at all. He'd already lost Kish…and blamed himself many times for not finding the cure for Shadow Plague, but…did he have to lose Tart too? This time it had truly been his fault…by forgetting about him, for not caring enough to save him. Was it the same way with Kish?

It hurt Pie, because he _did_ care about them, though he may not have shown it most of the time. At first they had been simply co-workers, teammates, and mostly strangers, but after so much time together on the Tokyo Continental Renaissance project and then after returning to Mercury, they had become close friends…almost family. And now, Pie was responsible for the death of his two "brothers".

As he reminisced about these strangely comfortable times, Tart's little voice played in his mind- "Heeeerrrrrrreeee…" Suddenly, he'd give anything to see Tart and Kish back, unharmed. To hear Tart's whiny voice again, and to see Kish's lopsided smirk. If only he'd tried just a little bit harder…

"_I'm heeeeerrrrrreeeee_!!!" Tart's voice was louder inside his head now. Or was it…? Looking up, Pie noticed Tart's face, his large yellowish eyes staring up at him. His face was a bit bruised and his entire body dusty and caked with dirt. One of his pigtails had been halfway pulled out, and it sat solidly on the side of his head. He grumbled and tried to tug it back in place.

"I _just fixed _this hair! Now the stupid Jupitites had to come and mess it up again!"

Pie stared, dumbfounded, still not totally convinced that Tart was alive since he'd just spent the last 30 minutes convincing himself that Tart was dead. Flan breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the newborn teardrops from her eyelashes.

"Geez, Pie, what's with the weird face?" Tart said, returning his attention to his older friend. "You look like your lab just blew up or something."

Finally, it registered in Pie's mind. "Tart! You're alive!" He made a move towards the small alien, lifting his hands as if to hug him, but instead, grabbed his arm and pulled him back with him. "C'mon, we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Tart's eyes widened further. "Were you just going to…"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Flan cried, floating up beside him.

"What made _that_ switch?" Tart asked. He looked down and snatched the ribbon piece from her hand. "Hey, that's mine! Why were you…" His yellow eyes lit up like lanterns as he realized what had been going on. "_Oh_…you both thought I was _dead_! Hahahaha!"

Pie stopped flying and hung in mid-air for a moment to turn around and whack Tart on the head. "It's not funny; so shut up and get serious here! We're under attack!"

Tart rubbed his head and once again attempted to fix his flopping pigtails. He remained gravely silent for a while after, remembering again what had really happened to Kish. After flying for a while in nearly total silence, the aliens once again came upon the Mew Mew vs. Jupitite battlefield.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" "Ribbon Strawberry Rainbow Shine!" "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" "Ribbon Lettuce Pour!" "Pudding Baton Blizzard!"

"I'm hungry," Tart complained at the sound of all the food names. "I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon!" As the world returned to a fairly ordered chaos, Pie found himself wondering why he had ever longed to hear Tart whine again. "I'd kill for an ice cream cone right now…" the young alien continued.

While fighting a Jupitite, Mint got her wings caught in the dense interior and fell to the ground, absorbing its poisonous properties. Zakuro amazingly jumped forward to avenge her. Meanwhile, Lettuce and Pudding double-teamed another one in the corner.

"Tart," Pie spoke up. "If we survive this, I promise to buy you a _double _scoop ice cream cone."

Just then, Zakuro flew to the ground, overwhelmed by the Jupitite's rock attack. Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo hurried to her side, tried to wake up Mint, and fend off additional attacks all at once.

Tart shook his head, aware of the serious situation. "Better make that a _triple_ scoop."

---

The eyes of the ghostly Deep Blue glowed with a neon luminescence. His billowing coat ends hid the fact that he no longer had feet. However, that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, because the time had finally come. The ancient king threw his head to the sky, grateful and eagerly acknowledging the swarming Jupitites. The destruction of Earth might not come at his own hands, but at least it would come.

Then, in a moment of calm reflection, he shrank back, closing his eyes and imagining how life would be afterwards. He could rebuild the planet, and make it his own again. A flourishing, pristine, peaceful Earth would once again prosper, and a new race of Elves would be born. Then, one glorious day, this strengthened race would conquer the measly Mercurian race in a long, deadly war. Yes…he could picture everything so clearly in his spiritual mind.

When in the body of that insignificant human boy, Deep Blue's true power had been weakened, submissive to the boy's persistent spirit. He had known the only way to use his powers again was to inhabit a body, but for once, the omniscient ruler had been mistaken. The same, malicious grin crept onto his face as he recognized, in evil glee, that in this sacred spot where he wielded absolute authority, he had powers beyond all comprehension. With the addition of the Jupitite attack to batter down those imbecilic half-girls, it would be jokingly simple to destroy and rebuild the planet.

Deep Blue crossed his arms in brief satisfaction. In just one second, he would be in control; in just one second, his world would return to order once again. Feeling that fate calling him, the alien leader rose, up through the remains of his kingdom, brushing past the piles of rock that had once been ornately carved chairs and tables, and the ceiling decorations his workers had so laboriously chiseled. His long, menacing form appeared above the smashed-in pyramid structure, hair standing on end and floating behind him.

Deep Blue gave a baleful look to the tiny shadows below. So small…like ants, and easily squashed…easily exterminated. The dark screen of Jupitites blocking the sun flashed for a second, one last beam of sunlight escaping, because Deep Blue was sure that this time that was what it was- the last. Mustering the full extent of his overbearing powers, he rose a long-nailed hand to the sky and prepared for the blast that would put an end to this world, those bothersome Mew Mews, and those ungrateful Mercurian traitors.

But, just before he released his end-all blast, a curious streak of light suddenly flashed by his face. "Now what?" Deep Blue grumbled to himself. He thought for a moment that it was those girls again, attempting to divert his attention, forgetting for a moment that he was an invisible spirit. Why worry about it? The alien master convinced himself. In a second, whatever that streak had been would be nonexistent. His hand once again extended and wound itself up.

"Stop right where you are!" a peculiarly familiar voice sang out. Glancing to his left, Deep Blue could now see what appeared to be a pair of fluffy, white wings, gently beating to hold this creature in the sky.

"What?" Deep Blue whispered to himself. "Who?"

Just then, an arm forcefully extended from behind the wings, motioning as if to hold him back. Then, the creature revealed himself, turning his forest-green head to his former master. "I won't let you go any further!"

"I remember you…" Deep Blue growled. "Your name…Kish! Yes, the one even willing to throw his life away for a foolish half-girl."

Kish smiled, and turned completely around to face the spirit of the ancient alien ruler. "Yup, that's me. Good to see you still remember. Or…at least I _was_ Kish…" He put his chin in a hand, confused for a moment. In this angelic form, Kish wore a long brown robe, as all ascended Mercurian spirits did. Although he was always able to float, the long, feathery wings extending from his back suspended him just in front of the former alien leader, teasingly.

Deep Blue's flashing eyes narrowed further. "How did _you _ever get to be an angel?"

Kish grinned, in a joking manner, though he was being completely serious when he explained, "It's the work of a little girl who loves me."

"Bah. Love," Deep Blue said in disgust. "Love makes you weak. Love distracts you from your true goal; your true purpose. In fact, I bet that's what killed you…_again_. Pfft, what good is love?"

"No, you're wrong!" Kish cried, forcefully shaking his head. "This time…it was _evil_ that killed me, and the love between us is what brought me to this state. You ask me how I became an ascended spirit, and I answer- _love_!!!"

Deep Blue glared at his former subject and slowly drew his sword from his robe. "Lots of words…but what have you got to show for those words?"

"So," Kish replied, a mysterious smile on his face. "You wanna fight? Is that what this is? Well, then, bring it…" He reached back, figuring that he would find his handled stick weapons there, but felt nothing. Then, he realized stupidly that angels were supposed to be peaceful; they couldn't use weapons. "Ugh!" Kish grumbled as he dodged Deep Blue's swinging sword. "Darn pacifists! C'mon people, this is a matter of afterlife or death!"

Kish suddenly paused, stricken with the strange fact. "Wait. _Is _there a second death? Am I going to die twice? Well, I already _have _died twice, but that's not what I mean. There is life after death, but is there a death after the life after death? Is there a life after death after the life after death? Well, maybe…"

Deep Blue swung at Kish again, aggravated and confused with his strange philosophy. "Oh, no…" Kish hissed to himself as he barely dodged his former master's blade. "This isn't looking good."

---

Slowly, Ichigo stood up next to her fallen friends. Her body felt weak and exhausted from the constant attacks. She didn't think she'd ever used so many attacks in one battle. It was just no use. The swarm of Jupitites was too much for them.

Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding lied unconscious on the ground. Flan and Pie weakly clutched hands, even their advanced powers depleted. Tart knelt, worriedly next to Pudding, unable to move or stand up. Being the weakest of the group, he had been the first to run out of energy. Since his source of power was only a small injection from Pie's electricity, it ran out quickly. Pie also looked more exhausted than Flan, since part of his power belonged to Tart.

Lettuce was barely left standing, only because she did more running in fear than actual attacking. She always protected the others with attacks, but she would never go on the offensive.

The pink heart studded with the giant diamond began to slip from Ichigo's fingers. No! she thought with determination, tightening her hand over the weapon again. She _had _to protect this planet- this ancient city…these _planets_. Yes, now she had two entire planets resting on her shoulders, and was being crushed under their weight. What if she failed? What would happen if the Jupitites took over Earth? They'd kill everyone, of course, and make it their own. Then, they'd most likely move on to destroy Mercury… Ichigo's body and limbs suddenly felt a hundred times heavier than usual. How in the world would she survive this? How would she do it this time? …It was impossible.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce slowly stepped up next to her, a look of concern crinkling her sweet face. "Are you okay? You don't look well…" Lettuce was looking a little peaky herself, but she pushed her own problems aside for the moment.

"I…I don't know…" Ichigo replied, her voice trembling. "I'm not sure if…I just…I just don't know!" Tears slowly began to fall down her face again. She was afraid and ashamed. The whole world would be over, and it would be all her fault. Everyone would die, and it would be her fault. Everything was her fault! Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and wished that only Masaya, or Kish, or even Ryou were there with her now to ease her fears.

"_Ichigo_?!" Lettuce cried, her worried tone becoming more panicked.

What a terrible situation to be in! Ichigo thought to herself. She was going through so much…much more than any twelve-year-old should have to go through. The aching in her body was suddenly worse, and she was positive that she'd never make it.

"Ichigo!" Flan called over as she pulled Pie away from a swooping Jupitite. "Don't give up now! We _need _you!"

This statement only brought more tears to Ichigo's cheeks as she pulled her head forcefully upwards. Her friends were counting on her, and she had no choice but to disappoint them.

Looking at Flan and Pie together, her mind took her back to those visions she had seen in Pie's memory. The giant parasite anima blasted the six-year-old boy, almost to death.

No, Ichigo realized. This was nothing. She should be able to handle this. Just to think about the terrible things Pie had gone through, Ichigo gained strength, knowing that her drained state was nothing like the critical condition he had been left in. The determination filtering back into her body, she held her diamond heart pendant out and prepared for yet another attack.

---

The apparition of Kish panted as it ducked under the shining edge of Deep Blue's sword. With no weapons, and no other way of defending himself, he didn't know how much longer this would last. Unlike his former master, who seemed to grow stronger with each blow he dealt, Kish was becoming tired. He wondered why he was tired if he had no body, but quickly decided to save his logical reasoning for some other time, as the sword swished just past his face.

Flying up behind him, Kish desperately received an idea. He zoomed downward, and held out a fist to smack Deep Blue with, but just before it connected, the alien king whipped around, grabbing the outstretched fist and flinging Kish downward.

He crashed against the ruins of the palace below, though he felt no pain, since he was only a spirit. However, before he could extricate himself from the pile of stones, Deep Blue came floating down on top of him, holding his sword, threateningly to his face.

"So…little traitor…" he said, a crazed, malevolent smile on his face. "Any last words?"

Kish's wide yellowish eyes blinked in shock. Slowly, his shaking lips parted and uttered the first word that came into his mind- "ICHIGOOOO!"

---

From her slumped position under the Jupitite cloud, Ichigo suddenly gained a frantic confidence boost. She pulled her heart weapon in front of her face and noticed, with surprise that the diamond in the center was slowly and steadily pulsating. Her whispery voice at last acknowledged, "He's here."

"Huh?" Flan and Lettuce asked, turning to look at their friend. Pie stared back at Ichigo, a mysteriously knowing look on his face.

"He…he's here!" Ichigo cried. "Kish!" Suddenly knowing what to do, she thrust her weapon to the sky. "Ribbon Strawberry Rainbow Shine!" The pink blast of her attack not only hit and destroyed a few Jupitites, but at the same time, smashed the wall of rocks holding Kish to the ground of the ancient palace.

---

He burst from the pile of rocks with renewed strength, and Deep Blue floated back in surprise. Kish's yellow eyes grew wider as he realized where this energy was coming from. _Ichigo_. Could the sound of her name alone instill him with that same energy of hers…or was she actually here, in Pyridis?

As he closed his eyes and concentrated on this shared energy, he saw, in a fuzzy vision, Ichigo, standing underneath a blanket of Jupitites, fighting for her life. His eyes popped open again. She was also fighting to save this planet, this city, and together, they could win.

Kish turned his head back to the surprised Deep Blue. "You better just give up now, "master"," he said, sarcastically. "Because you'll never defeat us!"

Deep Blue's brow furrowed. "Us? You mean you and your traitor friends?"

Kish smiled, mysteriously at his words. "Nope."

Frustrated, the alien leader lunged at Kish again, his long, straight hair flying out behind him. Kish flew just out of reach again. He always remained inches away from the point of Deep Blue's sword, which only aggravated the king's spirit even further. But, he thought with glee, one of those jabs was bound to hit its mark eventually…

---

Ichigo stared in wonder as the sun began to break through the cloud of Jupitites above her. "Ichigo…" Lettuce tried to catch her attention, but she was in some kind of trance.

Pie looked up and nodded to himself. He'd seen that look before, and realized that her statement was completely true. Kish _was _there. He was in Pyridis, maybe even right here in this same vicinity. Ichigo could sense when his spirit was nearby, and even connect herself with it, like he could connect his own spirit with Flan's.

"Okay," he issued the plan. "We'll go first, and then Lettuce will follow, and finally Ichigo…" Ichigo didn't respond or agree to follow the plan, but Pie knew that after they began, she would naturally follow. He grabbed Flan's hand, and, mustering all that was left of his energy, transferred it into the attack.

"Ribbon Peach…" Flan began, throwing all of her power into the enlarged Frisbee in her hand. "…Tornado!!!"

Lettuce's heart pounded, knowing that her turn was next, but still pushed herself into attacking position. She _had _to do this…for the planet, and for this city. Her hand extended as the attack words flew into her mouth all by themselves. "Ribbon Lettuce…" The green power swirled up inside of the cup, and with all her might, she shoved it out towards the swarm of Jupitites above. "…Pour!"

The green and peach-colored blasts of power zoomed out towards the swarm. They broke apart for a moment, and about a hundred disappeared upon impact. Now…it was Ichigo's turn.

---

Deep Blue jabbed for the umpteenth time, and this time, the blade came so close, it sliced off a bit of Kish's cloak. Kish looked down at the ripped piece of fabric floating to the ground. Yes, each time, that piercingly shiny blade grew closer and closer. Again, Kish wondered if he could die a third time. Still, he didn't want to experience that again.

Deep Blue, just from below him, flew upwards with an amazingly swift force. In just two seconds, that glowing sword would slice through his ghostly body. The Master's sword was magical, and able to harm even angels such as himself. However, Kish was too quick for him.

Grasping the awesome potential of this combined energy, he thrust his arm to the side. This was taking a big risk. If this didn't work…he'd die, for the second time, or be banned, or whatever happened after the afterlife. He had to save Ichigo, along with Pyridis, and the rest of the world. He had to do this now, or it would never be done.

As he summoned the magical Mew Mew power to his hands, his mind was taken back to the times before, when he was alive. It all came back to him…his struggle against this same entity. Though in the body of Masaya, it was still Deep Blue. This exact same battle had happened already. But…now it was different. Now he had someone fighting _with_ him. There was someone alongside him, and he would never again fight alone.

Deep Blue stared up into the blinding light generating within Kish's hands. No…it wasn't possible. How could a low-life traitorous scum ball like him posses more power than the divine master of the elves? With his last, desperate attempt, Deep Blue jabbed upwards with all his might. This was the last fight; the one that would decide the fate of this wretched planet…and he had to win!

Finally, when Kish felt the power grow hot in his hands, he knew it was time. His eyes slit open again, their hue perfectly matching the burning orb of energy. His arms began to move downwards, and align themselves with the king's spirit just below. His mouth dropped open. "Ribbon…"

---

Ichigo was beginning to glow, sending and receiving the attacking energy from Kish's soul. Ah…it felt so familiar and comfortable to her. She knew the words, the actions, and all she needed now was to transfer this remarkably strong energy into these. Taking in her breath, she realized this was the moment; the one chance she had to save the planet, and prove herself wrong. With Kish by her side, her confidence once again returned, and she firmly believed that they could make it. They could all make it, with just a little more effort, with the combined might of their spirits.

The hard, shiny surface of her heart-diamond weapon fell beside her body, and she yanked it forward with determination. "…Strawberry…" Skipping straight to the second word of the incantation, for some inexplicable reason, Ichigo felt the power burning warm against her skin, and she knew that whatever happened- if she succeeded, or if she failed, everything would be okay. On this world, she had her friends and Masaya, and in the next world, she had Kish. Ichigo was actually quite lucky.

"…Rainbow…" She extended her arm, in exactly the same position she had on that fateful day, but today was different. Instead of saving Mercury, it was time to save the planet Earth…"

---

Kish smiled, receiving the message, passed on from Ichigo, the one he loved. Together, they could win, even against what seemed impossible odds. He spread his long wings around the orb, and at the moment of release, boomed to the doomed face of evil below. "…_Sanctity_!"

"Huh?!" Deep Blue cried as the giant orb engulfed him. Only seconds later, the tyrant was nothing but a memory, swallowed and wiped from existence by the holy power of Kish and Ichigo's combination.

Slowly, Kish lowered himself to the ground of the destroyed palace as the last of the shimmering light particles dimmed. "Gee," he commented, flipping one of his arms behind his head, casually. "It's only been…what? Four days tops? I'm already risking my afterlife for the one I love." He removed his arm again and grinned at the sunshine streaming through the opening in the ceiling of the ruins. "Well…I guess it's worth it."

---

Flan, Lettuce, and Pie stared up into the sky as it finally began to clear. The last of the glowing light reflected off their weary faces. In just one overwhelming blast, Ichigo had destroyed the entire army of Jupitites, leaving the pure blue sky smiling down on them again. They squinted in the sudden onslaught of sunlight.

"You…you did it, Ichigo!" Flan congratulated her.

Slowly, the fallen Mew Mews were beginning to wake up. Mint stretched, as if only awakening from an afternoon beauty nap. Zakuro fought her way up, and stared silently into the distance in relief. Pudding blinked into consciousness again, and gasped in delight when she saw Tart curled above her.

"Tar-Tar?! Were you…protecting me from the evil Jupitites? Oh, that's so heroic!" She pulled him into a hug, and didn't hear as he mumbled into her shoulder. "Nah…I'm just too tired."

Ichigo blinked as she remembered that feeling…the feeling of unity, as her powers merged with Kish's soul. _Again_, it had happened, yet she was still unable to see his spirit. She lifted her face, and felt happy and relieved, though tears were streaming down her face.

Then, turning back towards the city of Pyridis, she saw it. Just above the broken temple, a figure in the distance hung in suspension over the rubble. He flapped the long, shadowed wings attached to his back and began to rise into the sky.

"Kish…?" Ichigo whispered to herself, not even believing her own eyes. As he rose higher and higher, she could've sworn she saw him wink, even at such a distance.

Unable to hold it off any longer, Ichigo blinked. And Kish was gone again. A slow, small smile played with her lips, as she realized that peace had come again at last, and the world was now secure.


	13. More Mews To Come?

Yup. The last chapter. Boo-hoo.

---

Chapter 13: More Mews to Come?

Slowly, the planet was falling back into order. Little by little, the Mew Mews and the aliens were gaining back the strength and energy they had exhausted in that long struggle. Flan cried and kissed Pie in relief, while Pudding cried and hugged Tart in relief. Mint and Zakuro just stared at each other, a bit confused, since they'd been out the longest during the battle. Ichigo sighed, while Lettuce glanced worriedly back at her.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You were crying earlier."

Ichigo nodded, affirming her. "I was a little…overwhelmed. But I think I'm going to be okay now."

Lettuce gave her a sweet smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's good. I was just worried…"

Ichigo looked out at her group of friends…Lettuce, right next to her, Mint and Zakuro, still staring in puzzlement, Pudding and Tart, beginning to break into a dispute, Flan and Pie, finally unlocking lips to lean against each other in love. They were all part of her life now, and always would be, as well as Kish. So for another hour or so, the Mews and aliens just sat together in a placid understanding…unity. Now, Ichigo found it hard to believe that Kish, Tart, and Pie had been her worst enemies only a year ago.

At last, Pie drew in a deep breath and addressed the group. "Well…" he began. It seemed only natural for him to make the concluding speech, since he had been the one to plan out this entire "rescuing Pyridis" plan, and basically their leader for the past two days. "…Thank you." And no more words were necessary.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, of course. After all, I _am _the princess of Mercury."

Now, Flan looked confused, turning her head from Pie's shoulder to look over at Ichigo. "But I thought you had decided that you _weren't _the princess."

Ichigo stepped a little further into the crowd. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But one thing's for sure. You are more than just distant friends."

"Hold on!" Mint cut in, jumping into the arena. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"That it doesn't matter if I'm the princess of Mercury or not," Ichigo replied, matter-of-factly.

Mint only looked even more frustrated and annoyed. "Now what's _that_ got to do with anything?! I swear, Ichigo, you are the most ditzy…"

Ichigo just stood back and let her babble on, contentedly. Once again, she thought she felt a slight change in the situation.

Pudding at last broke away from her bickering with Tart to propose an idea. "Hey, I know! Let's all go back to Café Mew Mew and celebrate! C'mon, guys, we saved the world…_again_!" Ichigo was about to point out that _she _was the one that saved the world, but decided not to spoil Pudding's fun for the moment.

"Yeah!" Tart agreed, a sly smile spreading over his face. "I get a triple scoop ice cream cone! Pie…you promised…"

Pie frowned back at him. "I wasn't serious."

Tart put his hands on his hips, huffily. "But you're _Pie_," he objected. "You're _always_ serious."

"Oh…all right," Pie at last grumbled. "But you better not be going crazy and bothering me all day, because I'll make sure you never eat ice cream again!"

"Ooo, oooo!" Pudding perked up at the sound of the word "ice cream". "Can I have some too? Please? Pretty please Mr. Pie…um, sir?"

Pie wasn't going to let her, but hearing her call him by his name for the first time suddenly changed his mind. "Well, okay, I guess."

"Yea!" Pudding excitedly exclaimed, nearly squishing Tart in the process.

Mint glanced around, sarcastically. "Oh, sure…let's just _walk_ to the nearest _ice cream shop_ and go get some! _Hello_!!! We're still in Africa!!!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Ichigo suddenly remembered. "Hey…how are we going to get back home? The spaceship broke down, and I don't have any money for plane tickets…" She stared pointedly at Mint.

"_What_?!" Mint cried. "Stop staring at me like that! What did I do?"

"Well…" Ichigo asked. "…what are you waiting for? Call up your rich parents and get them to pay for tickets home!"

"And where, may I ask, is the nearest phone booth?"

"Aw, come on, you mean Princess Aizawa doesn't have a cell phone yet?!"

"No…but _you_ do!"

"But…but then I'd have long-distance fees!"

Thankfully, a strange rumbling overhead halted the two Mews before they could take their argument any further. A large shadow passed over the eight forms staring up on the scarred ground of Pyridis. Only a moment later, a jet plane zoomed down, through the broken pillars, at last rolling to a stop 20 feet from their spot. The Mews and aliens stared as the side door opened up, a staircase unfolded from the side, and a familiar teenage boy emerged from inside.

"_Ryou_?!" Ichigo cried. "He has his own private _plane_?!"

"Why not?" Mint shrugged. "He's got everything else."

Keiichiro stepped out next to him, wearing a pilot's helmet and uniform. Ryou quickly tapped down the stairs to appear in front of them. "Hello, everyone," he said, panting a bit. "When we saw the Jupitite attack, we hurried over as fast as we could…but I guess Ichigo's already taken care of it…"

"Yay, give us a ride!" Pudding called over to him. "I want ice cream!"

Ryou glared over at her, as the others all stared at each other, painfully.

"Uhh…" at last Lettuce spoke up. "Well, it was very thoughtful of you. …Thank you so much for worrying about us…" She blushed deep red when she looked into Ryou's blue eyes.

"Oh, ah, no problem," Ryou replied, tearing away from Lettuce at last. "Well, everyone get on! I know it's a little squished…"

The group of Mew Mews and aliens gratefully began to board the plane. Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce squished into the front seat, while Flan, Pie, and Zakuro squired into the back. Pudding and Tart climbed on Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce's laps. This actually felt quite comfortable to them, after hiding in that wooden box to get into Pyridis.

Keiichiro glanced backward at his passengers from his pilot's seat and frowned. "This isn't very safe at all…you know, we're sending a bad message to the world's youth with this…"

"Aw, who cares?" Ryou cut in. "It's the only way to get home." With a sigh, Keiichiro followed his friend's order and started up the plane.

---

Ah…Japan. It felt so good to be back in Japan where everything was familiar and beautiful. Ichigo stared out the heart-shaped window of Café Mew Mew wistfully. It was just another normal day…the cherry blossom petals of springtime blowing lightly in the breeze. It was such a nice day today…

"_Ichigoooo_!!!" a ticked-off Ryou suddenly appeared in place of the cherry blossoms. "I don't pay you to daydream all day!"

Ichigo quickly shook her head and acknowledged the wooden broom underneath her palm, thudding back into reality. Yes, she was in beautiful Japan…in the café…working. She groaned in frustration. "When are we gonna get a day off?"

Ryou huffily placed his hands on his hips. "You just _had_ a day off- you had a whole _week_ off for your little trip to Africa! I've been working in your absence. I should think you'd be just a little grateful…"

"Well, it was for a good cause! It wasn't like we were taking a holiday! And you didn't even give us one day's rest after we got back! No, it was "hurry back to work girls, the customers are waiting"…I swear you are so…" Ichigo's ranting mouth abruptly closed as she at last noticed Ryou's face, a surprisingly sweet smile melting onto it. Her own face flushed slightly pink. "Oh…not that I mind that much, but…"

Ryou unexpectedly reached forward and rested his hand on Ichigo's head for a moment. "Well…I'm glad you're back," he managed to squeeze out, then turned from her side and began to head back into the café swarm.

"Me too!" Ichigo called back to him, and he glanced back for a moment just before disappearing.

---

Meanwhile, the normal buzzing drone of workers and customers mingled together within the pink, cake-like walls. Mint was slacking off in a corner in contentment, while Lettuce struggled with a pair of plates, dangerously wobbling to one side. Zakuro prowled about, flashing icy glares at the diners. Pudding and Tart were on springy shoes, bouncing, sometimes literally, off the walls. This didn't much help their work, and often the platters they were carrying were jostled by all the bouncing and came crashing to the smooth, sparkling floor.

Since the day they returned, the aliens had been living and working in Café Mew Mew, at least until a spaceship arrived for their return trip to Mercury. Tart wore a red waiter's uniform, a bit similar to Keiichiro's suit, much to his displeasure, and a hat like Flan's to hide his hair and ears.

Flan glided around, mostly cleaning up the messes from Lettuce, Pudding, and Tart, and mediating the disputes between Ichigo and Mint. Some of the customers looked at her strangely, since she was the only Café Mew Mew waitress wearing a hat instead of a headband.

Keiichiro was at his station, of course, processing pastries like a factory. Pie had taken a job at the cash register, tucking his ears and pigtail into another one of those hats, and wearing a gray suit. Life was fairly normal once again.

---

Ichigo glanced happily at the café, now strikingly bare. It was cleanup time again, and Mint and Zakuro were wiping down a table. Lettuce was scrubbing a mark off the wall, inarguably from either Pudding or Tart, while Pudding herself was getting in a few final springs around the room. The three aliens were nowhere in sight, but Ryou and Keiichiro were supervising the work, sometimes helping a little.

Ichigo moved her broom a little as she caught Ryou's eye, trying to appear hardworking and worthy, though she wasn't sure why. Lettuce deposited his sponge back into the kitchen sink, and returned to the room, looking slightly proud. Zakuro silently ran a dry towel over the table's surface, while Mint held a rag and admired her. Just at that moment, Pie, Tart, and Flan appeared again, in their normal Mercurian garb.

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo cheerfully called to them, but immediately closed her mouth after seeing them. Flan made a feeble attempt at a greeting, but Pie looked particularly grim, and even Tart fell silent. "What happened?" Ichigo asked, but she received no answer.

"Did they call?" Ryou questioned, glancing over at Pie.

The tall alien nodded, slightly. "This morning. The ship should be here by now."

At once, Ichigo knew what they were talking about. Their ship had arrived. It was time for them to leave again. Slowly, Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint congregated around them, and Zakuro looked up from her work for a moment.

"It's time for us to go our separate ways," Pie bluntly stated to the cluster of Mew Mews. "Thank you for your support…" he added, glancing down at Ichigo. "…Your Majesty."

Ichigo blushed at being called "Your Majesty" again, and quickly brushed it off. "Oh, it was really no problem…"

Then, Flan stepped next to Pie to address them. "Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo…you've all been great friends. Thanks. I'm really lucky that I got to work with you guys."

"Peachy, don't go…" Pudding began, her voice starting to choke up.

"Don't worry, Pudding," Flan told her. "Who knows? If ever our path leads us back to Earth, we'll surely come to visit you again!"

Even Ichigo was beginning to grow teary-eyed, realizing that she may never see any of them again. This would have been no problem a year or so ago, but after spending so much time with the aliens, it was much harder to say good-bye.

"Ah…" Tart uttered the syllable, unsure of which word he wanted. "…Pudding…" When he lifted his head, he looked almost sad.

At last, Pudding couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran forward and flung her arms around him. "Tar-Tar!" she yelled into his shoulder. "Don't you dare leave!"

"I…I have to, Pudding…there's no choice."

"Yes there is!" Pudding frantically objected. "They can go, but you stay here with us! You can live at my house! I'll protect you from the kids! Please?"

Tart sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry…I can't…they'd eventually find me…the press, scientists, murderers…"

"We'll hide you! We won't let them get at you!"

At last, Flan stepped up and put a hand on Pudding's shoulder to calm her emotional frenzy. "Yes, you could do that, but keeping him in a life of hiding would be cruel and restricting. If you truly care for him, wouldn't you want the best for him?"

Pudding took a deep, shuddering breath at her words. "Yeah…I guess you're right." More tears slipped down her face, and she squeezed Tart tighter. He had a sudden urge to rip himself out of her grasp, but resisted, and just let her cry into his half-shirt. Pudding quickly shook her head and tried to compose herself, but she couldn't keep her voice from cracking when she declared, "I'll never forget you, Tar-Tar."

Hearing this statement, the fact suddenly hit Tart for the first time. This could be the last time he ever saw Pudding. At this realization, even he began feeling a ball of weight accumulating in his throat. Slowly, he leaned forward, pushing his face closer to hers. For a second, their faces were so close that they were going to connect, but then Tart moved to the side to whisper in Pudding's ears. "I'll never forget you either." The two young lovers hugged each other for a while longer.

While Pudding and Tart made the most of what might be their final embrace, Pie and Ryou exchanged a few words. Pie nodded affirmatively and turned back to the group, appearing stoic as always, but also slightly excited. "I have just spoken to with your creator, and he agrees…" Ryou waved his hand a bit, indicating that he was the one being addressed. "…that since the Earth has this team of protectors, why not Mercury too?

Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo glanced at each other. "Does that mean…?" Mint began.

Pie smiled slightly back at them. "Once we return, I will be heading the Mew Project of Mercury."

"Cool!" Ichigo suddenly cried. "There will be more Mercurian Mew Mews, and Flan could lead them…just like us!"

"Oh, no," Flan replied, waving her hand. "I don't think I'm qualified to be leader. I'll just be helping Pie with the project."

"Well, good luck," Lettuce wished them, with a smile.

Ichigo shared the invisible bolt of excitement that was passing through the room. More Mew Mews! She tried to imagine what the members of Mercury Mew Mew might look like, even though she knew she'd probably never get to meet them.

"Tart," Pie gravely called to his young friend. "It's time to go."

Tart unwillingly released Pudding, trying uselessly to hide his obvious tear streaks. Normally, in situations like this, the two could still remain in regular contact by mail or internet, but it was nearly impossible to send something to another planet. The two wanted to stay there forever, but knew it was best that they separate. Tart slowly stepped beside Flan and Pie, staring back at Pudding, while she stared at him. They each tried to capture the other forever in their minds and remember every detail.

Finally, Pie and Flan stepped out the double glass doors of Café Mew Mew, dragging the resistant Tart along behind them. "Farewell!" the three of them called, turning around and waving as they began to walk off in the direction of their received spaceship.

"Farewell!" the Café Mew Mew staff called back. "And good luck with the Mercurian Mew Project!" Ryou added in the middle of the chant. The seven figures stood in the entrance in a strange silence. No one even made a motion towards the changing rooms, or the laboratory, or the upstairs rooms. They just stood and waited, as a unit.

Finally, in the distance, just below the setting sun, a long, arrow-shaped speck lifted into the sky…and then disappeared.

"Tar-Tar…" Pudding whispered, sadly.

Lettuce put her arms around the child to comfort her.

Ichigo stared at the sunset, feeling very strange. All of her latest experiences ran through her mind…working with Flan, going to Mercury, helping Pie and Kish, saving that planet, traveling to Pyridis, saving the Earth yet again… What had really happened? It seemed like she was right where she started. Life had begun once again, just like it had after her first battle with Deep Blue. The aliens and Mew Mews would be destined to remain separated for the rest of eternity, and there was nothing they could do about it… Ichigo felt a slight ache in her heart, but took a deep breath and resolved to accept this fact, no matter how unfair and disappointing it sounded.

---

The sun shined piercingly bright the next morning as Ichigo Momomiya made her way down the stairs of her house. Only yesterday, the aliens had disappeared again…from the Earth, and from her life, and she was slowly coming to terms with it.

Her comfortable lace-up boots clicked against the pavement. Wearing her grayish school uniform, she was ready for another mediocre day at junior high, and thinking of the boredom waiting for her, broke into a big yawn. Ichigo took a step, but couldn't see where she was going.

Just then, a slightly familiar voice called out- "Ichigo!" Someone was calling her, and from the sound of the voice, it sounded like someone she knew.

"Hello?!" she called, glancing around for the source of the voice. In the blinding sunlight, she couldn't see two yards in front of her face. Ichigo squinted hard and raised her arm to her forehead to shield the sunlight. Thankfully, just then, a passing cloud hid the bright light for a moment, revealing the person hidden behind that yellow barrier.

"Masaya!" Ichigo gasped. Indeed, the pre-teen boy with dark, slightly blue hair stood on the ordinary sidewalk just in front of her. Ichigo squealed in delight and ran overt hug him. "You came back!" she cried. "I didn't know you were coming back to Tokyo!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Masaya replied, with a smile. "So…how have things been without me?"

"Uh…okay, I guess…" Ichigo suddenly felt awkward, recalling everything that she'd done while Masaya was away.

"Hey…" Masaya spoke up again, glancing downward. "That necklace looks pretty on you. Where'd you get it?"

Ichigo blushed deep red and panicked, grabbing the heart and diamond necklace she had still kept around her neck since. What would she tell Masaya? He'd be angry if he knew…he might even break up with her! Ichigo ran her trembling hands over the smooth surface of the pendant as she walked beside her boyfriend towards the school.

Then, she realized, somehow knowing that everything would work out. It didn't matter, she reasoned. It didn't matter if Masaya rejected her, because there would always be someone around who would accept her. Ichigo smiled, and released the little heart. "It's from someone who loves me."

Masaya gave her a slightly suspicious glance, but continued walking by her side, faithfully.

Ichigo's smile grew wider, and she snuggled against his arm. He had accepted her.

Stepping into the all-too-familiar schoolyard, Ichigo sighed, and glanced up at the blue sky above the brick school building. No matter what happened…she would never forget her experiences in that other world. And now, she truly recognized her mission. She loved and protected more than just the Earth. It was, of course, a Mew Mew's mission to cherish and preserve the entire galaxy.

The End (For Now!)

Bad ending, I know. Bad, bad ending. But I didn't want the whole Mew Mew World to suddenly change completely. And don't worry that the Mew Mews and aliens will never see each other again, because…they shall!!!

---

Afterwards

Total Number of Pages: 164 (whoa! …ouch, my wrists!)

Total Number of Days to Write: I lost track…

Sound Track: various Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, …Disney songs (yes, Disney songs), and random sappy love songs to get me in a melancholy enough mood to write chapter 9… Also, "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I came up with many of the Kish/Ichigo scenarios while listening to that song, including the "Kish's Dream" sequence. It just made me think of the whole situation with Kish dying, and trying to prove to Ichigo that he truly loves her before he dies…

---

…

and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know

i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be

a reason to start over new and the reason is you

…

---

(Sigh) (sniffle) So sad… Lyrics of course do not belong to me…

---

Initial Settings

This was going to be a short "alien Mew Mew" story. Originally, Flan was the one to get sick, from natural causes, and they had to get the remedy from the aliens' world. There was some other plot about Kish kidnapping Ichigo and forcing her to dress as a princess, which eventually became the "Princess Ichigo of Mercury" idea. Originally the couples were going to be Pudding/Tart, Kish/Ichigo, and Pie/Lettuce, which you can see in the beginning of chapter 1. Then, after I decided Pie should be with Flan, the couples were going to be Pudding/Tart, Kish/Ichigo, Pie/Flan, Ryou/Lettuce, and Mint/Zakuro, so everyone could have a partner and combined attack in the end. I didn't follow through with it, because I would have to explain all the details of the Ryou/Lettuce and Mint/Zakuro relationships, which I didn't feel like doing…

---

Special Thanks!

Thanks to everyone who has read up to this point, and to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Special thanks to KrysOfDeath, my loyal reviewer. Very special thanks to Cooking Spray, who was kind enough to draw a wonderful fanart image of Flan in Mew Peach form for me.

---

I do have some good ideas for a sequel, and snuck a few hints into chapter 11… it's now titled Mew Galaxy 2: The Future of the Empire, although I'm not sure when I'll get to work on it, as I do have two sequels I'm in the middle of… but to tell you the truth, I'll probably be working more on this instead, since this has been my most successful fic yet. I just hope the sequel can live up to the original! Anyway, in MG2, you can expect a few cool new characters. I've really fallen in love with a few of my new characters, and I hope to introduce you to them soon. Here's a little sneak preview:

---

Prologue

The people of Mercuritopolis stood, a clump of columns, staring in wonder. Among them, a tiny girl fought her way to the sky. She gazed up as the puffy clouds slowly drifted by. This wonderful world spread before her. Her future was waiting, the thousands of opportunities opening before her. History had been made, and as much as her destiny would push her in the other direction, it was just part of that moment, that grand connection. The sun smiling down on her. She lifted her fuzzy head and returned the favor. Her lemon eyes drove back at that sunshine. Then, her lips formed, all on their own, and a word slipped from their end. "Magichemist."

---

Okay, so that wasn't much of a sneak peek, but this little girl's identity will be revealed along with the meaning of "Magichemist" in Mew Galaxy 2: The Future of the Empire! I hope to see you there!


End file.
